


Brothers Conflict

by Kamikokudo



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Connections, Misunderstandings, One Big Happy Family, Romance, Shipping, Slice of Life, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 110,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikokudo/pseuds/Kamikokudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love the Asahina brother's hold for their sister remains and it conflicts with their lives as she moves on without them. One by one, they must either resist and endure their one-sided love or let go what cannot be as they become stirred by new hearts intertwining in their lives. </p><p>Those that fight the most will fall the hardest... Some will learn the hard way that no wound heals without a scar, but it is a wound healed never the less... The true conflict settling in when they must choose between what they harbor for Ema still, and what they begin to feel for another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Thorn Amongst the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will involve all the brothers to carry on the BC theme and feeling of lives deeply involved with others in their family. The relations ships will be realistic as they progress, each chapter give you the chance to peek in to see at least two brother interactions, more if you are lucky. :D ... Stayed tuned folks... The real conflict begins now....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the joy of having an editor run through the work of mine. Though they are not an account on Archive, I wish you to be thankful for the time taken out by this person to make my work easier to read and those mistakes I just make in the rush of typing, taken away. Asuki and I have been in conference for a few days and I have sent all posted chapters for her hand to rove over as well as ones yet to be posted. Please be patient while we undergo these changes and edits.

Chapter 1: A Thorn Amongst the Flowers

 

Tachibana Ren knelt beside her mattress and folded it up nicely, soon doing the same for her sister's. She watered the ivy in her window after opening it to let the sun and air. She then took care of the aloe vera and her small herb garden, taking care to prune the aging limbs to garner better leaves.

 

"Nee-san! You getting tea ready?!" Her sister shouted up the stairs that lead down to their business. They owned and operated a flower and herb shop. The smell of flowers, cooking herbs, and healing flora mixed together in wonderful ways, clearing the mind and body of toxins.

 

"Yes!" Ren was not as loud as her little sister and not as willful. She was far gentler and reserved which is why she did most of the nursery work in the back and made the arrangements while Kaori delivered. Kaori handled the over-the-phone orders and sales when in the store, leaving the slower hours in the evenings to Ren.

 

Walking over on silent feet, Ren filled a pot and pulled out leaves for the green tea she'd made herself. It was the only tea Kaori would drink and she filled the small ceramic steeper with water and waited for the water to boil. Meanwhile, Ren got dressed in that time and moved to return to the small kitchenette when loud shouting drew her to the open window.

 

When she stuck her head out, straight brown hair getting taken in by the wind and blocking her view, she saw a man running down her side of the street with a purse tucked under his arm. She watched, stunned, as a woman ran after him, even shouting for someone to stop the thief. Ren impulsively picked up the little four-inch pot with the aloe in it and waited, her hand stuck out, waiting for just the right time – she dropped the potter and missed his head, unlike she'd originally intended to, and was thankful she had missed. The thief took the aloe to the knee and toppled over, the man tumbling hard to the ground.

 

"Uh-" She backed away, shockingly aware of what she'd just done and felt the rise of panic take control. "K-Kaori-nee!" A few heartbeats passed and she heard her sister’s beating footsteps up the stairs, two at a time.

 

"Ren!?" She held Ren by the shoulders expecting an explanation and found her sister only able to communicate through feeble gestures and weak, choked off sounds.

 

"I didn't mean t-to! He took someone's property and I dropped the aloe on him as he ran in front of the store-" Kaori looked at the window blankly then back with a motion quick enough to snap her neck.

 

"You did what?" She leaned out the window, incredulous, and pulled her head in quickly with a wild look on her face. Ren began to fret. "Kuso..." Kaori cursed.

 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even think; I just acted!" Ren moved to look out the window as well when Kaori stopped her.

 

"No, no, no, no... I'll go check it out. If anyone asks, _I_ did it. Simple enough, we stopped a thief. What trouble can we get in for stopping a crime?" Kaori spun in a circle as if looking for something, hesitated and then bolted down the stairs. "Uh – stay here. I'll lock up shop until this is cleared up. Stay up here or in the back, ok? I've got this." She disappeared and Ren heard the bell chime as it opened. She got on her knees and crawled to the window to listen as best she could and hoped she didn’t just get her sister into a world of trouble.

 

Below the building section her sister and her owned, Kaori stopped short in front of a woman, gasping when she finally caught up. Kaori looked at the man on the ground and took the purse he'd snatched and handed it over to the coming street officer that had finally managed to respond to the accident.

 

"What happened here?" The officer glanced at the red-haired woman as he took the purse. The woman explained to him that the thief had grabbed her bag and tried to take off as the officer checked the ID within the purse to make sure all was well. "And this?" The officer said gesturing to the befallen thief and frantic dark-haired young woman. The thief glared up at Kaori.

 

"She threw a plant at me! I think she may have broken my leg... I'm going to sue you!" He shouted, enraged. Kaori felt worried. If he really was injured they would never be able to pay the court fees and the compensation if he won.

 

"It was an accident. I swear it." She said honestly, mostly because it wasn’t actually her who dropped the aloe pot.

 

"I don't care. You're going to pay!" The officer helped him to his feet while another officer arrived at the scene to aid the first. They spoke to Kaori and the woman reassuringly, affirming that they both corroborated that the man was at fault, as did the eyewitnesses eager to get in on the excitement.

 

"Alright. We’re going to take him in. I would like to get some information from you both before we go, just in case we need to go further with this." The officer looked at Kaori gently. "Men like this might try to actually do something to get money out of you, so I want to look into talking to someone. If he's hurt, it _is_ on you, unfortunately." He shoved the thief forward roughly who threatened to sue _him_ for mishandling, making Kaori very concerned.

 

"My brother is a lawyer and he won't stand to let anyone – especially someone who helped me – be taken advantage of..." The woman spoke and wrote down her info and gave it to the officer and then to Kaori.

 

"Oh – A moment please," Kaori went back into the store and grabbed two business cards, one for the officer and one for the woman. "Asahina Hikaru... A pleasure to meet you." She friendlily greeted the beautiful, red-haired woman as she handed out her cards. The officer nodded after taking the his and spoke:

 

"Take this lady up on the lawyer... may need it, alright?" Kaori nodded and he left, leaving her stunned in the aftermath of whatever had just transpired.

 

"That was very brave of you to do that. I would never have thought to use pottery as a weapon." Hikaru laughed and flicked her long crimson hair behind her. It was strange to see a Japanese woman with such a color hair and wondered if it was dyed. It looked real-

 

"No. It was the least I could do... It wasn't his to take." Kaori gestured at the bag while thinking about what to tell Ren as well as wondering about the potential court case.

 

"It's alright. My dear, big brother will help if that man tries any funny business. He's good at what he does." Hikaru looked around and Kaori wondered if the woman might be in a state of shock.

 

"Please, come in for a moment and sit. I have tea and it will let you collect yourself." She offered, thinking that it would be the least she could do for the likely shocked red-head. Hikaru smiled gently at her and nodded, a sweet smile on her lips.

 

"I should call my brother. Ukyo will want to hear about this sooner than later..." Hikaru murmured as Kaori opened the door and let her in, locking the door again behind her and she quickly went upstairs for the tea, Ren meeting her at the top.

 

"It's ok, everything’s ok. I'm giving the poor lady some tea while she calls her brother to come get her. Poor thing looks shaken up... Her brother’s a lawyer and will help us if that man tries to sue us-"

 

"Sue us?!" Ren exclaimed.

 

Kaori hissed and Ren quieted down. "W-why? We didn't do anything." She whispered worriedly, and Kaori nodded in agreement.

 

"But he might have gotten hurt by the plant... We'll wait and see. I'll come back up when the lady leaves and we'll talk. For now, it's all ok. Think of this as publicity. ‘Local flower shop saves a woman’..." Kaori giggled and grabbed the tray and hurriedly stowed the teapot and cups onto it.

 

"Don't forget the honey." Ren carefully placed the honey on the tray and watched her sister go down the stairs. Ren overheard from the stairs the woman while she was on the phone.

 

"Yes... I'm aware... Ukyo-nii..." She didn't sound worried, more bothered than anything else. "Ah, thank you, love." She said kindly to Kaori as she set the tea down onto the table and soon diverted her attention back to the phone."...Yes, I'll wait here. I have wonderful company... See you soon." Hikaru snapped the phone shut with an immaculately manicured hand and sighed.

 

"Are you sure you're alright, Asahina-san?" Kaori questioned worriedly. Hikaru smiled with all feminine softness.

 

"You can call me Hikaru. I wouldn't think of holding such formality with my savior." Kaori sat down embarrassed, suddenly remembering to be gentle and soft like Ren was. Her sister could hardly act like Kaori, after all.

 

"I'm Ren. Tachibana Ren." Both picked up their tea and took a sip. Hikaru made an interesting face. "Do you not like it? I have others." Kaori asked. Hikaru shook her head in response.

 

"No, no. It’s just that I've never had a tea like this before, as I drink coffee mostly. It's nice." Hikaru sipped the tea again with a sigh.

 

"It's the only tea I like. It's a blend of – Oolong, green, chamomile and a bit of lavender and sage..." She recited Ren's ingredients while looking into her own cup.

 

"You made this?" Kaori nearly shook her head 'no' and then nodded.

 

"Yes. I'm particular about tea..." Hikaru gave the tea more attention and smelled it.

 

"It does have an effect on the soul. You can smell the sage and lavender... another brother of mine might like something like this."

 

"Lots of brothers?" Kaori asked idly and Hikaru laughed at the nonchalant question, having a little knowing insight as he spoke.

 

"Yes, only one sister and many brothers... Twelve to be exact." Kaori looked up shocked.

 

"Twelve...and only one sister... Wow." Hikaru laughed. The door shuddered behind them as it was relocked.

 

"Ah. That is my brother, Ukyo." Kaori stood up and unlocked the door. The man beyond it was a tall fellow in a well-tailored suit, blonde hair swept back on his handsome features.

 

"Please, come in." Kaori bowed and Ukyo thanked her and stepped in.

 

"Are you alright, sister?" Ukyo questioned stiffly. Hikaru smiled ruefully.

 

"I've been better. This lovely thing here got my bag back for me, but, as I said, there may be repercussions for her goodwill later... The man was threatening to sue this precious woman for helping me and I know my loving brother would not stand for it if it came to that..." Hikaru trailed off and Kaori got the impression that this woman's brother was irritated by the whole thing. She was ready to tell him to not mind, but he turned to her and regarded her with a much kinder look than the one he was shooting at his sister.

 

"Yes. It would be wrong if something like that came about. I will look into this and see that this man tries nothing. Here-" He fished into his pocket and held out a card and Kaori recognized it as the same one Hikaru had given her.

 

"Your sister gave me one. Thank you very much Asahina-san. I hope you do not have to do much and this simply goes away." She responded politely. He smiled softly at her and he looked about the store.

 

"I see. Well then, I should take my sister home. Please, contact me if this man acts against you Miss-" She handed him another of her cards from the table behind her. "Tachibana-san. Thank you." He bowed slightly and Kaori bowed deeply as they walked out. She locked the door behind them, thinking all the while that maybe the store should just stay closed for the day.

 

…

 

Ukyo said nothing until he'd gotten Hikaru into the privacy of the car and was well down the street.

 

"Really, Hikaru? Muggings? Has this not gone on far enough?" He reprimanded his brother for cross-dressing. Being a writer was just not a good enough excuse anymore.

 

"It was a mistake. It's not like I planned it... Pretty little flower shop girl, though. What a lovely manga cliché." Hikaru chuckled and pulled his hair back, took a package of makeup remover wipes and cleaned himself up.

 

"Is that all you took from this?" Ukyo frowned while driving and took a left turn.

 

"You're actually taking me home to the complex? Well, I was going to visit today anyways." Hikaru chuckled. His brother silently turned right at the next lights and then again, growing steadily closer to home.

 

"Ema is not home today." Ukyo finally conceded his silence. Hikaru was only slightly saddened by that news.

 

"She’s not the only family I have you know." He was aware Iori was home as well as Tsubaki and Louis.

 

"I'm not cooking extra for you then." Ukyo was clearly upset with Hikaru's misadventure today and so Hikaru relented his teasing for his brother's sake.

 

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I should have been more careful." He was sincere as he _was_ startled by the entire thing, but only as long as he thought about the incident from a woman's viewpoint. As a man, he was stirred to pity and concern that such things happened often.

 

"You shouldn't have a purse to have it be stolen, to begin with."

 

"Yes, yes... I understand. I will tone it back some." Ukyo finally subsided his nagging as well and the drive home was less grating to the nerves.

 

"Have you heard from Subaru lately?" Hikaru inquired. Ukyo shook his head and Hikaru sighed. "He's alright, though?"

 

"Yes. I've seen a few of his games and he's doing well. Just maybe taking things a little harder than we thought he would...” Ukyo could not deny losing Ema to him was not bothersome. They all had, the brothers, a forbidden affection for their sister. Some more than others...

 

"Young love." Was all Hikaru said, as they pulled up the complex Ukyo lived in.  "Ooh, Tenma is outdoing herself this year." Hikaru looked at the new flowers and wonder what theme this year she was trying for. Perhaps being a little too close to the family, last year's had been 'conflict'. She only explained that it was because the flowers she chose had different soil preferences and light requirements, but in the end, it would be worth it. Those who conversed with her knew very well she was aware of some of the things that went on in the house, but she was quiet and never judgmental. She had a job and kept to it, finding expression in her work. Iori naturally had a bond, a fellowship over the flowers, and they would talk for hours and he would often help.

 

"You coming up or staying here?" Ukyo asked, door hanging open and Hikaru followed.

 

"You are going to help those girls if that man tries anything, correct?" Ukyo looked at him indignantly.

 

"You have already offered my services, but had you not, I would have, yes. It's only fair, even if it’s only to save you losing a purse." Hikaru smiled at his brother's gentle disdain knowing he cared. He knew that Ukyo simply didn't like his brothers being too keen on it because if they knew, they'd realize the heartbreak Ukyo suffered by Ema's hand. Of all the brothers, Hikaru guessed that his older brother might have loved her equal to Natsume, which meant that Ema's choice to be only their sister wounded _them_ deepest of all.


	2. The Sister's Conflict

                The house was louder than it had been in late days. Many of the brothers had gotten together for dinner, one of which Hikaru had originally declined. His story at the table was greatly discussed as well as the lovely shop girl, Ren, who came to his rescue.

 

"She was a bold little thing, cute, right Ukyo?" The singled out male, however, made no addition to his brother's tale and rather thought of what might be needed to keep the girl out of trouble now that he was involved. He figured he would go down to the police department and see if the thief was going to press charges and go from there. "So sour..." Hikaru chuckled in response to his brother’s silence.

 

"Was she really pretty?" Wataru leaned forward over the table and chewed the rice still in his mouth.

 

"Swallow before you speak." Masaomi chided his littlest brother and Wataru finished quickly.

 

"Sorry. So? What she cute?" He was very excitable, his brother’s mugging having little effect dampening his bright spirit.

 

"Yes, though big brother Ukyo has different 'tastes'..." Hikaru baited. Ukyo finished his mouthful and turned to Hikaru. He disliked it when Hikaru spoke of his likes and dislikes in regards to women, especially when it was directed at their smallest brother.

 

"Don't teach him any more of your nonsense... He still has the chance to come out normal." With a sigh, a long day behind him, Ukyo stood from the table, set an apron around him and tied it off before he began doing dishes. The eldest brother followed him into the kitchen.

 

"Is he really alright?" Masaomi said placidly, concern interweaving with his usually laid-back voice, as he placed his plate down beside the sink and Ukyo took it promptly. "I'm sure that couldn't be easy for anyone to go through."

 

"He's fine... I wish it would have affected him more, to be honest... Maybe make him think of his frivolous nature and mature a bit... He's too old to be acting like this." They both agreed in their own ways about their younger brother. The brothers stood in quiet contemplation until, over the sound of the water, they heard the main door open.

 

"Turn the TV on! channel 58..." Fuuto came in and sat down and few short minutes a short commercial featuring him came on.

 

"Congratulations, Fuuto!" Wataru was all excitement today, a good day topped off with the drama of Hikaru's own day, no doubt. "Did you hear? Hikaru-nii was mugged and was saved by a cute flower girl! It was amazing!" The TV was muted.

 

"Seriously? Hikaru?" The story was retold with more flourish than the first and second combined. "Well, maybe stop dressing that way..." Masaomi smiled sidelong at Ukyo in the kitchen.

 

"I don't think he feels comfortable in his own skin," Ukyo said over the water before turning it off, drying his hands and folding the hand towel carefully. He removed his apron, barely wet and placed in on a hook as Fuuto adjusted to look in.

 

"Ah, Masaomi is here too. How was work?"

 

"Better than Ukyo... He has new clients because of this mugging thing." Fuuto cocked a brow and sat with his legs crossed, willing to hear the rest of the tale.

 

"She is not a client. The young women that helped Hikaru may have stepped into some legal gray areas for all her help. I am offering my services to ensure the good deed goes unspoiled." Ukyo was tired and that was before he got Hikaru's call. Work was busy, he was worried about Iori like usual and Subaru has hardly kept in contact with the family. Ema was busy with University as well and her full schedule seemed to put the entire house into dimmer moods. All except Wataru, he was ever the happy child and he brought them great happiness when things got slow and boring. "I have to go prepare for tomorrow. Good night."

 

The brothers said good night and Ukyo went to his own room. He went over some possible outcomes if the man had been injured at all and what he may try to pass off despite that. It would be an easy case if the thug tried anything at all, to be honest, and Ukyo was only an hour or so off from doing just that before taking a shower before bed.

 

…

 

When Ukyo's alarm woke him the next day he got up promptly. Staying in bed often gave way to laziness and procrastination which he could ill afford. He got dressed in a medium slate-colored suit with cobalt pinstripes with a matching blue shirt, the diamond pattern tie with silver accents lay draped over his shoulder as he walked down the hall to make a quick breakfast of oatmeal and mixed fruit.

 

"You're up early today. I heard about Hikaru..." Sliding into a seat beside him with a tea was Louis. "Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes. How was your meeting yesterday? Did it go well?"

 

Louis smiled gently to himself in thought. He was moving to have a magazine being printed with hairstyles and make-up to help all women of all hair types and lengths achieved their desired style. The meeting in specific was about printing rights and costs.

 

"It went well. It is more work than I expected to get it off the ground, but it's becoming easier. Are you heading to work early?" Louis sipped at his tea in all his gentle beauty, fair skinned, fair haired, and soft spoken.

 

"No, I'm checking in on yesterday's mishap and hopefully prevent legal action." He ate his fruit, small cubed pieces of mangos, strawberries, and melon, with a fork and cleared his things away before Louis had even finished his tea.

 

"Good luck. Will you be home for dinner?" Louis questioned gently.

 

Ukyo shook his head. "Not sure, most likely, though. I don't see this being time-consuming. Is Natsume coming tonight still?" Louis nodded once.

 

"Yes. _He_ has not canceled, at least." They both fell silent, enjoying the few moments before their respective days began, the sun glaring in through the half-closed blinds. Other members of the family stirred, heavy footsteps banging down the hallways and light taps running through the corridors. "I should go tend to Juli..." Louis stood and left, Ukyo alone for a short time before he also stood to go.

 

"Bye Ukyo-nii!" Wataru waved him goodbye having seen him at the door.

 

"Have a good day, Wataru." He smiled and took the stairs down to his car. He called the closest police station about the accident and found that they had taken the perpetrator to another location further away because the first had been unable to accommodate him. "Yes, hello? My name is Asahina Ukyo. I'm a lawyer calling on behalf of Asahina Hikaru and one Tachibana Ren in regards to an accident yesterday."

 

The officer on the line told them the man had been belligerent due to intoxication and had been moved to a safer location to sober up. Once he was no longer drunk he'd made no verbal indication of wishing to press charges. Ukyo thanked the officer after getting his proper name and badge number then flicked the turn signal to take him back to the flower shop. He'd planned to go later after work, but if he could remove this incident from his list of things to do, the faster, the better.

 

It took him only twenty minutes to get back to the shop, the store's name written in knotted vines spelling out 'Charmed Arrangements'. He opened the door, it chimed as he pushed it wide and stood wondering if the young woman had forgotten to lock the door as it was empty and yet, the lights were on.

 

"Good morning, how may I-" a voice came calling out in greeting. Ukyo gave Tachibana Ren a gentle smile and he bowed again for helping his younger sibling.

 

"Good morning, Tachibana-san. I wanted to speak with you about yesterday if you have the time this morning." Ren closed her welcoming hands and looked down at the counter that stood between them, hesitant and worried looking.

 

"Y-yes. That would be best."

 

Ren, not Kaori worked the early morning and late nights when the shop was least busy. It was better for her because Ren was anxious around men. It had been a single incident a few years after their parents’ death when they had moved into a place before the will was released and they took over the flower shop. During those few months, a man had gotten out of jail and looked to 'speak' with his ex-girlfriend who had rented the place before them. Ren had opened the door when he'd knocked and he'd barged into the apartment. He was drunk, foul mannered, and made threats if she did not reveal or produce his girlfriend. Because Ren did not know the woman he was looking for, he'd gotten physical and she was saved only when the neighbor had called the police. Her sister, Kaori, had to pick up the pieces that had been Ren and put her back together as best she could. She walked away with minor injuries, a cut lip, a fractured arm, but the soul was scarred beyond repair. Tachibana Ren was barely compatible with being in the same room as the opposite sex.

 

"Thank you. I know I was brief yesterday, but please. I'd like the full account to cement it in my mind in case something comes up, but from what I heard at the police station today, the man is rather clear minded and repentant of his mistake." Ren nodded and fought to contain her rising terror.

 

"That is good. Thank you Asahina-sama...for yesterday... Well, I was getting ready for the day. I was making tea. I already set out the cups and was about to come downstairs when I heard the sound outside." She spoke and reacted as if she was hearing the sound from the window mentioned, her eyes looking outside behind him. "I saw the man running, your sister's bag tucked under his arm and I just acted. I'd just watered the plants and set them by the window and I-I... I picked one up and dropped it on him." Ukyo stood somewhat stunned. Tachibana-san was far more emotional than yesterday. Perhaps a result of adrenaline or maybe sleeping with the fear of going to court. If he'd known he might not have said anything until he had answers.

 

"It is alright. I didn't mean to upset you." She looked at him with terrified eyes and moved her hands from the counter and took a step back, her eyes unable to hold his.

 

"N-no. It's ok. I'm very sorry... I'm not normally like this-" She lied. Ren was always like this, but when she and her sister switch places, most remembered Kaori better. She was vibrant and outgoing. She helped keep the anxiety at bay though she was so busy with school and working at the shop.

 

"It must have been shocking to see."

 

"I-is she alright? Asahina-san's sister?" Ukyo smiled kindly despite himself for Ren's sake.

 

"Yes. She is quite fine and I will be sure to inform her of your concern. It was a kind thing you did to help her. Not many would have done so." Ren colored a deep red and coiled her hands into small fists at her side, her fingers dark with dirt under them.

 

"That's good... Umm – please. Accept this." Ren backed away from the counter and took a small ivy in a tiny plant pot painted bright cyan. "For helping me-" She slid the small plant over the counter towards him and he was surprised entirely by this strange version of the flower shop girl. "Even though that man did not try and sue us, you did not have to help."

 

Ren stood sweating under her clothes. They clung awkward to her limbs when she moved, but a kind deed was done for her and it kept Kaori out of trouble for something she herself had instigated. He'd helped them and she was guilt by her conflict between her fears and upbringing. Her mother would be ashamed to be sure...

 

"Thank you, Tachibana-san." He stepped closer and she tried her hardest to remain still and nearly began crying when she had to step away in turn.

 

"It needs only to be watered every few days and likes partial shade-" She continued, hesitated and fell silent.

 

"I'm will find a place for it." He noticed the look on her face because he perhaps did to look capable of caring for the gift so he explained. "My whole family often lives in one place. Hikaru lives alone, but visits often so I will be sure to tell her who sent it. I'm sure my other brother will take care of it well as he has a love of flowers as well as you." Ren watched Ukyo as he reached out and touched the satin finish of an orchid blossom, the flower bobbing slightly with his gesture. "Is that alright?" She nodded, distracted with his attention for the flower and how well the color, deep purple and cream, matched his pallor and suit.

 

"Y-yes." Ren bowed, felt the burn of agitation with not being able to see the man in her presence and straightened when she could bear it no longer.

 

"This is a nice shop." Ukyo glanced around the flowers and back to her. "My sister – Ema..." He corrected quickly. "Her birthday is coming soon and I think I'd like to get her some flowers. She is in University now and maybe something to see at home when she rests would be nice." He spoke and she seemed to settle with a more comfortable subject.

 

"We make many potted arrangements, does she have a favorite color, flower or any allergies?" Ukyo was impressed with the interest but confided that he was unsure what flower she might like.

 

"A small Chrysanthemum might be nice. They are easy to keep for a busy woman and she would look at it knowing it was gifted out of love." Ren suggested kindly. Ukyo smiled honestly at her then which seemed to startle her once more.

 

"That would be nice. Would you like me to fill out a form for the order now?"

 

She shook her head. "No. I'll remember... I won't forget the order." The phone rang and Ren actually jumped with the sound. "Would you mind-" He shook his head and she vanished into the back room bring in smells different from the front of the house. He admired the cleanliness of the shop and that not a single plant showed signed of browning and were all well cared for. In the back, Ren picked up the phone and all but hissed into the phone.

 

"Kaori!"

 

Her sister’s voice came through the phone concerned.

 

"What is it? Are you ok?" Ren was shaking her head and staring at the door to the front of the store as if she might be invaded. Her hands clutched the phone tightly to her mouth.

 

"No, he's here. Lawyer-sama is here right now. Asahina-sama came to talk about yesterday first thing... Kaori..." Kaori swore – a number of times.

 

"It's ok. I'm on my way back now. Are you sure you're ok? Can you handle this?" Ren nodded though Kaori obviously couldn't see it.

 

"Yes. I think he'll leave soon... I should go. I don't want to make him upset."

 

"Ren! He's not going to get mad – he's just a nice man taking care of his sister. I met him. It'll be ok." Kaori soothed her and Ren hung the phone up. It was harder to return than she'd hoped and was happy when he was further from the counter, his eyes looking at more flowers.

 

"My brother's name is Tsubaki. I find the flower’s prettier, though." He said, gently fingering a lovely pink flower. He returned to her and Ren smiled albeit with difficulty though she normally would have enjoyed talking about the meaning of flowers and names.

 

"Your sister, Ema-sama will likely have a smaller place if she's in school so would an 8-inch planter be too big?" She pointed to an arrangement made with the same size and he agreed it was fine though he did not correct the false assumption that Ema lived elsewhere. "Alright, when would you like it finished for and would you like emails with pictures of its p-progress?" She swallowed hard, aware that she sounded foolish...sounded afraid.

 

"No, I will leave the creative process to you, these are all very lovely and I think you will do more justice than any idea I might offer." She did not answer him and Ukyo looked her over while her eyes were averted. She was, in fact, a pretty young woman. A bit shorter and smaller-chested than he'd prefer, but she was genteel and efficient by the state of her shop. Ren's voice was a hushed whisper, like a hand gliding over a blanket, marred only by her nervous tone. Her skin was pale, without blemish and he found her lips were actually quite pleasingly shaped and as she wrote down on a card he noticed her hands were petite though dirty from her work.

 

"Would you like it delivered?" He shook his head as it was not far out of his way to work. He'd simply pick it up. "You can pay now or upon pick up then." She fidgeted and he looked at his watch.

 

"I will have to pay later, I didn't come in with my wallet and I do have to go to work now."

 

"T-thank you again for coming in Asahina-sama, I appreciate your care." She bowed again, shorter than before, and he moved away to the door.

 

"Have a good day, Tachibana-san." She nodded and did not move until he was out of sight for a good few minutes. Then she all but jogged to the door and locked it so she could put herself back into one piece; her mind frazzled with the early morning excitement.

 

"I did it... You're fine... You are _fine_." She repeated to herself and walked into the back room and sat in one of the chairs. "You did great. It's fine." She said, but she clutched at her heart while tears finally rolled up and crested over her lashes. "I'm – ok..." She congratulated herself through sobs, her head pressed against the wooden work table.

 

…

 

                Ukyo sat in his office chair, flipping over the card from the flower shop in his fingers, and found he was thinking with enjoyment of the shy little flower in the shop. Her long hair, tiny hands, and nervous nature made him think that she would be such an easy girl to embarrass and how the modern age had not seemed to harden her to protect her in the slightest – it reminded him of Ema. That sensitive mind that did not disallow his advances or touch even though she had not picked him... She'd let him help her in the kitchen and was always soft, welcoming him home... He missed her. Even now, he still desired his sister, to hear her greet him when he came home. Her voice chanting down to him as he closed the door – perhaps that was why Ren stuck in his mind...that small resemblance Ren had that mirrored Ema.


	3. Opinions May Vary

            With the excitement around Hikaru lessening and calls from a worried Ema along with their parents, things settled into proper order and the house became quiet once more. The garden outside was coming along nicely in the early spring weather, Tenma-san's work impeccable as always much to Iori's delight who was outside in a warm sweater enjoying the smell of freshly overturned earth and the bright colors being set into place for the rest of the year. He mused about the white chrysanthemum, which found its way into the garden every year either out of chance or because of Tenma's unspoken gestures via flower. The white flower, Shiragiku, meant 'truth' and 'grief'. He imagined that they were planted for him, for Fuyuka, and through them, he found a kind of solace.

 

The long winters became easier to deal with now that he'd begun working through these feelings of loss. Lashing out at Kaname in hindsight had been one of the worse things he could have done. He resented Kaname for stealing death from him, but he also understood it and was buried under the pain of guilt because of it. Their relationship was improving, even though sometimes it was still hard to deal with. Iori's work and schoolwork also allowed for a fuller diversion from the difficult times and he found having fewer people in the house did not affect him as much as he'd thought.

 

"A lovely day, no?"

 

Iori straightened at the sound of his brother’s voice. He left the shiragiku and greeted Louis. It looked as if the blonde beauty was having another long day dealing with his magazine design crew. A sound interrupted the brothers’ greetings. Both of them turned their heads when Ema stepped out from the long hallway with another young girl. "I did not know we were having guests today." Louis continued and Iori looked at the beautiful, pale woman. She looked ethereal. Tall, willowy figure, silvery blonde hair and the tender curves of her face heightened the serene look she radiated.

 

"She's pretty – Ema’s friend." Louis agreed and they both went in, Ema greeting them warmly.

 

"Ah – Louis, Iori." She looked at her friend and introduced her. "This is Yamada Izumi. She’s in another class, but we both have the same projects to complete and thought we should work together. These are my brothers." Izumi bow with grace unlike normal girls her age, her elbow-long hair wispy and wild, displaced by her movement.

 

"A pleasure."

 

"Hello, Yamada-san. Welcome," acknowledged both brothers. She rose up and smiled, slightly embarrassed with meeting new people, especially since they were Ema's often spoken of brothers. The topic about her being surrounded by so many brothers...was, interesting, to say the least. Some of which were well known or outright famous, like Fuuto.

 

"Thank you for having me." She said her voice was normal, similar to Ema’s where her presence was very different. "...you didn't tell me your home was this nice, Ema." She chided and Ema returned the playful prod with a warm smile and a little chuckle.

 

"Ema is very modest and humble, it cannot be helped. Would you both like tea?" Louis asked while minding Izumi's lovely hair.

 

"That would be nice if you’re already going to make it and won’t inconvenience you," Ema said and she tapped Izumi, leading them both to the long table. They set their bags down and pulled out thick books, Izumi tucking her hair to one side though some of the wispy strands escaped her efforts.

 

"Would you like a tie?" Ema asked and handed her a band which Izumi looped into a messy bun.

 

"Thank you... so how far have you gotten yet? My class started a bit earlier on this project so I have a few good sites you might want to look at."

 

Ema scanned over her own work and pointed at a few things while talking when Louis brought the tea. He set one in front of Izumi and then one for Ema, a third cup for himself and the last for Iori who was sitting on the couch.

 

"Thank you." Iori took his cup and Louis sat with him, with the loud appearance of Wataru at the door notifying the house of his arrival.

 

"Nee-chan!" Wataru came running and gave Ema a tight embrace which made her laugh. Izumi smirked at the youngest brother's excitement.

 

"This is Wataru. He's my youngest brother."

 

"He-llo, are you Ema’s friend?" He looked over at their work on the table and shook his head in bewilderment at what he saw then moved his gaze back to Izumi – and truly saw her for the first time. He closed his mouth loosely.

 

"Yes. I'm Yamada Izumi. Your sister and I go to the same University."

 

"Wow! I can't wait to go to your school..." Wataru looked excited as he glowed under Izumi's direct gaze, her eyes un-shifting when she spoke to others.

 

"We look forward to having you." She laughed, the sound matching her looks better and Wataru turned bright red, much to her amusement.

 

"Wataru, leave the two girls alone. They have school work to do." Wataru groaned at Iori's comment and Izumi laughed when he disappeared down the hall.

 

"Your family is so lively. I wish I got along better with my brothers." Izumi said and Ema laughed softly if not a little sidelong.

 

"They are all good brothers, but like all families, sometimes it can get tough." They smiled knowingly at one another with both Iori and Louis turning to watch them every so often.

 

…

 

Hikaru looked at his golden watch, a delicate spinning of the yellow metal making up the ornate band. It was just after 5 pm and he was on his way to see the 'lady of the flowers' who packed a powerful punch. Ukyo had told him that the mugger had not decided to press charges in the end despite the colorful bruises and possible rib fracture. Hikaru thought little Ren was the sweetest thing by giving Ukyo a thank-you plant though he would most likely kill it because he was too busy to think of it. Ukyo ended up giving it to Tenma who planted it in the garden to be admired.

 

Hikaru walked in the door and looked down at the bent over woman tending plants on the floor, her knees bent under her when she reached in the back to plants that likely preferred less sun and were sheltered by their companions.

 

"Good evening – oh, Hikaru-sama." Ren stood straight and moved to the counter, drying her hands off and tossed some dying plant leaves and such into the garbage.

 

"Hello again. How are you today?" Ren smiled and looked him over as if seriously curious if Hikaru was, in fact, alright.

 

"I've been well. I came to thank you again and for the pretty gift you gave Ukyo. He was very happy with it and I demanded he plant it in the garden." Ren blushed and bowed and Hikaru noticed the small thing Ukyo had also mentioned. She was acting differently; shy and softer spoken.

 

"I'm so happy. I was surprised to see your brother the very next day and was worried..." She offered a kind smile. "Do you come to see the order he made for your sister?" Hikaru smirked, Ukyo being the mother-hen again.

 

"I would love to, dear." She led him to the counter, soothed by his feminine appearance and unsuspecting otherwise. She hopped into the back and showed the designs she was making for the dark wood box.

 

"Asahina-sama mentioned the chrysanthemum and I've been working from there. I think I might soften the height of the main plant with flowering herbs...they will smell lovely." Hikaru smiled at her excitement over flower-type things, thinking that _this_ was not the same girl he’d met or Ukyo described. The Ren he'd met had been easy going and had a more confident air to her. Ukyo described her being almost painfully shy and unable to hold eye-contact. This Ren was a very interesting mix between the two. Very normal in fact.

 

"I believe you will do a lovely arrangement. In fact...why don't I pay while I’m here." Hikaru grinned further knowing that this would make the flowers a joint gift for Ema though he still planned to get her something himself.

 

"Of course. We only accept debit and credit though we can take checks if you need to." Hikaru pulled out a black card and quickly paid.

 

"Thank you so much for coming in. I was wondering how you might be doing and I'm glad you seem so well." Ren intoned. He smiled at her genuine thoughtfulness.

 

"It was a surprise, but it's over with now."

 

She looked at him with awe. "You're so strong... I bet you are the envy of your friends and family."

 

He grimaced with style, thinking that, while he wasn’t considered to be the shame of his family but he was hardly anything to be proud of or be envied.

 

"A modest nature keeps you grounded. Many need to be more like you."

 

"Just call me Ren, please. Thank you so much for coming by and – please tell your brother I'm sorry for acting so strange. It was an off day." They both smiled and bowed to each other before Hikaru left.

 

She waited and walked to the bottom stairs as soon as Hikaru was gone, Kaori waiting at the top.

 

"Was that Hikaru-san?" She asked and Ren nodded.

 

"Yes. She's doing well and came to see the arrangement. I'm glad I got to meet her in person." Kaori smiled when Ren turned away and went back to minding the shop while she worked on her school work, studying to be a financial accountant. It was something she could do from home in small scale and still be able to stay close to Ren. She was good with numbers and it would help in the long run to manage the shop's finances and such while giving Ren the space she needed to just do what she did well. It worked well for both of them. Kaori was happy that it was something that didn't put a wedge between them because Kaori never wanted to resent her sister even though sometimes things got hard. This issue with the Asahina siblings was the latest and biggest scare they'd had in a long time.

 

"That brother, though... I thought Ren was going to have a heart attack." Kaori reread a page she'd gone over once already, thinking of Ukyo having stopped by and engaging Ren for so long. His proper attitude gave her the space she’d needed to not be overwhelmed by anxiety and panic. But when he had left and she'd come in, Kaori found Ren cleaning up her face from crying, her eyes pink and swollen.

 

"I did... I did much better today." Ren looked like a mess but she was so proud she'd held out until he’d left to cry that she cooked a big dinner. Kaori didn't have the heart to tell her that she felt sad that 'crying only afterward’ was 'pride' making... But…it was one of the better encounters Ren had had.

 

The worst, when this had all started, caused Ren to break down within the store and hide in the back room until Kaori had come home from school, door unlocked at 11 at night. She hadn't tried to call Kaori, just cried and sat in the back behind a table holding an apron for comfort...

 

It had been heartbreaking and none of it was fair. They’d lost their parents in a car accident. The kindest part was that their parents hadn't suffered and died instantly from what they were told. They were there and then – they were gone. Just like that. Ren had handled it so much better than Kaori who was torn up with anger. Ren had dealt with the lawyers and the will. She managed the family affairs for the funeral and had even fought with their other family members over the flower shop being given to them in their will... She did so much, had been so strong, but then that guy – he had all but broken Ren that night. Ren had been so worried about Kaori coming home safely and tried asking him to leave. That's when he pushed her to the ground and started shouting at her. She'd been terrified, but it wasn't until he'd begun to hit her that her strength ran out. What were words when your opponent didn't use them? He'd told her to stay on the ground, going through her phone for his girlfriend's number and getting angry when it wasn't there.

 

He had demanded Ren find that women and when she tried to get up, to leave the house, he'd taken hold of her hair, yanked her back and stomped on her chest and arms.

 

It had been her scream that alerted the neighbors to call the police. Kaori remembered it all very well. The empty look in her eyes had stayed for months... It wasn't until Kaori had moved them into the shop and the rooms above that Ren woken up from her waking coma. The life slowly seeped back into her, her mind stirred by what she had enjoyed doing before. Maybe even bothered because the shop she had once helped their father run was dusty – it was never dusty and never had been since she'd come back.

 

Ren may not be normal, be she was getting there. Things were going well and they had worked out a system that most of the time proved perfect and it would all go back that way once they finished with the Asahinas. Once everything was settled it would all go back to normal.


	4. The Mingling of Twins

            "Juli." Izumi had come the next day and found the small creature she had somehow missed the first day. "He’s so cute, Ema." She ran a fingertip from the crown of his little head down his back making him shudder and chatter.

 

"He's been a dear friend for some time now. He must have been getting into mischief yesterday." Ema giggled. Izumi carried the small creature to the table and sat him on the edge before dropping down to look at him closely.

 

"Look at him. All pride and beauty..."

 

 _"Chi, who is this lovely girl and why do you not have more friends like her in this dangerous place of wolves?"_  Ema only smiled.

 

"...you are a prime specimen of your kind, aren't you?" She pushed her finger up and down his chest and he grabbed her finger in his hands, all the while chattering. "Oh –"

 

 _"You are in danger just as much as Chi..."_  Juli tried to confer the worry of being in the Asahina house though she did not understand him; Ema chuckled softly.

 

"He's very friendly, but not to men. He's fond of Louis though at least."

 

"But you've said all of your brothers are so kind... I wonder what he senses and doesn't like – animals are supposed to have great instincts." Izumi stood and sat down in a chair, the house empty from what either girl could tell.

 

"Wataru will be home soon... Let’s get some good work done before then and, hopefully, we won't have much to do after the house fills up." Both girls bantered about their projects and Ema was surprised when she got mail on her phone. "Oh –” She started typing and Izumi looked up from her computer.

 

"What is it?" She tucked her hair to the side as before and watched Ema as she sent a message back.

 

"Masa-nii won't be home for dinner tonight. He wanted me to tell Ukyo. Ukyo’s likely driving right now and Masa-nii doesn't want to distract him while on the road."

 

"They care so much...why don't I have brothers like that?" Izumi looked down at her laptop and wondered if it was because their family was married together where Izumi's brothers were all blood-related through and through.

 

"Ohayou..." The door closed and Hikaru came in. Thankfully for Ema, he was dressed normally. "And what’s this?" He came over and rested a hand on the table, leaning slightly.

 

"This is Yamada Izumi, we go to school together."

 

He smiled at Izumi and she returned it.

 

"Hello, Yamada-san. I'm Hikaru." She looked at his face and fell in love with his wonderful hair color, so warm and vibrant compared to her own muted features. It was unfair that he was pretty…though, he did not compare to Louis who managed to do what she could not. He was a pale ash brunette and beautiful, kind and didn’t look like he was being teased for it...

 

"I've met some many of Ema's family; it's nice to put a face on all her stories." Hikaru grinned and gave Ema a sidelong look, curious as to what kind of things she had told of the harem that followed her in just this house alone.

 

"Hopefully only the good things." He said and she agreed. He found her to be a female version of Louis though more open and energetic.

 

"I thought she was joking when she told me she had so much family and then all the things you do together. Vacation and trips, festivals and living together so often. I'm jealous." Her smile was vibrant and he wondered that if western angels smiled and joked if they would not look like young Izumi.

 

"It's all true, our close family here...but I'll let you get some work done. I have errands to run and was just stopping by to visit." Ema watched him walk away into the upstairs loft with his bag and knew he was getting 'dressed'. She hoped he would go down the far stairs and avoid her having to explain that Hikaru often went out in women's clothes. And make-up. And shoes...

 

"Why is your family so gifted? It's unfair that your whole family is so...attractive. Tell me one of your brothers is less so." Izumi giggled and touched her hair in thought. "Is it real? The red?" Ema smiled and nodded.

 

"Yes, it's real and no… The whole family is rather good looking." Izumi sighed and look forlornly towards the window making Ema laugh.

 

"Bye-bye Ema. Bye-bye Izumi-san!" Hikaru chanted from the front door and Ema could tell just by his sing-song voice that he was, in fact, going out as a woman. Izumi giggled at his vocal departure and they delved into work before further interruptions came.

 

…

 

             Hikaru was on a mission however and even the wonderful company of Ema and Izumi could not keep him from it. He was meddling after all... He had wanted to meet with Ukyo and tease him into coming to the flower shop so they might have more to speculate, but he had turned him down with frightful speed. As it turned out, though, Natsume had a worker who was going on maternity leave and he was going to buy her flowers... Perfect excuse to be sure and Hikaru just so happened to tell Natsume to meet him for a dinner out, on him, close by. He was still plotting when he came around the street corner and saw his target.

 

"Natsume!" Hikaru spotted him down the way, stepping out of his car. He'd been smoking inside it again which meant it likely smelled to high heaven which said something as a smoker himself.

 

"Ah – You had to come like that?" Hikaru grinned because sweet Ren only knew him as a woman. No point in changing it all now.

 

"Of course. I'm researching." Natsume shook his head unaware it was not for his novels that he was prancing about in new clothes.

 

"Show me Ukyo's flower store and then we can go to dinner. I'm not getting forced to stay with you because we ate first." Hikaru chuckled and ran his hand through his hair.

 

"Oh, fine. How did you know? I thought we couldn’t get a hold of you." Natsume finished the cigarette and put it out.

 

"Masaomi emailed me." Hikaru wiggled his nose with the loss of fun because big brother Masa-nii was being the 'father' figure again.

 

"Oh, come on. This way then." They walked a few blocks down and took a right, the store signage visible, ivies and flowering baskets set on display outside the door leading in.

 

"Ohayou!" Hikaru walked in and smiled wondering which Ren he was meeting today.

 

"Hikaru-san. Hello." Hikaru grinned at the wonderful enigma going on as he spoke with a more upbeat Ren.

 

"Ohayou." Natsume waved slightly.

 

"Welcome. How can I help you? Did you come to check on the arrangement?" Natsume looked at Hikaru who was nodding. Ren moved into the back.

 

"Ukyo is having something made for Ema's birthday...” He said in a whisper and then louder for Ren. "This is my brother, Natsume." Both came close and she took the papers she'd been working on away.

 

"Hello, Natsume-san. The plants are taking well... I used Chrysanthemum and then prickly mint as well as a small clutch of white Ligustrum growing here... So far, it’s coming along nicely."

 

"It looks lovely indeed. Has Ukyo come to see them yet?" Ren managed a small, strange reaction and then shook her head.

 

"No, Ukyo-san has not come by since last week, but it's just a small arrangement." This little interlude made Hikaru think that something was a bit odd. While the rest had simply been chalked up to a mood, Ukyo had mentioned Ren's passion for her work, but now she was belittling it as just a 'small arrangement'.

 

"Do you have anything I might give a woman from work? She's leaving for maternity and this was suggested as a good idea." Ren moved around the table quickly and moved to a number of baskets, boxes, and styles.

 

"Do you have a price range you need to keep within?" He shook his head and she dove in. "This one is a very commonly purchased item, it's a nice size and it makes a good table piece as well as being small enough for most windowsills." Kaori showed off a number of other pieces and she looked at Natsume, saw flowers was not his interest and pointed back to one that would be best. "This will do unless Hikaru has an opinion?" He did not and Natsume picked the basket she had indicated. While they waited for her to wrap a colored ribbon around the rim, coil a few smaller ribbons and such, Natsume was looking over the counter at her papers with more interest than he should have.

 

"Why don't you just take them if you want them that bad?" Natsume jerked back and gave Hikaru a dark look.

 

"She's looking at large scale finances and small business accounts without a calculator... I was just curious. The woman going on mat-leave is our accountant. We agreed she would do monthly overviews of the end finances just to keep everything in order..."

 

"Oh?" Hikaru looked back at Ren and didn't see her being a lover of numbers AND flowers like that and wondered what the draw was. This woman was most interesting and he found it hard to put a bead on her. She was leaving the realm of normal once more.

 

"Alright. This is it...that’ll be 56 yen and change." She slid the machine towards them and waited patiently while Natsume ran a credit card through. "Thank you very much."

 

"What would you say to coming to dinner with us? Close up shop early today, you could tell Natsume about your daring save directly and I'd get to have a fellow girl to keep me company. In fact..." Hikaru pulled himself away from Natsume a little and leaned in close. "Natsume noticed your work there and wanted to ask you a few questions about accounting. If you're interested..." Kaori looked at Natsume and then back to Hikaru with a gleam in her eyes.

 

"Oh, umm..." She hesitated – and then jumped in. "You know what, sure. I'm slow in the store today and I need a break. I'd like that." Kaori, in fact, wanted to get some work under her belt for school. If she could walk out of her course with some hands-on data from a real business she would be ahead of the game.

 

"What's going on?" Natsume asked and Kaori pulled her keys out.

 

"I've invited Ren to dinner with us. She even said she was interested in talking to you about your accountant needs." Natsume choked back a gasp at Hikaru's forward nature and lit a cigarette the moment he got outside not wanting to argue in front of others. Kaori locked the door and paused to send an email.

 

"I just have to send this real quick and we can go... This is a nice diversion; I've been so busy lately. Thank you again, Hikaru-san." Natsume looked at Ren as she walked beside Hikaru, chatting kindly and thought to himself that she  _was_  a pretty girl. And he was also contemplating why Ukyo was  _not_  chasing her as Hikaru thought. Though... Ukyo had been interested in a smaller bust, at least, since Ema. Natsume, however, was interested in her if she could help him with his accounting issue and sent a text to a worker to print off some of their data and bring it to him during dinner. She looked a bit young to be handling a business, but he hardly looked the part of a business owner either. And she _did_ seem to own the shop – he looked closer at the woman.

 

Tachibana Ren was a small woman, long black hair, and dark eyes. She had very white, creamy colored skin and walked with a sway. Her papers were tucked under her arm and she gestured often with her hands, commenting aloud that she found both brothers’ hair color a wonderful change. Hikaru laughed trying to mimic the female wiles and Natsume took a hit from his cigarette as a distraction when both looked back. 

 

"You're in a much happier place today, Ren. Had I known going to dinner would do that I might have asked sooner." Hikaru, the sly dog. Natsume shook his head slightly, wondering if it wasn't Hikaru himself that was perhaps interested and had moved passed the whirlwind that was Ema; unlike himself.

 

…

 

           Subaru sat in the classroom as it started, late having a problem finding the right class but he made it before the seminar speaker came in. It wasn't until he listened with confusion to the speaker that he realized his mistake.

 

He was in the wrong class...

 

Forced to stay for the duration because he was unwilling to draw attention to his mistake by trying to leave, Subaru followed along the best he could. Japanese history was not his forte, but he might as well get what he could out of it... He thought this while his eyes danced over the room looking at the different faces. People he would not be seeing had he not come into the wrong room.

 

He paused, looking at a lovely looking girl with dark, shoulder -length brown hair. It hung in a loose wave down her face, bangs cut at eye level and swept to the side framing her heart shaped face, pale green eyes gleaming out from under her lashes. She was close and felt his eyes on her, looking up to catch him in the act then she quickly looked back down at her work. She was cute, her pale eyes really sticking out against her darker features and he wondered what her name was.

 

It took him only a part of the class to decide that he was going to speak with her, ask her which way he needed to go as he had already gotten lost. The remainder of the class was spent thinking of what he wanted to say…mostly because he didn't communicate with cute girls very well. Truth be told, he blundered about like a newborn deer, stumbling and wobbly – this thought cleared out by the ringing of a bell. The class was finally over and he grabbed his things awkwardly to go see the girl, who was putting her things away with precise care.

 

"Hello." He said and found he'd stopped at just the greeting, unlike what he'd intended.

 

"Hello..." She looked up and then stepped back to give them some room. "Can I help you?" She asked, her voice not like he'd imagine it. She had an almost exotic look to her, but she spoke so normally I made him feel just a smidge more confident.

 

"I hope so...this is not my class. I came in here by accident and –”

 

"You stayed for the whole class though?"She asked, surprised.

 

"Yes, I didn't want to make a scene... I was hoping because you look like you’ve been at this school longer than me, but would you tell me where to find... oh –” He dug in his bag and pulled out his schedule. "3C?" She looked at him confusedly and then took her bag, letting the side sling over her shoulder.

 

"Oh, sure." She began to walk out and he followed, wondering what he might say now and she paused outside the door for him – or so he thought. She was pointing at the door across the hall. Directly across the hall. "Are you missing your glasses?" She inquired and he shook his head.

 

"No, I just – I didn't see –" He felt embarrassment heat his face as she smiled, amused by his horrendous error.

 

"Have a good day and better luck." She said and turned to go off on her own.

 

"Thank you..." He said, belatedly knowing that he hadn’t even asked her name. He looked down at his schedule again and left to find the gym. It was time to get some practice in.

 


	5. Coffee before Flowers

                The mystery that was Tachibana Ren was too good to give up though Ukyo made it clear that he wished Hikaru would dropped the entire subject. Thus making it a divine project that need his close care to attend to. The subject had interested Ukyo from while he moved about the kitchen, Hikaru being within the Asahina house far more often since Ema had broken up with poor Subaru... the rest of the family had only been slight upset by the news if only for their younger brothers heartbreak.

"You don't have anything better to do than stalk people?" Ukyo asked, his apt hands moving the large knife at frightening speeds with not a single nicked finger.

"No... but I was very amused to find that our Ren is not such a flower person as you though and is greatly into accounting. Natsume and I had a lovely lunch with her-" Ukyo reacted against his better judgement. "I think it's just you she was not into and you may be more into her than she you..."

"I was not aware I was 'into' any one." He replied, his hands continuing their work.

"I think you frightened the poor thing and you should apologize. Big brooding fellow that you are, probably put her back in sales being unable to talk right after... if you were kinder like you are to Ema-" Hikaru watched Ukyo place his knife down with care while color rose up and stained his features with embarrassment.

"If I apologize to Tachibana-san, will you leave this be?" He asked, irritated Hikaru was bringing up his feelings for Ema yet again he always got a rise from him.

"I may." Hiakru offered and turned away from the kitchen to peer down the hall as one of the doors opened and closed. "Masa-nii, how are things?" Masaomi walked by and looked at Ukyo's bother state.

"Good. Stop bugging Ukyo though. You know it's unkind." Masaomi passed the kitchen with papers in his hands and sat down at the dining room table.

"What you working on there? You never bring home work." Hikaru abandoned Ukyo to his 'mother' duties and focused on his oldest brother.

"The hospital is hiring interns and I'm going over candidates. There are a few that were tossed aside quickly, but there are a few very good options this year. The cuts will be hard to make." Hikaru loved his bleeding heart brother and wondered if the role of substitute father wasn't ruining his chances in life.

"That is a lot of qualifications..." Hikaru said while looking over just a few visible resumes, his finger tapping on the table. Masaomi read quietly, almost ignoring his brother which Hikaru left him to do his work. It was an unkind thing to play brotherly pranks on a man who saved lives for a living.

From the kitchen however, Ukyo worked in silent contemplation. Hikaru having made his mark twice over. The first being that he was not over Ema. He swore with vehemence that he would find no other to complete him and the second being that he was sure he _had_ upset Ren at the flower shop. He might have been in a bad mood, he was unsure, and had likely come off distant which was a poor aspect in a lawyer who needed people's honesty and trust to work well with them... meaning he was going to have to apologize.

He sighed, Hikaru knowing all too well how to get under his skin and he was also the only one who could silence Fuuto making even he wonder what secret things Hikaru knew about the brothers. It was unsettling. He decided to go first thing in the morning, clear the air and officially take this off his plate.

               

                Once again, Hikaru left the Asahina house and made his way homeward. He made no detours or the likes, his hands reaching for a cigarette to walk the leisurely way to him simple abode. He'd make a nice coffee, something easy to eat and enjoy the evening. He'd have stayed, but worried he might have overdone it with Ukyo to not have him toy with his dinner had he stayed. It was the downside to meddling in others affairs even if it was completely enjoyable. He was the brother's cupid... the last few years fun because of Ema... poor girl. And entire family of men and all but one desired her intently. Ardently even... Wataru was only growing up still his affections little more than a puppies love, but the others... they had been worrisome. His own jest to be more bold in regards to wooing lovely Ema resulting in being struck... Kaname was far more a gentle soul then he let on. Hikaru had not seen Subaru pulling to the lead at first and wondered if she was too soft to resist the strong 'attacks' made by Ukyo or even Fuuto. Those too needed watching. One was impulsive and thought all was his by nature while the other was too smart for his own good, his soul deep emotion crippling logic and morals...

"Oh? And what is this?" Hikaru hesitated on the street as a young girl who looked all to familiar crossed the streets. It was raining chances at digging up more on his flower shop girl it seemed and Hikaru thought that home was no longer his destination. Hurrying so he might not miss her on the busy sidewalk, Hikaru followed Ren to a busy district for shopping and it took him a few moments to locate the girl before he lost her yet again and for good. He frowned at his ill luck after all and ducked into a coffee shop feeling that he deserved the break and found that this shop very special.

It was populated entirely by women, the staff made of 'eligible', young and attractive men serving them with gentle smiles and polite words. It was a hosts bar minus the alcohol and thus a much safer venue.

"Welcome, I'm Tohru. Would you give me the pleasure of finding you a table?" Hikaru smiled at the man's gentlemanly words and allowed himself to be swept up in the air of the store. Let this actually be research as it were.

"Of course." He told the young man and he hooked his arm in with Hikaru's with a softness uncanny for a man. When they got to a table Hikaru was gently released and all but settled into a chair covered in a soft plush material that nearly matched his dress in color.

"Have you been here before? I do not know your face as lovely as it is and I would have remembered." The server was tall, lean in an athletic way with short cropped hair not unlike Subaru's. He had lovely skin and was no wonder his attention to Hikaru did not go unnoticed.

"I have not. Are you going to educate me?" Hikaru asked, all coy and teasing. The man did not miss a beat however and he wondered how long he'd been doing this job to be so fluidly pleasing.

"If you would only allow me." He waited, patient so as not to get ahead of his customer and Hikaru nodded with his best smile.

"Wish granted... I don't drink coffee often, so you may have to pick for me though." Hikaru lied blatantly as he wondered what kind of drink Tohru thought he might enjoy based on his appearance.

"I see. This is a wonderful place to learn what you might like. Tell me, what kind of flavors do you enjoy?" Hikaru wondered at just the kind of attention his boy got and if he couldn't try and steal this person for his own use. Tohru's words did sound very intimate and personal even though they'd just met, the sense of being something more already apparent. 'Tell me' being the biggest draw. Like he actually wanted to know.

"I enjoy chocolate, but not sweet, hazelnuts and fruits... I like many things." Hikaru thought, actually minding his preferences for this part and found Tohru smiling at him. It was genuine which caught him off gaurd and Tohru stood taller.

"I think I have just the thing- not too sweet right?" Hikaru nodded and watch Tohru bow slightly and walk away to the bar in the back. Curious now as to what kind of drink he might get, the delightful feeling he got when toying with Ukyo or even Fuuto kicked in with hardly benevolent intent.

_What would it take to get this lovely boy to go on a date?_

Not that Hikaru had homosexual tendencies, but this task seemed like one of two great adventures he was going to partake in. Little flower, Ren and now the genteel Tohru.

A thick glass mug slid across the table and Hikaru pulled himself from his devious musings. A pale coffee sat topped with white cloudy foam on top and a sliver of strawberry on the side. Hikaru was surprised when he touched the glass to pull it closer and found it was cold.

"I didn't expect this..." Hikaru said honestly and tapped the dark straw to his mouth and pulled his head back when the straw broke. "Oh?" Tohru chuckled, a soft sound which drew the attention of a few other women close at hand. The taste of bittersweet chocolate melting in his mouth.

"I expected as much and came prepared." Tohru presented another straw on a plate from behind him. "It is dark chocolate so you must be very gentle with it... the coffee is flavored with hazelnut and as you did mention strawberry" he gesture to the bright red fruit sliver. "...though it is unconventional, I added it as well... Here." Hikaru took the straw and placed it in the glass. "Try again." Tohru waited and Hikaru found he was very much going to have to play with the kind creature nestled amongst the busy shopping district.

"I'm afraid to tell you that I find your skill frightening." Tohru laughed this time, a sparkling sound and Hikaru corrected his tone. He'd been serious because the coffee was nearly perfect and he took another sip.

"You gave me a great help in telling me what you liked. Most are not so forthcoming." He was open when speaking about his other customers and guided his performance back on course after the slight deviation. "Do you care for a small dessert to go with it?" Hikaru shook his head and enjoyed his drink in earnest.

"No, thank you. I think one revelation a day is enough. Perhaps next time?"

"I'll leave you to enjoy this for a few moments and I'll return shortly." Tohru gave him a nod and stepped away to help his other tables. The women Tohru greeted again oozed delight in his return which was only natural. The young man was a Japanese Romeo, calm and steel confidence... but what would it take to break him of that when he was clearly not interested in any of the types in the shop. That or he had a iron-clad work ethics that Hikaru knew little of himself.

 "My week suddenly just got booked... my editor might not be so understanding." Hikaru looked outside, idly hoping to see Ren though he was not upset at all when his expectation was met and she did not magically pass him on the street. He wrote noir novels, didn't live them after all.


	6. Not Everyone's Idol

                The flower shop was closed the next day, both times Ukyo came to see the owner. It had bothered him most the night because he'd hoped to be finished with Hikaru's mess and be free of the slightly aggravation that he'd seeded into Ukyo's brain. The next day he found he was unable to make a stop before or after work which had soured him mood more so. Ukyo had to run a few errands for Fuuto who had a show tonight and Masaomi had asked for help with a few extra things as he was swamped with his own work. Trying to be a helpful brother naturally drew Ukyo into the foray and sapped his leisurely time into non-existence. The house was hardly a restful place at present anyways. Ema often had a new friend over nearly every night, Izumi who was a charming young lady, but Wataru had a crush on the girl it seemed and was not so subtle in hiding.

"Fuuto. You are ready now, right?" The idol pop singer came out form his room in his general mood. Saucy and haughty. He was a far to impulsive boy and there was no telling him to settle his poor manners. It caused only arguments. There was little need as he was hardly home anyways. More so after attending Ema's old school.

"Yes, we can go now." Fuuto closed the door dressed already to go, shoes on even though he was still in the house.

"Can you please put your shoes on at the door?" Ukyo slipped his own shoes on and Fuuto was in a nice enough mood to apologize.

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." Ukyo doubted he had been, Fuuto had been singing scales in his room, loosening the vocals he would need later at the show.

"Will you be coming home tonight or staying at a hotel? I can come get you if you need a ride." Fuuto shook his head.

"No. I'll stay in the hotel and come home tomorrow morning. I have a backstage group tonight so I'll be running later than normal."

Ukyo opened the door and left, his brother following behind him. Ukyo did not like that Fuuto stayed out so late, while in school. It was stressful just being in school, let alone adding the work of a successful singing on top of it and that it was not Fuuto's passion made it more difficult.

They both got into the car and after a short time they came up on the highway. The venue for the concert was south about an hour and neither bothered to struggle about conversation. Fuuto putting earphones in to listen to music while Ukyo paid the road his undivided attention.

"You can take the next exit and it'll bring you closer. I've played at this hall before." Fuuto said when they got close and Ukyo stayed on the road taking the next exit before pulling off. "Take a right here and go straight till you see the people." Ukyo followed the instructions and was mildly surprised still with the number of people and cars on the road trying to gain access to the concert. "Pull around back here, thanks." Ukyo's car had been chosen because the window were tinted, Masaomi finding such privacy needless in a car.

"Mail me if your plans change, Fuuto. "

Fuuto paused at the door and nodded, his brother bent slightly to peer up out the passenger side door.

"Sure. I'll mail either way around 10 so you don't have to stay up too late." He closed the door and was ushered in closed by the make-up artist and stylist who had been waiting. They fawned over him while prepping and Fuuto spent a good hour before the show helping correct an audio issues they had by standing in testing the mics. He had to step down finally so the doors could open and begin filling seats. He also had to get his wardrobe situated.

"You're on in 10 minutes." Someone called into his room, the door closing unseen.

"We all ready? How's your voice?" Fuuto ran a few more scales hitting all his notes and smiled at his reflection.

"Perfection. Let's get this show started." As it was, Fuuto was making an appearance to the lines of fans waiting to get in and be seating still. It helped a nice amount with his popularity when he made these gestures so he made it part of his routine.

"Alright, just let me fix this... and you’re good to go. You have 8 minutes ok, so make it quick." His stylist handed him the mic that would rest along his cheek and he put it in his pocket. "Try not to lose that one." She joked and he stepped out to the distance roar of girls swooning behind the walls. He greeted the crowd of girls lined up in a blur of coiled, curled and well coiffed hair. They dressed in the latest fashion and he smelled on most the cologne branded with his image. Every single girl met gave him their love and complete adoration and his presence amongst them riled them up, his welcome deafening when he stepped on the stage after the hip-man heightened the mood. He felt the vibration of their wails on his skin and in his bones, the sound softening only when the music began so they might hear him. They wanted to retain his voice in their ears, memorize his face and glances should they be so lucky to meet his eyes while on stage.

He sang to them, made it a personal dedication to all of them, each song seemingly written for them individually. It was what he loved to do... not the singing and the dancing. Not the swarm of gaggling girls with a hive mind trying to be what they thought he wanted rather than being an actual individual.

He was acting. His role being the singing star and every single fan of his was an unknown viewer of his performance. Each girl a person convinced this was his calling and that they were his sole reason for living. They were so terribly misinformed that it bordered on a cruel joke. He was the one that suffered on the side of the cruelty of it all though. The late nights, the demanding schedule on top of school, family... Ema...

Fuuto put that particular cruel joke because it affected his performance. There was no room for Ema on stage. His acting skills still not up to par in the damage caused by his beautiful sister and in his head he heard the bitter tone his voice took when thinking of his sister... he used it as best he could to make the bitterness suit his song; the unfair longing for love fitting in with his music.

                By concert end he was glad he was not going home. He didn’t even have the desire to do the backstage bit which he normally used to improve his ‘acting’. The close contact with unknowns giving him the best feedback and workout. He thought about it carefully while he stripped his stage clothes off and got into something equal part his image and comfort. When he was finished he looked a long moment into the mirror. Not out of narcissism, but to see the real him under the false identity he lived by, breathed.

“Let’s finish the evening on a high note, ok Fuuto?” His manager lay a hand on his back and Fuuto felt he needed more sleep. The time for rest never seeming enough to put him in a good place.

“I’m ready. I’ll see you next week to go over those things you mailed me about?” He nodded, his purposely dishevel hair swaying with his movements. He liked his manager and they man was good at what he did. It just so happened that the limelight wasn’t the draw it used to be. Fuuto wanted out and hoped that if and when he got the chance, his next manager would be a good as conducting themselves.

“Yup. I’ll mail you again with details. The time and location and we can go over everything for the next few months and wrinkle out any issues then.” The manager left and Fuuto followed him out, his feet taking him down the long hall to another door where his lucky radio fans had won a casual backstage meeting with him. The moment his hand touched the lever, he felt the charge in the room, the air sparked by the rattling of the metal denoting a person on his side of the door. When he pushed it open there were five girls, a few parents though two of the girls were older and apparently didn’t need them.

“Good evening.” The girls all but melted and he came in close, shaking each of their hands. The youngest and oldest girls were the most reserved which usually meant they ‘loved’ him the most and were nervous of his presence. The girls in the middle were overridden with being this close to him and one even ventured to embrace him which he returned out of obligation though he was not adverse to the contact in general. “I hope you all enjoyed the show.” He said and this provoked a lot of talk from the girls, but he was again drawn in by the eldest girl.

She was pretty, taller than him which he didn’t care for though. Her light brown hair was wavy and it framed her face nicely enough, it was cut shorter, only coming down to her jaw and her eyes were a deep brown, nearly black. When he looked at her she gave only a small smile and seemed as if this was her first time meeting with a celebrity. He needed to make a good impression and did not miss she held his latest CD as well as one of his first singles on her hands.

“I’d love to sign those for you if you’d like.” Her smile warmed greatly then and she held the plastic cases gently, reverently.

“Thank you so much. You don’t know who much this means to me.”  He could only _imagine_ what it meant. Each girl he signed anything for thinking it was their dearest possession and she really looked like it was. It was the most irritating thing he’d seen in a very long time... it wasn’t her to be exact. Ok, it was, but it was who she reminded him of that suddenly made him irrationally bothered. He knew it was his own fault, thinking of Ema earlier in his show. This girl-

“What’s your name?” The girl closest seemed to sense the intimacy of his attention and said something which he quickly diverted his attention for a quick moment before turning back.

“Oh... I’m Momotani Chiori.” She said and took a step back and bowed slightly, taking the signed CD’s with her. The other girls introduced themselves and he gave them his attention, but he was not pleased. This girl, Chiori resembled Ema the more he listened to her. She had that same kind way of speech that sounded fake to him. She was unimposing, almost begging to be made fun of, be pushed around like Ema did and he wondered if this girl wasn’t just as easy to toy with. “Umm. Asakura-san. I just wanted to thank you very much for this. It’s been a wonderful experience.” He looked back at her now, irritated further with her voice once more even though she bowed kindly and turned to leave for the door. Seemingly relieved to exiting though she’d barely spent time and there was another hour to this backstage meet-and-greet.

“Are you leaving already? Did I dazzle you?” He asked, his tone teasing and the girls picked up on it as he knew they would. Chiori paused at the strange change and tried to steer her own exit.

“Ah- yes.” She was lying. He could see it in her reaction, the way she spoke the words because she was trying to be nice. She was trying to pacify him... the nerve of this girl. “I’m out very late and couldn’t stay for the entire time anyways so I thought I’d go as soon as I got the CD’s signed...”

“You won’t be staying... how unfortunate.” He sounded sincere, but the other girls reactions turned volatile and they said the same words with less honesty. “I’m surprised you came all this way to leave so soon.”

One of the girls gave Chiori a look as if the sudden knowledge was in fact odd.

“I came because I was given a ticket as a gift, but I do need to go.” He smiled and she found no comfort in it.

“Oh, then you aren’t a fan of mine?” He asked and the other girls seemed almost ready to riot. They muttered beside him and even one of the escorts gave her a look.

“No... I came because my sister asked me to. This I’ve never been to a concert before and she said I would like it. I’m not that into pop music to be honest I’m afraid.” She was honest and she regarded him with a confidence he’d not expected. She was rallying against his little attack on her.

“Oh... May I ask why you bothered to come then?” She recoiled with an understanding that this was not simple banter. She recognized it and he looked back at her in confirmation of her thoughts. His small grin praising her in mock joy for clueing in and she cocked her head slightly as if questioning the reality of the moment.

“Because I said I would. Personally I think your music lacks true passion.” She said it with a straight face and he was actually impressed now because it was the most unforgiving response he’d heard from anyone in a long time. She wasn’t going to let him get away with being arrogant to her face now that she knew what his game was. The fact that her indignant face dare resemble Ema’s features now infuriated him however.

“Says the girl with two of my CD’s and came with them to be signed.” He had her there or so he’d assumed, but she pulled the two disks and looked at it long for a moment. She seemed almost unwilling to look at them, but she plucked one from its case and looked up at him- the disc bent slowly and cracked before it splintered, pieces ringing dully as they hit the tiled floor.

“What is wrong with you?” Chiori looked at the girl and he expected her to come to herself, she however was not cowed by the other girl and looked at her with her head tilted up.

“If being compared to you, I can only hope there is a lot wrong.” Fuuto barked out a laugh, a true laugh because it was that good of a response. “Good night. I wish you luck on your work from here on.” Before she turned to leave, Chiori took the other disc and dropped it on the ground, purposely stepping on it when she left and closed the door behind her without slamming it. That confident aura she projected marred only because she looked shaking with loosing the music discs. The girls that remained were incited into misguided, righteous fury and they bashed their missing member whom they did not know.

The fact of the matter was that he was impressed with her gal. With the superior and mature radiance she emitted when looking back at him- down on him and he knew he was not finished with her. He felt the agitation growing in his gut while the other kept bringing her up to try and sooth him. That maddening woman who was pretty, hot headed and actually engaged him in subtle warfare.

She needed to be brought down a few notches... needed correction. In fact, when he met his manager later in the week he was going to inquire on little Chiori and see what he might dig up.

                 

                Louis turned his phone off having gotten off the line with the chosen editor for his magazine. There were areas of the paper that needed filling again, other slots and articles freeing up while other bid on premium placement. He was starting a piece on matching hair types to products and tools himself and found his was otherwise distracted. He and Ema sat together, Juli between them on the small outdoor table. They were admiring the garden while drinking soda, he was listening to Ema talk about her project and he offered her help were he could...He was thinking of how she sat at the table earlier, her head bent over her work, Izumi trying and failing to restrain her willful hair.

He wanted to touch it, being that he was a hairdresser he wondered what it felt like, what kind of heat it would react to and if it was as feather light as it looked. The pale strands shining like spun silver though she clearly did little to it. It was healthy hair, undamaged by overheating and the finer threads of her hairline unfurled from around her nap, her ears and a smaller tuff on the right side of her forehead. It normally hung low, untied because it disobeyed her desires to remain braided or escaped the tightest of elastics. Iori had made her obvious beauty more apparent, that inhuman appearance tempered only with her down to earth speech pattern and voice. Louis had smiled when Iori likened her to the Iris thinking the new diversion in the home after school was ‘good news’. Louis however found that the he was regarding her more closely than that and found he was envious of her easy going nature. She seemed to sure of herself and wondered if that was not a state of mind he should be bring with him to dealing with his own work. It may have been just luck that Tenma had planted the iris and put such a flower into Iori’s mind, but Louis found he was hoping that ‘good news’ was on its way. The house had been in turmoil for a bit, Hikaru with his mugging, Subaru being absent from the home and quiet to the rest of the family then Ukyo running around closing the issue with the flower shops possible court case... Everyone had something causing trouble, Fuuto was always busy with his work, Natsume didn’t visit all that often either. At least Azusa was coming home more often starting next week. He had a way of calming the house much like Masaomi except when it came to Fuuto.

“Louis?” He turned a started smile to Ema and Juli chattered at him, his little hands holding onto Ema’s sleeve.

“Sorry. Just lost in my own thoughts. How much longer do you have to work on your assignment?”He asked and she sipped at her pop, both watching Iori coming in to the garden from the side entrance and get lost in the flowers. They were more than just a hobby, it was a great love he had of flowers and he often got lost and ended up helping the landscaper who maintained the complex. Even Wataru helped, though Louis wasn’t sure who much help he was when dealing with the delicate work of flowers.

“Welcome home, Iori.” Ema called out and he snapped out of his floral trance, his finger linger for a moment on a white flowers, greyed only by the darkness.

“Thank you Ema.” Iori came close and sat in a chair with them, his eyes taking in the garden as a whole, Louis wondering what flowers he thought best matched his brother, Ema and then even himself. He eventually included Izumi finding the iris was a poor choice for the lovely girl.


	7. Green with Envy

                  Azusa walked up the pathway leading home, his attentions drawn in by the vastly changed gardens. They had been tended to greatly since last he’d been home. Having stayed away for some time for work, a new game coming out in opposition to a work that was being green-lite which Tsubaki had been contacted about partaking in before approval. The garden was empty of everyone, the smell of fresh earth ever prevalent while new flowers cropped up or took new to their garden.

“Asahina-san.” He turned and smiled. He didn’t often get to see the woman that kept the gardens as he often came home late or was out. She was a kind woman, easy to miss as she was so quiet in her movements, leaving no trace of herself behind when she was finished work.

“Good evening, Inoue-san.” She smiled and looked at the house. “Did you need something or someone?” She looked back at him and nodded.

“I was hoping to see if Ukyo-san was in already. It’s about the ivy he brought back and wanted planted… I only wanted to ask where he got it from as it’s a very healthy plant and I wanted to see what other things I might find for the garden. Your brother even spoke highly of it in passing…” She trailed off and looked at the works of her hands. She was incredibly skilled, her earthen keenness sparking an interest as she praised a plant his brother brought.

“You said Ukyo brought it home?” Her hair, pulled back in a high ponytail, curling only at the very ends was a warm mahogany color and shone red in the light from the house. Tenma nodded and shifted her bag higher up on her shoulder.

“It was a gift from my understanding and he asked I take good care of it. The woman at the flower shop gave it to him, I wanted to visit the shop myself as the plant is very lovely.” He nodded, finding a peace talking to her much like Louis and Iori. She was never in a rush, always polite and never seemed affected negatively.

“Ah. That makes more sense… I was wondering why Ukyo had a plant to begin with…” He glanced at the house, not recalling if he’d seen Ukyo’s car when he came to the house himself. “I can have a look. Wataru will know who is home.” She nodded and followed him, her sound of her passing only marked by her clothes and bag as it was jostled rather than her step.

“Thank you very much, Azusa-san… oh, I wanted to congratulate you on your latest work. I heard of it recently in passing. Tsubaki-san mentioned it I believe, but when I saw it in a magazine... You must be so very happy.” He opened the door and stepped in, motioned for her to follow and she came in and closed the door herself.

“It’s was a big production, lots of people putting in lots of time and effort. I’m surprised it’s already being marketed out like that, but thank you. I didn’t know you were into video games.” Tenma gave a sidelong look and admitted she was not in fact into games.

“Oh, I’m not. But I did recognize the title as the one you were working on. It looks as if it will be a big success.” Azusa slid his shoes off, effectively hiding his embarrassment with being praised and stood when his face was a bit better composed. “Thank you very much. I suppose it says something when even someone who doesn’t play games takes notice. I’ll see it Ukyo is here, just a moment.” He stepped away and allowed Tenma the chance to look guilty. She would not admit to him that her knowledge was marred slightly by her infatuation with him.

She had bore it for some time now. Having been an understudy of sorts with the previous keeper and taking over full time when he had retired. She knew more about the Asahina household that she thought they would like, including the love they harbored for young Ema. She was likely the first, even before the brothers, to notice they one by one fell to her charms. She was such a sweet girl, kind and thoughtful so it was only expected that one or so would like her as she was not actually related. That fact only coming to light later though.

Tenma had been quite shocked when they all seemed to flock to her; it was unreal. It became difficult to watch when Azusa also started to bare such feelings for Ema however. The result being a noticed change in her gardening work. She tended to pour her soul out into her work as it were and a patch of yellow roses and tulips finding their way into her work. She had been caught in a way by Iori, his mentioning that she veiw on the brother’s conflict was very accurate. He’d not realized it was her own feelings being laid to bare. Then again she did plant the white Camellia and chrysanthemums for him which he seemed thankful for though he’d never said as much.

“Tenma?” Jolted from her reverie, she looked up at Ukyo, her cheeks reddening because she’d been so lost in thought. “Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” He looked concerned, but it left it a little more effort and she quickly expressed her desire.

“I don’t want to bother you at home like this, but I wondered if you might tell me where you got the ivy you brought me to plant. It’s a nice specimen and wanted to see if I might work with the owner for the gardens here.” He nodded, surprised by her request slightly and then thoughtful. A composure he did not often bare expect for one.

“Yes… Do you know the Taishi shopping district well?” She nodded and he continued. “It's there on the far side of Reimi, it often has large baskets out front and- wait.” He dug into his pocket and pulled from a small black wallet a card with the shops name and address on it. “I don’t need this, but if you are going I’ll let them know you plan to see them. I’m visiting tomorrow and will mention it to them.” Tenma could not help but see the determination he spoke with while talking about a flower shop- the facial expression he had with it in mind making her very curious despite her better judgement. It was a similar expression he wore when he thought of his sister. It was so composed when speaking to her, his affection guarded in kind gestures and cloaked in brotherly love. It seemed as though he seemed to like the woman who ran the shop however as well.

“Ah, thank you very much and again, forgive me for bothering you at home.” He shook his head, very polite and kindly diplomatic.

“It’s quite alright. You do wonderful work here and we all enjoy the care you take in making it beautiful. It’s my pleasure to help you keep it so.” She bowed and took the door handle with a turn.

“Have a good evening.” He nodded again with a half wave.

“You as well, Tenma-san.” He closed the door and Tenma lifted her bag again into a better place while thinking back on Azusa… Had he ever spoke to her with the kindness Ukyo managed, she would easily betray her affection to him. The image of Azusa kissing Ema banishing the warm feeling in her chest with a prickly one that made her heart sore. If she had the power to, she might have wished her feelings on someone else and save herself the soreness of one-sided love. He had a habit of drawing her in though, with his soft thoughtfulness. That sacrificing nature that he lavished on his family and she wished she didn’t appreciate Ema for helping Azusa become a better person, more confident and sure of his own skills.

It was hard to dislike the girl, thought Tenma had tried, not that she would have acted on any such feelings. As it were, the feeling of irritation for the sister was wasted energy and Tenma quickly let it go as she knew it was useless. People would like who they would like and that was something she understood well because try as she might move past Azusa, she was unable and had not settled into the place where she saw him sometimes from a far and was of no great importance one way or another. At least she could see him from a far…

 

               Fuuto sat in his room a day after the concert and was finally calm enough to realize he was not mad at the girl from last night. He was mad at himself and his sister and found an easy target to blow up at. Not that he was entirely to blame. She had been a hot-head, stubborn girl and had even broke something she clearly had attachments to because of he’d gotten under her skin.

After the meet and greet he’d sat in his hotel room and ordered sweets to sooth him and then slept poorly. School the next day would have been hard after a concert alone, but then to be tired and angry as well? Considering such, it was only natural that he’d hid away and slept in the infirmary for the day which explained his thoughtfulness now rather than going to sleep. Reflecting back, he knew he’d been a poor host and she’d claimed dignity that he hadn’t in walking away with her head held high which was the only thing bothering him now. He’d been so caught up in being furious with his stupid sister that he’d taken it out on someone else because she was willing to engage him.

“Stupid girl…” And he was unsure which girl, Ema or Chiori, that he was truly angry with now.

 

              Hikaru sat in his living room with the TV on though he did not watch it. The sound simply acting as background noise; he was bored. He had not returned to the coffee shop since last, unwilling to play with the affections garnered from the same sex even while thinking he really desired one of Tohru’s specialty drinks.

It had been an instant love-affair, this creamy and cold coffee delight and it was the first thing he thought of when he wanted a treat. Knowing that he was going out tomorrow, infringing on Ukyo’s plans with Ren, he’d have the perfect excuse and chance to splurge... Then he had an appointment with his editor and then he was making a call to Subaru being the only one that his young brother picked up calls for... He sighed, a long, tired thing that made him feel heavy. Subaru had seemed alright, if not upset after he and Ema broke up. It had been amicable, but Subaru had clearly loved her, still loved her like the rest of his family. He’d poured his time into school and basketball, but the wound still existed. So much so that he stayed from the house even now.

Masaomi had visited Subaru together with Hikaru soon after school had restarted and he had been depressed. Their concern snapping him out of his funk a bit and they spent a few nice days together before returning home. It would be nice to see him for the next holiday, Subaru saying he’d come home to see everyone.

“The Conflict continues…” He muttered and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at it when it got stuck in a knot.

The Asahina family might not have the constant struggle that was Ema anymore, though many of them still wished she would look their way, but life had kind of split them all up with school, work and life in general and was calming the romance that was their sister. It was a pity however because when it came to a few of them, they might be so stubborn as to shy from love if it came again because of Ema… at least if she got involved with someone new it might clear the way a bit more, but she remained unattached as well as unattained.


	8. Easier to Remember than Forget

                Tachibana Ren sat in the back green room, Kaori on the phone making a business call for flower bundle foils and ribbons, soil and feed. Kaori had this tendency to flip a pencil over her knuckles while on the phone or when thinking back on something she learned in school. As Ren watched her, this amusing little nuance she couldn't help notice as she did the same thing with her hair.

"Yes.... yes.... please do...." Kaori pulled at her hair and tossed it over her shoulder. Ren smiled and withheld the giggle because then her sister would know she was having fun at her expense. Kaori was more interested in the twin-syndrome; the things both siblings born alongside another. In this moment Ren engaged her thoughts on the idea and noticed Kaori licking at her lips.

"Tea?" Kaori leaned over the dirt covered table, the Asahina arrangement sitting in front of her while the last plant settled into place with the others, nestled nicely between the small white flowers and the main plant sitting wonderfully in the center. She mouthed 'please' and Ren let the leaf from the Chrysanthemum go to head up the stairs, checking that the store was still empty beforehand, apron left hanging over the back of her chair.

"Yes... those as well, and a case of the blue- no, the true blue, not indigo... ok, yes..." The door bell rang and Kaori leaned back to look at the door and choked. She hurried the call because of the man standing at the door in a nice, crisp suit. "Yes, that's everything... no- that's alright. Thank you... Yes, thank you. Bye." Kaori put the phone down and picked up her own apron. "Good morning, Asahina-san. How can I help you?"

Asahina Ukyo regarded Kaori for a moment and she realized he seemed to be more observant than most because he had more experience with Ren at this point. His encounter with her older sister likely making an impression so she had to tone it down if she wanted to keep Ren safe. She did not miss the distance he purposely kept with her and she was somewhat glad he gathered as much as he did from only meeting Ren once... and yet worried at the same.

"Good morning. I hope I didn't cut your call short." He offered a mild smile and looked about the store. It was not his first time in the store, but he seemed to look around as if he’d missed something that initial visit. "I came to pay for the arrangement and tell you the woman who tends the complex I live in would like to come by. She was very impressed with the gift you gave me, she placed it in our garden and seems to have taken a liking to it."

"Oh? Well, I tend to grow a number of the plants and flowers we use in store, it's cost effective and I can watch their progress... but, hold on." Kaori went through their orders book and looked up his arrangement again feeling internal bell go off. "Your arrangement for Asahina Ema has already been paid for by- Hikaru-san. She signed for it as well, this was over a week ago." Ukyo's confusion cleared up and was replaced with mild irritation.

"I see. Then I need not have come. I wish Hikaru would have mentioned..." He paused then and looked at her again, gently which she knew Ren would appreciate, but Kaori found it strange. "I am glad you seem to be feeling better. You seemed quite shocked still when last I came." Kaori smiled bitterly.

"Yes-" Kaori heard Ren coming down the stairs, likely with the tea and then her steps stopped halfway down. "I'm sorry if I worried you. I was just surprised after the fact- I didn't expect it to hit me that hard." Kaori softened her voice like Ren's though she found it hard to do so and very embarrassing.

"That's quite alright. I was impressed to hear you may be helping my brother, Natsume as well. Our families seem to have much to offer the other." She nodded, happy to think about working in her field. She enjoyed Hikaru's flamboyant nature and though Natsume was quiet, almost stoic, he was also kind.

"Yes, I attend an online course..." Kaori heard Ren quietly step down another step and then sit, the soft moan of the wood step not catching Ukyo's attention. Kaori was actually worried if something was wrong because Ren didn't often come willing if it was a male customer. Then again, she also seemed to like Hikaru and was more than likely eavesdropping. "It's been hard running the store and still attending school, but the shop does well and my customers return for many of their needs." Ukyo looked at her then, this full body scan from head to toe which made Kaori bristle. Kaori and Ren were identical twins, but not everything was the same. Kaori was shorter than Ren, but Ren was also leaner. Her diet allowing for an easier maintained weight while Kaori often ate at school and drove deliveries making her sedentary. Their life styles showed more if they didn't dress the same and more so if they didn't wear their aprons. Kaori's waist being smaller and if anyone got close enough to both to see it, the crown of their hair swirled in opposite directions.

"You have a very busy life and do your business wonders despite that. I must admit that it was not a surprise when Tenma asked about your work here." Kaori grinned knowing that his compliment was for Ren. Kaori did not have the knack her sister did, her skills bordering on supernatural when it came to plant life.

"Thank you. That means so much and I look forward to meeting your gardener. I'd be more than happy to help her, Asahina-san."

"Yes, well. I'll be leaving you then and I will call or come by with a pick-up date for the arrangement, Tachibana-san." In a rare moment, Kaori ventured a bold stroke in hopes it would resonate with Ren.

"Please, call me Ren. You've been so kind and helpful and I get along so nicely with you and Hikaru as well as Natsume-san that I feel the formality unnecessary." Something caught his attention then and he looked off into space for just a moment, but then he smiled, his height pronounced as he came a step closer and bowed slightly.

"Thank you. You are very kind, Ren. I hope to have reason to come again soon." He said and turned to leave. Kaori watched him go, a warm feeling knowing it was Ren getting the recognition she deserved.

"You can go in the back now..." She said, Ren coming down the rest of the steps, her face bright pink.

"Why did you have to do that?" Ren put the tea down, a frown on her face. "You shouldn’t give my name so easily like that..." She gave Kaori her tea and pulled at a mint leave, its spiky tips fragrant even without being plucked.

"He has the right. You did save his sister and are making his flowers for his other sister. It's normal when you get that close with someone to give your name. He might think strangely if you didn't do it..."

Ren heard Ukyo's voice say her name, imagined him having said it to her directly and felt the hard beat of her heart.

"You better be here whenever he comes back..." She touched a small white bud absent-mindedly.

"He won't be coming much after this and he'll likely talk to me through Natsume if things go well rather than call the store- Ren, he really likes the work you do here and can tell it's you who does it. You should be happy someone notices your hard work." Kaori chuckled at her sister's deepened color, but did not see the effect it really had on her because it all seemed the same on the outside. The discomfort she felt at his closeness, the nervousness under his focus and the embarrassment from his praise.

Her incident years before did not curb attraction. She'd never feared rape when that man broke into her house. There had been no such sexual anxiety and when Ren thought of Ukyo, it was about the color of his hair, his eyes and that beautiful soft tone he spoke in. It vibrated heavily in the air when he spoke and that un-breaking gaze when he spoke provoked shivers. He barely blinked and was so comfortable with the space around him, confident in his own skin and she felt a flutter rise up in her when he praised her work. She knew he was a very attractive man, intelligent and successful. It was no wonder really-

"Ren?" She jolted and nearly spilt her tea. Her hands placing the cup down to glare slightly at Kaori.

"Jeeze.. you startled me.. I’m fine." She hedged and decided then that she would place a final blossoming flower in the mix. Tiny, vibrant blue forget-me-nots that reminded her of his eyes, her chair sliding back as she hopped down and found the seeds needed to sprout the little blue flowers.

 

                Ukyo sat in his car, idling at a red light. He was perturbed by the reaction he had to Ren today. The lack of enjoyment speaking with her and knew it was because she was far more familiar today with him. He was surprised with himself to know he’d been anticipating she jumpy, startled deer-like response. Further now was the thought that Ren was not this friendly unless she was speaking of Hikaru or Natsume it seemed... She simply did not feel comfortable around him like the other two and it bothered him; greatly. When the thought of about the visits were he’d met with her he noticed a stark difference. In the heat of the moment, perhaps caught off guard, she was more natural. The Ren he’d spent the most time speaking with had an appeal. It was likely because she was mild and her nervousness around then had seemed interesting. It was ego stroking when she barely held his eyes to be honest and he naturally enjoyed it. What man in his right mind wouldn’t?

So why was he irritated that while she seemed to want to push him out the door, then would go out in for a lunch with Natsume?

“Hikaru...” He muttered, agitated with his brother’s incessant meddling.

 

                Asahina Fuuto rummaged through a website and pondered over something that would not leave him alone. It was maddening and as he clicked about the site he found what he wanted. It was a list of his albums, their popularity and marketing income. He was not surprised to see the popularity of his current work and the rise amongst them, but it was his second single CD that he was looking over and couldn’t understand even now while looking at the hard facts.

Chiori, that uncouth, heated little girl had brought his latest CD and then this single. It hadn’t sold all the well, worse than his first single by a fair share, but that had been the one she wanted signed. If she’d been a fan for that long, owned such an obscure disc, then why bring that one to be signed. He had so many better CD’s...

_“Personally I think your music lacks true passion”_

That’s what she said to him and he was pissed about it. Not because it wasn’t true... he thought it, he knew it, but she’d told him; said it out loud to his face as if that simple fact should be enough for him to quite. That he wasn’t enough talent to keep at it even if it wasn’t his passion. She could hear the lack of desire in his music and that infringed on what his true passion was. His acting was being mocked as well as his singing voice which was something he did work at.

 _Chiori..._ She was a liar. She came to his concert with CD’s. Had won a meeting with him backstage and came. It was like meeting him in person had made clear what couldn’t been seen on stage, heard through a CD player. He felt the fury boil up and over him, sitting still in the room because there was no one home worth venting his frustrations on. It crawled up his arms and over his shoulder, it settled like a bird on him. Fluttering to one side, unbalancing him and digging it’s talons in, its pinions brushing his hair in the wrong direction.

“Dammit.” He stood up from the chair, the laptop shut harder than he should have done as he liked it a lot and used it for school. He threw himself on the bed and took one of the pillows over his head while in his head he fought with the abnormal feeling of lacking worth. He knew he was important because others told him so. Others wanted to be around him, with him and then his girl, who he didn’t know came from nowhere with no other motive but to upset that balance.

 

               

               

 

 


	9. When the Math Finally Adds Up

                Natsume sat at his table at home as he thumbed over some of his financial data. He’d been impressed with Ren’s detailed memory when she’d only gone over them once. She’d sent him a summary of what was expected based on the last few months worth of data and then headlined a projection for the next three months. She even pointed out the same error his Accountant had noted which made Natsume more confident in Ren’s skills. Enough that he wanted to discuss with her further the temporary position. He’d obviously send the data to his accountant for the first bit to make sure there were no issues with Ren’s numbers as she was still a student.

Rather than wait, Natsume pulled the flower shop’s number from his wallet and wondered if she would be in the store still as it was late. The phone rang twice and began the third, but the line was picked up.

“Hello, this is Charmed Arrangements.” He was surprised with the cheery sound of her voice over the phone though he was unsure why.

“Hello, Tachibana-san. This is Asahina Natsume.” He heard the phone shuffle and he wondered if she’d dropped the phone. “Hello?”

“Ah, hello. Sorry Asahina-san. Umm- how can I help you?” He was slightly confused with her formality over the phone when they’d spoken so naturally before, but she was at work still and perhaps had customers.

“I wanted to talk to you more about the temporary position I mentioned before. I understand you are a student still and I will have my accountant proof-read your work to ensure its quality, but I think you are a good candidate. I was rather impressed with your knowledge and wanted to have you go over a few more things before I make this official. What do you think?” The line was quiet for a moment and he wondered if the connection was faulty.

“W-well, that is... umm. Can I put you on hold for a moment, please?” She asked in a hurried tone.

“Yes, of course.” The line beeped twice as he was put on hold and Ren panicked then felt a stroke of genius. She quickly dialed  her sister, the line ringing longer than she liked until it picked up.

“Oh thank goodness.... Everything is fine, but Asahina Natsume is on the shop line asking about getting to meet you again.

“Really?” Ren could tell Kaori was doing her little dance she did when she was excited.

“Kaori!” Ren hissed. “He’s on the line now and I didn’t know what to say to him. He wants to make plans about going over your work... You didn’t mention he offered you a job, nee-san.” Kaori cringed knowing she had forgotten. She’d been busy, excited and knew she was in trouble because it really was the only time Ren called her ‘nee-san’.

“Well what do you want me to do? I’m on the train.” Ren clicked her tongue then.

“I’m going to take him off hold and bring the two phones together. Hope this works...” Ren pulled her cell from her while Kaori said something. She then turned the business phone in her hand and took Natsume off hold. “I’m back, sorry for the wait.” Ren then pulled the phone’s away from her and heard a soft mumbling of Kaori and Natsume while she watched the door to make sure no one came in while she was all but tied up.

Kaori’s voice laughed over the line and Ren looked at her cell phone quizzically.

 _Maybe Kaori isn’t so interested in work..._ That particular laugh was a real sign of enjoyment. It was normally reserved for Ren and customers she was close with. Ren felt a wave of guilt creep up into her stomach because she knew Kaori had been kept single because of her. She’d gotten serious with someone and he’d gotten anger with the time she spent at the store and covering for Ren. He’d threatened to break it off and Kaori did so before he got the chance telling him ‘I’d rather not be involved with someone who thinks so little of family’... Kaori was happy speaking with Natsume however and pulled the phone closer to hear.

“Sure, I can manage that.”

“This won’t get in the way of your work? It is midday-“

“No, no. It’s fine. In fact, that day works out fine. I’m out of the shop that day anyways.”

“I wouldn’t want to put you out-“

“As a fellow business person, it’s quite fine. The flowers will be here either way when I come back.” He chuckled, a soft sound of resignation at her confident stance. This was Kaori’s business voice and Ren snickered into her arm. No one- no one at all beat Kaori in business mode.

“Alright then. I’ll see you next week then and I’ll mail you the day before to make sure we both are still on.”

“Ok, and thank you so much. I can’t wait till next week.”

“Ok, have a nice night.”

“Night.” The line clicked as Natsume hung up and Ren pulled the phone close. “Were you eavesdropping again?” She asked and Ren wrinkled her nose.

“I may have, but just the last bit. Promise.” Kaori was far from irritated. In fact she was giddy and Ren could hear it over the phone.

“And I’m sorry I forgot to mention about Natsume. It was a last minute thing and Hikaru brought it up so I closed shop early on the Sunday. I’ll tell you all about it when I come home, ok? I’ll even pick you up some of those honey-lemon suckers.” Kaori was baiting Ren with one of her weaknesses.

“That’s not fair. You know I can’t get them myself.” The store that carried that particular sweet was by her school and though she knew how to drive, Kaori always had the vehicle for deliveries or errands and such. Ren only really got it when she went grocery shopping or clothes shopping.

“I know.” Kaori said, very pleased. As if nothing could dim her day at this point and Ren was happy vicariously through her. It was a thing that Kaori did often. Whatever she was feeling, whatever her mood, those around her always seemed to sync up with her. She was infectious- Ren laughed softly.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon then. Oh- and next time Asahina Ukyo comes by, tell him I’m glad that the plant took so well...”

“Well, I’m going to be busy with Natsume and helping with his accounts, so why don’t you help his gardener. It’s a girl and she seems to be so similar to you. You need to have more contact with people. This could be good.” Ren frowned then.

“I guess.” She was not as confident in her people skills as Kaori was and Ren felt she did just fine as is. “I’ll meet with Inoue-san then. It couldn’t hurt I suppose.” She said this while feeling that this very well could hurt. She felt the anxiety coil around her throat while imagining interacting more with the Asahina family. She hadn’t expected such a simple thing like helping stop a criminal would turn out like this and now Kaori was meeting with Ukyo’s brother...

“You’ll do great. You speak the language of flowers; I wouldn’t be surprised if the complex didn’t ask you to provide all their floral needs after this.” Ren cringed because that would be a big venture and not one she could handle herself. Kaori’s good mood wasn’t taking her sister into consideration and it made her own weakness seem petty and stupid... which it was.

“Ok, I have to close up the store. I’ll see you soon.” Ren hung up and sighed. She then tossed her store keys up, caught them and walked to the door and locked it tight for the night.

 

                Hikaru was late. He knew it when he came to the flower shop and it was closed. He had gotten a not to kind mail from Ukyo about making payments on his gift to Ema which at the time had been very amusing. His brother did not think so however. He walked down the street, absent-minded now in his travels now that he could no longer meddle for the day. When he turned the corner he realized where he was going until he came close and saw that his coffee shop was closed as well.

“Can’t catch a break...” He muttered and found a stray smile grace his face, a mischievousness set in was Tohru stepped out from the store and locked it behind him. He looked around, didn’t see him or recognize him and turned to his right making it easy for Hikaru to follow as he was no behind him and unseen.

He felt like a spy or a detective.

Tohru set a very keen pace, his step never slowing as he wove between the evening people on the street. The bars were doing good business and Hikaru wondered on Kaname’s little priest host-club deal-Hikaru paused mid-step.

“What’s this?...” Tohru stepped into a small restaurant and disappeared inside. When the door closed, he came closer and realized it was a sushi bar, inside the dining area was nicely lit and Tohru vanished into the back kitchen area. He wasn’t hungry which was a pity as he opened the door and was quickly greeted and shown a place to sit. He quickly fixed his previously feminine ‘hello’ to the young hostess as he was not actually dressed as a woman. He was given a menu and took it with a smile while he brushed his pony back off his shoulder. “Thank you.”

She left him to look over the menu and he picked out a few small things he could manage when the kitchen door opened. He was mildly disappointed when it was not his interesting proxy-

He allowed himself to sigh knowing this was not a healthy avenue for entertainment. It was one thing to toy with his brothers and another to parade in a woman’s guise, but he wouldn’t interfere with- Hikaru watched as Tohru stepped out from the kitchen door he choked on the gum in his mouth. He rest his fist against his chest and a few customers looked at him, but he managed to swallow the gum. When he looked back up he was looking at Tohru; _she_ was not impressed and for a moment he couldn’t understand why.

“Can I help you?” She asked and he looked at her as any man did a woman. Ok, maybe with a bit more focus to detail, but for him this really was too funny considering his pastimes.

“Hello, again. A pleasure to see you here... Tohru, right?” She looked to her sides with clear irritation while this lovely color rushed into her face.

“Yes...” She looked genuinely bothered by his presence and that however had not been his intent so he looked down at the menu again.

“Can I have the Soba and I think the Unagi would be nice.” He looked at her, that youthful masculine beauty she had managed at coffee shop completely blown away. He wondered who he’d not seen it earlier. She was taller than the average woman; lean, willowy with athletic toning throughout. He laughed which she seemed to take offence from because she wasn’t privy to his thoughts.

“Right away...” She said and she was lacking the confident directive she had before-

“Now this makes better sense...” He said to himself. She had dressed as a boy before for work, and had done well. It explained why she managed to know exactly what to say to her female counterparts and remain unmoved by their advances... and why as a woman he’d had no effect and yet when he’d come for his treat as himself.

Hikaru was effectively engaged now in the delightful story this woman was weaving. She was a mystery, a wonder. All they ‘why’s and ‘how’s so important to his creative inner eye. He didn’t noticed he was watching her troll around the restaurant until she turned to come back to his table and she registered discomfort.

“Can I get you something to drink?” She asked and the man at the helm seemed irritated with her taking his order backwards.

“Yes, I’ll have something to drink now.” He said it louder to hopefully get her out of trouble which she noticed with embarrassment. “Green tea, please.” She nodded and her cropped hair shone with a silver sheen. When she turned this time he noted who nicely the kimono hugged her lean form, the graceful slope of her neck bare because she had no hair to hide it.

She made a far more attractive woman than a man he had to admit and she returned to the kitchen, the floor man seemingly appeased for now.

 _A woman dressing as a man, working multiple jobs that seemed to want her identity hidden..._ He was musing her story in his own head and looked around him. It was a nice restaurant, old fashioned as most places that specialized in unagi dishes often were and he was impressed when his food came to him quickly while clearly being fresh made. This girl seemed to deal only with efficient places of business in which to employ herself.

“Here you are.” She placed the dishes down with barely a sound and bowed before giving him the table to eat and he stopped her.

“Hold on-“ She paused and looked back, her eyes catching his and looked down.

“I’m not going to tell anyone about this. It was luck that I came in and have no business talking about your matters to anyone else.” She heard him and was clearly soothed. Her head nodding in this cute fashion and she bowed again.

“Thank you very much.”

She was adorable and that was what he thought as she walked away from him. An interesting spiral of thoughts spinning him around as he ate his second dinner of the evening.

 _She’s was cute_ , he thought and knew now that she found him attractive and now what he knew she was in fact a woman, he wondered if she might be interested in dinner... that she wasn’t serving. When she came back for see that his food was fine, he realized he’d eaten it without a memory to its actual taste.

“So, what do you think about having lunch with me?” He said. It went with lunch because dinner was a bit too forward and coffee... well no one wanted to go for coffee really if they worked at such an establishment.

“I’m sorry?” She asked and he watched that coral blush take over her face.

“Lunch. On Tuesday?” He answered and she shook her head.

“I’m sorry... that’s not possible. I hope you enjoyed your meal, sir.” She backtracked while bowing and he was honestly surprised she’d turned him down. Perhaps it was because she was at work though.

“If I asked while you weren’t at work?” She balked and shook her head again.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. Thank you for your patronage.” She walked away and he watched her go without a single tinge of rejection. The honest truth being that he was interested; piqued intently if you will and wanted the story. Her bold attitude in one place and yet so easily embarrassed by him... maybe because he had come to her as a man? Either way she was cute indeed and figured he could afford to give Ukyo a break for an extended period. He was glad that at least it was not his poor sister that had caught his eye in hindsight though he was slightly soured when he thought that if Subaru looked like a woman that he might look very similar to his girl.

 

                Ema spoke on the phone, her voice audible from her room as Louis passed by. She was talking again with Izumi, the two having bonded nicely since they met by chance it seemed. The didn't share any classes together, but a two of their courses were the same. Juli stood watch over Izumi much like Ema, his eyes darting between the brothers especially towards Ukyo, Fuuto and Kaname though that was expected. It was startling how the two blondes looked so lovely standing next to each other. This magical haze of pale beauty ruined whenever Kaname opened his mouth. She was thankfully unaffected by his attention though this seemed to only goad him further to which Ukyo had already took physical measure to restrain his motivations. Actually she looked as if his attention was humorous and was better suited to sitting with someone calm like Azusa or Iori.

What bothered him however is that he was becoming aware of how often he compared her to Ema. His sister was a sore ache in him. Both of them having so much in common being adopted and quiet people and yet she only saw him as her brother. Ema was such a lovely person and he was drawn to her ability to so easily motivate him and encourage him. She only had kind words, but he found he was accepting such nice words from Izumi who had shown interest when Ema spoke of his work. He had been so pleased she spoke of him when he was not with her that he was engaged in a long conversation with both girls... he should not have been so overexcited. He should not make his affection for her so obviously because he pained her... it wasn't fair that he hadn't let go of her while she had moved passed all of them, leaving them all to pine for her love.


	10. Crossroads and Detours Abound

                The sky was still dark out when Azusa woke. He had a nice period of time before his next work started up again and he found it hard to sleep when he went long durations without Tsubaki. It was like the link they shared as identical twins needed to be restored over time, but his brother was working on his own work and it was keeping them apart.

The front door opened and shut and Azusa came down the stairs to find Masaomi taking his shoes off.

“You’re just getting home?” Masaomi set his shoes neatly to the side and came down the dimly lit hall.

“Yes… It was a long night and I was needed to watch over things when the doctor who usually commands the night shift injured themselves running from one emergency to another.” Azusa stepped aside to let Masaomi pass and then followed him into the kitchen. His brother grabbed some rice from last night and they both sat down in the quiet early morning.

“You hear from Subaru lately?” Like the others, he was worried about Subaru after he and Ema parted ways. Things had seemed so normal at first, school starting a new, but then he missed a few visits and his calls to the family had slowed. Wataru had even begun to notice and had asked if Subaru was mad at anyone.

“Yes. I got a mail from him a few days ago. I’ve been so busy I forgot to say anything… He said his training is going well now and his school work isn’t suffering as much anymore. In truth, he sounded like he was feeling better. I know it’s been some-what taboo to speak of it, but I think he’s finally beginning to heal...” Azusa nodded his head and looked outside when movement caught his eye. “I’m surprised she’s hear this early today. Ukyo mentioned she was going to try and see Tachibana-san about plants for the complex.”  The dark bluish looking figure stooped by the large tree for a moment and then stood again. A small light flicked on in the side shed with her tools and gear. Azusa saw her walk back and forth, minding her things.

“Tsubaki likes the garden more than he lets on... I know every one knowns Iori likes it, but he likes to sit in the quiet outside when he’s bothered by things…” Tenma was dressed in a black shirt and tan pants. She had on dark navy sneakers and the pin straight black hair of hers was braided low on her head.

“I think every one finds peace in the garden. We’ve all have found solace at one point or another there. Tenma does good work.” Masaomi set down his fork and looked outside, the light was turning from the dark blue to a warmed orange haze. “I was hoping Ukyo would be awake already to be honest…” He started anew. “I wanted to talk to him about keeping a close eye on Wataru while I’m busy at night. I’ll be sleeping odd hours for the next week or so and it’ll be hard to keep on him.” Azusa looked at his brother and realized he looked quite tired. It was beyond simply exhaustion and he wondered if Masaomi wasn’t going to get sick from stress.

“I can tell him for you. It’d be easier than leaving a note or mail. I’ll talk to him today before he goes to work as I’m not really going out today. I think I’m just going to rest today, maybe call Tsubaki later.” Masaomi nodded and stood up, bowl in hand.

“That would be great, thank you.” Azusa watched Masa clean his dirty dishes with a lethargic hand and turn towards the stairs. “I’ll see you later, Azusa. Take care.” Masaomi disappeared into the darkness above, the soft thud of his door closing the only sound of his passing.

Back outside, Azusa looked around and could not see Tenma. She did a large portion of her work during hours that the complex was empty or the likes because as he thought about it, he very rarely saw her which was a pity because he liked the older woman. She was polite, well spoken and he had the feeling from just the few conversations he’d had with her, that she was rather kind and thoughtful. She gave off this aura of unobtrusive wisdom which was likely something Iori also found soothing… She seemed older than her years.

“Ah…” Looking out the window, the greatly improved light making her passage clear, Azusa muttered as if she might hear him. She caught his eyes watching outside and gave him a pleasant smile that he offered back self-consciously remembering her congratulations on his latest job. He stood up feeling the need to speak as they had made contact and because he did not really want to watch tv or go back to his room. She watched him partway reaching for something and then straightened when she realized he was coming towards her.

“Good morning Asahina-san. How can I help you so early in the morning?” He didn’t have really anything to ask of her and then remembered she was going to pick out flowers or something similar today.

“Nothing really. I was told by Masa-nii that you were going to a flower shop today. I was wondering if I might make a request?” Tenma blinked twice in silence as if considering his remark and then seemed to come around.

“Of course. What can I get for you? Is it a gift for someone?” She asked and he shook his head quickly.

“No, not so much as anything like that. It’s a little strange, but I miss my brother, we’ve been apart for longer than normal and I was hoping-“

“You’d like me to plant Tsubaki in the garden?” She finished and he nodded once which she smiled as if it was the sweetest thing she’d ever heard. “Of course. I have always wanted to plant them in the garden and have just the spot. Do you mind the color?” She asked and pushed her bangs back behind her ears, a line of dirt trailing behind from her glove.

“No. Not at all.” He looked at the dirt and found himself slightly confused by his inability to find the right thing to express her mark on her face.

“Alright. I think I will grab the yellow; the garden will be brightened by their color compared to the red… anything else Asahina-san?” He shook his head having said nothing with a stir of irritation at having not spoken up.

“Thank you, Tenma-san.” She paused to look at him, the serene look she seemed to be graced with naturally becoming bright with a full smile.

“Any time, you need only ask. This is your garden, I only tend to it as I do unless I’m offered input… Iori-san often likes to make changes though I fear he thinks it’s a bother to ask me. He couldn’t be more wrong. This is more passion than work, something you understand I think.” Tenma spoke mater of fact-like and he was aware then that she had a very pretty smile. It was this unforced gesture as if she couldn’t care what others thought of her one way or another. He wished he could act more like that though he was improving this trait of the last few months.

“I agree. Why work when you can do something you enjoy? I know not everyone gets the chance to do such work, but it makes it all the more heartfelt for those that can.” Tenma set her weight heavier to one side, her head tilted to listen in earnest. This was the most she’d ever really spoken to him, a few conversations here and there which had been enough to take a kind affection into something deeper. She wished she didn’t get the high she was from speaking with him, but it was beyond her control. She was actually surprised that he spoke so passionately yet still in that soft, hushed voice that was his alone. It was one thing his twin could not mimic and was his own. A fact that he used and made a career out of.

“You are so ardent… I never knew. You look so calm on the outside.” She said and Azusa felt embarrassment then. It was a nice feeling because she spoke kindly about him, but the compliment was hard to take all the same.

“Thank you. I’ve been thinking lately that I needed to be more outgoing. It did not know I was making the big of an outward change…” She smiled as a gentle blush rose up into his face. It would delight her for the rest of the day and put her into such a good mood that it may still remain the next morning.

“I think you are fine the way you are. Having more self-confidence is good, but I never thought you were lacking in-“ A small beep cut her thought off and she picked up her cell and turned it off. “Ah, the flower shop is open. I’ll have to head out now. I’ll be sure to bring you back something nice to enjoy the garden… It was very nice getting to speak with you-“ She had wanted to say his name. To utter out loud ‘Azusa-san’ and found that this, she couldn’t do.

“Yes, thank you again. I look forward to seeing them. Perhaps if you aren’t too busy I’ll come by later and see them.” He said and was aware that he sounded very forward, but she smiled another full grin and couldn’t help but think she didn’t mind.

“Sayonara.” She waved goodbye after closing the shed door, hidden under green paint and the twisting ivies that covered it in their delicate early morning blossoms.

               

                Hikaru woke up early, a mail from Natsume thanking him for the outburst which ended with him all but hiring Ren for managing his financials. He was very amused as he sat up, his chest bare and loose pants around his waist in a deep gray. He swung over the bed and sat there reading the message again because he was slow to wake. When he finally did get up, he walked, his feet hushed on the floor were he followed the smell of coffee. His machine was set to brew it by the time and it was finished when he got to it.

He smiled into the cup as he sipped at it, almost getting some on him as he thought to Tohru. It was comical. Of all the people in his part of the world, he found the woman dressing about as a man. It was fate in deed. She was not aware of his habits and he grinned thinking he was going to get a coffee today while out an about. He had some shopping to do, his fridge bare and needing laundry soap and figured what better reward then chasing after- his phone rang.

“Hello.” It was Louis which was rare.

“Morning, Hikaru. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch today. I was thinking I wanted some time out and I missed you last time you were over.” This was a surprise as well and the smile brought on by Tohru faded while speaking of normal things with his brother.

“Sure, I have some things to do today, you can come along or we can meet up…” Hikaru let his question hang and Louis’s voice was temporarily muffled by Wataru, Ema and Juli in the background. The small creature sounded as if he was on the phone and not Louis… “Louis?”

“Ah- yes. Sorry. I think we can just meet up if your busy. Any place you want to go?” Hikaru smirked, but withheld his new favorite unagi shop. That was just for him.

“No, no place in particular. We can mail later with ideas. Tell Ema and Wataru I say ‘hello’.” Louis agreed and the line went dead. His brother, most of them really, were very busy this time of year. The younger ones were back in school, Masaomi with the interns and Ukyo never really stopped. Futto also found no respite and Tsubaki had yet to come home for more than a weekend in the last month. With Natsume and Hikaru living outside the complex getting everyone together was hard and it had been some time since he heard from mother. He should call her later…

 

                Subaru sat in his class and wrote down what he needed to. This information was hinted as being heavily tested at in his next mock exam and he payed it close attention. His teacher had a habit of passing while he spoke so he might catch students texting or doing things they shouldn’t be, though this was not issue for him. The class eventually ended and he stepped into the hall and found the girl from before standing outside her own class. She gave a tiny smile and he went over to her.

“Afternoon- umm, Mizuki-san?” He recalled perfectly what her name was, but he felt embarrassed for some reason for remembering it after meeting her only once. She nodded, her earrings chiming slightly with the motion.

“Yes. How are your studies going, Subaru-san?” He looked at his messenger bag slung over his shoulder as if it would tell him who well he was doing and was not surprised when he found no such answer.

“Better. I was in a slump for a bit, but I thinking I’m getting it now.” He smiled, felt the awkward nature of it as if he was unused to such an action.

“Oh? I hope it didn’t effect your grades too much.” She said and he felt a flutter with her concern.

“No, nothing like that. I’m here for basketball, these are extra courses… not that I’m not taking them seriously.” She smiled at him, better than before and she fixed her bag from sliding down her shoulder.

“I’ve not played that since I was in high school… I was never very good. You must be then- if you’re on the team.” He nodded, feeling better because his game wasn’t suffering as bad as last month and he was finally sleeping better which seemed to effect his classes.

“Do you ever come to the games?” He asked and then felt a rise of color on his own face. He sounded like he was asking her on a date or about to.

“No, not really…” She also blushed which startled him. Though he’d not asked, her was embarrassed as if he had- and hadn’t rejected him. “I don’t even know the schedule…” She said and again he was surprised. It sounded as if she was interested in him. He’d not expected this at all.

“It’s posted on the school’s bulletin… If you’re interested.”

Mizuki felt an elated wave of emotions rock her while Subaru spoke. She’d not expected to talk to him again, not after helping him find his real class. He was such a cute boy, his dark hair and tall statue making him attractive. He was also kind and he was talking to her… something she didn’t know how to handle because she wasn’t exactly social. It was her inability to pick out social cues and act on them in a way that would be appropriate; just like now. He’d come up to her and started talking which was are enough as is, but he seemed to be asking her to a game… like a date though she doubted it.

“Umm, sure. I’ll look into it.” She said and was shocked when she looked up at him, this dazzling smile she didn’t expect and she fought to not cough on her own saliva.

“Ok… I’ve got practice… See you later.” He turned quickly, hardly waiting for her to say a goodbye and she watched the top of his head weave through the other students until it was gone and she touched the strap of her bag because it was crossed over her chest. Her heart was beating and she knew that if she’d had free hands, she’d have held them into fists until they were sweaty…

In the gym locker room with his head nearly stuck in his locket, Subaru swallowed hard. He’d all but asked that girl on a date and she’d agreed. What did he do now? He wasn’t looking for a girlfriend right now, was planning on doing so for a long time in fact. She was a cute girl, better then he recalled though she had been pretty then too. Her eyes were almond shaped and she had thick lashes but they were short. He’d been close enough to tell how long her lashes were… No wonder she thought he was interested. He had been all but on top, but only because the hall was busy.

Subaru sighed and pressed his hand over his mouth thinking of what he was going to do if she actually came to game. He didn’t have the heart to tell a girl that he wasn’t into her and she was nice, but-

“Subaru! Get your head out of the locker!” His teammate, Fuji, came and opened the locker two down and then closed it. He was already dressed and slipped his wrist bands that he’d gotten out from the locker, the distraction clearing Subaru’s mind and putting him in game mode.

“Let’s go, I’m feeling pretty good today.” And he was, circumstance aside.

“Oh yeah, let’s get our game on!” Subaru chuckled and closed his locket, both boys jogging out into the gym.


	11. Grave Mistakes

                Tenma drove with a warm feeling in her chest. She turned up the music in the car, singing to herself because it was just that kind of day. It took her some time to finally get to the flower shop ‘charmed arrangements’ because she’d picked up some other things she needed for the lawn itself at the Asahina home. Once there she saw a truck out front, boxes being brought in and Tenma got out from her car and locked it with a ‘beep’.

She came up the side of the street and followed in behind the truck driver, the street outside very quiet this early in the morning and she saw the woman moving boxes to make room on the counter as the driver moved back to the door, the bell above chiming.

“Kaori, can I take the-“ Tenma stood with a smile when a woman came into view from the side and then Tenma looked back at the other woman, box still in hand.

“Good morning. I’m Inoue Tenma. I think Asahina Ukyo may have mentioned me?” The two girls, twins, looked at each other and then the one backed up slightly, her hand covering her mouth with a muffled gasp. “I’m sorry, did I come at a bad time?” She asked, wondering if they didn’t want customers while unloading a truck.

“Ah- um. No, that’s… Go upstairs Ren.” One twin said to the other and Tenma made a sound because it was Tachibana Ren she was told to see and from her understanding, ran the shop. “Kuso…” Tenma wondered if she shouldn’t just leave. She seemed to have stepped into something very important.

“I can come back-“

“No! No… just. Hold on a moment, please.” Kaori ran her hands down her face and turned in a circle as if looking for something. “Umm. Just let me manage this truck and I’ll help you right away. Please wait.” Tenma straightened her shirt over her stomach as the woman worked in a frustrated manner to hurry the truck driver up. When she was finished, the packages all sighed for she locked the door which Tenma knew then that something, was not right.

“Umm… Tachibana-san…” The twin looked at her and sighed.

“I’m Kaori. Tachibana Kaori and Ren is my twin sister. I’m sure you guessed already… Umm. Wow…” Kaori rubbed her face again, wondering how to bring everything back under control.

“Good morning.” Tenma said again and Kaori walked from the door to the one behind the counter.

“I understand this is strange, but could you come upstairs. We can talk about why you’re hear and explain what just happened.”

Tenma was lost and severely confused, warm feeling gone.

“I-I suppose…” She came away from the door and Kaori started up the stairs first giving Tenma the first chance to feel like she wasn’t in danger from the pretty, doll-like girls.

“Ren, can you start some tea… I’m going to need it…” Kaori sighed yet again and they came to the quaint little upstairs loft where the girls obviously lived.

“Yes…” Ren moved in the kitchen and Kaori offered Tenma a seat by the window. The view of Hikaru’s savior in perfect view.

“Let me started with apologizing. This must be very uncomfortable for you, but I assure you I have a good reason.” Tenma nodded and Kaori continued. “I didn’t expect you to come first thing in the morning like that… Umm. Let’s see. I guess I’ll just come out with it…” Tenma frowned, confused beyond words. “No one knowns Tachibana Ren has a sister let alone a twin. We planned it this way years ago to help my sister with a fear she has. I won’t explain too much, but it’s for her protection. Umm… The brother’s, Asahina Natsume, Hikaru and Ukyo don’t know this and it would cause much trouble if they knew. Not for me or the business, but for my sister.” Tenma watched in this detached moment while listening, the twin Ren coming out with tea and scared so much that she was shaking.

“Are you, alright?” Tenma asked and Ren nodded her head though she clearly wasn’t.

“She’s ok. Really, but embarrassed and worried…”

Tenma sat with a sudden understanding of something. She’d overheard Hikaru and Ukyo talking outside, she was in the shed, but Hikaru was a loud speaker and she’d overheard what they had been talking about. Hikaru had been teasing his older brother about Ren and who she was nothing like Ukyo had mentioned when he’d met the girl himself. Both having very different encounters with the girl- well, girls. This was why…

“I see… I did not mean to find out. I’m sorry if this causes you great pain.” Tenma explained and Ren looked mortified rather than soothed.

“Oh- no, it’s not your fault. It’s me… I should have paid attention. I’m so sorry, Kaori.”

“If you are worried I may say some thing, I can tell you now you need not worry. I know that might not sound very convincing, but I’ve not reason to speak of this to others…” Ren smiled this weak, half hearted thing and Tenma gave her a warm grin back.

“That’s kind of you, really and that would be appreciated…” Neither girl seemed all that appeased though.

“I’m not sure how else I can help…” Kaori sipped her tea and hissed when it clearly burned her tongue.

“No, it’s fine. Thank you. If you are willing to do that, keep this quiet though you don’t really know anything, that would be great-“

“I am afraid of men.” Ren burst out and Kaori turned to face her sister in shock.

“Oh-“

“Ren…” Kaori took hold of her sister and some of the mystery was solved right then. That was why the store was run by ‘one’ girl… it was to allow both to work comfortably while helping one with her limitations.

“I’m so sorry.” Ren nodded her head against Kaori, she was holding back tears.

“Why did you do that?” Kaori asked, pulling away to see her sister’s reaction when answering.

“I was trying to get better. I should be able to talk about what happened…” Tenma was moved so much her chest ached.

“Dammit, Ren… why? Why, when it hurts you like this to even try?”

Kaori was lost. To much stress was piling up on Ren lately between the thief, the brothers and now this. Her sister tried so hard, did everything the doctors said would help and they’d done very little in the end. Attempts to self heal came around often and this was the latest. Kaori wanted to keep Ren as safe and happy as she could, but it was hard when both of them knew that this was not really who Ren was.

“Because I don’t like being this way.” Ren spoke in a low voice directed at the tatami mat. “This is good though. I told someone-kind of.” Ren tried, her face lifting, but her sister didn’t look pleased or was if this was truly a good thing.

“If you need some time, I can come back. You look as if you need it.” Ren shook her head after a moment though Kaori seemed to want the break.

“No, no. It’s ok. See?” She addressed her twin. “Ukyo-sama said you came by to ask some questions… How can we help?” Finally eased somewhat, Kaori sipped her tea again because she knew this was not her area of expertise.

“Well, I have a few to be honest. I was very interested in you nursery. I maintain the gardens for the Asahina family and was impressed with the ivy Ukyo-san brought back with him. It took very well and was wonderful species and thought I might see what else you had. As of this morning, I also require yellow tsubaki, It’s a request of another brother. My… with so many of them involved we really will have to use their names often…” Tenma mused and Ren blushed while fidgeting. Kaori got up however.

“Ren is the flower person. I just handle the finances… text me when you are done- I can stay if you want.” Ren shook her head quickly. Spurred on by the conversation detail and from the freeing feeling she got from speaking of her issue to a stranger. It was exciting rather than guilt making.

“No, I think I’ll be ok.” Kaori left after giving Tenma another glance and she stepped down the stairs with her tea. Tenma took her own and found it was a nice special brew. “Well, I order in specimens from all over by mail and grow them here, I’m good with flowers.” She explained and Tenma nodded.

“As am I, though I don’t own a store myself. You are very lucky.” Ren felt pleased having heard as much because she always thought of herself as being a sad existence.

“Well, the back room in kind of a mess now, but I would love to help you with Ukyo-sama’s garden-“ Ren paused and then hesitantly continued. “I have good contacts if you were looking for anything perhaps rarer.” This was wonderful news and Ren suddenly got up and pulled a binder from the book case. “These are the plants, shrubs and trees I’ve worked with since owning the store. Obviously the trees are grown to order and such, but have flowers from all over the world that I’ve grown. Legal of course.” Tenma flipped through the pages and was lost in all the flowers she could get through this lovely, scarred woman.

“Oh, these are lovely. And you grew these all?” Both girls went through the catalogue and Ren explained which plants gave her issues or need a particular soil acidity to grow and the likes. The conversation on par with Tenma’s own knowledge was rare to come by and revelled in this younger woman’s flower wisdom.

“Yes, these in the back or with a yellow marking here proved very difficult to master and the two households that bought them complained when they died a year after planting. I believe our climate did not agree with them even after being covered for the winter.” Tenma clicked her tongue.

“A pity, they were such lovely trees.”  Ren caught Tenma’s eyes and both girls smiled in a very similar way. They had personalities alike to the other to be honest.

“It was… Umm. Thank you, for coming today when you did. I know this is very strange, but this was very easy- to tell you that is. I feel very calm with you.”

“I as well. Perhaps it’s the flowers?” Tenma said and sipped her tea while eyeing the book more.

“Will- Will you come again?” Ren asked, spurred on by this strong bond she felt forming.

“I’d like that, if you’ll allow it. Also, I really won’t speak of this outside your shop. It’s no-one’s business but yours and the healing process can be long and difficult.

“Thank you.” The words came out in a low breath.

“Anytime and please, just call me Tenma.” Ren smiled. She had a friend and though she was very close to Kaori, they were sometimes very different people and did not always get along. Both of their passions running towards things the other simply didn’t see the draw to.

“Ok… And me too. Just call me Ren… Can I ask? Do you know how Hikaru is?” Tenma suddenly felt her throat tighten and she didn’t know what to do. Hikaru’s purse being saved by this girl from the sound of her concern… but _he_ was a _she_. Did she tell Ren?

No. No she did not. It was a cruel thing and Ren was not responsible. This was not something Tenma felt she could do to the poor girl and for the first time Tenma felt irritation with one of the brothers. It was unlike her to judge people, but his actions were someday going to hurt someone. This being a prime example.

“She’s doing well. In fact, she’s perfectly fine. The whole incident is far from her mind, she’s a very busy person…”

 

                Hikaru stepped out of his car to meet Louis for lunch. They had decided on a nice place Masaomi had actually mentioned to Louis before leaving the house. He came in the front door and was not surprised finding Louis was already there and waiting. He was a very punctual young fellow compared to others his age. Or maybe that was just his thoughts on it being an older brother.

“Ohayo, Hikaru.” Louis was sitting in a long booth, his hair swept to the side in a messy bun that seemed tailored to his finer features.

“You order anything yet?” He asked and Hikaru told the waitress he only wanted water for now.

“Yes, just wakame and udon though.” Hikaru noted his brother seemed slightly down. Likely over that magazine of his.

“Hows work?” Louis smiled then.

“Well, it’s finally set for print and the other things regarding it have been fixed or replaced. That first run I’m told it always the hardest, but it’s over now. How about you? You have anything in the works?”

“Just a small something I’ve been playing with, but nothing set in stone. I’ve been busy lately. Met a girl to be honest.” Louis seemed interested in that and Hikaru continued. “Girl after my own heart. Pretends to be a man at one job, then works at another... I met her by absolute chance. Cute little thing, though Subaru would be upset if I said she looked like him; if he was a girl of course.” Louis had a surprised look on his face, but really he shouldn’t have. It had to be because like the rest of his family, Louis struggled with Ema. Hikaru had not been thrown into that mess though he sympathized with his siblings.

“Have you asked her out? Do you plan to?” Hikaru grinned.

“I did and I still do.” Louis gave him a strange look. “She said ‘no’, but I’m not against the chase.” He laughed and tied his hair up into a pony, stealing a tie from Louis’s wrist.

“She said no? Where you dressed like a woman?” Hikaru laughed then, the memory all so amusing.

“No, no, no. That would have been strange… I asked her as myself, but she was at work and she seems shy. I’ll try again. She seems nice.” Louis was quiet, thinking to himself and his udon and salad came.

“Thank you.” He said and Hikaru ordered himself.

“How are you holding up?” Hikaru asked, Louis unable to respond correctly with his mouth full.

“About?” Hikaru rose a brow and Louis understood. “…it’s hard. She’s a constant reminder, not that I begrudge her being home. She’s difficult to try and move on from.” The admission was one he didn’t like even more after having said it.

“No new propects then?” Hikaru asked in relation to his own adventures. He paused when Louis said nothing. “Or perhaps that’s the issue?” Hikaru’s intuition bordered on occult and like with Ukyo he _was_ right on the mark.

“No. Not like than… I-“ His brother did not like speaking about himself. The only one harder to speak with personally was Iori, but he had his reasons. Louis was just quiet; reserved. “There is this girl. She is pretty… very much. But I realized how much I still love Ema whenever I look at his girl…” Louis spoke with a fervor unnatural to him which bespoke his concern. “I though she was a very nice girl, pretty as well and felt it unfair to her when I compared her to Ema. It’s not her fault… I know I should see her in that way. She is smart, and kind, but I only ever argue her against Ema…” Louis looked at his food and some of Hikaru’s good mood faded for his brothers plight.  He clearly wanted to get over Ema, knew it was better, healthy to do so and yet, he was struggling so much.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you like her still and yes, she is a very good girl, our Ema.” Hikaru wondered what creature would have at least drawn enough attention for Louis to notice and realize this affection for Ema would go nowhere.

“I feel sorry for her… we should all be her family, this close family she deserves and none of us want to be…” That struck Hikaru strongly and he had nothing to say to help Louis. No wisdom to impart, no psalm to sooth the tattered soul because it was exactly as Louis said. The entire thing was just sad.

“This isn’t why you came out today is it? To get out for a bit?”

Louis leaned back, no longer hungry, his stomach turning with his worry.

“No, not entirely. I haven’t seen you for a bit. Too much time in the house and this was my own little celebration after getting the magazine finalized. Masa-nii is very busy and Ukyo has been taking over at home for him. Just needed out for a bit.” Hikaru summoned the waitress back and ordered an expensive bottle of sake though it was still rather early in the afternoon.

“Then celebrate a bit we shall.”

                Both brothers parted in better moods, Louis elevated artificially through alcohol. Hikaru walked from this district to the shopping district two over because he’d had the Sake and felt coffee would help fix what little the drink managed. When he stepped inside the shop, half an hour later, he sat down and waited for his waiter, the man slightly curious because Hikaru wasn’t dressed as a girl.

“I’ll have a chilled coffee with hazelnut, strawberry on top with a dark chocolate straw.” The young fellow gave him a very strange look after making his order known and Hikaru stopped him before he left. “Can you tell me if Tohru works today?”

“Oh, umm. He doesn’t work here anymore. He quit this morning over the phone.” Hikaru watched the man leave and felt this twisting, sick feeling in his gut.

_You don’t’ have anything to do with this. It’s a fluke._

Hikaru drank his drink, making himself sit and enjoy it though he really wanted to leave and get out. When he was finished, he paid and left the store, the hosts inside giving him strange looks as well as the customers within. He took down the street to the right and thought with irritation that it was going to take him an hour to get back to his car later- he opened the restaurant door eventually and was greeted by the same host who had given Tohru trouble for being distracted by Hikaru.

“Is Tohru-san here?” The man gave Hikaru a very upset look and Hikaru felt his chest actually tighten up. “She quit this morning…” The man nodded and Hikaru knew he was the culprit. For some reason or another, she had wanted no one to know about what she was doing and now he’d set her off and she’d packed up and left.

“She didn’t get anyone to cover her shifts, she just called in and said she couldn’t come in anymore… You tell your friend that she’s lucky if the boss doesn’t withhold her check…” Hikaru looked at the man angry then, knowing a few things thanks to his lawyer brother.

“You can’t withhold a paycheck without actual due so keep your threats to yourself…” That shut the man up for a moment and then Hikaru looked at him again. “What was Tohru’s name? I need to find her if you please.” Hikaru was only slightly surprised when he did not get what he wanted.

“You’re not really her friend then are you? Sorry, but we can’t just give out someone’s personal information. If you aren’t sitting in the restaurant, I’ll have to ask you to leave now.” Hikaru glared, unsettling the man one more before he turned and left, his feet stopping just outside the door to think.

_What did I just do? She was clearly hiding from something and I must have frightened her… shit._

Walking at a fast pace, Hikaru turned back to get his car with the guilt of knowing he’d just caused someone a great deal of misery because he was amusing himself… He felt horrible and found that even when he got home almost two hours later that he was restless, thinking if he hadn’t just drove that girl into the streets or something worse.   


	12. A Hard Realization

                Ukyo sat in his room, it was his weekend, his days off and he felt he needed the time to relax. There was just so much going on lately and sleep never seemed to be enough to replenish what was lost. It was well passed the time he would normally sleep in till, his covers falling aside when he slid his legs over the side of the bed revealing he was shorts with no shirt. It was his normal night time attire, finding it constricting to be in much else, and he got up and began getting dressed in the clothes he'd picked the night before.

"10:37..." He was admonishing himself by speaking the time aloud. What professional slept in to such an hour? The front doorbell rang and he heard feet below running to get it. "Wataru..." His excitable brother was too loud and quick to jump at any change in the house. Wataru's voice vibrated through the floor, his words inaudible, but clearly his. The person at the door however he could not hear at all, but that was not a surprise because his brother's voice carried well.

Ukyo slid his shirt over his arms, leaving the wrist buttons loose, and then buttoned most the way up leaving only the last two untouched. He tucked it into his black pants, the pale green shirt seeming to suit his mood as the front door closed.

"Iori, is Inoue-sama here?"

Ukyo paused then at his own door, his hand stuck in an outstretched gesture as if he were in a place he shouldn't be. The notion itself was enough to make him grab the handle and free himself from the feeling.

"Yes, she's outside... I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior. I'm Asahina Iori." Ukyo stepped down the hall with this nervous feeling flutter into his chest, his imagination striking lightning through his mind. _That cannot be Ren..._ He rounded the top of the stairs, his feet taking him down the first three steps normally out of force, his head turned to see-

"Hello, and that's quite alright. I'm Tachibana Ren. A pleasure to met you, Asahina-san."

 _What was she doing here?_ He thought and suddenly he found himself looking at the odd look on Iori's face- as well as Ren.

"Ukyo... Are you alright?" A smile came to his lips, it was an act of rote from work that saved him and Iori was soothed.

"Yes, sorry... I was thinking about work. Forget it." He composed himself while struggling with the agitation and he was aware quickly that it was because Ren was in the house. His house. He felt like he'd somehow gotten out of bed this morning with his skin not in place correctly- was this because he'd slept in?

"Good morning, Asahina-san." Ren bowed with a kind little smile and looked back at Iori, he was attentive because much like Tenma, they three had a love of flowers.

"I'll go see if Tenma is here." Iori said and another brother came from the rooms above.

"Morning, Azusa." Ukyo said, rote again and he saw Azusa watch Iori leave outside with. He seemed somewhat uncomfortable as he came downstairs and greeted Ren as well.

"Hello." She smiled at the almost sheepish welcome.

"I'm Tachibana Ren. How are you today?" Ukyo's skin felt tight and he introduced his brother.

"This is Azusa, it is rare to met one twin without the other." Ren's face suddenly flicked up to him, then Azusa and it seemed as if he'd said something wrong. Her gaze quickly looked down again and she held the package tightly.

"You have so many siblings. Hikaru mentioned a few, but there really is a lot of you." She said finally, having gained some composure.

"You've been helping Natsume, right?" She looked up again, something else in her face now and she listened carefully. "He mentioned you when he came to dinner the one day. Seems you are saving him a lot of trouble. Make sure he pays you well." Azusa said, his smile somewhat distant.

"Natsume, Azusa and Tsubaki are triplet's... Azusa and Tsubaki are identical while Natsume is fraternal." That interested looked graced her face as well as shock.

"Oh wow. I didn't even know that could happen... Can you imagine that chance that took?" The sliding glass door opened and Tenma stepped in with Iori.

"Tachibana-san. Ohayo."

 

                Tenma came closer picking out the twin that was Kaori. She smiled and looked down at the bag.

"I brought the seeds you asked for and you asked about the Tsubaki?" Azusa straighten slightly at hearing his request mentioned. "I have a very good source that has a true yellow sapling that is ready for delivery if you want it. I brought images of it if you wanted to see..." Ren opened her phone with nary a place as the picture came up and gave it to Tenma. It wasn't until she looked around her that she got a strange look over her face...

They were all hovering nearby. Iori was interested in the plants, Ukyo was invested in maintaining order while Masaomi needed it, but Azusa and Wataru were hovering. They were practically sitting side by side.

"Wataru... please make sure your room is clean." Wataru, surprised at hearing his name called, looked up startled. Ukyo had to repeat himself for the boy and he left rather easily.

"Ohh... this is wonderful. Do you- rather, would you like to see where I'd place the tree. I'm sure you'd appreciate my vision." Tenma said and Ren nodded, clearly wishing to be out from all the people. She was much more alike to what he saw in her after the incident now with some many people. She was uncomfortable, jittery, but not over him as he'd assumed.

"Please... if you'll excuse me." Both girls walked out together and they began speaking rather quickly after the door was closed. Ukyo was no mouth reader and so whatever it was they were speaking of, it remained private.

"Tsubaki?" Iori asked and Azusa smiled.

"I've missed him since he's been so busy. Our schedules have been so different, but I thought with at least that I might feel better." Azusa admitted with a guilty face as if compassion and longing were frowned upon- Ukyo stirred from his stance next to the table and stepped into the kitchen, is stomach was growling.

"Are you alright, Ukyo?" Azusa asked and now he was concerned, Iori coming into the kitchen now as well.

"I asked him the same thing." Ukyo touched his face and found he felt rather off. He was not clammy or hot, no headache or soreness from being in bed too long, but he did not feel right. This apprehensive feeling seizing him that he could not find the source of.

He looked out the door, Ren standing idle while Tenma looked more at the phone, Ren's hair tied half back while thinking only that he was glad Hikaru wasn't here-

"I need to go lay down. My stomach is bothering me a bit." Ukyo removed his hands from the counter and Azusa finished what he'd started by placing the water on the stove to boil.

"I'll bring you the tea when it's finished. Just sugar?" Ukyo nodded, not really listening and he walked up the stairs, the window view obscuring both women from proper sight. He opened his door and closed it, his hand on the handle even then.

 _You fool..._ He began, his face becoming severe... _You old fool... You hardly even know the woman. You've spoken to her twice? Three times and this is how you end up? Did Ema mean nothing then? That for a few kind words you find yourself swayed?_ Ukyo cracked his neck and was surprised when the handle moved in his hands.

"Ukyo..." Iori had brought the tea and Ukyo's mind went into overdrive.

_4 minutes to boil, 4 the steep... you've been standing here for almost ten minutes, completely lost in thought._

"Thank you. I'll just take it and then lay back down." Iori gave him a worried look, but left without saying anything. Once the door was closed he sat down, the tea in his hands, a dejected look on his face while even now he was searching for sounds of the women outside or in the house. "You should have never helped her..." He said, angry that what he felt for Ema was in danger while the tea in his hands grew cold.

 

                Hikaru called Ukyo three times, all the calls going to voicemail. Furious that the single moment that he required his brother for anything of import and he got the cold shoulder. He went though his contacts and called the house line and it rang a few times before it picked up.

"Hello? Asahina residence."

"Azusa, where is Ukyo. He's not picking up his phone." His brother explained that Ukyo was not feeling well and was in bed. His phone likely turned off so he could rest. Hikaru swore inside and lit a cigarette. "Alright, fine... ask him to mind his phone when he's feeling better, please?"

"Are you alright? Do you need me to come get you?"

"Ah, no. Nothing like that. Just- pass on the message when he comes out of his room. Thanks." Hikaru hung up before Azusa could say anything more and with extreme agitation he turned in a circle inside his house, unable to think. His imagination was running wild. Tohru was a pretty young woman, she could be running from any number of things. Abusive boyfriend, arranged marriage, loan sharks-

"Listen to yourself." He did, and found that it did not ease him any whatsoever. In a stroke of brilliance, Hikaru pulled his phone out and searched for the number of the cafe. He dialed the number, his legs crossed over the other while at his small table. They shook while his ankle turned in tight circles , a stress thing he got from his mother.

"Hello. How can I help you today?" The young voice on the phone was just what he wanted to hear.

"Hello, I'm Tohru's aunt and he's not been picking up his phone. The family has started to get worried, oh, he could be hurt..." Hikaru's voice ached to make his female counterpart when he was stressed, his vocal cords tight in his throat. "We have two different address here and neither seem to be his... please tell me you have his address?" The poor lad on the phone sounded shocked, likely thinking back on Tohru's sudden employment termination.

"Oh, yes. Please, wait just a moment." The phone was down and Hikaru listened while one boy told another. "Tohru's gone missing.... No, they can't find him and he's not picking up his phone... Can't you get into the officce?... No, no, no, they have the wrong address- God, I hope he's ok." Hikaru felt the same sentiments the cafe hosts did. "Shit..." Hikaru nearly tossed the phone hearing that, but the line was picked up. "Hello, hi, I'm so sorry, our boss is out and only he has the keys... I never thought to ask where he lived... All I know is that he's close to T University."

"That's ok. I'm sure we'll find him." Hikaru hung up and stare at the phone and then pulled up an image of the district T University was in- "Of course." The school as he thought was a very popular, decent school. It had a large campus and it was smack dab in the middle, it couldn't have been better strategically placed- he called the cafe back and the same guy picked up. "This is Tohru's Aunt again, if I give you my number, can you call me when your boss comes into work?" Hikaru gave his digits to the store and hung up again, his stroke of genius lost and baring no fruit.

He didn't even know how old she really was... she could be attending that school for all he knew- Hikaru got up quickly and fished his laptop out from under a pile of papers, he started it up and opened a browser, searched up on LINE for any 'Tohru' attending that school.

There was 14 hits and the first page showed a number of girls clearly not the Tohru he was looking for as well as faceless profiles- and he saw her; third last entry. He read what he could from her limited profile and read that she was 23 years old.

"Shit." He cursed, thinking he'd made a mistake in frightening such a young girl off and then after because he had to go and hunt down that young a woman to find attractive... No wonder she was weirded out by him. He really did frighten her... "Shit..." He got up, grabbed a coat and swore a number of times, nearly dropping his cigarettes while he fumbled with his door. "6 years... shit..." Six years younger and he'd asked her out... no wonder she'd said no. She thought he was a pervert.

He got in his car and rolled the window down as he backed out into the street, agitated when his phone lit up with a message from Ukyo. At least her attending school meant she likely wasn't on the run or so he direly hoped.


	13. The Small Things

                Izumi sat with Ema, they were eating out for lunch together between classes and Izumi was worried. What had started as such a small thing, this friendship with Ema, had become something worrisome. She didn't know how to bridge the idea to Ema that Izumi found her brother, Louis, to be someone she greatly admired.

She had an instant connection with the mild mannered brother, seeing in him what other's often said they saw in her; this unnatural beauty he seemed to exude from every pore. Louis was terribly kind, sweet and she was impressed with the relationship he had with Juli because she was rather enamored with him as well.

"What are you doing for the coming holidays? My family always tries to get together, but I think this year it might be hard." Ema asked, Izumi looked down and wondered about her own brothers.

"They'll come because Mother asks it of them, but they stay only as long as Father remains pleasant... He's angry that neither wanted to take after the book store. Not that he ever asked me about it."

"Your father owns a book store?" Izumi nodded. "Would you really want to work there?" Ema looked rather fantastical about the idea.

"No, it's just it would have been nice if he'd asked. I guess the family business is a man's thing. I can never seem to get my brother's attention or my father's. They may look like fairytale princes, that blonde hair looks nice on them, but they are mean." Izumi said, remembering how they had cut her hair short when she was ten.

"Really? Wow..." Ema said, this worried look on her face. Izumi dove in then... fearful to ask, but needing to.

"So, what's it like having that many brothers. I'm sure they must have girlfriends around all the time. Do you get along with all of them?" Ema colored brightly which Izumi missed, looking in her phone to keep it casual like.

"Ah, no... None of them are seeing anyone that I know of... They are very loving brothers, but their time is often caught up with- umm family." She said and Izumi held back the small grin she felt at hearing what turned out to be wondrous news.

"I see. I'll not be going home this year. It's too far and I convinced my mother it was best. She fought with it for a bit, but I told her school needed my attention otherwise it was a waste of money... She's very logical so it was easy to explain... In truth... I just didn't want to go home this year. It's the same argument every festival too." Izumi was pleased that it was two things she'd lucked out on.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone, I'll talk to Masa-nii, but you can come with us. The holidays should be spent with friends and family." Izumi looked at Ema with shock then, unable to speak for a second.

"Only if it's ok. I don't want to impose if you are going out with family." Izumi said and she felt that heavy flutter in her chest. After their projects had finished up, Izumi didn't have much a reason to come by the house, only visiting once after the school work was done. She really liked Ema, but they often went out to do things, both girls liking to walk and window shop leaving Louis an elusive treat.

 

                Fuuto stood next to his manager and took the small piece of paper, he'd finally had enough. His mind going back and forth over this little girl that had been incredibly rude. He'd let it go for some time, but he came back to it, confused into irritation when he could not understand what had really happened.

The worst thing of it was, it still wasn't her fault and he knew it, right to his core. He knew it because he was envious of how clearly she told him her thoughts, how even though she was clearly cornered, she defended herself with dignity. He had pit himself and those other girls against her and walked away with the final word, her pretty chin held high.

He was angry because he was interested in her.

She was the single person that he knew next to his family that hadn't cuddled up to him. She had asked, kindly like a good girl was supposed to, and then brought down the fire when he tried to crush her under his fame.

"Thank you... I'll talk to you later."

"Don't forget we have we have a time slot in the studio this week, Thursday and Friday." The man reminded him and Fuuto nodded as he closed the door.

"It had to be on the far end of town..." Fuuto cursed her again for not being convenient. The least she could have managed was to allow him to clear this entire mess under his own means, but now he had to get one of his brothers to take him because it's not like he could just hop on a train. His fame would have him swarmed in no time by gaggling girls. "Momotami Chiori..." Looking over the address one more time he memorized it and destroyed the paper, throwing in a trash can and leaving to go home for the first time this week.

 

                Asahina Yuusuke came home from a long day. He had participated in a competitive sports meet  a few weeks back and while he had done well he found that he would likely never understand adults, even when he became one. He himself had performed well, his talents acknowledged, Ema even coming with a friend she was often with to cheer him on, but t was a friend who he had this righteous anger for. The honor she had won, by her own skill and merits was removed from her hands out of 'favoritism'. It was impossible considering it was a race, but the award was taken from her and she didn't have a thing to do with it.

The news had been all but public mentioned. One of Tarumi's teacher's was fired from their position for having affairs with Tarumi's father. The news had come out somehow and to ease the threats and displeasure from the participating schools, the award was handed to the second place winner as a result.

Yuusuke's wasn't even associated with Tarumi, but today he'd lost his temper on another student who made a snide remark at her expense. He told the student off which Terumi had told him was unnecessary, but it was a matter of pride. He'd gotten angry with her then when she was hostile to him, as if he'd done something wrong. She looked a lot nicer before she'd turned against him.

_"Mind your own business, Asahina. This has nothing to do with you..."_

"What's the matter, Yuusuke?" He sat next to his brother and rest his head back against her arms.

"School... I just don't understand things sometimes." He said with a long exhale.

"That's why he finds school so hard... can't understand it all." Yuusuke sat forward and growled at Fuuto.

"Shut up, that's not what I meant." He pointed at his Fuuto and Wataru smiled as both glared daggers.

"Stop that now... Masa-nii is sleeping and you're being a disturbance." Azusa came out from the gardens and closed the glass door.

"See, even at home you are a disturbance." Azusa frowned grimly at his mouthy brother and Yuusuke clenched his fists, ready to take this to the next step if need be.

"Yameru*, Fuuto. Do you really need to start things as soon as you come home?" Fuuto however left having better things to do then continue the fight.

"Where is Ukyo?" Yuusuke looked around, normally dinner would be on the go or the likes. It was strange that no one was cooking.

"He's not feeling well. I think work is catching up with him to be honest. He's been leaving earlier and distracted, then making sure Wataru is continue his school work... it's just a bit much"

"I don't need to be babysat." Wataru chimed in.

"Both Masa and Ukyo are having a rough go... Hope things get better soon." Both brothers nodded and Wataru turned on the TV for his amusement.

"So, what do we do for dinner-" Yuusuke paused as Ema came into the house.

"Hi, everyone." She came waved and turned to put her bag in her room before she came back and sat with them. "How is everyone?"

"Where is Izumi-chan today?" Wataru said and Ema smiled at him, Juli giving the youngest brother an intent look now that he'd come out of her room.

_"Chi, this boy will grow up into a wolf, just like the rest... he's already set his eye on Izumi-san."_

"She has her own classes that are different from mine... we can't always be together. I was hoping that she might come with us for the coming holidays as she won't be going home this year. I wanted to talk with Masa-nii..." She said much to Wataru's delight.

"Masa-nii won't mind at all! He'll let her come if you ask nicely." He was all abuzz with thoughts of Izumi joining them.

"We should speak with Masa first though." Azusa said, in agreement with Ema. "I'm sure she would appreciate it if she is alone for the holidays." Ema smiled, thankful her brother's were happy with the idea.

    

                Inside the hospital hours later, Masaomi stood outside a patients room. The little girl inside had survived a motor vehicle accident when she fell from her brother's bike. He was making a delivery while watching the girl for his mother when he had swerved to avoid a trash can knocked over into his path. She had been thrown from the bike and was suffering internal bleeding that had been stabilized, a number of surface wounds and extensive abrasions. Her mother had not been reached yet and the girl had witnessed her brother die of is injuries on scene; he had been crushed under his bike and impact with the side of a building had rendered him unconscious. He never woke from his injuries and since being brought in a stabilized, the girl had not spoken a single word other than when she had confirmed her brother's death.

"Asahina-san, this is Uehara Reina, intern... How is our patient?" Masaomi turned to a fellow at the hospital, a doctor of Psychology and overseeing physician for this year's intern for his department as it were.

"It's hard to tell, but she is clearly traumatized. She hasn't spoken, and ate very little. We got her physical issues under control, but what information we have on the girl isn't giving us much info in finding the girl's parents... She is also on a steady dose of IV fluids and antibiotics as she has many surface injuries, anti-inflammatory medication as well as ibuprofen."

"Not a word then?" The doctor repeated and looked at his intern. She was child-like in appearance, tiny frame and small hands. Her hair was drawn back, but it was this warm reddish brown and she had startlingly clear hazel eyes. "So, what do you think would be our best course of action, Uehara-san?" The woman peered into the room and looked at Masaomi through her glasses.

"May I?" She asked and Masaomi gave the girls files to her. She read it over closely, returned to confirm something and then closed the file again. "At this point, I'd like to speak with her, get her as comfortable with me as I can and talk with her building rapport. I would need to witness her reactions if any at this point to act because a patient may react differently to different people."

"Good. Is there anything else, Asahina-san?"

He shook his head and the young woman gave back the file following her physician into the room leaving him to finally go on break now that someone else was overseeing the young girl.

"I'm sorry, Asahina-sama?" He stopped and looked back as the intern came towards him. "May I have that?" She pointed at his arm and he handed her back the file, but she shook her head. "Ah, no... sorry. I wanted to borrow the bear... I realized when I walked in the room that she has nothing at all. Would you mind, parting with it?" She asked and he took the bear from his pockets.

"Not at all. Please."

"Thank you very much. I'll have it brought back as soon as I can." She took the bear with a victorious smile of sorts on her face and jogged back to the room. Had she been in something other than a white doctor's coat he might have assumed she was as patient or a visitor coming in after hours having skirted security.

"Oy! Masaomi!" Down the hall he saw another doctor, one he often missed getting to work with as he was scheduled late as well. They got along well, his own mild attitude pairing well with the other's boisterous one.

"Coming." He waved his hand showing he was following shortly and looked back into the room while the doctor spoke with the girl, her face unresponsive. She at least had taken the bear, the small stuffed creature tucked under her arm.

 


	14. What is a Man to Princes and Favorites?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter today, I was in the mood and things demanded to be written out the long way. Not that I'm sure any will complain. XD. I'll spoil some things for you and tell you Fuuto will be back in the next chapter as well as Azusa and first time debut! Asahina Kaname! Keep tuned and hope you are all enjoying... (not that it has too many readers yet. ;D)

                Hikaru sat in his car with his head propped in his hand, elbow on the open window. He had the distinct feeling that people were watching him because this was the second day that he had parked outside T university. The first day came to an end with empty hands, his imagination going so far as fear she might have dropped out school before he corrected his insane thought pattern. As it was, the University had 3 major exits to which he had only been able to watch one the first day. Today however he had a decent enough view from where he was to see the two others and so he sat, waiting. Unsure if she was in school or what her classes might even be.

The day went on while he waited until it came to a close finally and he hoped he would find her, hoped he could correct whatever mistake it was he'd made. Students made a slow procession from the grounds, in large groups at first and then thinning out leaving behind stragglers. He'd not seen her at either entrance and Hikaru rest his head against the steering wheel.

He pulled his keys from the car ignition with a quick motion and stepped out. He was going to at least inquire if she was still attending classes. His step took him across the street though he didn't use the crosswalk and into the grounds. The school was larger than it looked from a distance, even from his car the scope of it was hidden by its clever architecture and he leaned over a map or sorts letting him know where he was and where he needed to go. He heard a voice speaking behind him, curious of him which was interesting, but it was the voice that drew him up, thinking only to himself, _this luck I have..._

"Hana- No, Hana..." Hikaru turned and looked at a very familiar looking person. She had long, deep grey hair and the same kind of face as the woman walking away from him in a hurry.

"Ah, Tohru-san?!" The person stopped for half a heartbeat and then kept going.

"Shun, didn't you-! Wait!" The girl close to him took off and grabbed hold of Tohru; her face red and clearly shocked at his presence.

"Hana, let go... Let-" He jogged towards them and he watched Tohru's hands tighten around her shoulder bag strap.

"What is the matter with you..." The sister whispered and Tohru looked at him with menace.

"Forgive me, Tohru-san..." He started and Hana looked at him with surprise. "I didn't mean to catch you like this, but I really did need to apologize." He started, hoping she would hear him out.

"Tohru... what's going on?" Hana took her sisters hand and Tohru finally turned fully, red faced.

"You have nothing to apologize for so you can go and not think about it anymore."

"Nii-san!" Hana struck her sister and Tohru recoiled. The smaller girl clearly offended at her own sister's speech.

"Hana, please..."

"I demand an explanation as Tohru's elder sister. What is the meaning of all this?" Hikaru smirked then at Tohru who shook her head up towards the sky. The amusing notion that the smaller girl was the elder making it hard for Tohru to contend against.

"Hello, Hana-san. I'm Hikaru-" He paused and Tohru looked at him strangely. "I came as I have made a grave error- your sister didn't do anything wrong. I made a mistake and wanted to make sure she was alright." Her head came down and she glared again while shaking her head at him. "... I feel badly as is... might I just have a moment of her time, please?" Hikaru smiled and Hana's ire softened.

"Please..." Tohru asked from behind and the woman finally relented, nodding as she stepped back and then away to give them space. "...What are you doing here?!" Tohru hissed and poked him in the chest with two fingers.

"I wanted to apologize... you vanished after asking you out and I was concerned I'd caused you harm." She colored a furious red and ran her hand up and over her head, ruffling her short hair.

"Please stop. As you can see I'm alright, you needn't apologize." She was brushing him off and hurriedly.

"Then why did you qui-" Tohru lunged forward and put her hands, both of them layered over his mouth. He stood with his back arched back slightly in surprise.

"Shhh... kuso..." She swore and looked back at her sister who was reading something on her phone. "Just- don't say anything. Nothing about my jobs, please." She asked though he was hardly in a place to contend with her. He nodded and she brought her hands down and rubbed them together, her embarrassment so much more than whatever she was worried about.

He'd never in his life seen anyone so clearly attracted to him- anyone, in his life. She wouldn't even look at him unless she was glaring at him. So why had she said no then... If age really wasn't an issue?

"So..." He said and Tohru glanced at him. She was so damned cute it was impossibly funny, the thought making him chuckle which made her eyes go wide. "You'll go out for coffee with me to explain then?" He said and she paled in all places but her cheeks.

"Tohru..." Hana had come closer again and Tohru smiled so gently it must have hurt because she looked at her sister having thought very quickly about what she wanted to say.

"I'm going to come home late. This is HIkaru... he's a-umm... one of friends brother and he wanted to talk to me about some school work that he's too sick to work on... I'll come home soon, just tell Mom I'll eat when I get back." Hana looked between them and Hikaru was amazed when she allowed him to step aside with the much younger girl.

"Alright, but I won't be here long tonight. I have to go home tonight." Tohru nodded and Hana turned slowly, her eyes on Hikaru.

"A pleasure meeting you, Hana-san." She smiled kindly and walked away.

"...What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Tohru rounded on him now that it was safe to fume.

"Oh? I wanted to-"

"I know that. You said-that."

"LINK... Your name and school brought you up when I searched them." She gawked then.

"Wha-why?" He gestured for them to start walking and she did after a moment.

"I thought I may have done something very bad." He admitted, she refused to look at him though. "I came back to see you and you had quit. Your manager was upset with you, but he didn't tell me who you were. I hoped to catch you at the Cafe... but you had vanished there as well. I was worried I might have been responsible for putting a young girl on the run." She laughed and covered her mouth then.

"Are you serious? You thought that?" She was mocking him and he could only allow her to continue because it was as she said; it was strange. "I work jobs to help my family out instead of going to them for my supplies and books as tuition is expensive as is... I keep it from _them_ because they would be furious with me, but not enough to make me homeless..."

"I see... that is a far better reason then my imagination..." He offered and she looked down again, quiet after her outburst at his expense.

"You have too much imagination. You should write-"

"I do." He said and she looked at him, realized he _was_ older and in no small way; her stance changed altogether.

"...I think I should go. I explained and you don't have to worry now so, if you'll please."

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He said, honestly and irritated now.

"No, that's... kuso..." Tohru swung her bag around to her other shoulder then and stopped walking. "Listen. I don't know who you are, I don't know why you are really here, but-"

"I think you are cute." He said, catching her off guard and silencing her completely. "I came because I was honestly worried and I liked you, I didn't realize you were so young before... for that I'm sorry. I realize why you are uninterested, but I'm glad you are alright." She blinked and looked away. "I think I'll forgo coffee and let you go home." He smiled, bowed slightly and walked away. He stopped at the cross walk waiting for the lights thinking only that he had become one of 'those' kinds of men. Head hunting the younger generation like a fool.

"W-wait!" He turned from the light and saw Tohru coming up behind him, he was surprised to see her and she thrust out her phone at him. "I'd prefer that if you were going to contact me you didn't chase me down at work or call my house. And don't come to my school either." He nodded, genuinely shocked and flipped her phone open, her background was an intricate plate of food that looked good enough to be in a magazine. She waited while he put his number _and_ email in her phone, his contact name making him worry for a moment, but he typed in Hikaru. Under nickname he put in 'the attracted red haired man' and saved, closing the application before handing it back.

"Mail me later then, Tohru-san." He said kindly and she frowned, her brow pinching together as she turned away. "Goodnight!" He called after her and her pace quickened likely so others wouldn't see her and he called down the street. He left the ball in her court, not having received her info. It was a safe bet that she won't message him and was being nice, but then again, she had made the effort to get it.

He had this stupidly big grin on his face as he got to his car and put the key back in the ignition. He didn't even start it right away, preferring to sit and chuckle that he was acting like a teenager.

 

                Tohru held her phone in her pocket until her hand was sweaty and hot. Pulling it free to cool her palms in the calm breeze of the dwindling day, she flipped open the phone and went into her contacts and searched for his number and clicked on it.

She stare and felt the heat rise in her face. So much so that she ducked into a bus stop and sat down.

In her phone under Hikaru's name was his self proclaimed nickname. It was embarrassing and where her phone allowed her to label contacts under Family or Friends, he'd placed himself under Favorites which made her smile and cringe all at the same time. The issue at hand was sending that first mail as he didn't have her info.

Swallowing hard while being excited when she thought it might be wrong to, he was an older man after all, Tohru grinned at her phone and got up from the bus stop to go home. She'd figured she _could_ mail him when it was super late and be safe from a quick or delayed reply...

 

                Kaori sat in the back of the shop, minding her school work with superb focus. Ren was out front, pruning and cleaning, coming into the back only when the store was empty. They talked about the shop and often about Kaori's work, Ren excited for the Tsubaki they were shipping in to have planted at the Asahina house.

They were both of them very happy lately. Ren was smiling as her world got put back in place and Kaori's own work with Natsume was going splendid. His data was precise, he was doing most the work for her and she'd yet to hear of any mistakes she'd made. She was so happy she wanted to call Hikaru and see what she was up to, converse as they often did about her brothers; a very interesting bunch.

As it was, there was 13 to 2, 13 brothers to two sister. It was almost a crime! To have all those brother, taunting and teasing and having only two girls, so far apart in age. It was different as a twin, you had this bond that no matter what the other did you forgave them, understood then; even when you didn't want to- the door chimed and Ren walked out front, Kaori taking a sip of her soda and looking into the small mirror then back into her text book.

"Oh- Asahina-san." Kaori refrained from jumping out of her chair and making a load noise. "H-How are you?" Kaori skirted around the table quietly and put her pen down so she could walk using her hands as well.

"Good evening, Ren-san."

"Ukyo..." Kaori nearly groaned. _Why couldn't it at least have been Hikaru?_

"I was hoping I might finish up our business, if my order is ready that is." He sound a little short tempered which Ren picked up on and struggled with. He was close to the counter from what Kaori could tell which also meant Ren would flounder fast.

"Oh, yes. It is... j-just a moment." Ren backed into the nursery and Kaori nearly swore. In direct view of the door was the arrangement meaning Kaori didn't have a to switch with her sister- Ren was already starting to shake, her fingers steady looking only because she'd taken hold of the box.

 _I'm so sorry, Ren..._ Kaori mouthed and Ren nodded her head, in due diligence. She was trying so hard to be 'good' again, but it always took its toll.

"That's quite lovely, Ren-san." Ukyo commented, he was surprised sounding as if anything her sister produced was not perfection... Kaori was upset on Ren's part.

"Thank you very much. I though the small blue and white flowers would be nice as they stay flowering, the blue are forget-me-not's so she is likely to forget your gift." Kaori looked at the door frame, impressed Ren had gotten through the entire sentence.

"You seem to love your work... and you are very good with numbers as well so I hear. Have you spent much time with Natsume?" He asked and Kaori touched her head to the floor hoping he'd hurry and leave. Not that her time spent with Natsume was nay of his business anyways, but she'd not told Ren much either.

"I do, I-I love what I do here, flowers came easily to me and it has treated me well... not unlike Ukyo-sama's work. Hikaru-san speaks so highly of your work, you must love what you do as well." Another silence stretched between them and Kaori knew for a fact that the gift was paid for and he could just leave. Why was he staying?

"...You get along well with Natsume and Hikaru." Ren's foot backed up, the soft hush over it over the tiled floor close to Kaori's ears at present.

"Yes-" Kaori leaned up and dropped a plastic planter to the ground. The sound made Ren jump half scared to death and she backed up into the room, Kaori slowly getting to her feet. "Just a moment, please... thank you." Ren side stepped, almost comically and Kaori pushed her back gently into the counter.

"So sorry! Just a plant knocked over." Ren held her apron tightly, her face bright red from what looked like holding her breath and Kaori stepped out after wrestling Ren's apron from her.

"Ah, that's alright. I was leaving anyways..." Ukyo looked at her strangely and she hoped she didn't have pen on her face suddenly of something weird. She looked down and noticed her shirt was different was unbuttoned where Ren's always were done up, but if he noticed that small a thing he was the weird one. "Have a good night, and thank you for the good work."

"Good night, Ukyo-sama." She amended, unaware until then that Ren called him by a different honorific.

The bell chimed, the door shut and Kaori stepped back casually into the room. Ren was bent over, hand against her knees as if she'd run a race.

"I did good again..." Ren said and sat up, her eyes red from rubbing them, but she'd not cried a whole lot. It was actually impressive considering.

"Yeah... at least he won't be coming back anytime soon... Thank God." Kaori took the apron back off and handed it back.

"He's a nice man... I wish I could be normal. It's not his fault that I have a hard time." Ren admitted making Kaori frown.

"He's alright. He talks nicely, but he always seems like he's scheming behind that pretty face of his." Ren gasped and pushed Kaori's shoulder.  "What? It's true." Ren grinned crazily then, a real smile that brightened Kaori's day. "If you want nice and then fun, you need Natsume and Hikaru respectively. At least Natsume doesn't look like he's about to feed you to his siblings." Kaori laughed and Ren did as well.

"He doesn't look like that, Dentaku-hime." Kaori, shocked that Ren was using that nickname again, sat down and threw a piece of dirt at her, Ren catching it of course. "He's prettier than me though." Kaori scoffed.

"That makes him prettier than me too you know! So it's not true." Ren snickered and picked up the plastic planter Kaori had dropped. "I'm never going to get work done fighting with you over 'Oji-sama'..."

"Kaori!" Kaori laughed with gusto, her sides starting to hurt.

"Sorry, sorry... I know it's not nice to talk about customers that way..." Kaori finally said and Ren sat in a chair by the door once more.

"No, but they are very prince-like..." She agreed and Kaori peered up from her book. "Asahina-Oji-sama the 1st, 2nd, 3rd..." Ren joked and Kaori laughed.

"And their royal sisters, Asahina-Ema-himi and Asahina-Hikaru-himi!" Kaori bowed over her book until her head hit the table making Ren actually snort in laughter.

"Not nice, not nice..." Ren groaned and looked at the front door with a smile which very slowly faded back to normal. "So, how serious is this thing with you and Natsume-san?" Kaori looked up, her chin stained now with pen.

"Oh, just 'Natsume-san'?... and there is not thing..." Kaori said and Ren blinked in surprise.

"Nee-san..." _Shit..._ "Do you like Natsume-san?" Ren asked simply and Kaori resisted internally. The 'tone' had been apparent... Kaori had been rehearsing to avoid that evil indication her sister was so keen to hear, but it had not worked and the cat was out of the house.

"Maybe a little bit. It's not hard to... He's good looking, owns his own company like me and is aware that I am a good worker... that and he is super nice." Kaori's description fell horrible short of what she was feeling inside, but that was all she had.

"I didn't know." Ren didn't sound upset, she sounded invested though.

"It kind of just happened. We aren't dating or anything. I do his number crunching and that's it. We meet once a week to go over my work and he's gone... I just like him. He's smart, easy to talk to and doesn't have that thing where when you've done something wrong that you feel like he's going to condemn you to Yomi; forever. Have you not seen the genetic blessing Kami-sama has gifted that entire family?" Ren nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Don't worry. He's doesn't seem interested and I'm only looking... he's too pretty not too, Asahina-Ojigo-sama..." Both girl snickered again and Kaori focused back on her text book. She had a test coming up soon that she needed to ace so she was sure she understood everything.

 


	15. Unspoken Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been in a bit of a writing slump and spring is here so I've been getting my garden ready and patio set... anyways. So sorry and hope you enjoy and don't forget to welcome warmly our lovely Kaname as he is finally here! (Also, Fuuto is in trouble....)

                Wataru was being scolded. It was a very amusing thing, the boy sitting there completely not understanding the work that went into managing the complexes gardens. Tenma, though hardly shouting, sat with Wataru and explained what she called the 'life force of flowers' and that through this one thing on earth all people could understand another because of the meaning all flowers bore. They spoke to people even if they couldn't hear the sentiments coming across in words.

"You must be careful with flowers, Asahina-kun. A flower may seem like such a small thing to you now, but just as easy to crumple is the flower as another's heart. You understand, don't you?" Wataru looked at her as if broken hearted, some of her meaning coming across, Azusa watching from the sidelines.

"I didn't mean to..." She smiled, that motherly grin which was likely why Wataru was so moved to tears. It was a beautiful thing to see and on her face it was very much suited.

"I know. Had you been uncaring I wouldn't have bothered to warn you, but you are a smart person and I think you are deserving to know the truth of your work. The deeds of the word may be many, but the mind holds tight even the unspoken word and it is a great and terrible thing." She grinned then and gave Wataru a flower. "Instead of suffering alone, make changes. You may not be able to take back the word once spoken, but often it is never too late to mend a broken heart... It's just easy not to harm it to begin with is all. Go on now and I will plant a small patch you can tame should you so desire." Wataru sniffed and stood up, his hands clutching the flower.

"Ok. Thank you, Tenma-chan!" She giggled as he ran off into the house.

"'Tenma-chan' he says..."

"You scolded him and he thanked you. Wonder if that would work on Fuuto..." Tenma looked up, her face full of laughter though she was silent.

"I have a way with children. A lesson only hinting about something else feels less personal, but they think on it nevertheless in relation to whatever happened... How can I help you today, Azusa-san?"

Tenma's hair was braided today, her bangs faming her face with loose strands, the braid itself hung over her shoulder. Her dark grey eyes seemed full of wisdom and age, ancient in a way no other part of her looked.

"Do you have children then?" She choke on air and waved her hands, trowel in her fist.

"Me?! Oh, no. No, no, no. " She laughed uncomfortably and shook her head. "My brother has two children and he tells me often that they adore me. He uses the threat of my displeasure to warn them from things they shouldn't be doing."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to assume you-"

"It's fine. No harm done." She chuckled at him, her head turned down while she sat, her legs bent under her.  She seemed like  a fictional person as he paid her more attention. This dark and soft spoken woman who spoke about life lessons with flowers, who from him perspective seemed fantastical like a folk tale princess lost amid modern times and making due with that she had. Unable to return to her era and so she reminisced about her flowery gardens and gave advice from her years of experience...

"What did he do? Wataru..." He asked and she put her tool down and looked at him. His stomach doing a strange flip he'd not felt in some time now and never before for Tenma.

"Oh-? Umm... he was only walking through the flowerbed. I didn't mean to step out of place." She was suddenly aware that she had reprimanded his brother and it was obvious it was out of habit from correcting her brother's children.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious... When should we expect the Camellia do you think?" Tenma picked up her phone and looked over her schedule. The soil covered glove no concern to her as she managed her phone.

"Mmmm, this weekend. I will come and plant it so it doesn't remain out until my next working day."

"You don't have to come on your days-"

"For shame Azusa-san!" She admonished and waggled a finger at him. "I couldn't allow my work to suffer after all we've done to get it here. Imagine your disappointment if it was shocked and died? Or Ren for all the calls she put out to get this wonderful specimen?" He blinded, chided successfully so he gave her nod of his accepting correction, he wondered if this was how Wataru had felt. A shock to the senses and a quick dip into guilt for not having known better. "Would you so casually set your work aside?" She shook her head at him, knowing him as he did not know her; a abrasive feeling. "No. You finish whatever you start and would see it through. I will do much the same." She dropped her hand, her lecture over and he remained in place as if unsure his correction was in fact completed; her eyes gave her away. They were shining again and laughing.

"...Now I've been reprimanded." He said and she grinned, finally finished her aeration of this part of the garden. "You run a strict complex, Tenma-san." The smile then was large, her eyes pinched almost closed because of her full cheeks; she looked no older than him when she did that.

"I must, with all you brother's running about. Iori and Louis are very gentle with the garden, but sometimes I wonder if Masaomi-san is not too exhausted. I often find since his shift change that his work shoes are imprinted here and there- like he's trying to escape the world for a bit. I could hardly reprimand him for it. We all need freedom sometimes."

"You know my brother's shoes?" He asked, surprised and she nodded, not hearing his scepticism.

"It leaves this little emblem in the dirt saying 'non-slip'. He is the only one to need such footwear so I naturally guessed it was him." That made sense after she explained it and Azusa wandered aimless for a bit in the gardens letting her continue her work. Tenma moved from place to place, her pace not having slowed because he conversed with her before. Her due diligence and gentle, authoritative nature in fact was something to be admired and felt he tried to emulate. As she said, he gave his all for his work, he should not have suggested she do less.

"Afternoon, Tenma-san." Azusa looked up and saw Iori coming in from school. He often took the long way to come through the garden and he watched his brother bend down and touch one of the pale purple flowers near her.

"Good Afternoon, Iori-san. How are you today?"

"I'm well, thank you." Iori looked up and gave a single wave to Azusa and turned back to Tenma.

"The Camellia comes this weekend. Will you be here to see her?" Iori's pale grey hair bobbed when he nodded, the younger siblings smile gentle and calm much like her own. "Good, I know you will also appreciate her." She went back to her work and the two spoke on and off while Iori sat in the bench close by.

"Tsubaki is coming home soon, right?" Iori asked, his eyes focusing from some far off place.

"Yeah. He should get to visit this weekend... I guess both Tsubaki will be coming home then." Azusa said and he caught Tenma grin into her work, it made him smile as well.

"How is Fuuto? I heard him the one day while outside. He was unnecessarily aggravating..." Azusa shook his head, unwilling to be bothered with that particular brother.

"I think he's tired, I think we all are. Ukyo has been running around, Masa-nii isn't hardly awake during the day and Natsume has been apparently working with a new accountant, Tsubaki is finishing up his work... we need vacation."

"Yes... it does seem that way." Iori's mind drifted away for a bit, his finger touching flowers as he went and Tenma watched him for a time. She looked worried for him which made Azusa frown in thought.

 

                Sitting in a simple kimono, Watanabe Shizuka sat with her hands clasped, head bent low in prayer. She was asking for guidance and forgiveness for her past actions and how only after the fact did it seems as correct punishment; her being fired. It had been a few weeks since then and she had yet to find a job replacement. Her resume was tainted with her transgression with Hiro, her future unsure and this feeling made her sick.

She needed to get working again. This time 'off' allowing her to get over the heartache of losing that person and atone. He was no longer a source of pain and she didn't blame him anymore. It had never been his fault, even if his relationship with his wife was rocky. Shizuka should never have been taken in by him...

"Welcome. You are new to this shrine, is there anything I can do to help you?" Looking up, Shizuka was shocked to see the lovely man before her. He wore a vibrant purple robe and the yellow embroidery brought was enhanced by his blonde hair.

_Should you really be admiring this one, was this kind of thing not exactly what got you into trouble?_

"Ah- no. I'm fine. Just asking for guidance." She offered him a smile, aware that is was awkward and he smiled down at her. She found she would have preferred an ugly person to his man as he was a rather difficult distraction when trying to correct her prior mistakes.

"I might offer you guidance, miss..." This monk spoke with s silver tongue, his words dripping in what sounded like advances to her ears making her panic internally, shrivelling inside that even now she was so dirty within.

"Watanabe Shizuka. And for now I'd like to just offer my wishes and be on my way. Thank you." She steeled herself against this nine-tailed fox and watched him bow, his smile unaffected by her refusal.

"I will offer a pray as well for you, Watanabe Shizuka-san... Surely if we both ask, then your desires will be met with a positive outcome." He looked up at her while still bent low, his hazel eyes flickering candle light while incents smoke swirled around him- she swore if she counted there would be nine trails around him; twining about his limbs as if his magic was being affected by this place.

"Oh- thank you." Shizuka stood abruptly and fretting over lore of all things she wondered if she ask his name, if he would tell her. A name, a true name had power over its bearer and she had already offered hers as an automatic response. "You have been very kind. Your name?" Licking her lips, dry as they were and cracked, the monk stood tall as if sizing her up.

"Kaname." She shivered because he had given his first name only. They were no acquaintances for her to call him by just his first name, but he smiled at her- then chuckled. "Asahina Kaname." She bowed again and stepped back while trying to subdue her imagination and replace it with reason. "I'll keep my word, Watanabe-san and hopefully your wish will be heard."

"Yes, thank you." Backing up as if unwilling to break eye contact, Shizuka bowed respectfully. "Have a good evening."

"I surely will now, you have given me much to think on." Startled by the difference of what he meant to what she heard she turned and left that shrine feeling just as anxious as she had going in. Even if the reasons were completely different now. "Have a lovely evening, Watanabe-san..." She heard her name chanted out from within and felt embarrassed as another visitor looked at her. She offered them a quick smile, just as awkward as the one to the monk and quickly left the premises.

 

                The house stood two stories high. It was bright white with dark brown eaves and window trimmings. The fence was dark wood and greying with the struggle it put up against the rain and sun. A garden, wild and untameable, like the door to a fairy kingdom or elven realm took over the front yard, the smell of wild flowers clear in the still breeze of early twilight.

Going over the address in his head again, Fuuto looked at the house, spotted the same numbers in his mind and looked at the light coming through dark teal curtains. He felt sick. Now that he was standing where he was, having all but stalked Momotami Chiori to her home he felt ill.

He was there to apologize. Whatever this girls reasoning had been, whatever her goal in leaving early it was he that had been an ass. That was what had irritated him most after she was gone in all reality. It hadn't been that she'd seen through his disguise. It wasn't that she'd taken the high road... it was because he'd been something he didn't want to be.

Trudging up the broken walkway, grass sprouting between the cracks, Fuuto came up to the door and glared angrily at the small, backlit doorbell button and pressed it. A small chime startled what was small song birds by the window and he heard Chiori's voice as she quelled them from further inside.

"A moment please!" A chair shoved hard against the wooden floor and bare feet padded to the front door, Fuuto's chest tightening with apprehension. "Konban-" The door opened and Momotami's face went completely vacant.

"We need to discuss a few things, Momotami-san." Her name invoked some inner cognitive function and she closed the door a bit more behind her. "I'd like to come in, I'm  an easy-"

"No." She said, interrupting him with irritation. "What can I do for you, Asakura-san? Why are you here?" Suddenly aware of the situation, of having an idol standing outside in plain view, Chiori looked about for spectators, but the street was empty.

"I demand an answer for what happened before." Internally, Fuuto cringed as his tone did not match his intent and neither did his words.

"Answer? For what?" She asked, her voice rising which made him look around again to be sure he was 'safe'.

"You came to my show, came to a backstage event, insulted me and fled the scene." She blinked in horror at his words, mouth agape slightly.

"Fled- I didn't flee anything! And you, you were hardly a good host." Again, Chiori stood her ground against him, defending herself against his deplorable actions, calling him on his errors with no sugar to soften the blows.

"Stop shouting you silly girl." He hissed and she balked, her head jerking back in shock. "I came here to give you these." He grabbed the two CD's in his bag and pulled them out gracelessly. He all but shoved them into her hands making her almost drop them.

"What are you- These. These are the CD's I brought." Flipping the covers over to inspect them she saw the signatures on each in silver marker. "Why are you here?" She repeated and he wanted to tell the girl that repeating her own questions made her sound very stupid.

"They were important, no? I have a duty to those who listen to my music. Even if they are rude girls and don't care for their own things, I have a duty to uphold as an idol."

Chiori clutched the disks to her chest while he spoke, her eyes pinched shut.

_Don't you dare cry you stupid, pathetic girl._

"I'm so sorry. Asakura-san is not at all like I thought and I hope you will forgive me." Slowly, the guilt that had been ridding Fuuto began to subside making him feel lighter physically.

"It can't be helped if you are uneducated on what kind of person I am." His snide remark was only curbed because he knew he had done the right thing by himself and by the girl. "I'm out of here. Take care of those, I won't replace them again."

Chiori smiled while holding her package, the sight disgusting because she looked like a manga character. A sweet, normal looking girl surrounded by the wild house that belonged in a magic forest guarded by woodland creatures

"Yes. Asakura-san is very kind. Thank you again..." He turned to wave her a half hearted goodbye as she opened the door and with his detail oriented sight he saw something that made him grin; maliciously.

"Momotami Chiori..." He turned and came back towards the house, his pleased feeling gone while she stepped out to meet him. His steps did not slow as he drew closer and she registered surprise when his hand pushed the door behind her open, her gasp of indignation falling on deaf ears.

"Asakura-san-" He turned to face her, a sneer on his face and the backdrop behind him made her pale.

"You are just like every other screaming, fan girl out there." The look of embarrassment and anger rose into her face like she actually wasn't guilty of the thing he was seeing in her house.

"Get out of my house." She demanded, her kind voice hard now and he found her angry face made him want to crush her.

"Oh, I will. I want to see the extent of your sickness before I do though." His smile seemed to infuriate her instantly and she grabbed hold of his shirt to his surprise. "Are you actually stupid enough to hit me? Tell me you are that stupid."

"You are a horrible little person, aren't you. A creature only worthy of my pity, that you would come here to stir only trouble... Get out of my house."

Asahina Fuuto chuckled and her hand clenching his shirt tightened.

"Momotami Chiori; sutoka..." The color left in her face drained away, her hand falling away. He actually stood startled when she turned out her own door and left him standing there. She actually ran and he chuckled at the walls covered in magazine clippings, concert schedules and paparazzi pictures.

_An obsessive, freak of a girl..._

He was actually completely overwhelmed at the work that had to go into what he was seeing... and then he walked over to a picture at the end of red strings, highlighted paper and ticket stubs... His finger lifted away from the wall and he let it fall back in place; that sick feelings returning ten fold.


	16. A Penny for your Forthoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are said to happen in 3's... such is the whim of luck.

                Fuuto remained in the house surprisingly for a long time. It wasn't a matter of contemplation, but he couldn't leave the house unlocked and abandoned; he'd hoped Momotami would return. After an hour though in a strangers home he called his manager and had someone 'babysit' the house, Fuuto leaving to stay the night in a room rather than go home. It was the vibration of his phone on the night stand what woke him; his hand lashing out to grab it and see the number calling.

"Hello. Asahina Fuuto, has that person come back yet?" The resounding deep set voice on the phone confirmed that Momotami and returned, the house guarded by a trusted stage hand from his car. It was like one of Hikaru's stake outs... "Ok, thank you- No. I'll come deal with it. Leave it be for now... yes. Bye." He disconnected the call and sat up in the bed made of crisp, white linen that was a high thread count, Egyptian cotton. He greatly preferred quality in an array of things, linen being one. If it was a shoddy material, he would quickly overheat or have irritated skin by morning.

Ordering a breakfast he hardly touched, Fuuto packed the bottle of water for when he left and swore, the moments reprieve allowing him no freedom from his conscience; he needed to fix this mess and leave the issue of Momotami favorably intact rather than destroy it like he had yet again. He was well aware had he just left, hadn't looked back that he'd have slept well, eating well and been well.

_This is her fault... She has such things on her wall. How would anyone think otherwise..._

_You might have asked her._

                Ignoring his more intelligent afterthought, Fuuto left the hotel having paid by account and took a taxi back to the white-sided house with the wild garden. When he got there, the other car watching the house was already gone. The windows were open and as soon as he got out he heard the song birds, tiny Finches, singing. He hardly realised the paying of his fare or walking up the cracked cement walkway, grass poking through. The smell of the flowers in the morning so much stronger then last night; better than those in his house as the vine coated fence barred the wind from carrying the scent away.

The bell chimed again, he expected no answer, the girl likely tired from being out all night.

"Good morning." The door opened and worse than before, Chiori's face became instantly incited. "I don't want to talk- to you!" She tried to close the door, but Fuuto propped it open with his foot and slammed his palm up in resistance.

"Don't make a scene!" He yelled at her in a low voice, but she would hear none of it. "I came to apologize, you stupid girl! I admit my mistake!" She either didn't care or didn't hear him, her body pressed against the door so he leaned into it, surprised by her strength, but slid into the house, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Get out." She said, turning instantly as he grabbed her elbow. "And don't touch me. I'm not a person you can command like your petty little fans. I am not a puppet that you can mesmerize and play with. Leave or I will." He laughed that again she would threaten him by leaving her own home and she yanked her arm free of him, furious now.

"Are you going to let me speak?" He asked, amused as Chiori suddenly reminded him of a strange mixture of Tsubaki and Asuza. Her quick temper like Baki-kun while holding her righteous composure like Azusa.

"No. Get out of this house." The wall littered with his images, his gigs and every sighting remained, a desk set in front of the wall with an open laptop which she closed as she passed.

"Will you be reasonable at least?" He chided her for being immature though she was two years older than him. That request however was met with instant and complete shock.

"Y-you! You just broken into my house! For the second time in 24 hours. Some idol!" She was venomous, the last comment finally bringing his frustration forward.

"That has nothing to do with this." He corrected and she laughed, a derisive little chuckle he disliked entirely.

"If it weren't for you being a pompous little boy with a big head, you would never have come here in the first place. None of this would have happened and I wouldn't have to be looking at your face so it is very related. You are egomaniacal and a selfish person. If you weren't, you'd have let this go last night and not come back. It's your own self-centered thoughts that made you come back here, nothing else."

_....................Damn her._

"Even to apologize? Do you hear yourself when you speak?"

"I am not stupid! Stop assuming that I am, you little brat!" Knowing this was going nowhere, seeing clearly that Momotami was far too sensitive to be reasoned with, Fuuto bent at the waist, effectively silencing her.

"I said 'I'm sorry'." The room was quiet and he stood up to talk, her ire abated for now.

"I just want you to leave." She said, her tone soft; exasperated.

"Where is she?" He asked though and the furrowing of her face proved last night's worry.

"I won't." It was a strange 'no'. It wasn't 'I can't' because Chiori was unable, but 'I won't' and thus an outright refusal- the front door opened and her face snapped to see it. Startled by her coming close, Chiori whispered in his ear. "You will speak no more of any of this, or I will ruin you by making this public, I have that ability so don't think I won't. You will be polite in a way I fear you are incapable and leave as soon as you can." She walked to the wall, ripped a tack from it with a business card and handed it to him before walking to the door. "Morning, Grandma. How was your stay?" Momotami's voice was a far cry kinder now, as it had been when he'd first met her to be precise as she helped an old woman in the house. The young fellow at the door aided to get her inside as well before handing Chiori an overnight bag with a bow. "Thank you..." And the door closed.

"It was horrible. The nurses wouldn't leave me alone, the doctor kept poking at me like I was a pin cushion and it smelled." The old woman stepped inside, saw Fuuto and smiled. "Who is this young person, Chi?" Chiori's mental groan was felt rather than uttered.

"Ah... this is Asa... uh... Asahina Fuuto-san." Fuuto looked at her with shock and she lifted hers shoulders as if having no other avenue to announce him.

_This girl!_

"You're not sure of this boy, but he's in my house?" Granny gave Chiori a smirk then came up to him. "I'd let him in too... he's cute." Momotami's spirit left her along with the blood in her face.

"Baachan!" The old woman waved her outburst away and took Fuuto's hand.

"Leave the bag and make some tea, Chi... It's only proper. We can get to know him better over something like that, hmm?" She expected an answer from Fuuto rather than Chiroi and Fuuto smiled- and was met with a tap on the head. "None of that. You come into my house you will be honest. I won't allow fake sentiments here." Internally fretful that Chiori had gathered this old crones physic skills in determining a person's true nature, Fuuto nodded dutifully.

"Yes, Obaasan." With a smile that parted wrinkled skin, Chiroi's grandmother left him to walk to the kitchen and set cups, Momotami pausing next to him for only a fraction of a second with an expression akin to pity. If it was for herself or him, he was unsure, but he could hardly nay-say the old woman... it was impolite.

 

                Having received a message that morning, Tohru walked about the main street, shopping bags in hand. She'd spent nearly ten entire minutes dedicated to whether she should meet Hikaru because she was close by. The mail had been simple. 'Good morning, Tohru-san. Hope you have a good day and looking forward to coffee sometime.'

It had taken far too much strength to press the send button once she had scripted a text she was pleased with and he had gotten back to her the very next morning afterwards. She was so glad she was out and about because had she been sitting, she likely would have been fidgeting from bottled energy.

She would never admit to a living soul that she was infatuated with anyone let alone an older man. If her sister found out-

_No... better not to think about that._

It was entirely luck; blissful, maddening luck, that Tohru knew where Hikaru was. He'd mentioned in the next mail that he was 'playing Cupid' to the 'Flower Warrior' and his brother and was going to a shop she knew of because of a newspaper article. The picture with the shop 'Charmed Arrangements' had been printed, Tohru reading it after her father simply because it was local news. The owner had protected an unknown woman by lobbing a potter at a thief and was bringing fresh business to the entire area. This explained the bustle in the coffee shop before Tohru had quit... Sure enough she spotted long flowing red hair, arm wrapped around a tall blonde fellow, but there was a serious issue at hand.

The person with the remarkable red hair, seen on only two such people who both were named 'Hikaru'. Tohru had assumed, though it was strange, that the siblings had very uncreative parents and used only different kanji for the same name... The person she was seeing was the sister, hand wrapped around the blondes arm. It wasn't making sense. Hikaru said he'd be with his brother so seeing that person with a different man...

"Asahina Hikaru..." Troubled, feeling almost ill with anxiety suddenly, Tohru continued to walk towards the shop. She didn't make it in time to speak with Hikaru so she waited outside, back against the red brick siding connecting one shop to the next.

_You should just leave... This is too forward._

From her place outside she heard nothing, a soft drone of voices around her and mumbling when the greater noise abated temporarily. Every second she waited she convinced herself a bit more to just leave. It was that sickening feeling of something wrong however that kept her in place. Her intuition was something seen as eerie in that it was mostly right when giving its warnings. Perhaps it was telling her to leave this Hikaru person be, but when she thought about leaving once more, it stung her into remaining- a bell chimed over a door and Tohru leaned forward slightly.

"Yes, have a good afternoon, Tachibana-san..." The blonde man stepped out first and he looked at her as he swung to hold the door open. He was remarkably handsome, though she got a intense vibe of displeasure from him and swallowed under its brief focus.

"I'll mail you later, maybe we can go out for lunch, hmm?" Hikaru came out, the door opened for her and she also turned to see Tohru, the smile faltering. "Tohru-san?" The door closed, bell chiming behind glass. "How are you? Umm... Ukyo, I'll met with you later." Surprised he was bring brushed off, Ukyo nodded to Hikaru and Tohru before turning away. Not a single word voicing any of the radiating aura.

"Asahina Hikaru... I'm confused." Tohru said, unsure what it was she was bothered by exactly and yet knowing something was wrong. "Where is your brother? I was in the area and he said he would be here... was I wrong?" Pulling out her phone, Tohru began typing and Hikaru stepped forward and took hold of her hand.

"Can we talk in private?" She asked and Tohru nodded, lead away until a chime rang out from Hikaru's phone. "Kuso..." The voice however was not female anymore and the grip tightened around Tohru's as she was pulled inside the flower shop.

"Did you forget something?" The shop keep asked, but Tohru was looking at Hikaru with confusion.

"Tohru-san, let me explain." The voice, still not right coming from a body wearing a dress, was calm and entreating.

"Asahina Hikaru." Red hair bobbed as the person nodded and Tohru's stomach lurched. "Please tell me your brother is close by." Her voice rose higher and Hikaru reached out to quell her, but she pulled back, stepping further into the store.

"No, but can we do this elsewhere?" She shook her head and was aware remotely that the girl running the shop had vanished into the back.

"No, explain now." She looked at Hikaru closely, the manner of clothes being worn and refused the strange logic in her head. It was a tight, dark blue dress that clung, a white, overland sweater coat and a long, draping silver strung necklace. "There is only one of you, aren't there?" She asked and Hikaru looked at the ceiling for a second, red hair swaying.

"Yes-"

"Seriously?!" Tohru said, surprised by the answer and secondly by the honesty. "You are parading around like- this?" She said and gestured to him from head to foot. He peered about the store and then focused back on her. "And that person? Was your brother..." She was putting the picture together and it got worse the more she thought of it. He'd never been embarrassed on the part of another person in this regard and it was that guilt that made him aware of exactly what Ukyo had been warning him of.  "He allows this? He is alright with this?" Hikaru closed his eyes as if the conversation pained him which she ignored in favor of gripping her bags tightly while trying to gesture her outrage..

_They were all but holding hands!_

"Yes, it's for work. Yes, he allows it and no, he is not alright with it." He spoke quickly, saw Ren poke her head out and vanish back into the backroom. The poor thing was probably having a heart attack.

_This is not going as I had hoped... This couldn't have happened **any** other way?_

"For work? You dress like- like that for work?" The truth was not helping his cause and Tohru pushed passed him for the door, avoiding his outstretched hand. "No. Don't touch me and don't mail me, please." The bells chimed as she left, Hikaru standing in the store feeling numb. He'd never expected such a reaction, though he should have. It was only an eventual thing that he was going to get found out in an odd way what he did for amusement. Fate had to play the cruel joke of it being that girl in particular who found him out as it were.

Hikaru didn't remain to explain to Ren or chase after Tohru either. He got into his car, rolled down the window and lit a cigarette and the taste was as bitter as his gut. Up the street he could still see Tohru as she walked, or rather trudged away. Her steps heavy, her head shaking as if thinking about what she'd just learned...

_Have I made a mistake I cannot fix then?... I could have explained earlier what this was._

"Kuso!" His hit the steering wheel and received a few odd looks for the outburst. A woman close at hand stepped back with her child as if he might get out and attack them in the street, so he started his car and took the first light to go home. The twenty minute drive seemed too long as he had refused to risk being pulled over for using his phone to send Tohru a mail, though he doubted she would read it and didn't that make staying at home to wallow feel worse; Ukyo's demand that Hikaru lay off the cross-dressing seeming like golden advice now in hindsight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter because I felt that after one blow up, it was unlikely for another to strike, right? So much for that feeling, un? lol. The ball has started to roll and who knows which brother it might trip up... (Well, no one but me.)
> 
> Enjoy!


	17. The Pitfalls of Confusion on an Unfocused Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this chapter in my Fire Emblem Awakening story... apparently I was up too late last night.

                Kaori hung up the phone and cursed quietly as she sat back down with Natsume. He seemed indifferent to her leaving their business gathering to take the call which she was thank for, but she couldn't think of a way to safely get out of it altogether.

Ren had called with a tone Kaori hadn't recognized; it was concern without panic. Apparently Hikaru and some other girl had come into the store and began arguing of all things. In public no less! It had to be important if Hikaru did that however and made Kaori worry not just for Ren, but Asahina-san's sake as well.

"You seem distracted. Is everything fine?" Kaori looked up and realized she had papers in her hands she'd still not given him. The embarrassment stung and she handed the month end papers over.

"Yes, so sorry. Family matter." He was not bothered with her lack of respectability and placed the papers down, the work unchecked.

"Do you need to leave? You look... rather worried. I can understand the attention family requires and if it's important, we can do this another time." His words sent a wave of relief over her making her smile. He _was_ too kind for his own good. She knew for a fact he was single and even now she couldn't figure out what it was that kept him so. He was sweet, kind, driven, a perfectionist which didn't bothered her and the easiest thing in the world to look at.

"You are wonderful." She said and he gathered her work up.

"No. I simply haven't found any errors in you work to date and trust this will be much the same. Also, family is important so you should tend to it." Kaori blinked at sagely words, felt a struggle in his speech akin in some way to what she had with Ren and for that she pitied him. Something he clearly saw as he stood up. "I can call tomorrow if there were an issues, otherwise we can just meet again next week."

"Thank you, so much. My family is all I have and very important to me. Thank you for understanding." Kaori took hold of his hands and bowed before leaving quickly. The contact wasn't unlike her in his thoughts, but considering what Ukyo and Hikaru's description of her, it was out of character. The older woman sweeping the floor tittered and he looked up from his hands, leaving the small shop with a strange tingling in his palm.

It wasn't often he found someone who worked as hard as himself in business. Kaori was precise and dedicated which made her easy to work alongside. That fact that she had a deep affection, this protective force when she worried about her family made him appreciate her as an individual, because it was what he had for his family. He tried his best to protect them, keep them united and safe. Interfering only when things got haywire and crazy. Since Ema had chosen Subaru however, he'd been affected. There was this shield around the house like he was unwanted there, his services unneeded, his relation to them vague and tenuous; even with his twins. He ached for Ema and missed her greatly as the absence of her in his life grew bigger.

 

                Azusa sat in the living room, his computer in his lap while he scrolled about the meaning of flowers. As a way of thanking Tenma for her hard work over the last few years, he wanted to give her something with meaning and was having a difficult time with it. He'd first turned away from flowers as it was her work, but it was more than that. It was her passion and naturally he found himself back to the beginning. He considered types, colors and meanings and he was frustrated with the in depth, convoluted mess a flower offered. He'd thought of giving her tulips, but their meaning swayed too much for his liking from as something as simple as trust to one-sided love. He spurned that one quickly. The rose was always a flower noting love, but at least with a pink rose if offered the sentiments of 'trust and confidence'; things Tenma showed in all her dedicated work.

"I never knew this was so hard." He mumbled, the door to the garden behind him opening. "Evening, Iori."

"Evening... are you looking to get someone flowers?" Azusa nodded, embarrassed with his struggle to make a decision. "What feelings are you trying to convey?" Iori sat beside him though he did not entirely want his brother's help in the matter.

"Gratitude I suppose."

"Bluebells... Are they for Tenma?" Stricken that his motivations were so easy to read, Azusa closed his laptop.

"Yes. She's done fine work for some time and I don't think I've properly thanked her. Bringing the new addition was an opportunity to do as much." Iori nodded in deep thought. That far off look in his eyes as if seeing into a different world. Those moments where Iori was elsewhere had grown since Ema had effectively rejected all the brother's advances.

"Perhaps I should also give her a gift then." Bothered that his idea was being taken from under him, Azusa sighed and got up to leave, no longer frustrated about just flowers. He needed his brother. Tsubaki often could just listen and Azusa's heart would become calm. Iori it would seem had the opposite effect.

"I suppose... I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you tomorrow. "

Taking his time, Azusa took due diligence in cleaning himself before getting into the tub. He felt like a long soak was something he needed because he was irritable lately, some part of him sore and tense though he could hardly find it to remedy the issue. He decided while in the water, his skin turning pink with the heat, that he would call Hikaru and Ukyo's flower shop and see if they carried Bluebells. He'd get to meet that interesting character and hopefully the time out of the house would correct his poor mood of late.

 

                "Shun... are you going to come down for dinner?" Hana was visiting again today, but Tohru was in no state to leave her room. Her face had no skill in hiding things from her elder sister and this- this madness, was nothing she would speak of to another soul.

"No, I'm not feeling well. I might just stay in bed tonight... Save me some rice in case I feel better later?" The reply was delayed and Tohru glanced at the door again; it was locked as she'd thought.

"...alright. Mom says to take things slow. You get worked up easily thinking about problems and get sick after so if it's school- everything will work out." Tohru sighed, this issue not about school for once.

"Alright. Thanks." Hana's steps faded. Her sister visiting often because her husband was away for business and had become lonely. Her time filled by helping their mother at home to easy her heartache.

_Hikaru was wearing women's clothes. He tried to excuse his- his fetish as research for work! What kind of person needs to do that for 'work'?_

Her phone lit up for the millionth time and she ignored it after seeing Hikaru's name attached to the notification.

_There is no explanation worth this confusion. I have school and studying to worry about, boys are should not even be an issue here. I have too much on my plate as is... How does writing anything warrant dressing like that?_

Shaking her head into her pillow until it was hard to breath, Tohru groaned.

_Of course the attractive, exotic looking, older man had something wrong with him... A person like that doesn't just find a younger person like me cute._

She felt the heat rise to her face and became angry with her own bodily reaction. Yes, she liked him, thought he was very attractive...

_But he dressing like a woman! He's that kind of person! Hentai! Ecchi!_

She rolled over and her phone dropped off the bed making her roll back to get it. She glared at the device as if it where its fault.

_4 mails... 3 from Hikaru... what a persistent person..._

Guilty, curious and greatly disliking the unknown, Tohru opened the first mail sent 45 minutes after she'd blown up in public; another source of annoyance.

Sender: Asahina Hikaru

Subject: Please read this.

Body: Forgive me for giving you no space, but I would like to explain if you'll listen. I hope you read this soon and let me be the first to admit that while I do dress as you saw, for work- it is a poor excuse. I'm unsure how else to express that this- strange thing is not who I really am, but it is difficult over a mail.

I am sorry you had to learn this about me in this way, but if you are reading this, please look up the writer Asakawa Hikaru, hopefully this will be enough to allow me to explain in person... Forgive me, I have made a great mistake in taking advantage of your trust and hope that our previous meeting will not be out last as it was on bad terms... hope you have been well.

...

_I shouldn't have read that... Why is it he makes the mistake and I feel bad for it?! He was dressing like a woman! He lied to me about it and said- No... that's not important. Be thankful._

Deciding to ignore him, Tohru deleted the rest of the emails without reading so much as their subject. She would simply cut off ties from him and be done with. She didn't have time for dating let alone one needing rehabilitation.

"'Hope that our previous meeting won't be our last' he says... 'bad terms' he says. Arrogant person... He should have the decency to let it be and forget about it..." Tohru rolled over, tucking her phone under her pillow and pulled the cover to her face, her outer leg wrapped around it like it were a body length cushion. "Idiot..."

_He'd better not come to my school again... what if he stalks me? He already found me on LINK..._

Eyes opened wide in thought, Tohru bantering with herself for another 30 minutes before finally closing her eyes and going to sleep. If he came to her school again, she would call campus security on him and have him safely removed...


	18. The Modern World and all its Wonder

                Fuuto typed a very detailed email on his computer because doing so on his phone would have taken far too long. He began with mentioning Momotami's grandmother as an interesting old woman and he asked that she thank Obaasan for the tea on his behalf again. He then went head long into demanding how his real last name was known and that she keep such information to herself... posting such info on the website promoted on the card she'd given him would be insanity.

_She had mentioned she could ruin me and considering the site she managed, she could likely do some serious damage to my image._

He got a mail back from her in record time and wondered the speeds the girl typed at.

Contact: Momotami (Chi) Chiori

Subject: Idiot...

Body:    You are still taking me for an idiot, Fuuto! I was trying to be kind in abstaining from using your stage name and why I know your family name is not important right now... But let it be known, I've known your family name for years now, so don't you lecture me on not using it, ASAHINA-himi... Why couldn't you have just left me alone? I was fine after leaving your show and then you hijacked my entire house from me... Obaasan won't stop talking about you and asking when you'll visit next and if you have an ounce of decency hidden in your body, you'll leave me alone.

As you can see, the website tells you all you need to know about what you saw at my house and would appreciate if you simply go about your life as before. I'm sorry to have taken up your time and very thankful you gave me those CD's... Chie is very happy to be sure...

Fuuto read the email twice and leaned back thinking when another email came in, also from Momotami.

 

Contact: Momotami (Chi) Chiori

Subject: Gomen

Body: Asahina-san is a nice person who is welcome at this home anytime. I would be more than pleased to serve tea with Obaasan present and I'm sorry for my unkind words and should you wish, I would be happy to see you this coming weekend if your schedule allows.

 _Sincerely,_ Momotami Chiori

 

Fuuto read this email twice as well and leaned back laughing. It was obvious that Chi had been caught sending the first email and had been corrected by Obaasan; that old woman growing on him simply for how she treated her granddaughter- his laughter faded and he wondered about Momotami in earnest... The girl lived with her grandmother and the girl, Chi's cousin who created and operated the website on the card, had passed away. She had no parents, no other family and Chiroi kept the site in memory of Momotami Chie, each page having a small icon to direct others to the dedication letter to the younger, sister-like figure. He had this feeling in his stomach that she was someone to be pitied. Fuuto might not get along well with his family in generally, but at least he had them. They cared for each other in their own ways and stuck together.

This was clearly not the case with Momotami...

"Now you have the responsibility of seeing this is carefully dealt with... stupid girl."

 _Next time let it go and avoid all this mess..._ He admonished himself.

 

                Chiori sat listening to her grandmother lay on the guilt. The pop star Fuuto was 'a person to be pitied' apparently.

"This young boy who is out pleasing crowds obviously had no real family and he was so kind to bring CD's you broke like a petulant child..." Chiori dropped her head knowing she was actually in trouble now. "What would Chie have thought? She must be moaning in heaven." Chi cringed, moaning in the living room while her grandmother used the dead to inflicting agonizing trauma to her moral compass.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

_Oh yes I was! He's an arrogant fool and Chie shouldn't have liked his singing! He came to make fun, to prod and be- be a rockstar! And! And you made me serve him the **good** tea!_

"When he comes over, if you haven't made a horrible impression on the young man already, you make sure to make amends... Chi..." Obaasan relented her displeasure, using Chiori's nickname once more. "You have your father's temper, you know and that's not a bad thing... You just need to channel more of me to make it work. You might not always understand another person and you don't have to, but some people do need more love than others and I think that boy is one such person."

Chiori sat while her grandmother left to go take a nap. Old granny 'Chi' as was the family tradition seemed to demanded of its women, had taken her in when she was young, her full name being Chise. Her own son and his wife being not 'capable' parents made Chise demand they give their daughter to her to be reared properly and for a time that worked well. One day however they visited and never came back, leaving Chise to raise Chiori. It was when Chiori was 5 that she met her cousin Chie, family joke still going strong. Both their fathers were brothers and had it not been for Chie being sick, Chiori would likely have gone to live with them... and when Chie passed away last year of Leukemia, they couldn't even bare looking at Chiori who effectively lost all her family but Grandma Chi.

She didn't blame them. Like Chi-Obaasan's mantra, 'pity the person you don't understand' she often assumed someone had suffered or was still suffering in some way. Her Aunt and Uncle had lost their child, she had lost her parents and in a way, Obaasan had lost both her sons; one to his selfish desires and the other to soul-crushing loss.

_I don't want to pity him. He's- He's impossible to even speak to. That condescending tone that every word is uttered in..._

_...is likely the product of having been raised with his parents attention being diverted amongst those other brothers... he's looking for attention that he was likely denied growing up._

Chiori frowned the more her grandmother's mindset sank in and decided to offer at least an improved side of herself to Fuuto if he managed to bring himself to her door again... She only hoped he wouldn't.

 

                Ukyo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed into his work. Being that it was late he loosened his tie with a hooked finger. The case before him was for a small family looking for compensation for injuries incurred by unsafe construction equipment. He'd not planned to stay late, but with Masaomi finally coming home at normal hours and the household bubbling with Tsubaki's return, he imagined he would hardly find the peace to do the assessment.

Glancing at the clock he knew his office was empty and the dim light of the reception desk filtering through a green light shade was a strange reminder of a Biloba herb sitting on a white countertop... The long winded sigh made him release the papers and remove his glasses altogether. He didn't want to think further on this- irritation, but it hardly left him. It gave him no room to breathe, no time to think and God forbid he sleep comfortably.

It wasn't every night that he had some figment of the woman in his mind. A small glimpse of a figure that was small and pretty, flowing hair snapping behind her as she walked. He knew it wasn't Ema even without seeing her face, but even this wasn't the issue at hand. It was the familiarity; the way even his spectral self moved to see her clearly while a distant, lucid part of him continued to express admonition.

_This is not Ema._

"Ema..." Speaking even her name was an ache in his heart. What had been sharp upon rejection had not dulled in any sense of the word and after some time, though he grew numb to the pain he still knew the wound in him was bleeding. She would come home from school or with her friend Yamada-san and he would feel with surprise that he was yet dying inside and the wound which never healed was ragged from trying to at least replace the skin over his bare heart...

It was exhausting and the woman, Tachibana Ren was poor aid. She had a similar meek nature as Ema which explained why he'd looked on her kindly. Her greetings as he walked in her store akin to Ema welcoming him home, but she was not Ema. She was guarded, painfully shy and he had this nagging thought, Hikaru aside, that she was attracted to him. The thought at first had been a pleasant one and intriguing, but it had quickly soured; she was not Ema.

_You no longer have any reason to see the woman or visit the shop. Work the weekend and get this case started- a distraction will do you good. You won't see Ren nor will you have any dealings with her again; the numbness will come back and you'll be able to breathe again._

Picking up his papers once more, Ukyo sighed yet again when his phone lit up, a mail coming in from Azusa. He opened it with kind intentions which faded in an instant.

Contact: Asahina Azusa

Subject: That Flower Shop

Body: Good evening and sorry to bother you while at work. I did try to contact Hikaru but he's unreachable at the moment... I wanted to ask if you have the contact information for the flower shop Tenma is using. I couldn't remember what it was called myself so when you have a moment, please send it to me.

Azusa.

 

"Fate must be laughing..." He said sourly, the grip on his cellular tighter than needed.

_Why did you not just ask Inoue-san?_

Begrudgingly, Ukyo sent Azusa the contact for Charmed Arrangements.

_She is not Ema._

No longer having the energy to work, he took his jacket off the back of his chair and straightened his vest.

_She is not Ema._

He took his wallet from his pocket, double checked he had his keys with the intent to get a coffee or the likes.

_She is not Ema._

He stood looking at the door that would let him leave this room as if it were guarded by a demon or locked with a keycard he did not own.

"She is not Ema."

_No, she's not, is she..._

 

                Jin was not an easy child. She was willful and independent and though her father made constant attempts to win back her favor, she now lived with her mother. There was no excuse enough to forgive him and this brought up the fact that it was his wrong doing that she was angry over.

Dragging her hand down the coiled form of her mother's orange and white tabby, she repeated the monologue in her head to kindly apologize because she had nearly ripped off Asahina's head when he'd defended her. The longer she avoided doing it however the harder it became to actually speak the words out loud rather than to the fat sleeping cat that slept with her at night.

"He should have minded his own business. I was hardly looking for a savior." The fact of the matter that hearing someone not actually whispering behind her back had almost brought her to tears. Had she been a normal person, she'd have thanked him properly and smiled maybe when passing him in school. Now, there was this buzzing in her ear when they walked the same hall, his face avoiding hers and she did the same thing to him.

"Just apologize dear, he was trying to help and you're this upset..." Her mother sat down with soda and popcorn while Jin pet the cat still. "You take your medication?" Jin nodded. It was the only time she pet the stupid cat, it was a stress thing and she hated that he slept in her room. It wasn't like he knew or it was his fault, but...

She was allergic and petting him was one of few things that soothed her soul. Even if it made her break out in hives and watery eyes.

 

 

 


	19. As A Whole

                The Asahina home was bustling. The planting of the Camellia in the gardens had gathered most the family who were awaiting Tsubaki late in the evening. Masaomi was presiding over the day as the eldest and made sure that the two guests were comfortable, Izumi who was staying the night with Ema and Tenma who was asked to oversee the unveiling. He sat now, with Iori on the couch, both quiet and needing no conversation to please them while watching the rest.

Wataru was easily the loudest, his energy levels on par only with Juli who seemed to be in quite a mood with so much chattering. The creature made a home in Ema's arms while his trained eye swept between his master and Izumi. She was currently the conversational companion to Wataru and she was kind to placate him with her attention. Azusa stood facing the window with Tenma and Louis, the three of them creating this serene space that no one else had the heart to disturb while the rest sat at the table. The three brother's not present by choice were Fuuto, Subaru and Ukyo though it was assumed at least two were working.

It was in this moment, watching the family while not all combating one another that Masaomi realized that the family wasn't as lost as it once had been. Ema was still their centre of focus- but it was not their every breath. Some, Masaomi included, were rather tightly bonded to Ema and he did not see a future with someone else, but it seemed as if a few were in the process of moving forward. Hikaru who had not been part of 'the conflict' or so he claimed, was in a state of upset over a woman. The details of it were lost to him, but he sat with Kaname, Natsume and Yuusuke, watching them play cards; Yuusuke losing without an ounce of grace or dignity...

"You seem pensive..."  Iori's voice gathered Masaomi's trailing thoughts whom answered with a solemn nod.

"I'm happy the family is together and well. It's been a bit since this many of us were together." Iori looked over the living room, watching Ema and Izumi sit at the table to watch the entertainment Yuusuke provided, Kaname on his behavior for Ema likely.

"When is Tsubaki supposed to show? Isn't he late?" Both glanced at the wall clock, but it was no surprise-

"He's almost here. He just txt me." Azusa spoke aloud, putting his phone back away and was the second to go outside, the door held open for Inoue-san. One by one they gathered outside, a large bunch and the wait was short for Tsubaki arrived. He came in through the front door and paused at the end of the hall before seeing them in the garden.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Tsubaki stepped out and picked out quickly the visitors and then his twin. "Azusa!" There was a warm embrace and Azusa muttered some close endearment. "So, what's going on out here? Is it a surprise party?" Tsubaki glanced at Ema who smiled before looking at Izumi who did much the same.

"Kind of... You see, it wasn't the same being here without you so with Inoue-san's help, we made a new addition to the garden." Azusa stepped back and Tenma gently lifted on her feet to pull and gauzy, sheer cover from the rather tall plant with vibrant yellow flowers.

"Azusa..." Laughing, Tsubaki latched on to his twin once more which made Tenma smile. "You're such a softy." Natsume smiled softly to himself, his face happy if not distant.

"It was luck that both Tsubaki came home this weekend, but I'm glad it worked out." Azusa pulled Tsubaki over to Tenma who chuckled when Azusa forced Tsubaki to thank her properly for her hard work with a bow.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Masa-nii." Kaname came in from the side, Iori having left to speak with his brothers and Tenma.

"This was a safe way of bring us mostly together... I wonder if Ukyo is alright. He's seemed... darker of late; brooding." Kaname chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's hard on him. All of it... Ema essentially passed on all of us... we aren't enough for her." The smile he gave was sad as he also looked on Ema from the sidelines. "With her being home more lately and seeming unaffected by everything must seem like insult to injury... he'll be fine. I'm more worried about Louis myself." Iori's name was a given as a number one concern for Kaname, Masaomi was well aware, but he was surprised to hear worry over Louis.

"Why is that?" Kaname smiled as if he wasn't even sure, his head shaking even while he expressed his own lack of understanding of his words.

"Not sure, but I'm sure you can guess it all in general... He's a sensitive one, thinks too much and watches too long for it to be good for him. He had a strong bond with Ema, being 'additions' to the family and that he's even close with Juli... He just seems preoccupied in more ways than even Ukyo. Work has been tough on him and where he normally found solace in the garden or Ema, he's being kindly driven out..." Kaname laughed as he saw Asuza, Tsubaki and Tenma huddled together by the Camellia and Ema caught trying to soothes Juli's irate nature as Wataru held onto Izumi's hands as if asking for her to become his- he was smitten with the older girl.

"Those night shifts were difficult. I missed much while I was away." Kaname nodded his head again but said nothing more. That Iori looked better, almost content was a kindness Kaname greatly wished for, but could never be part of or help with. He could only sit by and watch, hopeful the wounds of the past wouldn't bleed his younger brother dry.

 

                The game ended in a tie, both teams pushing the other hard and to their breaking point. One of the members of Subaru's own team had become injured, rolling his ankle in an attempt to switch direction after the ball was intercepted. Breathing hard, soaked and dying of thirst, Subaru tossed his towel over his head and took a long, well deserved draw on his water bottle. His team mates encouraged each other, congratulated their efforts as well as the other team with handshakes and arms draped over each other's shoulders as if the heat didn't bother them in the slightest.

"Subaru-san!" Turning, confused at the direction of the sound at first, he saw the small brunette figure swallowed up by people leaving the standings. "S-Subaru-san!" He caught her jump up, her hand waving so he would see wearing the largest smile he'd ever seen on Mizuki. When she finally managed to push through the people she came forward slightly breathless and full of energy.

"Mizuki... you came to the game." He said, surprised and rather happy about it even though it hadn't been a clear win.

"I did." She said, nodding still and that smile unwavering. "That was amazing!" She had both her hand in fists while speaking as if containing herself was physically difficult. "I was shouting from the seats, but I guess you couldn't hear me." A small semblance of the normal Mizuki bubbled forth and she realized what she said was embarrassing. He felt heat that had nothing to do with the gruelling game touch him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked the game." He chuckled while subduing his pleasure at seeing her.

_I didn't know she was like this. This Mizuki is so happy and lively... not shy at all. How did I miss this?_

"I've never been to a basketball game before. I thought the idea of people tossing a orange ball around on a court would be boring, but it wasn't. Someone even got hurt!" She said, as if he'd not been aware or could have missed such a thing. "Oh, is he alright?" Subaru nodded and pulled the towel down off his head wishing he'd gotten clean before talking with her.

"He will be. Just turned his foot the wrong way. He recovers fast so I wouldn't worry." He almost wanted to ask what she thought of _his_ skills, but rejected that immediately. "Mizuki..." She looked at him, her warm brown hair in big waves around her face and shoulders-

_She's pretty when she's happy like this..._

"Asahina! Clean it up!" Triggered promptly by his coaches shout, Subaru straightened up and looked back at Mizuki.

"Do you have plans? After this?" He said and a vacant look took over her while she shook her head. "If you give me a half hour, we can go get something to eat..." He stopped himself from following up with 'if you'd like' and he was surprised she answered as quickly as she did.

"Of course." She stepped back as if suddenly feeling they stood to close and he smiled.

"I'll be quick." Turning, his shoes squeaking on the court as he went, Subaru jogged into the lock room. He generally bypassed everyone he could for the showers  and made quick work of making himself more presentable.

"Hey, Subaru! Good game!" He returned the shout out from the shower with a wave over the top of the privacy barrier, turned the shower to cool and stayed that way for a moment. Once he wasn't threatening to sweat through his clean clothes, he got dressed, listened to his coach encourage them to do even better the next game and bee-lined for the court again.

He stopped for a moment, not seeing Mizuki where he'd left her last and then spotted her. She was sitting down with a book bag in her lap, scarf draping down her shirt under her hair- she was rehearsing something to herself. He might have missed it had he simply gone over to talk to her, but he'd been caught up in how the sea foam color of her shirt looked very nice on her... That hadn't been what had made him stop, but rather the thought that came up afterwards.

_I like this girl... and she's not Ema-_

As if hearing his thoughts Mizuki looked up and blushed because like a fool, he was just standing there looking at her. They both seemed to flounder in the awkward moment and met half way to each other.

"Sorry, that took longer than I'd hoped." He said, unwilling to even think about mentioning him staring across the court.

"You weren't that long..." She smiled and he shouldered the bag strap better as it was digging in.

"That's good... so, you are hungry, right?" He asked and she nodded, both turning to leave the building.

"Has Asahina-san always played Basketball?" Mizuki glanced up and then dug into her bag for a moment for her phone as it chimed. While she replied to text, he answered honestly, mentioning his family for the first time.

"Nearly. I used to play with my brother, Natsume. I always felt he was better than me, but he stopped playing which I resented him for. We're fine now, but I've got things that if I want to continue playing, I will have to part from my family..." He was suddenly aware that getting into any kind of relationship here would be pointless if he took the seat offered him on an official team.

"Wow... you sound close with your brother. I'm an only child." Subaru chuckled because he wondered what kind of reaction she was going to have when he told her the full scope of his 'family'.

"I've got thirteen brothers and a sister..." Then surprised, enough to losing his footing and stumble slightly, Subaru realized he didn't want Mizuki to think on Ema. To find out how he'd felt for and even dated her even though she wasn't related... how he'd kissed her. He'd never before felt embarrassed over Ema, not like that.

"Thirteen brothers and only one sister! Your poor mother..." Mizuki imagined the struggle her friends had with just one or two siblings... but fourteen! The energy she'd had at the end of the game came back a bit which made him smile again. He was doing that a lot really...

"She's traveling with my step-father. Most my family lives in one house still though."

"S-seriously? How old are they all?" She was rather intrigued by his family situation which was not surprising, but it was one of the first time's she had managed to keep his eyes during a conversation.

"Well, Masa-nii is a doctor and Ukyo is a Lawyer." Mizuki gasped leaving her mouth slightly open, her small white teeth visible and Subaru corrected his eyes by looking where he was walking. "Kaname is a 'priest' and Hikaru is a writer. He does dark cop novels... Louis is a hair stylist-"

"Louis?" She questioned the sudden difference in names so he helped describe the likely cause of such a name change. "My mother travels often and she likely picked the name up while overseas... It's French. Anyways, I have triplets in the family as well." Again, Mizuki gasped and she was utterly wrapped up in his monologue. "Azusa and Tsubaki are identical twins and Natsume is their fraternal twin."

"Your family is magical or something... So many siblings and then to have twins and triplets, doctors and lawyers... your genetics are unfair to the rest of us people." She said while chuckling in awe.

"I suppose it's a strange family..." He allowed and then finished up quickly. "I also have Iori, Ema, Fuuto, Yuusuke and Wataru."

"That is a lot of family..." He agreed and thought of them with a bit of longing. He missed them, but it had been difficult seeing himself go back and then- he just never really did.

"Everyone, but Hikaru, Natsume and myself live at home still. Ema, Yuusuke and Iori attend Meiji." He was surprised when that didn't interest her and then realized they had been walking aimlessly for the entire time. "Ah... Mizuki. What do you want to eat?" Stunned, confused by the question, it took a moment for her to realize what was going on.

_She's cute when she's embarrassed..._

"Oh... umm... There is a good soba place nearby... if you want to try it." He knew of the place and enjoyed their food so he agreed. "Would Asahina-san mind if I came to more games?" She asked when they got to the restaurant, the question almost tripped him up and he stopped the words in his brain before going to his mouth to sputter uselessly.

"Not at all. I'd like Mizuki-san to come." Embarrassed at how she might take what he'd said, she found a place for them to both sit by a window- she had another lovely smile on her face. It wasn't as big as the first he'd seen from her today, but it was wonderful nevertheless.

"Then I'll be there... I'll come see Subaru-san's next game." It was more a declaration than anything else and he read the menu with his hand over his mouth to hopefully hide his reaction.

_Keep it together, Subaru... Keep it together..._

               


	20. Reflecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay getting this chapter out. On top of being busy, I was having issues getting the words to come out the way I liked. I'm still not as happy as I could be with it, but maybe once it's up I'll read it later and find what I don't like about it.

                It was amazing how quickly time passed. The subtle, unstoppable trickle of seconds into minutes until weeks had gone by with hardly anyone seeing them vanish. Azusa was one such person who was aware of that time and it was- strange. The simple notion that was a bond between humans was so common place it barely deserved mention. He'd spent days, years with some people, his family, and never really care to mark that passage of time. It was an act he'd never paid much mind... even in regards to Ema. It was that singular reflection, the way he treated Ema verses others that spotlighted that seemingly commonplace bond with _that_ person.

Tenma was a lovely woman; she was kissed by the sun in the summer, a band of freckles lightly stretching over her nose the more sun she got. Her long black hair always tied back in various ways that he noticed. One day it was a coil from her high pony that rested in the collar of her shirt or the cling of her rebellious strands against the light beige of her long sleeve... She had these impossibly dark grey eyes that made her look exotic, from some place not Japan. Those eyes that squinted when she smiled, a thin wrinkle under her lid formed by the high nature of her cheeks...

Time was no longer a simple construct the moment he realized he had a fondness for Tenma. The time she spent in conversation with Iori or Louis was no longer easily unseen or ignored. It was something that caused frustration- not with her, but towards his own brothers. It didn't seem to matter who it was he liked, his brothers seemed to find a way to get in the way.

_Ema... what would she think..._

Sick with twisted anxiety, Azusa leaned back from his computer, face illuminated by the cold light from the screen. He'd loved Ema, felt so strongly he'd fought with his brothers for her, hadn't simply handed her over to his own twin like so many other things... It had been unexpected when those feelings, so intense that they were blinding, had become faded. It frightened him that a love felt so strongly could be forgotten; lost in time.

_I loved Ema._

And he had, but she had not loved him the way he hoped, begged and prayed she would. She loved him with the bitter, painful devotion a woman could only show for her brother. It had hurt so much then, to have Ema not only choose someone else other than him, but thinking it unfair his feelings weren't coming across clearly enough. How could they when she wasn't his, when she didn't return his affection in kind. The current Azusa was in a much different situation. He was having feelings for someone that was not Ema. At first it had been horrifying, but after thinking on it, he found joy; elation really. Azusa loved Ema so much, that he was happy he no longer had to cause her to frown when looking at him. That he could be close to her- and pursue Tenma...

That was the easy part after all was said and done. He decided to not speak to Ema about moving passed her, thought it would be strange to confront her with this revelation about their relationship and so now the issue at hand was finding a way to engage the person he did have feelings for currently. That quiet spirit that lived in the greenery of the gardens like some mythical being, sustained by flowers around her, dark features bright with the contrast of her rainbow world. He had to become closer to her as a person, combating Iori and Louis for her time so asking her out wasn't a sudden or strange thing... that was the hard part.

Azusa worked outside the home, away for weeks at a time or even longer. Louis was home far more often and as a student, Iori was a constant 'threat'. Though he was less inclined to worry about the much younger Iori, in all actuality he was not confident that Inoue Tenma, a woman in her early thirties, would look at him being five years or so younger and see him worthy of her time. The woman had this air of ancient wisdom, an eternal soul that his youth hardly stood against. Her reprimands about the garden were followed as if inscribed as law and from which the punishment would be severe. Even Masaomi had been called into account though it was not an argument in any way... in reflection, she dealt with himself like all the rest and this was an issue that needed to be addressed.

_How do you buy time from someone so busy? She is always so into her work is seems wrong to disturb her, but I don't know any other place she frequents. I've never bumped into in any other place... I don't even know if she lives in this district._

Wondering if it would be strange to ask Masaomi for her information as he was the one who maintained her contract when Mother was away, Azusa sighed. There were so many things he wished to try, but he always had ten reasons why that was stupid or childish.

_She had been so happy with the Bluebells he'd given her, his insides tight when she embraced him... They had quickly parted, surprised when Izumi gasped at Wataru's own embrace and the ethereal younger girl hugged him kindly in return with a wide smile and a chuckle. Kaname had laughed and all but dragged the youngest of them all away to play cards leaving Louis to mend the damage Wataru had inflicted. The entire time however, Azusa stood feeling a tingling ride though is veins, his eyes seeing Ema and Izumi laughing softly while the rest of him was aware that he felt bereft of warmth without Tenma. Had he been as strong in his convictions in words as he was in thought, he'd have asked her for coffee before she returned home._

He had not and she had left as the evening wound down. Eventually Ukyo came home and greeted Tsubaki back into the complex, the house nearly complete aside from Fuuto and Subaru. Natsume left before Ukyo had come home and in a strange turn of events, Hikaru had decided to stay the night stealing Fuuto's bed for himself.

  _I need to talk to Tsubaki..._

 

                The mail from his brother was no surprise as they normally kept word daily when parted. He read the message with his tooth brush hanging from his mouth, facet running. The awestruck surprise hit him when he got part way through the mail, Azusa asking him for advice... about Ema. Love advice.

He quickly typed back that he was happy Azusa felt comfortable enough to do so, their alliance in life not standing where Ema was involved in matters of the heart. Tsubaki, warmth with thoughts of his brother and their connection wrote back honestly and with care.

Contact - Asahina Azusa

Subject -

Body - Konnbanwa, Azusa. Listen, I know that speaking out like this is hard. It's difficult for most, but there is only one thing you can really do. Tell her again, if you aren't sure she knows properly. You won't be happy until you do and you deserve to be happy, Azusa... Listen to me. We have all of us made our claims to Ema and it's always been up to her who she chooses in life... even if it's none of us in the end. But you need to be sure you did all you can to win her over or you'll be full of regret... 'Naseba naru'... it helps...

Good luck, Azusa.

 

He knew his brother still loved Ema, he was in the same place after all. He was actually impressed after everything was said and done that Azusa was still in that dark place of heartache. Tsubaki had been for a long time, but he'd assumed both of them had found a level ground to walk on. He didn't know that while he had trudged on, healing in some ways, that Azusa was still struggling so much. He'd been so caught up with his own work that he had missed this... Swearing then to help, Tsubaki got up and ruffled white hair knowing he had to start getting ready for a gathering this evening. With the successful launch of his latest work, the crew was getting together to celebrate. If Azusa was free he might invite him in fact... that would be nice and maybe something good would come of it.

 

                Yuusuke sat in class bored out of his mind. The sole consolation was the identical face of utter boredom mirrored on Jin who sat beside him. She looked ready to tear her skin off her face she was pushing up so hard with her palm. Her purple hair fell softly around her face and hand, the brown color of her eyes hard to see when they were squished by her cheeks.

It had been a strange thing, his friendship with Jin. In an attempt to apologize to him for scolding him, she had given him a small token which he'd ended up sharing with her. He'd almost not asked, thinking she would shout at him again and technically she had in the end. The short of it, they had had ice cream and he'd walked her home.

_"I'll see you at school, Yuusuke-san."_

So simple, right? She'd waved slightly as the door closed, a hint of a smile which he returned- then she slammed the door shut. Since then they often worked together and had spent more than one night up late over the phone, usually for his sake...

_Contact: Tarumi "Jin" Jinsuke_

_Body: Has his head turned to mush yet or it that just mine?_

He heard Tarumi's phone vibrate once and she jerked with the sound. Picking it up, she glanced secretively at her phone and smirked.

 _"Pay attention, Yuusuke."_ She however chuckled softly before turning to sigh dejectedly at the teacher.

 _"I can't... my brain is leaking blood..."_ She looked back down, choked and glared at him playfully.

 _"You're going to get us in trouble! If I fail classes my brother will force you to take responsibility!"_ Jin put her phone away as the teacher turned around to address the class as it was coming to a close and he stare while Taki-sama wandered back and forth, gesturing lightly with his hands... In that one moment, his friendship had taken a frightening change, his mind assuming first that Jin's brother would make him marry her when she failed school instead of the normal thought of making him pay for her classes over again. His body suddenly was giving off an unbelievable amount of  heat so that his clothes stuck awkwardly and he swallowed while clenching his jaw shut as if he might speak aloud the insanity of his brain... when he did finally look at her, Jin's face looking forward; he looked at her as a girl- a single girl rather than the athlete and friend. She as not particularly tomboyish or anything and wore a woman's uniform, but he'd not really looked at her that way... and now that he was, he couldn't stop.

 

                Ren stood behind the heavily lacquered white counter and pruned browning leaves off of a an herb plant. Each fresh cut brought a sharp renewal of the pungent smell making the shop smell nice in contrast to previously trimmed herbs. In the back, hidden from sight sat Tenma who was looking with great affection the small Wisteria sapling Ren had brought in. It had come in last week and was suffering from its travels and as both had a love of this particular plant, they decided to take care of it together as Tenma was at the shop more often the not.

Since the grand unveiling of Tsubaki, affectionately named after the man rather than the specie of plant, the girls spent a lot of time together in those weeks since.

"She looks like she's on the mend now, un?" Tenma pushed down on a leaf and watched it spring back up with vigor.

"I think so too. I'd have been sad to loss her." The sound of sweeping was intermittent through Ren's chatter. Between the three girls who frequented the shop, all three had been affected by 'The Conflict' as it was now known. It was unlikely Hikaru was aware Tenma had heard him call it such, over a year ago now, but it perfectly summed the situation up.

_These brothers are a curse on women. Anyone who gets remotely close is pulled into until there is no room for escape... First me then Ren and Kaori! And we stand no chance... not against that lovesick bunch._

Confessing to Ren about her own affection had been hard and in turn it had given them one more primary thing to converse about; the Asahina brothers. This harem of attractive men that seemingly had no idea the very world was brimming with women, other women. Tenma had been present before Ema's arrival and oh, did she pity the girl now after the way everything had ended, but to have to witness everything that happened in that house... it was impossibly hard.

She had considered quitting when fate made her see _that_ moment... she shivered while reflecting and the sound of Ren washing the windows drifted in.

"I've been considering confessing to Azusa-" Tenma said and for a moment there was silence until Ren's head poked into the back. "I'm unsure how." Ren managed this wry smile she always did when talking about the brothers because she felt she was the number one worst person to go to for advice on speaking to the opposite sex because she, couldn't.

"You deserve to have him at least known about it. Either way it could be freeing." Ren leaned closer, her hair hung over her shoulder, shirt bright yellow and lovely under the long, black lengths.

"Well- to be honest... It's become difficult to be so friendly with him and not speaking up actually hurts now. I'm a grown woman and I can't speak to the person I like... it's so childish." Tenma signed and pushed some dirt into the cracks of the wooden work table. "I don't think it's healthy to stay when being there hurts either... and Iori has even mentioned that my mood is sad lately." Ren could only smile, her own little love cloistered away like the wisteria. Ukyo no longer came, Hikaru came only for Kaori, but at least she had Tenma and she was so wonderful Ren felt bad for even wishing for more.

"To stay? Are you planning on leaving?" Tenma smirked without any joy, her grey eyes slightly blue because of her blue shirt.

"I've thought about it. I mean, I love my work there and nothing should get in the way of that, but it's kind of hard to separate home life and work when they clash the way they do. Not that I've been rejected to know, but I don't thinks he's interested. Azusa is- Azusa is too nice and it's easy to see more behind it when you want to like I do." Tenma groaned and pulled her hands down her face hard. "Men are difficult and I'm thinking of abstaining from them. Become a Buddhist in some mountain, reclusive and be done with..." She laughed and Ren genuinely grinned.

"Isn't one of the brothers a priest?" Tenma groaned again, playfully and dramatically covered her face with her hand.

"And the Asahina's take over the world, leaving nothing free of their grasps."

"Asahina-Oji-sama Saisho, Ni-banme... as well as Asahina-Ema-himi and Asahina-Hikaru-himi-" Tenma choked hard, tea recaptured in her hand before it went elsewhere after having just set down the cup. The tea had run cold a while ago, but she forgotten.

"Ren!" Passing a towel, Ren leaned back and giggled while Tenma cleaned her hands and face.

"I'm so sorry- I couldn't help it. Kaori started it."

While the entire monologue had been funny before mentioning 'Hikaru-himi', it was that last bit that sent Tenma over the edge. Ren was still unaware of Hikaru being a man and while Tenma had fought with informing the girl of it, she was never able to find an appropriate way of doing so.

_'The Conflict' is a difficult thing. Kaori likes Natsume and I have been in love with Azusa for longer than I care to admit. Ren seems to genuinely like Ukyo, but like all the brother's, he is in love with Ema... I'm so sorry, Ren. He is so wrapped up in her that he likely doesn't see anyone else and that's not fair, is it?_

The door chimed as it swung open and Ren turned, Tenma hearing the controlled inhale.

"Natsume-san." Ren managed, aware that Kaori was far more friendly with people in general. "How can I help you?" Tenma got out of her seat and moved to the back door.

"Nothing really- I was close by and thought I would stop by- Inoue-san. You're here as well." Natsume stood a safe distance from the counter and Ren managed well with some else present, which was a god-sent.

"Oh, how nice. I also came by as I was free this afternoon." Natsume looked at Tenma while she spoke giving Ren some time to compose something 'Kaori-like' to say. "It's been such a lovely day I'm surprised more people aren't out." Natsume looked at Ren now and thought he was likely not aware he was doing so, looked her head to toe. The girls dressed the same for sake of their ruse, but they were different in style never the less. Kaori wore her hair up, Ren loose and while Kaori tucked her shirts in to her pants, Ren did not.

"Yes, the streets are quiet considering... Ren, did you get the mail I sent you with this month's data? There are a few changes, but we can go over those later this week." Natsume leaned his weight to one side and stuck on hand partly in his pocket while speaking. It was similar in the way that Kaori often rest her hand on her hip when speaking which was amusing.

"Oh, yes. I did get it, but I've not gone over the mail yet as I was working. I'll look at it as soon as the shop is closed for the night." He nodded at her, his eyes flicking to Tenma once more and then he glanced away, back to the door.

"No rush, just wondering is all. I didn't want you to get too much into it when there are changes coming... I'll talk with you later though, I've a meeting in an hour. Mail me if you have any questions, k?" Ren nodded instead of bow and lifted her hand in a wave goodbye. "Have a nice day, Inoue-san." Tenma waved as well and as soon as the door closed Ren sighed.

"Those brothers..." Shaking her head, Ren clearly began thinking of Ukyo. She had this habit of chewing the inside of her lip when he came to mind and Tenma sighed.

"Difficult creatures, aren't they?" Both girls nodded, Ren returning to the window cleaning she had abandoned while Tenma contemplated 'The Conflict' yet again.

 


	21. When Intentions Are't Always Pure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's late and not as best written as the other before it... I just really wanted to post because I felt bad and I thought maybe by forcing may way through a chapter or two I might bet in the groove of things once more. Hopefully I can turned this funk around and post more and thank you (You know who- well, two you know who's) for sticking with me this far. XD

                Fuuto sat across Momotami Chise who wore the energetic, old smile only a woman of late age could get away with. He was drinking once more the rather nice tea the housed provided and it wasn't even touched by the radiating, internally furious aura being emitted from Momotami Chiori.

_Oh, come on. You had to know I would come back, Chisana..._

He chuckled at the pet name he'd come up with for the young Chi, Chisana meaning 'tiny'.

"I'm so glad you came back, Asahina-kun. Are you visiting today to help Chi with her shopping before work?" Fuuto's face went blank, not at the question, but the creeping smile lifting Chiori's face at the sudden. It was poorly suppressed and made him worry.

"Chiori didn't tell me, she's secretive." And Chi-Obaasan laughed.

"Yes, yes, she is. She could use a strong young fellow like you to help." But Chi shook her head.

"He's got things to do better than helping me carry groceries..."

"He could help you pick up my medicine." Momotami blinked and then smiled down ruefully into her cup.

_Why isn't she angry with me? She was furious at the very idea I might come back, but now she's all smiles. What is this stupid woman's deal?_

"Isn't that a bit much-"

"Nonsense. A pretty young girl should be accompanied by a man."

"Obaasan... I'm older than he is. Taller... Unless he's going to save me from crawling about the street for things-" Chise clicked her tongue.

"You be polite young lady." And she took her purse, removed her wallet and the debit card from it. "Do you're shopping because I know if you don't you won't concentrate at the deplorable job of yours." Both Chiori and Fuuto were dismissed to quietly go a put on their outdoor shoes.

"What kind of establishment would hire you?" He said to incite her.

"Bye Obaasan!" Chiori held open the door and closed behind him and then shook her head. "Yu are so in trouble."

"What can a stupid girl like you do? You have no name, no authority... Where do you work so I can tell your boss he should fire you quickly." She gave him a venomous glare.

"Just the type of thing you'd expect from a little gaki... but it's not me you're in trouble with. I'm going to let the fact I don't like you slide because you've made yourself such a fine target all on your own."

"You really are stupid." She pinched him hard while they walked, he face never leaving the street before them. "What is wrong with you?" His voice hissed out, unwilling to draw attention on the street.

"You came back... I was hoping you'd spare me your company, but it was as much a warning. You're in her sights now. Obaasan doesn't like fake people and you're human enough to be polite to your elders. You came back and you're even running errands for her- she's got you now. Not sure what I did yet to deserve punishment by _you,_  but she never stays mad long. You- you I pity." And she actually laughed. "I don't know what she's using to make you do her will, but find a way out of it soon."

"You think she is blackmailing me?" She laughed again and Fuuto turned back to look at the white sided house- Chise standing at the door with a smile and a gesture that made him pale.

"Yes, poor little pop-star, devoured by old granny. That's will make the news."

Fuuto watched Chi Obaasan put her pinky down and felt furious outrage creep into him when the old crone winked at him before waving him and her granddaughter off; Chiori saw nothing.

_If Chi was an ugly girl, that old bat wouldn't even have thought about something that couldn't be more wrong._

"You are stupid."

"Uh huh... bitter little boy."

"I'm two years younger, it's not my fault that your freakishly tall and look old."

Fuuto watched was Chiori ignored him, a genuine smile on her face. She _was_ actually not angry with him anymore which only meant that thing she'd said about Oba-Chi, was right.

_I'm being blackmailed?_

At what had to be nearing 6 feet tall, Chi had shoulder length mahogany hair that curled big and loose had she ever been seen wearing it down. He could tell though because of the coils that evaded her pony all around her hairline and the particularly heavy twist emphasized in her bangs from tucking them sidelong behind her ears. She had normal features, brown hair, brown eyes and a soft speckling of freckles on the bridge of her nose that he found nowhere else.

_That's it, isn't it?_

He said to himself. Why this girl drove him to fury with just a glance.

She was ordinary on the outside as she wasn't on the inside. She was strong-willed, opinionated and she didn't cow under the pressure of others. She had picked out his fake smiles, the fraud personality of his pop-star self and because of that one thing, he wanted to bring her down a few notches. To her, he was a no talent pop-star, a boy who didn't have a clue about anything because his head was filled with dreams; she was so wrong... He was intelligent, talented and underestimated. He was capable of crushing her if he wanted, capable of those detailed emotions because he was an adult, despite her mindset and he was going to enjoy making her realize the depth of his soul.

He was going to dominate her entire world and no amount of pity or respect for her family would spare her. There was nothing that could be used against him- and he grit his teeth seeing in his mind's eye Momotami Chise, pinky in the air, smile on her lips.

"I hope you have money for a proper fare. I'm not paying for you as well." She said as Chi stepped into a bus stop. Fuuto paused and then after a second lifted his phone from his pocket.

"Where are we going?" He asked and Chiori moved to tell him that she had change, but then thought to save herself a few bucks in taking his car and told him the district. "Good, come pick me up down the street from _that person's_ house. No- just me" He gave Chi a devilish grin as she nearly growled like an animal at him. He could almost hear it in his head. "I'll have lunch and then I have some errands to run. I'll call you again when I need you." The phone snapped shut and Fuuto stepped into the terminal and sat beside Chiori with a little smile of his own.

"I hate you." She said.

"Uh huh... bitter, freakishly tall girl." He grinned hearing her force a sigh out from her nose and maintain poise now what she was in public.

 

                Kaori looked down at her phone and realized she had two emails; one from her sister and the other from Natsume. She clicked the first, from Natsume, and knew at a glance it was the next batch of data she would have to go over. It was longer than normal, Natsume a bit less blunt in this writing than it usually warranted when a new mail came in- again from Natsume.

Contact: Asahina Natsume

Subject: About earlier

Body: Forgive me, I know this is a bit late, but I wanted to apologize for putting you on the spot before. I didn't realize you had company and I did come unannounced. I know I mentioned there are changes already in the work I sent you and that you haven't gone over it, however instead of doing business outside of work I thought you might attend a gathering. The people who run the financial end of my business are getting together and asked you attend to meet you. I did inform them your schedule, but they were adamant. Mail me at your convenience, 

Asahina Natsuma.

 

Kaori quickly switched to her sisters email to get some context while grinning against her will.

Contact: Tachibana "Hana-kami" Ren

Subject: Natsume-sama

Body: Your boss came into today... everything is fine because Tenma was visiting. I'm OK, really. Umm, he wanted to know about some work he has for you, I had to tell him I hadn't looked at it yet, so sorry... He did say if you have any questions to email him though. I hope I didn't put you out... gomen.

\\\=>-<=;//

Shaking her head, Kaori allowed her brain to fill with daydreams of Natsume because she had little better to do when sitting on the bus. She had a grin the entire time she wrote a return mail to Natsume telling him she'd like to meet everyone as well as ask where and when the gathering would be. She knew it wasn't a date or anything, but just getting to spend abnormal time with him made her happy. She knew she couldn't get involved with her boss let alone anyone because of her situation, but he was so attractive it hardly made a difference. Flirt a little, have a coffee and be happy that she was getting to do the work she'd studied so hard for in school. This was the life of a 26 year old. School, life and love- why did everything have to start coming together so late in life?

 

                Hikaru looked down at his phone with no small amount of irritation. He had sent Tohru an email every week for a month now and she had not returned a single one. He'd been so sure she would allow at least communication, but the woman was frozen solid she was so cold. OK, so he cross-dressed...

_Like that is a small thing to get over..._

"And I didn't tell her about it."

_That's practically lying._

"And she's a bit young- would she really want to dive into that mess at her age? She wouldn't even know how to begin dealing with that kind of strangeness...

_You. Screwed. Up._

"'I told you so'" He said, mocking Ukyo's voice as best he could and sent his fifth and last apology mail. That it felt like he was a complete failure in all aspects of life made him sour. One, small, incident arrives and makes him feel like dung about everything like it was all connected and in perfect context- which is wasn't. "Come on, Tohru..."

_Mail me back._


	22. Change Of Heart

                Ukyo sat with his morning coffee, Masaomi studying some manner of paper work or the likes with casual eyes. Life was relatively back to normal. Masaomi was working normally and fretting about in his mother-hen way, his own office was running smoothly and clients were still being made. Tsubaki and Azusa where bickering with Fuuto and Ema sat amongst them all, head to head with her friend from school.

He was miserable. All was normal.

"Morning. Where's-"

"Here! Just a bit behind, hold on, Natsume." Tsubaki passed his twin on the stairs while trying to smother bed-head of a gravity defying variety. He stopped halfway, returned up the stairs and whispered into Azusa's ear who then smiled and passed on what had been said to Fuuto who glared at the quietly retreating brother.

"You almost ready?" The triplets continued in their individual endeavors, but for once it was Natsume and Tsubaki heading out to do their own thing. A rare sight considering Azusa had little desire to attend a function relating to his work or so Ukyo imagined.

He frowned into his cup and worked to subdue inner turmoil.

_It doesn't matter Natsume's affairs. They are nothing to you._

_... keep telling yourself that and see if it doesn't make you even 'happier' than you already are._

Ukyo took the cup, half full still, to the sink and drained it, washed it and set it aside to dry. Then he leaned against the counter and looked at Natsume with misdirected agitation.

_So, Ren prefers Natsume to you, it is nothing strange. Preferences are allowable and you are not every woman's ideal._

_She wouldn't hardly look or speak to me and here Natsume is, able to walk with her as if it were no great feat at all. What did I do to make her so skitterish about me? Once, once I have spoken to her normally and she was practically ice- indifferent. Which makes no sense because I swear- I swear it to Kami himself, Ren had been responsive. To me. It was hardly mistakable..._

"You sure your alright, Ukyo?" He nodded without really hearing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just- working something out." He glanced at Masaomi, papers tucked under his arm who bore the same maternal concern for him now that Masaomi did the rest. "Just one of those things that keeps pestering the brain because you can't figure it out."

"Someone?" Ukyo nodded after a moment.

"They are difficult to figure out sometimes. Makes it hard to work through."

"Talk to them about it. You can't work with someone or help them as a lawyer if you can't trust them or understand them." Again he nodded and did not correct the misunderstanding that this was about clients or co-workers.

"Thank you, Masa."

"Drive safe."

Left standing in the Kitchen alone, Ukyo corrected his slightly slanted glasses and looked at Ema now that Natsume and Tsubaki had left.

 

                "Why so glum?" Ukyo stood up straight and glanced to the door. "It will make you look old if you constantly make that face."

"I don't much care what others think of my appearance." Hikaru doubted that and smirked. He could see it on his brother's face that he was down-right miserable; inside and out. The effects of losing love and then ignoring it altogether.

_Isn't that what you have been doing for three months, un?_

"I could inquire on your behalf and find out what is wrong... or you might ask Tenma, she is close with little Ren." Ukyo refused to shows dislike at even hearing her name.

"There is nothing wrong for you to inquire about. I've not considered Tachibana-san in some time as I hardly have use for flowers. And you should mind your meddling- last I checked that was what got you into that mess of yours to begin with." Ukyo left in a rather sour mood, imparting goodbyes to everyone, even miss Izumi, who was beset upon by Wataru at present.

"Hikaru-nii..." He looked back from the long hall having watched Ukyo leave to address Ema.

_So that's why he ran..._

"Morning, Ema. How have you been?" He smiled at his lovely little sister. She really was a cute thing, easy for his brothers to forget themselves in...

"Good, things have been nice and the weather let up lately so everyone can enjoy it, I'm worried though." He smiled at her.

"Oh? Has Ukyo's bad mood brought you down, dear?" She nodded and then looked sidelong a bit.

"And Azusa... and you. I was wondering if you hadn't made things better with Tohru-san..." She fidgeted with her fingers, unsure even now of her place amongst the brothers and he had to sigh. At her and at himself.

"To be honest- I've not heard a single word and I think I may have finally over-stepped a boundary. I suppose I needed to bring things back a bit, but I wish I hadn't hurt someone in figuring it out. She was- a nice girl. I think you might have liked her." Ema frowned, clearly sad for him and it made him feel just a tiny bit more pathetic than the issue already managed.

"You must have meant something to her for it to bother her so much... Hikaru-nii is a good person and she wouldn't have been so upset if she hadn't have liked you back. I'm sorry that it didn't work. Maybe you can still be friends... I hope it gets better..."

"Such a good girl, worrying over all her brother's when they cause so much trouble." Hikaru eyed Fuuto who was in a right mood himself the last few months. His work schedule was clearly getting to him, but heaven forbid you ask about it because the hot headed little brat would get in a tiff. "Don't you worry too much about it though. Things always work out in the end." Ema gave him a hug and he returned it, smiling into her hair. She really was such a sweet girl; kind hearted to a fault.

_Have to have meant something for it to have been so traumatizing... Not really sure that helped, Ema..._

_Have to be liked to be hated... if only that was the case._

"Oh, that's ok, Wataru-kun. I don't need flowers to know we are friends..." From the living-room, Izumi sat with Wataru and he looked rather upset that he could not promise his love to the girl as Tenma had said flowers did. The cold had come and though snow had yet to fall, flowers no longer bloomed in the gardens. It was barren of plant and their keeper until the spring came and it seemed Wataru knew this as well, taking the gardeners word as law in the regards of love.

_Would that a flower could fix all..._

_You knew the girl for no time at all and you are just as bad as the rest of your brothers-_

The realization came sudden and hard, no room to wiggle the moment it had come to him and it was stuck for good.

_This is what every, single one of them felt for Ema- isn't it? This irrational desire, the unreasonable, sudden thing that crept in and took hold at little more than a glace... That is why I haven't gotten over her in three months of no contact. Why I've not heard back at all..._

_'You have to have meant something to her to have it bother her so much.'_

_I had to have mattered -_ **I** _had to have mattered..._

"Got to go, bye everyone!" Hikaru waved without looking and heard Izumi mutter loudly.

"Didn't he just get here?"

"He's like that." Louis explained, less then helpfully after only just arriving.

 

                Ema sat in a small coffee shop hours later, one Hikaru had said had lovely iced coffee, and waited. Natsume watched her from the window as he passed, her expression deep and clear on her face; she was worried because he'd asked her to meet with him.

Privately.

It was no small conversation he wanted to have, in fact he was in complete disorder over even the idea of it- this was Ema. This was the woman he had professed love to- to always love...

"Natsume-san!" Ema waved at him from her chair though he'd known where she was. She face lit up seeing him and it made him second guess if he should even speak with her at all. "How are things? Work?" He sat down, ordered a coffee, regular and waited for the waitress to step aside.

"Good, things are good." Again, Ema gave him her smile and attention. "And you? How are things at home and school?" She chuckled to herself thinking of something amusing.

"It's hard to say. I'm gone most the day at school and when I come home, everyone is busy with other things. I'm worried about some of them, but..."

"It's hard to be there for them. I understand." She nodded in agreement. "Ema..." The very tone he used begot concern from her, he could feel it across the table as if it was his own. "I wanted to speak to you- about things before."

"OK..." She let him continue, hardly an interruption at all.

"I know it's been a bit and I don't expect for things to have change, but just in case they have-" Natsume wanted to reach out and take her hand, hold her tightly, but someone else cropped into his mind and kept him at bay.

He didn't like it.

"Natsume..." And her tone let him know she was adamant with her choice before and unchanged now.

"It's alright... In truth- I did want to be sure, but... there is someone I think I would like to get to know." Ema blinked, confused at his meaning before it dawned on her.

"Someone you like?" She asked, happy for him entirely, but she noted his reluctance to speak of personal things when for a time those had been feelings felt for her.

"I didn't want to think on it until I was sure, I do still have feelings for you, Ema." She smiled, knowing this very well and yet she was so pleased he was trying to move passed her.

"I know... I'm sorry Natsume, but I see you all as family. As my brother's... I love you, all very much, just-"

"I understand." He sighed and slipped back against the chair and his coffee came soon after.

"Is she nice?" She ventured after a bit, curious but trying to be reserved for his sake.

"Yes." He sighed again and took a sip of his coffee before adding sugar. "She owns Charmed Arrangements..." Ema smiled, obviously knowing of the place. A gift from Ukyo and Hikaru had come from the shop after all on top of Hikaru's rescuer.

"Tachibana Ren? She sounds like a very nice person and very capable. Running two businesses must be difficult." Natsume agreed, thinking the girl had a rather bottomless reservoir of energy managing both the store and his accounts- and school. Though she attended school at night and ran the store though the day hours from 10-5, it left little time to rest. She did very well and hardly ever seemed taxed.

It was the first thing, looking back, that made him look at Ren fondly. She was a hard worker, diligent and a natural problem solver. The small figured woman crunched numbers as well as a professional and hardly ever made mistakes. She was bright and delves into things whole-hearted... like he wished he was capable of. Nothing- nothing escaped her once she marked it and he felt as if he'd been marked. Her smile, her laugh and how nothing in this world made her regret or second guess. He liked those things about her greatly.

"She's a good person. Hard working and everyone seems to think the same way as you do... but I think she works too hard perhaps. It's not often, but sometimes you can hear it in her voice or see some kind of distraction in her. The downside to working as hard as she does I suppose."

"Why don't you ask her out? Take her some place you both can relax?" The suggestion was well warranted and for the last time, Ema showed him that she would never see him in the way he had her.

"You may be right..." Where to take such a busy, multi-facet person to relax was an entirely different thing. Ren didn't even know he was interested. "I'll think so something."

"I'm happy for you, Natsume." And she looked it. For a long time she hadn't looked at many of her brothers with the kind of expression she had now and he was just as happy as her to see it. He'd made her happy, eventually and not how he'd wished it to begin with, but he'd made her happy.

That was love.

"Tell me how it goes?" She asked and he nodded, draining the last of his coffee and leaving the money on the table.

"I will... and the others will come around I think, eventually. We love you so much that we'd do even that for you." She smiled, warmed by the thoughtful remark, both standing to leave.

"I do love you all. I hope we can all be a proper family soon." She embraced him and he returned it, the hug becoming natural after a moment.

"I'll talk to you later. Call me or mail me if you ever need anything, even if it's just some time away, OK?" She nodded and both left, Natsume driving Ema home as the first smell of winter settled into the air.


	23. Make it a little prayer

                Nervous. He actually felt nervous. His car was parked out front and after the bell chimed aloud he killed the engine and stepped onto the cool air. Before him once more was the sprawling complex of buildings that was T University and he was making a rather bold move- even for him considering. The first ten minutes passed with hardly any sign of her and little anxiety in him, but after that, things became harder as he had more time to second guess his being there.

_If she calls campus security, you'll have a fun case for Ukyo to take after everything is said and done..._

He waited ten more minutes, leaned against the outside of the gate in case she saw him first and left by a different route- then he saw her. She passed him by, dark grey hair, longer; untamed. She was wearing a white, cowl turtle-neck shirt under her coat, hands in her pockets, bag slung over her shoulder.

"Tohru." She slowed, looking for who had called her name and saw him- the reaction immediate.

"What are you doing here?" She sounded just as livid as the last time he'd spoke to her.

"I wanted to talk-"

"I don't." She shut him down in an instant.

"Here me out- or I can walk with you talking and you can risk other's hearing." She opened her mouth to speak, closed it and tried again.

"You mean follow me."

"You could just listen to what I have to say... Please." Tohru fixed the bag on her shoulder and looked around for- something. Apparently hearing him say 'please' was infinitely more effective than mail because she shook her head as if she was arguing against doing such a simply task.

"Fine... but then you leave me alone. No more mail. No showing up at my school like I told you before... I listen and then you go." He nodded, a sad smile on him and she began walking, Hikaru having to jog to catch up.

"Where did you want to talk?" Considering the conversation to be had, she wanted somewhere public, but private.

"We can talk in the library, you'll behave in public, wont you? You rely on your good name as a writer, don't you?" She asked and he was happy she remembered.

"Did you read my work?"

"No." And the happiness faded a bit...

They walked in silence the entire fifteen minutes to the library which was going to suck walking back to get his car. He opened the door for her and she gave him a minuet glare even while being polite and thanking him. She seemingly had a hard time being difficult in person which worked perfectly for him.

"What do you need to say that you haven't already. I mean, your mail comes in like clockwork."

"Do you read any of them?" She looked at him angry- guilty.

"No."

"Do you still have them?" She cringed and shook her head. "That's alright. I understand... I did make a mess of this." He pulled out his phone and pulled up his own messages, saved- for some reason he wasn't sure of. He was glad of it now however.

She took the phone with a frown and as she read, the frown grew and a furrow drove deeper between her brows. Her teeth clenched and of all the things proving he was getting somewhere at least, she colored.

"You're impossible... and this changes nothing. I'm sorry, Hikaru." Handing the phone back, Tohru looked at him for only a moment before looking down. He could actually see her steeling herself against him.

"What would you like me to say? 'I'm sorry', I've said this, but nothing seems to make a difference. I- what I do, I do for work and I haven't done so since you walked away from me last." That seemed to make a small impression on her, but it was not enough. "How can I apologize to make things better?" He took her hand which she hadn't realized until it was too late and she tried to pull it back to safety, showing signs to distress- weakness.

"Hikaru- let go." He took a step closer, imploring her to give him a chance to make this better- normal even, between them. "Please." She looked at her hand in his and then at him to make her soft demand stronger and ruined it when she blushed all over- He kissed her, her feet stepping back into a shelf and he followed without smothering her before quickly letting her go. She gaped, red now where she'd once been pink- and walked passed him. "Good bye, Hikaru." She didn't even sound remotely angry...

And he stood there. Confused as to why this woman who clearly had some kind of attraction for him, who was clearly affected by his apology and advance, left as she did... why wouldn't she forgive him? She gave him no room left to work with. He'd said all he could, done what he might even to coerce her into forgiving him... nothing.

_This- This is was it actually feels like to be my brothers... It wasn't loving someone suddenly and for reasons beyond them that made us similar. It was liking someone and not having it returned that makes us one... No wonder they are miserable._

Hikaru looked down at the phone in his hand and still felt her skin under his. He'd taken her face in his hand when he'd kissed her and now he felt branded, like that part of him was no longer his; It felt alien.

_I need a cigarette... and a drink._

 

                Kaname sat back in the temple, bored stiff. He was piqued when his phone vibrated the way it did because only family calling made that vibration. He pulled his phone from the tailored pocket of his garb and was surprised further still to see a message from Hikaru.

Contact: Asahina '#4' Hikaru

Subject: Are you working?

Body: If you aren't, you should be. I'm coming in for a few rounds.

 

Short and sweet, just the way he liked his messages. Hikaru had to be in a mood though if he wasn't being coy so Kaname could only imagine that his love life was doing as well as everyone else's. As fate would have it, Hikaru would have to entertain himself because he was actually in the temple yet again.

The sad thing was he had to work so many hours in the temple a week to keep his title, though he was getting to the point of wondering 'why'. He was reminded the moment a pretty, little, female soul walked in asking for forgiveness or guidance... he was good at that. Perfect until a single woman managed to take his score down and make it a high 98% success rate.

Watanabe Shizuka. That one he was enjoying. The chase was the best part in truth, but only so long as there was a chance of winning- and losing. This woman did not disappoint. She was smart, dressed well and modest and up until recently she wore her hair up.

The last month however it was worn loose after she'd cut it shorter, iron straightened hair only slightly wavy if not tended to... she had lovely hazel eyes that went wide every time he spoke to her. It was pleasant to find a girl who first of all was still relatively innocent at heart, but she was OK with that and that, was an entirely different ball game. She was aware she was quiet and shy and didn't put on airs to escape others knowing this.

She was a perfect way to waste time and like the clock work he enjoyed like short and sweet mail, Shizuka came into the temple in a plain, dark blue kimono.

"Evening Watanabe-san." He greeted her and she nodded briefly, but not to discourage his company.

"How are things lately?" She knelt down at the large stand filled with the ashes of thousands of burned incense, but waited for him to reply before making her prayers.

"Completely worthwhile now." He smiled though she didn't look to see it and then closed those lovely eyes.

She stayed in the prone position for a long while, her posture unmoving which was admirable. She would make a better monk than he and entirely more honest a one. Whatever it was she prayed for, different or the same, they were either well thought out, many or drawn out. He imagined it a combination of the first two because the last would bore him. She didn't seem the kind of woman to have petty concerns prayed over, modest and otherworldly because she was so outside the normal spectrum that it was blinding.

She belonged in some ancient era or a futuristic one. Probably the latter because she would be crushed under the oppressive politics of a woman born to power or station. In a future world she might cater to the orphaned or grow trees to curb deteriorating world conditions.

_So that begs to wonder... just what have you done little girl? What has you so wound up that you come here three times a week to scrub it clean from your soul?_

"With how diligent you are attend the temple you either have a pristine spirit or a stained one..." He said when she opened her eyes and began to stand.

"The same could be said for the man working the temple." Her voice was soft, tired and drawn out with exhaustion.

"Could be, but the question now is, am I pristine or stained? What do you think?" Flustered with having to decide if he was a god man or a bad one, Shizuka preferred silence in the regard.

"I think I'm no one to judge. What's the saying? 'Judge lest you be judged.'?" He nodded and chuckled softly.

"That is one saying, but a Christian one and I'm a Buddhist. So, what do you think?" He asked again and Shizuka smiled awkwardly at him. Comfortable sightly with him after seeing him as often as she did.

"To me, you are a good person. You are here, for your own reason or others, helping people. I see nothing bad in that." She looked at the statue close at hand in its bronze, well oiled glory.

"And when I'm not here?" He asked and she instantly colored, all in all the reaction he liked from her because it always came unbidden and sudden.

"I don't know. I don't know you away from here, Asahina-san." He frowned mockingly.

"'Asahina-san.' So formal... I'll tell you what. I have other monk related duties to attend to and one of my brothers is in need of my support. What do you think of listening on the woes of another, perhaps lighten your own in being support yourself?"

Kaname smiled so sweetly when she looked confused. Each expression the woman had was painted fresh on her face and never hidden. An open book if ever he'd seen one... like Ema really.

"I'm not so sure." She was trying to escape, but even now he could reel her in. She was within reach if not resistant; reluctant. She maintained a good distance from him, physically and mentally, but she couldn't hide what her mind was thinking...

"It is sanctioned, if that is your concern, and it will not be just myself and my brother, very public." The moment he assured her of not being alone with him, he saw her begin to cave. She was first of all under the impression that 'brother' meant another monk. Poor thing was wrong however and second, was that while actually sanctioned, the host club was hardly safe...

"For a short while then... I work tomorrow morning. Where am I going?" He grinned and tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"How about we walk, good for the spirit and the mind- it's not fair along the main street." She agreed readily, naively and he smiled thinking this was an assured victory.

 

 


	24. Blown Off

                The breaking point. That moment where logic held no sway, reason was a word in a foreign language and simplicity wasn't key. It was the sudden eruption of a dormant volcano, no warning and hearing what he was listening to now was the trigger point. That is came from is littlest brother and made blowing up impossible was simply icing on the cake and it was inches thick.

"I'm sorry, say it again, I missed that." He repeated so he had more time to tame this illogical fury.

 _Always Natsume. Why is it always Natsume? Does he have some innate- thing, that makes him a better candidate for everything?_ Even he heard the insanity in his thoughts because this had nothing to do with Natsume and everything to do with Tachibana Ren.

"I heard Tenma talking about it over the phone with Ren-chan. She didn't see me in the place in the garden she gave me, but I heard it... I thought Hikaru would date her. She did save his life." Ukyo groaned internally about the inner workings of an adolescent boys mind. Had his also made little sense at that age?

_Why would Hikaru falling love with a woman who had to save his life? This is not some western folk tale... Your head is in the clouds, Wataru._

"Hikaru has other concerns just yet..."

"Is he OK?" Groaning again, Ukyo convinced with relative ease that Hikaru, was in fact fine.

"Are _you_ OK, Ukyo-nii?" He smiled now, affection taking hold in place of frustration.

"I'm fine. Just tired... perhaps a little sick."

"Do you want me to make you a tea? I can do that now. I watched you for a week straight last month and I know I can do it!" Won over by boyish exuberance for the time being, Ukyo sat down while Wataru bashed around the kitchen. The sounds were right out of horror movie, but he remained seated for Wataru's sake.

"Oiy, Wataru. Did Tenma mention when the date would take place?" The younger and shorter brother hopped up to try and see clearly from the window, but had to walk around to speak again.

"Ummm... I think Tenma said next weekend because Ren was off school and free."

"Thank you." Sitting, thinking, stewing really with unpleasant thoughts, Ukyo sat cross-legged and was nearly entirely still.

_She is not Ema._

_And you like her._

_She is not Ema._

_She is available._

_She is not Ema._

_and she_ isn't _Ema..._

Ukyo touched his pocket and felt his wallet and keys before he stood up and walked past the Kitchen to the door. He slipped on his shoes, opened the door and left, leaving Wataru to hunt the house for someone who was no longer home.

Instead, Ukyo stepped into his car before his better sense could check him at the garage door. He took the quickest route by reading onto the highway even though it was for just a few miles then took the off ramp that took him to the district which Charmed arrangements resided.

_What. Am. I doing?..._

It took another few minutes to get to the proper street and find parking, but he eventually did and parked... then sat in the car.

"What do you tell her now that you've driven all the way out here?"

_Sorry, was just thinking I think I like you more than my brother and you should date me instead. No, I'm not the jealous type, no. Just completely insane..._

"Go home, Ukyo and drink your damn tea."

_Ask the girl out or stop thinking about her._

Getting out of the car, with nothing better to say than when he'd parked, Ukyo took the half block to the flower shop and actually felt his anxiety twist his stomach. He was worried that the girl behind the counter would not receive him well- would be tired and not the small, dark haired girl that had invaded his brain and turned it to mush.

_You've fallen for a girl you hardly know, that can barely speak to you and look at you she is so innocent and shy._

_That's why you like her, she's innocent, clearly uneducated in relationships... and she is so beautiful it's unfair that she could looked at you every so often with something other than that embarrassed exultation._

The door swung open, a little chime from the bell above and he was surprised for some reason that it sounded just the same the last time he was there. It had been over three months ago- asking her on a date was going to seem entirely odd and forward.

"Asahina-san. How are you?" Actually seeing rather than moving without inclination, Ukyo smiled and came towards the counter.

"Things are good... In fact, I came to speak with you today. Do you have a moment?" She nodded slightly and he waited for her to set aside a plant she was working on.

"What can I help you with?"

_Don't say it._

"I understand that this is sudden and unprovoked, Ren." The girl blinked, surprised to be called by her first name alone and her eyes widened. "I've not been around to have much strength in my conviction when I say this- but would you come to dinner with me sometime this week?" She blinked more and blushed, stunned in truth by his abrupt proposal.

"Asahina-san... I- I'm so sorry... I didn't know... this is- sudden." He nodded, a smile he hoped would win her a bit further from Natsume and to him. "I can't." He heard the words, but it was the tone she spoke that got through to him.

_I told you not to say anything. She doesn't even know you. Was she even ever interested or were you just projecting Ema on his girl because she was pretty and what you like? You are a fool and this will get back to Natsume for sure now. If he visited little now, it's will be nearly not at all and it will be your fault._

"No, don't be. It was sudden and I enjoyed speaking with you, as seldom as it was." She stare at him, confused, as if him finding her attractive was so strange. Natsume liked her and she was fine with it. What was wrong with him? "I didn't mean to disturb your work."

"No, no, you didn't... I'm flattered- I just..."

"You like Natsume." She smiled like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar. This sheepish grin he wished she would direct at him. Anything really like she had smiled at him before. That this happiness was directed at his brother made her sullen and confused- a feeling he was getting used to after Ema.

"Yes... how did you-"

"Many brother's with loose mouths I'm afraid. Secrets don't stay long in our home... I should go and leave you to your work."

"I really am sorry, Ukyo-san." He smiled genuinely at her, hearing his name and yet feeling that sting in his chest.

"It's fine, really. I hope things go well- with you and Natsume. He's a good man."

_Better than you apparently._

"Bye..." He waved his hand once and left to return to his car, feeling like it should be raining, him locked out of his car and phone battery dead. He felt miserable with no chance of relief any time soon.  In fact, at this point it was rejection compounded wearing on him. First Ema and now Ren.

 

                Tohru read page 143 of her text book for the third time, her eyes darting to a book not normally part of her reading schedule. It wasn't the text book that was distracting her or even the new book, but rather Hikaru; that forsaken kiss. She felt it on her even now- Tohru slammed the book shut and frightened the life out of her sister who chastised her for being rude.

"Sorry... I'll finish up in my room." She gathered her books and walked down the hall to her room and collapsed on her bed, face down in the pillow. "I hate you." It was directed at herself. "I hate you." That one directed at Hikaru.

In her mind she was bombarded with the memory of a kiss. A stolen kiss in a public place that she had allowed. Laying in her bed she felt the pressure of the mattress almost like he was pressed against her and she quickly got up.

 _Get out. Get out. GET OUT!_ The image was imprinted on her brain; in her eyes as she rubbed at her face.

"I hate you."

"I love you too... you are so rude today, I'm telling mother that school is rotting your brain." Her sister passed by the door and Tohru got up to close it else she tell the rest of her family that she hated them too.

"You can stop liking him any day now. So what if he's insanely hot and an accomplished writer... UH!" She rolled over and face the wall, felt his kiss on her lips and the rising temperature of her blood because she liked the stupid man. The man years her senior with a freaky fetish in women's clothing. He wasn't what she liked in a guy, or so she told herself, he was weird and somehow still charming...

_WHY DO YOU LIKE HIM!?_

"He was nice..."

 _Sekushii!!_ _I hate myself for being shallow... I'm one of_ those _women._

Tohru turned over, glared at the pile of books on her stand and succumb to reason. She was being swayed by his unfairly attractive face, his manner of speech and because he'd ask for forgiveness and looked genuinely miserable over her being angry. He said he was sorry and because she liked him, she was caving. If she had told this event to her friends they would have swooned and that was why no one but she knew of Hikaru's return.

"I hate you." She said, this time to a paperback book with a monochromatic image of a shady man being followed by a detective looking figure. Like some kind of Japanese Sherlock Holms. She hated she'd looked for one of his books, loathed that she had bought it and her only solace was that she had not read it and could still do away with.

_If you were going to give in you should have just told him so... No. You don't have the time to be dating weird men and work and attend school. Focus. Focus. Focus._

Tohru put the book in her desk drawer and shoved it to the back for good measure and turned the light out though she was still dressed in everyday clothes and had laundry on her bed. She needed oblivion.

 

                Doctor Uehara Reina sat cross legged on the floor, clipboard abandoned as the storm that had been threaten to hit finally showed itself. It wasn't a snow storm, not yet, but wind gusted so strong the walls felt as if they were giving way, bowing to the power that was mother nature. He smiled at her stubborn nature, Uehara tucked under a rolling desk with a little girl who clearly disliked the weather.

Neither spoke, but the small girl was a trauma patient. His work as a general physician had ended months ago and had since become a Psych case when returning home with family had not improved the child's health.

"She's persistent, even if the patient doesn't talk and she does't force it. Just sits with her." The head of Children's Psychology came up to Masaomi and sighed.

"Maybe that's what she needs right now."

"Maybe, but we could help more if the girl could open up." He nodded in agreement.

Reina yawned and looked at the underside of the desk with a small sign of disgust, likely there was gum or some other such thing underneath she was hoping to avoid getting on her. The girl, 'Tari' watched Reina's expression and also looked at the object in question.

"She's not talking, but she is engaged... look." Both doctors watched the small feat of triumph unnoticed by Reina's distraction and then the moment was gone. Reina moved to look outside and Tari sat still once more, arm wrapped around her knees as tight as she could against the sound outside.

"I have to go for now, but I'll be back. Is there anything you'd like me to bring?" She waited, but Tari said nothing at all. When she stood, Dr. Uehara took the blanket on the bed and folded it before leaving in her spot in case Tari got cold on the floor and then leaving.

"You must get sore sitting on the floor like that." Reina nodded as she rolled her wrists and neck to stretch out tightened muscles.

"Yes, but I think it helps being close, so long as she allows it. She's starting to come around in small places. She gets caught up sometimes wondering about what I'm doing because I don't tell her. She has to keep reinstating her placidity... she trying to remain a trauma case because it's easier. I think she's afraid that if she gets better, she'll hurt more. Right now no one expects anything of her so it's simple, no familiar faces to make her worry if she's doing well... She's not a child's Psychology case other than that she is a minor. It makes things a bit difficult to work with." She sighed and took her glass out from her pocket when light flared outside. She blinked the dazzle from her eyes and slid them in place making this tiny woman such a cliche to see.

"How does that change her care?" Masaomi asked and the head of Psychology answered.

"It doesn't really. The care is the same, but for cases like this it's the small steps in between that need to be catered too. You can't speak to this patient like a child- or an adult. You need to talk to her as a unique case, personally and because she doesn't speak-"

"You can't reach her."

"Exactly."

"I've been working on making her coming out of her own mental state against her will. It sounds manipulative and it essentially is, but by being a distraction- by not talking back, she needs to watch me to see if she is safe. It's conversation without words... Am I writing something, what am I writing, is it about me?... All things like that. It draws the brain out and she has to fight to stay in that safe place, but when it becomes too difficult to continue- to fight healing, she'll hopefully opt for the easier course."

"And open up." Reina nodded.

"That's the goal. The main thing to remember is that there is no timetable. Not in a visit, not in her outcome. If I put a timetable to the goal, that's when people get impatient and forceful. This has to be at the patients pace... That's the difference bwteen healing the body and the mind I think."

"What is?" Her Resident ask.

"The body needs to heal quickly, especially when it's traumatized, but the mind- that needs time and space otherwise it shuts down..."

"Shuts down?" Masaomi asked, thinking of catatonia or worse.

"Same thing as when the body gives up I'm afraid."

_Death._

"I never really thought of it like that, Uehara-san." Masaomi admitted and her Resident chided him.

"Not many people do. You work with the body, so your concern is the body, we are physicians of the spirit. Neither is easy to mend and sometimes it can't..."

"I don't believe that." Uehara said. "I think it's just a matter of find out what works in time. Some react to reason, others pressure. Still yet, some work with force... everyone is different and it's a matter of find the equation, like medication. You can't give the same treatment to every person, I need to find out her 'dosage' and what 'medication' is needed to motivate her to heal."

"You have a lot of passion- and a lot of naivety. Not everyone can be saved, Uehara-san... that's just the way of it 'm afraid." Masaomi resisted that logic and knew it was only because his brother, Iori, was such a case and like so often before now, Masaomi felt the anxiety rise that Iori was 'floating' through life and not really living at all. That eventually, the time needed to help him would run out.

 


	25. The Cost of Silence

                Charmed Arrangements was closed midweek, the sign unchanged after closing the night before. Ren sat in the small living-room and sipped at her soup in a complete daze.

_The footsteps up the stairs made Ren leave the kitchenette as Kaori came up on the landing. She looked rather strange, Ren not able to guess at the expression._

_"Do you have any idea what I just went through?" She shook her head and Kaori  sat on the floor confused. "That was Ukyo downstairs just now... Jeeze Ren, what have you been saying to him?"_

_"I don't understand what you talking about? I've only spoke to him a few times and that was it... I didn't think I said anything wrong." Kaori groaned and Ren wondered if they had been found out._

_"Wrong? Not by his standards... He asked me on a date- YOU on a date." Ren blinked, mouth ajar._

_"I don't-"_

_"He didn't want to date me, Ren! He said he liked the girl he talked to even if it was only briefly. I talked to him twice and didn't say a single thing worth notice like that- what have you been telling him?" She sounded worried and entirely shocked._

_"Nothing! I said nothing at all! He must have meant you-"_

_"No, no, no. Not me, Ren... and he knows I like Natsume- Oh, god..." Kaori said and tucked her head low, nearly to the tatami as if in actual prayer._

_"What did he say?" Ren sat beside her sister and draped an arm over her back._

_"He wanted to go out for dinner- Dinner with the scheming lawyer prince..."_

_"I'm so sorry Kaori."_

_"Don't be- Don't be... it was hardly planned. He just must like quiet girls that are very shy... I did not see that coming, have not prepared for something like that happening... I was so embarrassed." Kaori sat up and looked at Ren. "If he had come earlier in the day when you had been working and I was out-" She paused and imagined the scenario leaving Ren to picture is alongside her. "That would have been disastrous... You need to call Tenma and head this off."_

_"Tenma?"_

_"Yes, she needs to figure out if he's going to try that again so we can prepare or something."_

_"She's not employed." Ren reminded her._

_"She quit!"_

_"No- no... Kaori, it's nearly winter. There's no garden to tend." Kaori groaned again._

And so Ren sat while the store remained closed as Kaori had demanded. She had to fight for phone privileges and explain to Kaori that she was not a crazy person that needed to be locked away before her sister calmed and came to some sense.

_Ukyo asked me for dinner..._ The same five words illicit the same reaction and that was for Ren to blush head to toe. Asahina Ukyo was a kind man with a good business, his family seemed to be very nice from what she knew, even Kaori was dating one of them and Tenma also liked one. He was very tall and had this lovely pale hair and intense blue eyes- like forget-me-nots.

_Ukyo asked me for dinner..._ Those words made the infatuation she had for him soar into entirely new realms of panic however. On one side she was excited to have caught his eye and then reality set in. She could never date him- be close to him because she was broken. So long as she was broken.

_Ukyo asked me for dinner..._ No, he asked Kaori for dinner.

"I couldn't even look at him straight and shoved a plant at him like a stupid person." Ukyo liked Kaori. Natsume liked Kaori... if had been a long time since she felt resentment against her sister for what had happened. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, but if Kaori had been there, Ren might not have become this useless person that she was now... Ren turned and looked at the new aloe she bought months ago that was sitting under a UV lamp. It was the replacement for the one lost to Hikaru's thief.

"He's not going to come back after being rejected..." The image of him in her mind was faded as it had been some time since she'd last seen him and from here out, it would only get hazier. He would remain this blonde haired- blue-eyed person that was out of reach like everyone else because she was broken; the pieces outright missing.

 

 

                Tenma knocked on the door and frozen solid when Azusa answered. She'd been so worried about Ren that her own issues hadn't even come up.

"Tenma- what's wrong?" He asked and she took a moment to answer.

"The ummm. The storm. I came to make sure the coves haven't been lost is all."

"You came all the way here for that?"

_No, but I can't tell you that... why did you have to be home, Azusa?_

"Of course... my I come in?" Jerking the door open, Azusa let Tenma inside and was surprised to see her in jeans and a red sweater. She looked very different- approachable when not geared up as his mother's gardener.

"Sure, yes. Sorry..." She took her shoes off and he lead her into the house feeling out of sorts.

"Is no one else home today?" She asked, peering about and Azusa quickly ran over the day's events to find he was in fact alone.

"No. All out for the day working or at school."

"Except you? You must be lonely." She looked at him, scanned the house and then out the window.

"The quiet it nice, but you are a nice surprise." She looked at him surprised- goal temporarily lost.

_You don't have time to get lost in him... why does this timing have to be perfect in all regards, but for my reason in being here?_

"That's very sweet, Azusa." She looked outside, surveyed the damage from the window as did Azusa then.

"Only a few covers have slipped and none are missing... would you like a hand?"

"Yes, please... Thank you." Flustered with a rather outgoing Azusa, Tenma stepped out the door held open for her. The wind was still breezing heavily, but nothing re-securing the tarps couldn't fend off... Unable to help Ren in any way, Tenma instead focused on doing her actual job with a rather compliant proxy she was all too pleased to have to herself. It was rare in itself, one twin not far from the other or a brother in general; it was nice. "I'm sorry to have come so suddenly if you were relaxing today."

"It's fine. I was actually going to make some coffee when you rang... I can make us both a cup if you aren't busy after this- it's cool out." Pleased with her general luck, a drink with Azusa and hopefully staying long enough for Ukyo to come home, Tenma smiled without reserve.

"That would be nice, thank you."

Azusa, pleased his small effort was rewarded, paid attention to the tarp and held it tight while Tenma wound rope around it once more. The focus she allotted the knot gave him a small moment to look at her closer than normal, paler skin, those dark grey eyes... she really did have long hair.

"This one's finished..." They finished with the small trees and bushes and both returned into the house, Tenma realizing this was now a social call. She'd never had time much to admire the house from inside before. "You have such a lovely home."

"Thank you. My mother bought the complex to keep everyone together and it's worked out well." Tenma sat almost nervous at the table and he went into the sparkling, clean kitchen. "I said I'd make coffee, but if you'd prefer tea..."

"Coffee is fine. Thank you." She smiled at him from the opening in the wall leaving Azusa wondering what he could do or say given the unexpected meeting.

"What do you do during the winter season, I've always wondered." Hearing that he pondered her travels at all made her happy and she endeavored to allow herself to feel like a young person in love.

"Miscellaneous things... I tend to the indoor gardens at the school I studied horticulture, the nursery there is rather lovely. Iori and Wataru would find it interesting I think... Are you not working right now?" She leaned to try and see Azusa at work, but she'd have to switch seats to and sat back in her chair.

"No, not right now. Between the last job and the coming one... Tsubaki is doing recon work and getting his own name out their more. He's been attending functions, with Natsume actually, fishing for good prospects in the year to come. He's very hard-working."

"You have such lovely jobs. I've never known any Seiyuu before. It's always fulfilling to get paid to do what you love." Azusa came out from the kitchen while he waited for the coffee

"I didn't know you knew much about my work. Do you- play video games and such?"

"No. Not at all, but I helped set up a congratulatory party for you and Tsubaki; Ema was very happy. She helped me set it all up and spoke very highly of you both." A small smidge of regret tinged her voice, but she let it go.

"I didn't know... I would have invited you." Surprised by the belated invitation, Tenma peered at the end of the hall as the front door opened and closed. Azusa got up to see who was there and both he and Ukyo came back into view.

"Oh, Inoue-san. What brings you here?" Ukyo's voice was rather low, almost dejected sounding making Tenma feel bad for the man- and Ren. Neither of them really had a clue did they. Ren liked a man she was afraid of and he liked a girl that couldn't even try to be with him. Worse of Ukyo who didn't even know why, really why, 'Ren' had said no. Instead he thought it was because Ren liked Natsume...

"The storm... I was worried and came to be sure nothing was ruined and such."

"I see." Suddenly, as if aware she was friends with Ren, Ukyo glanced away with visible agitation.

"I'm making coffee." Azusa said.

"No, thank you."

"Are you alright, Ukyo-sama?" She asked, before he could leave, Azusa going back to the kitchen to finish the coffee.

"Ah-yes. Just tired I'm afraid. Things at work just not making sense." He offered and she could imagine it wasn't work that confused him. He seemed almost childish standing there, sad over a girl with those fair features and blue eyes encased behind glasses.

"I'm no lawyer, but I'm sure it will all fix itself. Sometimes you need only give it time and fresh eyes later to find out you missed something. I do it all the time with missing garden things." She smiled, trying in vain to impart some kind of hope in him, but he hardly seemed to read between the vague lines she was leaving. She felt foolish, partaking in this teenagers version of courtship, but it was for Ren and she really did like the girl.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. I have a few things to do so I'll leave you." He was courteous in his goodbye and for the life of her, Tenma was torn between being pleased with the time spent normally with Azusa and trying to snoop for Ren's sake.

 


	26. They don't know

                It was a good sized gathering of people, many of which Tsubaki already knew, but many still he did not. He was in the middle of ferreting out his next project, his brother being savvy enough to have projects lined up in advance unlike himself. He was always better situated in that regard while Tsubaki got lost in his work right up until it was finished- and then he had nothing to do.

"Tsubaki! Here!" Turning to locate the familiar voice, he found the young voice actor he'd worked with before. She had a lovely low tenor that was perfect for mysterious mages or cryptic narration and she was actually one of the people who inspired him most- besides Azusa. "How are you?" She said, Kana being a vibrant and social person like himself.

"I'm doing well." He laughed while looking about the room and all the people. "I'm sure to pick something fun to do out of this group." She nodded, smile all teeth.

"Tell me about it. I wouldn't have even known about this had Setsuka not mailed me about it. I'd lose so much work if not for her."

"Is she here? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Yeah... somewhere. She _was_ here." Kana turned in a full circle and found her manager pandering to the people on her behalf. "Such a good little sister." Rather than disturb her mid talk, Kana sent a mail to come over when she was finished. "She'll be here soon."

"So, how have things been, anything new and exciting?" It was his little secret. He watched, played and listened to every work Kana did and relished in each, none as much as his favorite, but all very good. It may have been just the right part for Kana, but her role as Tirianne had been magic. It made him believe, for that short stretch of time, that he was elsewhere hearing a tale from a long ago place.

He shivered happily at the memory alone.

"Not a whole lot. Been slow in truth, just not hitting my stride." He understood that and Kana continued. "Did a small anime OVA series just a few months back and I'm hoping to get into this fantasy video game RPG that I'd buy to play even if I didn't get the part. It looks good." She grinned full of teeth. "You should see the demo graphics, Baki. It's intense."

"You are a shark in the water looking for prey. I'm sure you'll get the part your interested in."

"Hello, Asahina-san. How is business?" They shook hands and all three lined up to see the people mingle while talking.

"Doing well. Kana have your hands full?" He ask playfully.

"Always." She replied which a chuckle.

"I'm right here." Kana commented, eyes roaming still. "Ooh- Gotta go. The fish are jumping." Kana walked off, her tight deep green dress smooth over her toned limbs.

"And she's off."

"When she's like that I don't need to do much of anything to promote her, but when she's out of it, I can barely keep her name in the crowds...That's sister's for you. Speaking of which, how is your sister? Ema must be going crazy with all those protective brothers." He chuckled because Setsuka didn't know the half of it.

"She's in university with Yuusuke and Iori. Fuuto will be attending too- if his career can allow it. He's busier than Azusa and I combined lately... Kana and I have out hands tied with cute little sisters." He laughed, toying with her because it bothered her.

"Oh, shut it... you know I hate that."

"Hey, Tsubaki- and Setsuka! Gosh, you who look like you just stepped out of a video game yourselves." The joke revitalized,  both smiled good natured about their combined looks. As it was, both bleached their hair white and while he sported purple eyes, she had these crazy honey-amber peepers. The one time he had seen her with her normal hair color, those eyes had still been intense like they were light up from behind. With the hair bleached though, she stood out of a crowd easily... see her when she was mad and she looked like a villain from some sci-fi world had come to wreak havoc.

"As soon as they make characters for us to play, we are in." Tsubaki said and Setsuka shook her head.

"I'll hold you to it." The older fellow left to talk amongst others, drink in hand.

"You shouldn't encourage them, I'm not Seiyuu, Tsubaki." He tittered playfully at her, watching Kana roam about.

"You have a nice voice- you could do well so long as you're expressive enough."

"That's not my thing." She chuckled at him knowing full well it had _once_ been her dream. She was happy knowing that of all the works she could have done, _she_ was one whom inspired Tsubaki rather than Kana. The role he had loved so much- that had gone un-credited for some time and later credited as only 'Kase' was hers because Kana got ill. It was a guilty pleasure and she'd not told him nor Kana in fact as he'd confided in her after the release of her only voice acting gig. "I have to go, Asahina. Take care, K?" He waved her off to do her thing and shook her head.

"Get her something good, huh?" She waved him goodbye without looking back.

 

                It was the hush of soft leather soled shoes that tipped her off, Shizuka could tell from the sound alone that she'd been found out and regretted not changing temples to avoid this person.

"You are a gluttonous woman..." She tried to ignore his teasing words and knew now that he was here, nothing was going to come out properly.

"You do your work a disservice, Asahina-san." She stood up to leave, but his expression made her feel guilty for speaking poorly of another.

"I didn't lie to you-"

"You weren't honest either." He nodded, conceding at least that much.

"Hikaru _is_ my brother and he was in a state and asked for my help. I did what I said I would and you did your part." She didn't want to listen though.

"Good evening, Asahina-san..." She was no longer taking his bait so he dropped a bigger piece knowing her good-heart couldn't stand being cold.

"He broke up with his girl friend and wanted an ear- I'm a poor listener." She actually snorted in agreement, the most unforgiving thing he'd heard from her yet. "It's hard making the family happy when there's 15 of us..." He lamented with faux pain.

"15?" He watched the woman stare into some far off place and tense up over a mere number. Whatever had her ire stoked before was gone and replaced with something new.

"I'm the 3rd oldest of the lot." Shizuka let out a smallest breath, mouth open as if trying to recall the next step in breathing.

"Asahina Kaname..."

"I'm flattered you remember."

"Oh, God." Looking at him as if he'd told her he was dying, Shizuka eyed the door behind him as if the outside world was a haven compared to a room with him in it.

"Not God, I'm a priest... I haven't reached enlightenment yet."

"Don't you ever stop joking- I have to go. Have a nice evening."

"You aren't going to confess your sins?" He asked after her, surprised she was bolting after remembering his name.

"I'm not Christian and nor are you." And she vanished behind the large door, the heavy thud as it sank into place felt throughout the floor.

"Watanabe Shizuka... I have to admit you pose an interesting query..." Pouting and sitting on the stone step he should in all honesty be sweeping, Kaname picked out his phone and started typing her name in the search engine- it brought up nothing. "Why would my name suddenly bother her?"

_Bet it has to do with why she comes here- now if only she'd been sweet enough to tell me all about it. Poor thing..._

                It had been few days since the storm and Iori had missed Inoue-san's visit. It was always hard, the winter. So much happened in the sleeping season when the snow piled up- the graves weren't tended, the flowers vanished... he missed the flowers.

"Ah! Iori-san!" Hearing his name, Iori took the path to his right. "I'm so glad you could make it. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier considering your love of flowers."

Standing in the massive indoor gardens within the university Inoue had studied in her youth, Iori was surprised with the variety of plant life. The humid temperature was heavier than the cool, dry air outside, but the flora flourished in vibrant, verdant, green hues before giving way to flowers even in the deep of winters grasp.

It really was just what he needed.

"I'm glad you told me about this place. I'd never thought much of it as it's in a school or that is was open to the public." Inoue Tenma nodded with that sagely smile of hers. She was in jeans and a collared blue and white checkered shirt. The gloves covering her hands were a dirtied cream color- she hardly looked like a person dressed for the snow.

"It happens often I'm afraid. They should invest in some advertising."

While he was visiting, Inoue was actually at work and the turned over dirt around the place she'd been working smelled of damp peat moss. "Make sure you visit the 'kuki' display. I think you'll appreciate its beauty." Nodding, Iori left to walk the gardens as it was the weekend and he had no other plans to fill his time.

In the gardens were Iris, Lily, Roses and countless trees and bushes, shrubs and annuals left to perpetually bloom in this protected realm of green. The only distraction in this otherwise peaceful place was the people.

They walked along the paths, some jogging in a hurry to go some place. They talked in loud voices- young people, and adults alike. They really did ruin the atmosphere.

"The next symposium already started- hurry up." A girl hissed at her boyfriend as she dragged him along, a fountain pop in his hands sloshing, but at least it explained why the place Tenma said was nearly desolate was noisy. He followed the same path as the couple for some time, his pace slow and he stopped often to touch plants even when the signs asked visitors not to.

As he kept along his way, he could begin to hear the loud speakers blasting the guest talker in whatever subject they majored in and it was only when he came up to a tall white sign to direct walking traffic reading "Healing after Trauma' that he felt anger stir.

The signs were everywhere; implied and subtle. His doctors, his family- Masaomi and Kaname's constant hovering like he was going to snap again... things had gotten better though and he had managed to mend some of the damage he'd made in being a child- it wasn't Kaname's fault, it never had been.

"-It's your fault..." Iori stopped mid-step- confused with the words that had come through his thoughts. "And you can do something about it. " Curious at the context of the talk being given, Iori left the confines of the garden into the hall beyond. "Be it a terminal illness, death, debt- if you're going to blame anyone, blames yourself." Iori jerked that such a person was saying what they were. How was disease or some-one's death someone else's fault- he'd not killed Fuyuka.

Pushing open a door he stepped into a large auditorium and not just a few people had shocked looks on their faces or outright anger. The speaker either didn't care or was perfectly fine with it- the woman kept on talking in a calming voice opposite her words.

"Everyone in this room is here because they lay blame on someone and most of you- blame yourselves. That being the case- I'm not going to tell you not to. It's a step- if you hate yourself than I can't make you stop that thought of being at fault. But I can help change your minds..." She smiled sweetly at the entire crowd during a pause. "My name is Ieyasu Ayame and I _have_ killed someone." The mood in the crowd changed in an instant. It went from hot and furious to guilty- they were listening rather than judging. "I am 26 years old and when I was younger I was going to be a designer- I was going to be the next big name in the world and I wanted you all to know my name. Now, at 26, I struggle with being ashamed of it- my name. I _won't_ tell you it was an accident. I _won't_ tell you what happened because the details aren't the point in being here. I'm just like you and looking at me now, I want you to wonder- Did I really kill someone? **_Was_** it my fault? How did I do it? And then I want to tell you, it doesn't matter to me... That's just how I feel. That's why I am here- your here. I blame myself... So your story doesn't matter- does it? You're going to feel the way you want to feel. And that- that's OK. I'm not asking you not to- I'm asking you to forgive yourself. Forgive the image of the patient who died in your care, the woman in the car you crashed into, the faulty smoke detector that burned down the house with all your possessions... I forgive you." She smiled again, the haunted looking girl with ash brown hair that hug in waves from the low pony slung over her shoulder. "Look at the two people sitting beside you- behind you and in front of you- forgive them. They didn't hurt you... Save a life. Each and every one of you here today can save a life- actually turn and look at her person beside you." She waited and after a few moments of her patients, the crowd oblige with nervous, frightful expressions. "See their faces? They don't know your pain only that you're in it. Don't they look sad for you? Worried? That's because they are terrified that someone else might be suffering that spirit deep pain you are." Stepping out from the stand, the tall Japanese girl took a bow- it wasn't one of applause. She was seeking forgiveness. "It's your fault. Now do something about it." She didn't wait for a cue to step off stage and she simply left the short speech hitting a note in many areas, mostly because it was so sudden.

Iori however was furious because her talk- like everyone else's didn't help him.

It _wasn't_ his fault.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

Standing there as people talk amongst themselves, some pleased about her words and others embarrassed for her. He doubted a girl like that much cared what others thought though, but he wanted out. The humid air of the gardens was too thick to breath, his clothes were scratching his skin, so he left before the crowd could. He walked outside, taking rare joy from the cold air and sighed when he had to walk home. He was in no mood to placate his brother's and didn't want to wait around for Inoue to give him a lift as she'd promised.

Cutting through the lot to get to the bus terminal, Iori was surprised to see the same speaker from within and felt that anger in him bubbling. It had nothing to do with her really, it was the guilt because no matter how much he said it wasn't his fault, he felt he _was_ to blame. Ayame had said so herself, hadn't she...

"Ieyasu Ayami!" He shouted out her name and she quickened her pace, actually ignoring him. This sparked fury and he ignored the voice in him saying he should calm himself. "Stop!"

When the voice calling her name was closer than she'd expected however, Ayami knew she wouldn't get to her car in time to avoid this person and she let out a long breath into the cold.

"It hurts, doesn't it? And you're never really happy... You're miserable when they try to understand you and you hate them when they actually do because it makes you feels like what you're going through is nothing special." He jogged to a stop and clenched his teeth trying to  keep the nasty things in his head from slipping out.

"You had no right to tell them it was their fault." She smiled and turned, her face showing apathy and he was almost murderous because he recognized that smile being one he himself used.

"Yes, I do. I get paid to tell them it is. I have a contract to give this speech in fact... What do you want from me?" He balked at the question because he wasn't sure why he'd come over short of yelling at the woman. "You're an innocent... I can see it on your face." She said and smiled just like before and he knew now that it was a fake smile. The well trained expression used to subdue what was creeping up underneath.

"I killed someone." He said and felt the deep set ache in his chest; heart break.

"No, you didn't." She walked up to him, her height matching his perfectly. "You wish you had though because then you'd have a reason to feel they way you do. The logic doesn't add up in that pretty head of yours, does it? 'I did nothing wrong.'..." Iori slapped her hand away when she touched his face and then the smile faded and she showed him a real one... It wasn't one of happiness, but of being broken.

"I'm glad I got through to you."

"Are you insane?" He asked, completely confused with her change in personality. That infuriating tone of actual understanding on par with Kaname's.

"Could be... but no. You understand it- why it's stupid to blame yourself when there isn't anything you can do about it. Blame is useless. It's what my talk is about. Not about redemption or healing... you have to be willing to heal, truly willing- that's why you're angry and hate me. Because you just realized, until this very moment?... You haven't wanted to heal."

She turned away from him and he stare at her.

"I'm not trying to be a martyr!" She ignored him and fished out her keys and got in her car, engine purring to a dull roar and he stepped closer to the vehicle. She made it feel as if his suffering was useless; pointless. Like he was doing it to earn peoples pity. "Nothing has helped!" She pulled out of her parking stop and turned, she was leaving and he imagined throwing something just to damage her vehicle... she pulled beside him and then stopped.

_She doesn't know I've done everything! She doesn't know what happened, so how can she say those things? If I've done everything right-_

"You don't _need_ help." She said, staring straight ahead. "You're not actually broken... You just feel guilty that you aren't the one who is." She drove passed him before he could retort, leaving him with his displaced rage and the cold.


	27. Instincts Are Key

                The house was quiet again, his younger siblings back in school for the week which was nice. In his lap sat Juli, lonely with Chii gone. It was technically afterschool, Ema shopping with Azusa and Tsubaki, but Louis had felt that four going would have been too many and stayed back to wait for Wataru.

"She'll be home soon..." Louis said and he reached over for the broken up honey cookie to give the small creature.

"And with her the wolves..." He grinned because even after Ema had successful rejected all her brothers in the end, Juli was still wary of them.

"Well, yes..."

"Chii?" From his lap, Juli sat upright, his ears pricking high on his head and the doorbell rang.

"She wouldn't need the doorbell, Juli..." Juli was gone from his lap and Louis followed to the door, Juli actually jumping slightly at the door.

"Let her in, she is alone." Concerned why Ema would be alone, Louis opened the door and was baffled.

"Izumi. What are you doing here?" She smiled at him, bending down to lift Juli who pulled at her laces and giggled at him.

"I came to see Ema after school. I've been gone the last week visiting family and thought I'd see her now that I've gotten back. Is she home?"

"Are you going to make her wait outside?" Juli asked and Izumi snuggled him, thinking he was asking for her attention.

"Come in, Izumi-san. Ema isn't home yet- shopping, but she should be home soon." Placing Juli on her shoulder like Ema, Juli turned to Louis.

"I've decided." Louis walked down the hall first, listening though the conversation with Juli would have to be one-sided. "I am bringing Chii's friend into our protective custody." Surprised by the announcement, Louis furrowed. Thankfully Izumi missed the look because she was gazing at Juli with surprise.

"He's so talkative today. Aren't you?" She touched his head with a finger and ran it down his back who shivered with the touch before she scratched the underside of his head and chest.

"He misses Ema today because she's late coming home." Louis explained.

"Look at her, she's just as sweet as Chii- and she visits so often... It's only a matter of time..." Juli gnashed his teeth at the idea.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Paying the only other human in the house his attention, Izumi shook her head and placed her bag on the ground out of the way.

"No, I just had a late lunch with my mother. Thank you, Louis." Surprised that she said his name with a mild French accent rather than Japanese, Louis sat down on the couch.

"Imagine if I'd been with Chii and she had come and one of the _others_ had been here..." Shivering again, Juli leaned over Izumi's fingers as she cradled him against her hand, thumb running down his side.

"I buy your magazine, did you know? It's wonderful." Surprised to hear this he smiled, interested.

"Thank you. It's been out only a short while, but it has been doing very well. I'm surprised though that it interests you." He said this honestly. Izumi hardly seemed to have an issue with hair or make-up, not that she wore much. Even the single, dark freckle under her right brow seemed to be placed to emphasise that beauty she carried naturally in mass. She was beautiful in that otherworldly way without being muted. This angelic visage that was so strange because other than her looks, Yamada Izumi was ordinary. She enjoyed the same things mostly as Ema but was more energetic and open.

"Why? I love the hair styles, but I can hardly ever get them to work. My hair is wispy and just slips from everything." She touched the hair tucked behind her ear and with just that it slipped forward and hung pin straight down her face.

"You have lovely hair and I'm never sure if you are joking when you say your hair doesn't do your wish... it always seems to be perfectly suited to whatever you are wearing." Smiling broadly, Izumi looked at her hands in her lap and then to the floor below. "I'm afraid if you said that in public you might be attacked by others jealous of your beauty." He chuckled and glanced at the clock, surprised Ema wasn't home and turned back to Izumi-

"I said protect her, not attack her." Juli chattered, looking at Izumi who was staring with intensity at the floor now, her face an impossibly deep red. Louis doubted blood was even that vibrant or dark and surely something else was gathered in her entire face. Be it because she was either overly embarrassed by his compliment or that because she was simply so fair, Izumi managed a blush few could honestly match.

"No... I've seen that look before!" Juli stated and stood up and held Izumi's face in his small hands as if trying to snap her out of some daze. "It's the same one _that_ wolf gave Chii." Confused in more ways than one, Louis had no way to ask for details. "Subaru!" Izumi chuckled at Juli's handling and pet him, her face draining to a bright pink now.

_Subaru?_

"Ohayo!" The front door opened, Ema's voice chanting down into the living-room.

"Ohayo!" Izumi called back and stood from the couch, Juli jumping off and coming to Louis even while watching Izumi leave. Both girls greeted each other with excitement, Tsubaki and Azusa pleased to see the girl as well.

"Perhaps I should handle Chii myself..." Juli sat staring at Ema and Izumi with a long look.

"I think you are mistaken, Juli..." He got up to help with the grocery bags and greet Ema.

"Was I wrong about all of you brothers too then?" He asked and Louis frowned.

 

                The Asahina house hold was a busy one. So many people came in and out of their lives, daily alone, that it was easy to forget something small.

This was not the case for Watanabe Shizuka.

There was no smile on his face as he got what details he could. Yuusuke was a big mouthed person, but considering he was friends with one, Tarumi Jinsuke... It all came together. Turned out the lovely lady had been discharged from her position at the school Ema attended. Shizuka had been having relations with a student's supposedly separated father and when that came to light?

Fire razed her career to the ground.

Personally, he didn't feel like it was the woman's fault and to have lost her job over it was a rather sad way for the school board to save face. She was as much a victim as the student and it explained why she was so guarded around someone like himself. Interestingly though, pictures of the student's father showed an average man's features so that could either showcase Shizuka was a gold digger of sorts or oblivious to the fact she was rather cute.

He was assuming the later, again, it suited his purpose.

"Dinner's ready, nii-san." Ema came with her soft voice and demure personality. It was similar to Shizuka's and Kaname smiled because both reacted the same way to advances from him.

"Coming... you'll sit with me tonight, right? I've been working so much lately and I miss you." She smiled, still nervous about his stance and affections and he chuckled because she really was too cute.

"Sure." He snapped his phone shut and pulled out the chair besides his for Ema and sat down himself.

"You look happy. How's the temple doing?" Kaname chuckled to himself while answering Tsubaki.

"Business is booming."

 

                Waking early before his alarm could even go off, Ukyo prepared to leave the house under the auspices of getting his hair reined in. It had grown longer and was getting to the point where even if styled well, it boarded on unprofessional. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to be in the house this morning.

Natsume was bringing Ren by to say hello to the family before going to breakfast with Ema and Louis, Ema's idea and so Ukyo wasn't entirely bothered... That it looked like Natsume's relationship success after Ema was being rubbed in his face, was only enough to send him out early into the day.

Turning the alarm off after getting dressed and grabbing a dark slate vest to go over his blue shirt, Ukyo opened the door and came to get something quick to eat before heading out.

"Morning, Ukyo." Azusa seemed happy despite being up earlier than normal.

"Morning. Work today?" His brother fixed his shirt while Ukyo decided against lingering to have tea.

"No, not till next week. I'm going out with Ema and Natsume. I'm going to invite Tenma as a thank you for letting Iori into the gardens in the University for free." Ignoring the general conversation in lue of focusing to get his things- the front door opened, Ukyo pausing to hear.

"Anyone up?" Natsume's voice came down the hall and Azusa when to greet him.

"Hello."

_Ren... and of course they are early..._

Angry that he'd not just slept at the office or some other escape, Ukyo situated his briefcase for the day and waited for tea now that he was no longer keeping to his original plans.

"This is one of your twins then?" Ren asked and Azusa replied with more detail than Natsume. The sweet tone she spoke in was painfully reminiscent of his interactions with Ren and he swore repeatedly.

_You had to fall headlong yet again into another mess... First Ema and now Ren... I think the universe is trying to tell me I will not find anything worthwhile in the regards of love-_

"Love..." The word was bitter in his mouth and he was surprised it had come out aloud. He liked Ren, was interested because she was pretty, sweet and genteel. She was a good business woman and excelled in her choice which was admirable- and she had this way of looking at him that screamed attraction- and he'd reacted to it, liked it, wanted it even if he'd rejected it for quite some time.

_Until she met Natsume anyways._

"Is it alright if I invite one more person?"Azusa asked and both Ren and Natsume answered much the same.

"Sure.. who?"

"Inoue-san. It's a thank you really." And a moment later Azusa came back followed by Natsume and Ren.

"You two clearly aren't identical... The three of you must have been quite the surprise for your mother. I think two would have been surprise enough, I can only imagine three- Oh, morning Ukyo. "

"Ohayo. " Natume's tone was normal- Ren hadn't told him anything and for that, he was actually very happy.

"Morning. How are you? And Tachibana-san?"

"Well. A rare day where I can take some time." Natsume said.

"Same here really. How are you, Ukyo-san?" He wanted to cringe at hearing his name.

"Well... I'll be heading out shortly though, I have to get ready." Ren nodded, slightly embarrassed, but only he noticed it.

"How about we go ahead and get us a table?"

"That'd be good... Azusa! We'll meet you there, alright?" Waving them out, Azusa opened the back door to the garden and called for Tenma who was rather surprised to see Azusa hailing her down.

"Have a nice day, Ukyo-san." He nodded, a polite smile at Ren as Natsume actually took her hand and left. She was clearly nervous about the contact, but held his in return tentatively, her face pink and anxious- She regarded Natsume with the same nervous energy she used to him...

_Kuso._

"Ohayo..." Inoue stepped in from the cold outside and Azusa closed the door. To Ukyo he looked as near to a puppy he was so happy, but right now everyone looked annoyingly happy to him.

"Morning, Inoue-san." She gave him an almost sad look, like she knew he was in a state. "You seem to keep busy even in the winter. Are you going out this morning?" She nodded, the smile making her look as young as Azusa so long as she wasn't in her serious 'gardener' mode.

"Yes, Azusa just asked me to breakfast " She looked at his brother. "It's very nice of you. I didn't really do anything special." For the only person home right now that was aware of what that kind of freedom meant for Iori however, it was a big deal.

"Should we go then? Natsume just left to go save a table." Inoue gave Azsua a look that changed hearing of Natsume before glancing at Ukyo again; it was confusion.

"Ah, sure... Where are we going?" She asked and Azusa made an interesting comment, even to Ukyo.

"We could go in my car, it'd be no trouble and save you going back outside. My car's in the garage." She smiled, that child-like grin and Ukyo realized what he was seeing now.

_Those two as well... isn't that just perfection... you are going to die a miserable old man..._

"That'd be nice. Thank you." Bending to slip her shoes off before entering the house fully, Tenma paused to look at her phone as Azusa stepped away and into the hall to get his keys from the hook. "Oh..." Picking up her phone, she evaded his eyes and took a call.

"Ren?" Ukyo could hear Ren's voice as Tenma walked slightly distracted for the front door and Azusa.

_"Yes. I was wondering if you'd gotten to the Asahina home yet. I really want to try out your plant food."_

"No, I haven't got the things yet. I can bring them by after I'm finished having breakfast with Asahina Azusa-" Tenma sucked her lips in- she looked like a 20 something year old, not a woman in her thirties, but she seemed to be fishing for something.

_"Azusa? Oh, that must be very nice."_

"Yes..."

 _"Is he there right now?"_ Hearing no indicator that Kaori was coming to breakfast and it was just Natsume and Azusa, Tenma sighed at the effort trying to be secretive dictated the double- or rather single life, of Tachibana Ren.

 _"_ No..., but I'll call you when I'm leave to go see you." Ukyo stood upright- the conversation no longer making sense.

_"Ok, tell me about it this afternoon."_

_She's going to breakfast_ with _Ren... why would she call her afterwards?_

"I will... bye." Inoue hung up and hurried to leave.

"Inoue-san, a moment." She stopped and he stepped around the table to speak with her, curious. "I have a woman who is ill and I thought to get her a gift. Is that flower shop open still?"

"Yes, it's open all year around. It opens at 9:00 today, but I think today is shipping day so now might not be-." Ukyo looked at the wall clock and hid his confusion. It was 8:30 already, Ren couldn't have breakfast and open her store in that time with shipments coming in.

"Thank you."

"Tenma?" Azusa came back into the room and Tenma turned, awkward and confused, to leave with him- that's when Ukyo saw it.

Tachibana Ren was nearly an inch shorter than he recalled standing next to Natsume at 5"9' and in the type of shirt she was wearing she was easily a bust size larger- it was one of the things he'd mused about as Ren was much smaller than his preference, but today- she was easily a C... Ren- his Ren was a B... and taller... he could be wrong about her height, but her bust- that was something he didn't mix up...

_The twins..._

_Impossible..._

Ukyo fished his keys off the table with a wild idea in his head and ended up leaving without his briefcase in haste, passing Tenma and Azusa in is car. He didn't really care- because if his wild idea was right- then he was about get all the answers he needed from someone who could stand to talk to him for more than thirty seconds, the quiet calm girl leaving with Natsume for the store to be operated by  the cool, indifferent person. Either way, it wasn't Ren...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN! lol ^-^


	28. Ukyo Confession- He Who Keeps His Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took hours and hours of refining and altering to get close to what it is now. I had an actual vision of how this would look, read and be imagined... I think it came out true to the characters and the realistic values a person would have... as such, I hope you enjoy. For those that comment, you have been a great motivation and I wouldn't get far without you so, Thank you. XD
> 
> Kamikokudo

                Ukyo stepped into the shop and Ren came down the stairs. A sing-song tone calling down though she had no clue what had just come to her store- whom had come to see her.

"Welcome! Just a moment please!" He heard her voice falter as she missed a step, regained traction and came into view. Her hand was holding the door frame and she swung slightly, a lovely smile on her face- until she was him.

"I understand now... how Tachibana Ren manages to run a flower shop, attend school and every other thing you manage to do." Ren was petrified into place by his calm and yet fear-inspiring tone. She swallowed and her fingers began to shake, hidden by the counter. The vibration slowly crept up her arm when he took a step closer. "I should have noticed as I have such siblings in my own family... I really should have guessed." His face showed hurt, but she wasn't mistaken to thought he was not angry... He heard the smallest sound of fright from her- a trapped breath and she swallowed. "Tell me who you really are." A pitiful sound, a wordless plea for mercy, for help... for escape denied came from her then and her eyes went wide as her pupils shrunk to nearly nothing. "I think I deserve some answers."

"T-Tachibana Ren." The answer was rote, automatic- she wasn't even really sure she'd said it.

Ukyo clicked his tongue and came closer which all but ripped sense from her. Seeing him in her store when she came down the stairs instantly made her remember that this person had asked 'Ren' on a date. His words now ripped the feeling of adulation clean from her system and sent terror in her she didn't think she'd actually feel again, not like this.

"I don't think so... I've heard that lie too much already." He tilted his head, his eyes looking to tell the small details that made her different from her sister and they were few; so few. Dressed the right way you couldn't actually tell- Natsume was in for a rude awakening about his girlfriend.

"P-please... I-I" She wanted to call her sister now. She wanted to run to the door and call out for help, run upstairs and lock herself in her room. No amount of gentle thoughts of him could allow her to coup with this. Finally, as if she'd been expecting this sooner, Ukyo closed the distance. It only took 6 steps to reach her, 9 once she began to back away. He didn't interrupt her reaction as fear but rather surprise at being caught. 

"Don't I deserve the truth? I've been toyed with long enough, not to mention Natsume." Ren's face shot up at the close sound of his voice- she'd not noticed in the tangle of thoughts and memories that he was well within her range of comfort, her hands clenching into tight fists that she could not still. She had backed away from the stairs, her only avenue for safe retreat and in her apron was her phone... it felt miles away. The time she would need to get it and dial anyone too long.

"Y-yes, Ukyo-sama!" She spoke shrill, her voice forcing the words out louder than she would have normally. She was about to cry- and despite his face and the fact he'd never once touched her in the months she'd known him, she was afraid. Terrified both by her fear and her infatuation.

"Who am I?" He asked her and she choked out another sob, throat constricting in severe pain that made it hard to speak; every part of her was shaking now. "Repeat it please." His voice was suddenly dead calm, no hint of frustration but she wasn't to be fooled.

"Asahina U-Ukyo-sama!" She crumbled, couldn't hold up her own weight and he held on to her which made her finally being to cry.

"Ren... I see now..." He sounded- pleased. Happy almost and she dug her fingers into him, afraid that if he let her go, he would hurt her. Each inhale was a tight breath that was too little air to be counted as breathing.

"P-please... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Just don't hurt me._

Ukyo stepped forward again, her feet tripping up to follow his movement which took her further into the back room and her chest hurt with the sudden, prolonged stop of her heart. Her forehead was bent against his chest and her composure was nearly shot... He was backing her into a place no one would see unless they came as close as the counter and she tried to think, but came up with nothing to free herself.

"What is your sisters name? I'd like to know." A small sliver of her own fear receded as it switched over and her sister took precedent. Ren shook her head, knowing it would make him angry, knowing it was going to doom her. "Ren." His arm moved, a hand lifting to what she feared was to strike her, but instead it came gently to her face, holding her cheek while his thumb brush away tears only to be replaced with more. "If you tell me, I will cure you of this fear you have..." She shook her head knowing she couldn't be cured. "and I will spend every day erasing this from your memory." He tipped her face up and she wondered what would happen to her if she tried to pull away, move her face, try and run. Her own body denied her, it refused to flee, to even struggle. He was so close... so gentle...

"I-I-I.... I can't.... Oh, god..."

"For a kiss?" He asked and she looked at him blankly. She misheard him and fought to find what words made sense. What threat might he use that was similar? Ukyo was answered only with a confused and pitiful sound and she watched his eyes looking for rage... She watched them graze over her face, down her neck and back up to her lips. "What can I give you to have some answers? What can I say that will allow you to explain to me all of the 'why's and 'how's of all this?" His face came ever so slightly closer and she felt the blood in her body be replaced with freezing sludge. "Why do you deny me with every fiber? Why do all the women I love resist me- fight me." His eyes met hers, the tears frozen like her blood. "Why don't you like me?"

_I do... like Asahina Ukyo..._

Tachibana Ren stare in complete confusion. It drove away the fear to third in her heart and she shook her head, unwilling- unable to understand.

"I-" She still couldn't speak and his hand let go of her as he stepped back, giving her space. He looked- injured; wounded even. "I don't understand."

"You are a twin and that is how you run the store and go to school. That is how you are on a date with Natsume and here with me... I saw him with her. I mistook her for you. Rather, I assumed because of her reaction to Natsume that the twin here, was the one who showed no interest in me." The explanation hardly helped and he could tell. "When she reacted to him, like you do with me- I assumed the 'Ren' I would find here was her and that I would get answers. I was mistaken... until you said my name." She was clearly afraid to ask for more answers. Worried his anger would rise again and she was still barricaded in the back by him.

_Why are you afraid? This is fear- not attraction..._

" I-I didn't mean to... to deceive you. Believe me!" She said and he couldn't help but do just that.

"I know..." She risked looking at him and he was seeing her with a soft, worried even regard. "I'll leave... I didn't mean to frighten you. I'll call later because I _do_ expect answers." He said and she nodded like she had any choice in the matter. "Close up the store when I leave. You won't be able to work today." He said and she didn't know why until she looked in the small mirror on the wall Kaori used for make-up before leaving for school.

"Ukyo-sama..." She didn't see him stop because she was staring at the floor. She could only think that if she could do this- talk to this person she liked, that she could maybe get better; just a little bit. He looked so sad for her now- and she liked him. She really liked him...

"Yes?" She swallowed repeatedly trying to make her voice work. "If I stand at the front of the store, will that be better?" She nodded vehemently and he stepped back allowing her room to flee upstairs if she wanted. While she didn't do that, she did stand at the bottom of them in case she need run.

_You are actually frightening of me? Why? Is this the why of all the lies? This fear? You were like this when we first met- before I came in angry with you..._

"Y-you're in love with Kaori?" The silence was heavy, she could feel it press down on her, her legs felt like muck that needed to be shucked from the eaves every year.

_She- She is concerned enough to endure this- because of her sister?_

"No... Natsume is." She heard him, understood the words, but their meaning, the unspoken answer made no sense. "Shall I explain?" Ren stood, unable to answer and nodded which illicit a sigh from him. "May I lock the door? This is hardly a short conversation and is no one else's business." He moved to the door and she felt the urge to bolt. He could see it in her and it took her a moment to notice he was waiting for her to tell him what to do.

"...Ok." He must have heard her because the lock slid into place with a nerve-racking, finite sound that made her jolt.

"I suppose I have you to blame for this..." He began and figured he'd first ruin Hikaru for his meddling. This- all of this, was _his_ fault. "- when you saved my brother from being pilfered clean by a mugger." Ren's face shot up startled, her brow knit so tight they might have been one. "Yes, Hikaru is my brother who likes to cross-dress. I have but one sister and that is Ema." Ren looked into her best memory of Hikaru and could not see what about him was masculine, her head shaking all the while.

 _She isn't just afraid- look at her. Hearing Hikaru cross dresses makes people uncomfortable yet angry, but she is shocked... she's aghast... She is afraid of men... of me._  "I assure you, it's true. He's a writer and says dressing as such helps him get into a character's mindset. Pure nonsense." A numb feeling washed over Ren at hearing of her own deception; she felt sick. "You and your sister caused a lot of problems in our house. You pit my brother and I against each other vying for your affection, not knowing we had no reason to fight... Natsume is quiet enamored with your sister. Though I'm sure he'd like to know her real name-" Ren looked at him, her eyes holding his for the longest he'd ever witnessed. She was un-blinking as if the ramifications of everything was finally reaching her.

She took a leap of faith in part because everything was ruined if she didn't.

"...ori..." Ukyo did not hear her this time, her voice too low.

"I'm sorry?" She looked down again, the tiled floor unable to aid her any.

"Kaori." Ukyo heard her and now knew both sister's by name and not just by measurement.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said, have you?" He asked then and he looked away this time, that same wounded look on him that reminded her of- herself. She had hurt him, maybe not with fists or a weapon, but with words.

"I'm sorry..." His hand rose up and pinched the bridge of his nose and then he took his glasses off to rub his face and then up through his hair, effectively ruining his well manicured look. Without his glasses he was unable to tell what she was doing exactly, her figure fuzzy though he heard her slow inhale as she tried to calm herself yet still.

"I'm not leaving until you realize your error... I don't know how many more ways I need tell you, Ren." He set his glasses back in place and looked at her to find she was covering her mouth and nose- her face was a brilliant pink and it caught him of guard. He'd never seen Ren embarrassed- not like this. She was always either dutifully polite or wary, but he knew now, didn't he? He had been right and Ren was attracted to him- and afraid of him. "Did you hear me?" He asked and her other hand, bent at her waist lifted as if to fend him off. "What is wrong?" He was worried, how could he not be, but he was also undeniably curious; his inner sadist piqued. "Tachibana Ren, will you come here please? If I stand right against the door were everyone can see, will you come closer?" Her eyes flicked to him in utter disbelief and her deep blush got only darker... He'd thought she might actually use the stairs to avoid dealing with him.

She shook her head firmly.

"I'm not leaving and you will get no answers from me if you do not." She froze, caught herself arguing to go upstairs- the little voice that thought he was attractive from afar demanding she stay right where she was if not do as he said because he'd had the chance to hurt her- and instead left her alone. "I will explain further if you come closer. I will stay back and will even unlock the door." Logic argued that such a thing was a good idea. Open doors, easier escapes...

"O-ok." He smiled against his will though she thankfully did not see it. She was watching his feet as he stepped back, unlocked the door and then he sat down in front of it. This caused her equal parts distress and soothed her. A sitting man took too long to get up, but he was now blocking the door though it was unlocked.

"What do you want to know first?" He asked and she jerked. She didn't know she was going to have to _ask_ him things; she thought he'd just tell her. Ukyo wanted to hear her speak to him however, he wanted to hear her voice and not Kaori's... wanted to learn the small differences between them until they were as different from each other as Louis to Fuuto.

"Why- did you come here?" He answered again though he'd already gone over this.

"To speak with Kaori and get clarification on all of this." She waited, hesitant to continue.

"You're not angry?" And he chuckled darkly then though it came out instinctually rather than on purpose.

"Yes. I was. I planned to come here rightfully angry and likely cause a sight... I'm glad it did not come to that. It would have been bad for both parties... Can _I_ ask a question?" She nodded before she thought about it.

"Why do I frighten you so much or is it every one?"

"N-no...... just- just men." She answered and was surprised by it. She had told someone, not Tenma, not Kaori, but Ukyo- a stranger and a man.

"Why?" She recoiled against the question, images popping up into her head of her attacker. She steeled herself, taking in a breath without thinking of the words she needed to use, but rather to just get them out. Get all of them, out of her head.

"A man... broke into our house and- and- attacked me looking for someone who used t-to live there..." She broke out in a sweat trying to explain, it was so hard she was breathing as if she'd just stopped running. "He hit.... he hit me and b-broke my arm." She choked back a sob and fought that shamed feeling from showing on her face... Ukyo felt ill for invading her personal space though now and for toying with her.

"I see. That would explain a few things then... Thank you, for telling me." She risked looking at him and found no judgement in his face. "Next question is yours." He encouraged.

"You said-" Her voice gave out and her brain thought on everything from just today in quick succession. A strange, fleeting, fluttering making her feel kind of sick again. 

"Yes?" Ukyo kept a better hold over his smile and looked at the hem of her apron as a distraction. He'd never imagined interrogating someone from the floor of flower shop... nor did he expect to speak so long with Ren. _His_ Ren.

"You said N-Natsume-sama and Kaori-"

"He likes her and she likes him in return. They are on a date with Azusa and Tenma." He finished her question with the answer, pleased she was moving in the direction he wanted her to. She showed surprise that it was so many people going out so early- and then how she and Kaori had been found out.

The phone call... the stupid plant food that she had wanted so badly to try out- her plants had betrayed her.

"Oh... so..." Ren ran her hand over her face and then held her hair in her hands, fiddling with the ends to self-sooth.

"Is that a question?" He pressed her and she colored again; a marvelous reaction.

"T-that's all..." She gave up, so close and he looked at the ceiling to stretched his neck.

"You're not going to ask..." She shook her head and he sighed again. "If I answer without you asking- will you come closer?" He watched the gears moving within her brain. Curiosity being a rather good competitor for her fear and he saw curiosity win; yet another smile of victory suppressed. She took a step forward and he waited. She would have to come one more step closer though and she did so without him saying as much though it looked like it cost her very much to do so. "Thank you, Ren." She nodded again without looking at him.

Did he continue to push her, enjoying the chance to speak with her, herself a willing participant?

"Can you imagine my concern, when my brother began talking to the woman I liked- a woman who spoke kindly to him and would barely hold my eyes long enough to have a brief conversation?" He paused and listened to the sharp inhale, the flare of her nostrils while her knees pressed together, pinching her apron between them and a tear rolled down her face. "That she would have dates with him and yet for me I could not even come close? Was I that unlikable?" She stirred though he did not want an answer. She rather looked like she was being punished- and in a way that _was_ what he was doing.

"N-no."

"No?" Ren went to step back and corrected herself, her foot returning flat to the floor or else risk losing his goodwill.

"No..." She repeated, unable to answer further.

"... I wanted to take you to dinner. To compete on fair ground with Natsume, but you would have nothing to do with me... Kaori told me 'no' on your behalf." Her composure broke, fixed itself and broke again.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you not like me?" Ukyo watched as she hesitated.

If she'd said 'no' right away he would have left her alone, but in her desire to be honest, she'd given him his answer with devilish delight. "If you take a step closer, I will know the answer is 'yes'." Pressured into combating panic and telling him what she felt, Ren slid a foot forward, cringed and finished the step. She was perhaps four feet from him, the closest he'd ever been without a counter in the way... Even now her delicate hands quaked.

"Another step and I'll tell you what you want to hear, but... if I _tell_ you, then my next offer is invalid." He was all in, the chips on the table, betting it all on black; he waited for her curiosity to eat her alive on the spot. She had sweat break out over her head, her hair being drawn in by the moisture. "Do you want to hear the other offer at least?" She was gritting her teeth,  jaw muscle flexing angrily. It was like she was in a battle from which loss was death and she was driven to win; the effort was endearing if not sad because of their circumstance. 

".........yes, please..." Ukyo loved, loved in all truth her polite little response. It sent an erotic shiver through him where he sat, the cold of the floor reminding him to pay attention... He was enjoying himself greatly, actually elated with these revelations. Each part of her she clearly thought of as weak he imagined only the strong and wise could manage- she was a warrior. 

"If you take a step closer, one more, I will tell you exactly what you already know though you deny it. I will tell you so you do not have to guess anymore, but... if you come closer than that, I will show you..." He heard her swallow this time and she all but stopped moving, her mind raging all out war with this one as minutes went by. He made no move to press her on to make a choice. He sat with his hands in his lap, palm up as if meditating so she could see his hands if he moved.

"I-I can't..." She said and the words came out in a rush. He would not lie and say he was not disastrously disappointed. He felt crushed, his game having come to an end- but she reached out a hand to the floor shakily- and sat on her knees, fists balled so tightly that they were white knuckled and straining.

"Do you want _me_ to come closer?" He asked, the teasing tone gone.

He was begging her to allow him to come closer. Pleading in a voice he hoped her heart could hear, but she gave no reply. "I won't come closer unless you say I can... I don't want to hurt you, Ren." She struggled again to speak, shook her head and ran her hand up over her head and gathered her hair again. "Alright, then if you want me to come to you- if you'll allow it- braid your hair. No words that way." Her hands stilled for a long moment that was physically painful- and then she began separating her hair into three sections, the focus needed to continue giving her something to think on and do... He unwound his legs slowly, the motion clearly grating her nerves to tattered shreds however. "Do you want me to stop?" She nodded her head and he sat back down, his compliance surprising her. "I'll be kind then, because you came this far." Ren looked at Ukyo, on the verge of bawling. She was straining so much to do this much- he pitied her and the accident which had made her this way. "I'm in love with you."

The breath rushed out of her and was replaced just as quickly where it held for a few seconds before being released again. "That is why I was angry... because I did not know that the Ren I thought I knew, was two people. One I liked, the other my brother liked. Your kind nature, your soft voice... the diligent care for your shop and your plants. Your shy response- your naive response..." She erupted into her darkest color yet and held her head low. He wanted so much to reach out, gather her in with arms, but he couldn't. "Tell me you feel even just a little of what I feel. Have I not been good?"

Ren nodded jerkily in agreement and he smiled, which she saw this time. It dazzled her; his tousled hair which had set her off before... his face without his glasses... God have mercy on her.

"Your glasses...... Can I see them, please?" She asked and he looked at her confused before closing his eyes in hopes they may be kind and let him see without them... he placed them on the ground between them both and she took them, heard them in her hands- then the dragging sound of her moving closer to him along the ground. "I also- like Ukyo..." She was hardly louder than a whisper.

"That's my girl..." That single endearment allowed her the pause in mental function for him to lean closer to her, touch her face softly with his hand and guide her closer to kiss her.

She made a small sound he couldn't place. It may have been surprise, desire or one of resistance... He did not except her to cave entirely to him. When he'd realized it was his Ren he'd been cornering earlier... To bridge willing the distance between them in his sick and twisted little game to make her hurt just a little like he had- Ukyo pulled away ever so slightly and licked her bottom lip, making her go rigid in his hand, but she did not move away and he drew himself closer making her jolt, body stunned and unmovable.

Ukyo's entire sensory system went off like fireworks.

"Ren... let me kiss you again and I will do whatever you want of me." He was being completely honest. If she would let him touch her again, he would be content. He smiled, unable to see her reaction without his glasses and met only breif resistance when he pulled her closer again. His tongue dipping into her mouth and she balked slightly, more out of surprise than dislike, her soft, clipped breath eating at his better judgement. He wanted to hold her closer, press her to him and feel the body underneath that he imagined would run smooth under his touch... He leaned closer and she fumbled to keep upright as he rose up on his knees.

"W-wait." She spoke against his lips. It was sound advice... the store was open and they were not all that hidden from the outside world. It was criminal to part from her, he might never get this close to her again... Ukyo brushed her hair back from her neck and pressed his lips to her skin there, feeling her resolve tear apart. "...please." It was breathy, her little plea, and he couldn't hardly believe it, could hardly contain himself as he netted his hand in her hair and pressed his luck. If it wasn't for the sound of creeping terror- of panic, he might just ignore that world beyond... He licked the underside of her jaw, her hand moving to cover her mouth and he wanted his glasses back; very much.

"I'm going to stand up and help you up- don't be worried. I have to leave... It's later than I thought and I have to work. I'm a lawyer, remember?" He said hoping his having a honorable job might make her see him better and she nodded, pressing his glasses into his hand... She got up however the first moment he moved to correct his sight and stepped back from him, the sight nothing short of divine as his eyes focused properly.

Her face was quite pink, her chest heaving while her eyes had this- distance, heavy look to them and she really couldn't stand to look at him now, though he didn't blame her for this now.

"May I come back to see you, Tachibana Ren?" He stood up and stepped back against the door.

_Please..._

"...Y-yes..." Music to his ears.

"That's my girl..." She stepped back again, her mind working again now that he was not clearing her thoughts with a devious slip of his tongue.

_He kissed me..._ _I got close enough to him that he kissed me- what have you done?_

"If you give me your mail... I can tell you when I am coming." She fought with the logic of giving him her email and lost to have a warning of his next visit. She backed up, actually turned though likely by mental willpower, and stepped behind the counter. She grabbed another of her business cards and clicked a pen to begin writing.

Ren paused to look at it after and then put the pen back and stepped out from behind the counter. She stopped 3 feet from him and gave the card which he had to lean to reach slightly. He smiled at her, stunning her again which he was very amused with and opened the door behind him... The sudden sound from outside filled her mind with the present.

_I kissed Ukyo..._

"Can I tell you one more thing before I go?" She looked distracted and nodded... He grinned knowing he was now playing dangerously.

_What else could you say? What more do you want?_

 "You taste wonderful." He closed the door and left her with her thoughts, wishing only to see the destruction his parting farewell did to her.  

... ... ...

Inside, Ren listened to the bell chime as the door shut and felt heat roll over her body with intense discomfort. She locked the door, closed the blinds and went upstairs, taking them two at a time so she could shower. She was sweating all over and every time she touched a place he had, she felt another wave of heat lick up her limbs and settle between her thighs...  She stepped into the shower, clothes abandoned carelessly and she pressed her hand against the place on her neck he'd licked... because of the water she felt like he was licking her once more and Ren actually leaned against the tiled wall for support as she went over everything she had done, allowed, and then what Ukyo had done- to her.

_What did I just do?_

"Asahina Ukyo..."

_Oh, God... Kaori doesn't know- Natsume doesn't know- Ukyo... he..._

Feeling the full impact of being close to Ukyo without the distraction of his actual presence, Ren quickly got out of the shower, tried to make it to the phone to call her sister and fainted halfway, legs giving out beneath her.


	29. It Never Comes Easily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fanfiction because I fell like I really can do anything with it. The mail messages and such always make it seem less scripted to me and I think you get a sense of time passing better this way. (Plus, they are messages from Ukyo so, uh, woohoo!) Anyways, good times.

                Ren sat at the table with her head bent right over, forehead resting on the cool surface; staring. In a weird kind of penance, she ignored the throb in her head where she now had a small bruise and goose-egg because she had no idea what she was doing. Her brain was at complete odds with itself and while she tried to allot each the moment to express themselves, they simply bickered with each other leaving her without a path to follow.

She had lied.

Kaori had come home after her breakfast- Tenma in toe and instantly her sister noted her behavior.

 _Ren, what's wrong- what happened to you?"_ She'd cleared the distance and lifted Ren's bangs with her hand. _"Are you alright?"_ And Ren- hadn't said a thing.

It was a sickening combination of Kaori's worry and embarrassment as Tenma came up the steps of the closed store.

_"I'm fine- tripped... I tripped coming up the stairs is all, I was in a hurry-"_

_"Did you have a difficult customer?"_ Ren cringed at Kaori's perception.

 _"Yes, very..."_ Tenma snorted in amused derision having been informed in a rush at what just happened via mail.

 _"You seem to be doing alright though..."_ Kaori had taken a step back and looked her older, coward sister over as if impressed. _"But that head..."_ Kaori prodded the bump softly, clicked her tongue and brought Ren to the fridge. _"You should ice that before it gets bigger..."_ Tenma mouthed a tentative 'are you alright?' and Ren nodded because she really couldn't say much else. _"Is this why the store is closed?"_

_"Yes, I went upstairs to take a shower after the customer left when I tripped and I just couldn't imagine explaining if anyone asked about the bruise..."_

In truth, she hadn't even thought about it till she'd woken up on the floor still. She'd have likely gone and run the store and only imagined she had dirt or something on her face if someone _had_ asked... her mind would have been entirely too preoccupied.

 _"Ok, well, you keep some ice on this and I'll be back around 3 when deliveries are done and then I'm out again."_ Kaori had plans with Natsume later this evening and Ren nodded if only to get rid of her sister...

"You OK, you're in a daze." Kaori came up to Ren and picked up her bowl to bring to the sink for her.

"Yes... just- thinking..." Ren's phone flashed and on the screen saver a message showed, the three words making her sit up straight.

Contact: unknown

Subject:

Body: Good morning, Ren.

"Tenma?" Kaori asked as she moved to go down the stairs. She had work and school related errands today and would be out most the day, like yesterday.

"Y-yeah..."

Ren did not reply to the mail. Didn't know how or what she might say if she did. She would had no one to ask about this but Tenma because she hadn't been able to tell her own sister about what had happened... The second Kaori had realized 'something' _had_ happened and that worried looked crossed her face- Ren couldn't do it. Kaori would have had a fit if Ren had explained in detail what had transpired and then Natsume would find out everything... She couldn't tell Kaori because it was going to affect what she had with Natsume and she couldn't take away happiness from her sister- not after how much she'd already done just that... She was dragging her sister down and making her lonely... that and in all actuality, Ren couldn't speak hardly aloud to herself what had happened with Ukyo let alone to Kaori. Tenma, bless the woman, was informed because it had happened over text of all things-

"I didn't tell her about Hikaru!" Ren grabbed her phone again and turned it off, but was stopped by the mail from Ukyo... if she told Kaori about Hikaru being a man, then more questions would creep up.

Ren put her head on the table again and dragged in to the edge in frustration

 

                "Sit up straight, your back will bow." Fuuto listened to Chi obaasan and corrected his posture; Chiori was amused. "So, what do you have planned for the day, your visiting early?" The grin of triumph vanished as did his.

"I was bored and I have nothing for work to do, family is bothersome-" Chise swatted at him, ruffling further his wild hair.

"Family is important, you are nothing without family." He was mollified into being remotely aware of his company so long as the older Momotami was present.

"You're right, sorry." She didn't swat at him again meaning he was being genuine to Chiori's curiosity.

"You have a big family... don't they miss you when you are skulking about my house?" He allowed the smile on his face because in fact, they were worried. He'd gotten a number of calls from Masaomi and Ema about coming home regularly and he really did need to visit more often if not to put Azusa and Tsubaki in place.

"My sister has talked to me about it... I told her I was busy and they understand."

"Are you close with your sister? All your brothers?" Obaasan asked, cookie in hand.

"Yes..." He felt a sudden guilt ride up his spine with heat. "They are good brothers and I care for them a lot."  He wasn't stuck and for the first time in months, Chiori looking interested that such comments could be- heartfelt... Chise smiled into the cookie.

"I've never seen you seem so... human before-" Chiori was swatted at but had the forethought to dodge making her grandmother purse her lips and squint.

"It's not my fault you are oblivious to the obvious." He coughed on his tea when Chise snickered with a knowing smile. He tried to give her a petulant look, but she was completely unfazed.

"She is blind sometimes..." Chise mused.

"Baachan..."

"Don't you have your thing today, dear?" Chiori stopped mid-reply and looked at Fuuto.

"Sneeky..." She said, knowing full well that was why he was here yet again though only after the fact. "And no. Just work." She lied and her grandmother keep her censure to herself.

"Where do you work?" Fuuto asked, and not for the first time.

"Nowhere."

"Oh for the love of... T district's 'Kari's coffee cafe'." Chiori stood from her chair aghast.

"That's not fair!" She said and actually left the table, the game of subtle misgivings suddenly ruined.

Chiori had been doing so well to keep where she worked from him and he'd worked just as hard to learn. He wanted to know where someone like her worked, surprised it was a cafe in that it was so boring unlike the rest of Chiori's daily happenings.

"You going to ask her on a date after work?"

"I'm not interested." He said and Chise flicked him right in the cheek.

"Don't lie to me, you're too young to not show signs- and you're a poor liar to begin with."

"I'm not inter-" He backed out of the chair before she could get him and squint at him too.

"You're learning, but your slow... typical young man..." She brought up her pinky and waggled it at him. "I have more ability in this finger than you do your entire being and if I say you like her, then you like her. Why else be here if you didn't?" She leaned slightly towards him. "I see that way you look at her... she's a pretty girl and she doesn't take your crap, little pop star." Chise winked at him, he was surprised she knew him. "Oh, I know you. You think I could avoid it with the websites Chi keeps running in her cousins memory? You like her because she doesn't like you- not yet."

He knew he'd been caught, outsmarted by the old woman and her wiles. He felt it in his being like he felt the change in his face; it was surprise. Chise sat back with her tea.

"I didn't like her at first." He was defending himself against an evil mastermind in dark purple and white hair framing her face.

"Yes you did. The moment you brought those CD's of hers back you had already been hooked... It's a Momotami charm and you were caught.

"Charm?" He said with distain that she was trying to pander mysticism on him.

"It's usually only the boys that get it, but both of those girls got it... She's immune to your charm because you're not using the real stuff on her... she only see's that fake, pop star stuff you give everyone else... can't see the real you."

"And you can?" He asked and Chise pointed a finger at him.

"I had you pegged the moment I say you, young man. You can hide your heart behind your music and your critical tongue, but it doesn't cover up that mangled thing you got in there." She pointed right at his chest. "You stop trying to prove your better than everyone and she'll start seeing the real you- but you be nice to my Chi. If not, I've got other Momotami charms I can inflict on busybody boys."

"I'll keep that in mind." The front door opened and closed in quick succession meaning Chiori was making a break for it. "Kuso..."

"Mind you language in front of your elders!" Fuuto bowed quick and bolted for the door and his shoes.

"What is she? Powered by the wind?!" He looked out the small window alongside the door and Chiori was putting serious distance between them; from the living-room Chise howled with laughter.

"She just might be!"

 

               incoming... Contact: unknown

Subject:

Body: I'm assuming you have gotten my message and just haven't mailed me back... Please, at least tell me you are alright, thank you.

 

                Yuusuke stood with his back against the stone fence and waited. He was tired from the night before in truth, Fuuto coming home in a downright infuriating mood and being nothing short of evil. He himself was in a bind and didn't know how to fix it, change it or even talk to anyone about it.

 _This used to be easier..._ he thought though he knew he was wrong the moment it had crept up. Liking any girl had always been difficult. Ema had been a such a kind girl, easy to be around- but Jin? She was fire and a fighter. Nothing came easily when it involved that woman and damned him, but he had to go and start liking her.

_Why do I like her!_

_-her brown eyes, that wavy hair that 'the beast' defeats even the best hair clip, her voice, the way she sits when with her legs crossed_ , _her smile-_

"Asahina Yuusuke!" Jumping all but over the fence. Yuusuke looked over the side of the gate pillar to the door and saw Jin with the door wide open.

"Close the door, Jin... You'll let the cat out." The door slammed shut and Tarumi came to the gate and swung it wide open to glare at him. "What are you doing here?" She hissed and he ignored he angry red face to focus on the plan ahead.

"I came to walk you to you school- to walk with you to school."

"I'm not a child, Yuu." She closed the gate and started walking without him.

"Jin! Wait Jin!" Tarumi's mother came out from the house with a hand in the air.

"Mom..."

"Morning Yuusuke- don't you look cute today?" She said and passed money to her daughter. The reaction between Jin and he was the same and they both grew silence under embarrassment. "Remember, I won't be home after school, just get something to eat."

"She can come to my house after school. Ukyo and Ema make good food." He snapped his own mouth shut and refused to look at Jin, feeling her ire.

"Oh, well, if that's no trouble, I don't mind. Thank your mother, Yuu-kun for me, ok?" Unaware that Ema was his sister, Jin's mother smiled and walked back to the house. "Oh, darn..." The house cat sprawled over the warm cement sidewalk, looked at the impending capture by human and bolted down the road.

"And she yells at me for leaving the door open..." Jin turned, pinching him in the process. "'She can come to my house.' Oh, Yuu-kun, you're soooo sweet.'" Jin sighed, still red with subdued fury and now he felt badly.

"You don't have to come. It was an idea, Tarumi." He said, channeling his own frustration now.

"I do now. She'll yell at me if I don't... plus, I've got nothing better to do... Maybe I'll meet Fuuto and see what all the fuss is about. He can't be _that_ bad." She laughed knowing full well that the little music artist was a monster.

"You're coming just to meet Fuuto?" Yuusuke roared internally.

"No. I'm coming to eat dinner and if you leave me to fend for myself with all that family of yours Asahina Yuusuke, I will feed you to my cat." She said, forcefully and staring straight ahead.

"I won't." He said, trying to hide the color in his face though she wasn't looking.

_Maybe we'll go for a walk or I can take her for ice cream-_

"Yuu." He turned and looked at Jin. "You're doing it again." She said, commenting on his daydreaming once more.

"I wasn't doing anything!" He said and he sped up making her have to jog to catch up.

 

              incoming...  Contact: unknown

Subject: Ren...

Body: I'm afraid I'm getting rather worried something is wrong... If I don't receive a message back I'll swing by before work to see if you're alright.

 

outgoing... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: RE: Ren

Body: Thank you and I'm fine and good morning.

 

incoming... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: RE, RE: Ren

Body: Well, that's good. I hope I didn't bother you while working, but I wanted to tell you I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Hopefully it need not be so stressful... and also because I figured you'd be worried about Kaori. I have no intention on mentioning this to Natsume. That is a conversation I think the he should have with Kaori, no? Unless you think I should...

 

outgoing... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: RE, RE, RE: Ren

Body: I'm not in the store yet and thank you for your discretion... At this time, if you could not say, to tell Natsume-san... That would be very kind of you. Thank you. I have to work now.

 

incoming... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: RE, RE, RE, RE: Ren

Body: Anytime, Ren.

 

Ren turned the phone to silent and tucked it away in a drawer rather than in her pocket and sighed. She was exhausted though it was hardly 9:30 and she'd done nothing at all to warrant the urge to crawl back into bed... 

"I should have told Kaori..." But Ren made no move to reclaim her phone and instead trudged into the backroom with the plague of butterflies in her stomach.

 

 

 


	30. The Opposite Effect

                _He sat in the back of the abandoned workshop and it smelled of shaved wood and the heavy lacquer used to finished the fine furniture made within. There was hardly any light, but he felt as if the entire world was looking at him from carefully hidden camera's in some sick, modern version of survival television... this was no game. He'd been on the run for 48 hours now and everyone- everyone thought he had murdered that woman... he wasn't even sure anymore that he hadn't- the evidence was just so convincing..._

Hisagi Tohru lay curled on her side, glad for the light in her room even though it was dim. She felt the same paranoid terror that Landon Tanaki felt while reading the book of forbidden origins... Like she was being watched- like everyone would know just by looking at her, that she was doing what she said she wouldn't.

_... How could there be so much evidence against him if he hadn't done it?_

_"I'm innocent." Landon repeated as he delved deeper into hiding, hoping he could rest safely here till morning before they tracked him down; that cop, the brother or even worse yet- "It shouldn't matter... I didn't do this!" His voice carried behind the factory, a dog barking which frightened Landon more than he wanted to admit because it didn't matter if he'd done anything at this point. **Her** blood was on his hands and they were going to pin this all on him... unless he found that rat, Haru._

Clutching the book, finger already tucked behind the next page in expectation of turning, Tohru got the sudden sense of being in this person shoes... what if they- someone, thought she'd done this type of thing... and she was innocent?

"You'd better let him find Haru." She said in hopes the sentiment would get to Hikaru in some way. Though she was loath to admit it, he wrote an insanely captivating novel... The characters were raw and so relatable. Normal people that lived lives she could be living and thus find themselves in the same mess Landon was in...

How Hikaru managed to write the point of view of someone so vulnerable was constantly in her brain though she fought it back. She didn't want to sympathize with what Hikaru had to do to empathize with _this_ kind of character, but whatever it was, it worked.

Considering the cliff-hangers and the denial of all the good will a reader could inflict on a person of fiction, Tohru told herself if Haru was killed before Landon could find out he wasn't a murder, then she might just have a small fit. The last person who had known Landon was a good man had been dead since before the novel had even started... she turned the page.

"Damn him..."

 

                He was waiting this time. Didn't need to entertain the old woman now that he had a much better avenue to test out...

"Welcome, have you come here before or do you know what you'd like?" Fuuto sat at the small table closest the window because Chi always works on Wednesdays. It was set in stone, unchangeable fact and he knew at least on that day, if he was there at 2pm, that he'd see something worthwhile.

He was not disappointed.

"Hey Chi-chan!" The young girl, maybe his own age and sporting a floral pattern apron with white lace, turned away from him and waved. She was so happy that it was almost sickening.

"Hey, Seiri... " She saw Fuuto, but allowed no comment within her place of work.

"I'll take a menu, please." He said and Seiri looked at him, the smile on his face, and nearly died from blood to her brain.

"Uh-huh..." Chiori passed with barely a glance, expecting him apparently. He grinned listening to little, bloodless, Seiri fawn over the 'cute' customer she had.

"Be careful... the pretty ones are the worst." Chi muttered, but not with anger; it was almost protective...

"Oh, he can't be bad... just look at him." Another girl joined as Chi vanished in the back- he wanted to see the apron she would be wearing as each girl wore a different color and pattern.

While he waited, he ordered some cold drink that seemed to have been stuck in his head and waited nearly ten minutes for when she shift would actually begin. When she did he hated that for a moment, even a single moment, he was struck stupid.

Walking out the back room in black leggings and long sleeve blue top, Momotami Chiori stepped out in a dark blue lace, frilled apron with large black button at the base of the straps. It was similar to the light green version another girl was wearing, but because of Chiori's height- she seemed out of reach and not just in a regular way.

_She is stupid to be wearing that-_

_IN PUBLIC!_

Giving his waitress his attention, he ordered a meal which he'd not planned on and text Ema saying he'd not be home for dinner, but would be home to sleep.

_How can she wear that? Has she no shame? Shameless stupid woman... No wonder I keep having to hang around. She's a threat to society! A menace... this is no damned charm at all. This is a curse! A stupid curse by a stupid girl!_

The displeased look was showing and Seiri had to make sure there was nothing wrong with his drink. He was only fully drawn out of his mind when Chi came to his table and looked down at him with this smile he knew, knew was fake- but couldn't tell because she was still pretty with it.

"If you came to cause me trouble, good job. But your bad manners aren't Seiri's fault. Be nice, Fuuto."

"Be my server then." Looking sidelong for only a moment, Fuuto was surprised he got what he wanted, though much to Seiri's misery.

Looking at Chi defend Seiri's cuteness while standing behind her own standards as a waitress, Fuuto was struck realizing the Obaasan was a strangely accurate person in reading people out. He bowed at her powers of observation because he was one also gifted with such a talent. He could read people, guess their motives, dreams and all that other bland stuff, but he hadn't seen this coming at all.

Not the singular event or the depth of the trouble he was in because Fuuto seriously questioned- worried, about the strength of this charm as Chiori turned with a pleasant smile to him.

She was breathtaking. The dark blue took the warmth in her mahogany hair and magnified it ten-fold. The length of her legs were accentuated in the midnight black leggings she wore and that her hair was pinned up, random curl hanging down- his talent had turned against him. What had been a gift at seeing people for who they really were had become a talent for seeing every, single thing about Momotami Chiori that he liked- mentally and now physically.

_I hate that I know she's giving me this scripted, fake smile- and that I think it's still pretty._

He was saved with years of stage work and utter willpower from a disastrous mistake when she touched his shoulder with a finger; blood threatening to rush to his head.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Her eyes squint with her gentle smile; she was an immaculate little actress and he envied her that as well.

_Fall in love with me you stupid girl._

"No, I'm fine for now."

 

                It was after school and she had ditched half the day because she needed the time to get to the Asahina house before Ema- before Wataru. Yamada Izumi waited on the bus with her hands ringing her bag strap. If she kept at it, in a week it would be threadbare and need replacing, but- she was going to be strong.

She was going to be sick.

The bus stopped three blocks down from the Asahina complex and in the cold, Izumi fought the instinct to run because she knew she would likely slip on the thin ice and fall and make a scene. She walked the entire three blocks knowing she hadn't told her own best-friend that she was smitten with her brother.

"You- can do this. You- will be fine." She came up to the complex and ended up waiting five minutes before pressing the doorbell button.

"Hello- Izumi."

Greeted at the door was Izumi's proxy of affection. The source of the tight chest, sweaty palms and lack of verbal finesse when in his presence.

Asahina Louis.

_Ema is going to be so upset with you._

"Hello, Louis. How are you?" The door swung open wide and he stepped back to allow her in without her having to ask.

"I'm well, did you not have school today?" He asked, surprised to see her without Ema and while the latter was still in school for another hour.

"Yes, I took a half day though... I actually came- oh, Juli." She bent down, her long, nearly silver hair swinging in absolute silence.

"Chii." Juli snuggled Izumi's neck and then looked at Louis with concern.

"You really are the cutest thing. Where do I get one of you?" She ran her palm down his head and back making him lift in her hand, enjoying the attention. "Anyways..."

"Come in and sit. Ukyo and Azusa are around, but both are in their own rooms."

"That's fine... really." Louis walked ahead of her and she dug into her bag, Juli peering over her shoulder.

"Oh, Chii... " Confused by the worried, plaintive sound of Juli's voice.

"Louis?" He turned, already doing so, but he paused part way and glanced at the gift wrapped book in her hands. "I wanted to give you this-" She lifted it towards him, her eyes not meeting his.

"Izumi-"

"Because I like Louis and I know I am young and Ema's friend, but I wanted you to know." She finally glanced at him, but it was clearly out of willpower. Her entire face was that impossible red color and she looked absolutely impossible to describe... Poor Juli leaned forward to tried and see her face, his little expression deeply concerned.

"Izumi..." The very tone in his voice though gentle sent the message she expected- though wished had been different. "I am very flattered that you would look at me like that, but-"

"You don't see me that way." He nodded and Juli hugged her gently though she didn't notice it.

"I'm sorry... I- have feelings of someone." He felt terrible seeing this girl shrink back from him, this strong smile holding back his rejection of her feelings.

"I figured you must... but that's OK. I did what I needed to do.... this- is still for you." She took the step towards him that she'd just taken and he took the package without seeing it.

"Izumi."

"Chii..."

"Thank you, for being kind." She spoke over him and he let her because she was clearly hurt listening to him. " And I hope that your magazine does well- I still love your styles." She turned without another word or even warning that she was leaving and bent down to put her shoes back on, placing Juli down first. "Bye, Juli." She pat him on the head once and opened the door-

"Let me-" The door closed, not hard but with a finality he was bothered by. "I didn't see that..."

"I told you..." Juli said, still looking at the closed door- voice small and filled with worry.

"It wasn't that I didn't believe you... I thought I had more time to prepare something..."

"She's going to come back, right?"

"She's Ema's close friend... she'll feel better soon and you'll see her again."

Juli didn't say what was in his head- that if the look he'd seen on Chii a week and half ago was genuine, then this was no such small thing. When Subaru had been rejected, he'd left and not come back, hardly visit and it was affecting the family still.

He was worried for Chii... both of them.


	31. It's Never Just About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ever?

                Iori found his lunch break was filled with time spent in the computer lab rather than eating. There he found peace he wouldn't have just using his phone and he looked up the symposium he had inadvertently attended. He hadn't been bothered for a while after the initial shock that was Ieyasu Ayame, but small things eventually crept into his subconscious and curiosity eventually bested him.

Sitting upright in his chair, not slouching, his fingers flew across the board and he hunted down the illusive past that was Ieyasu's 'crime'. He found nothing with her name and it bothered him.

_She could have lied, this could just be a way to earn money off of other people... but then she'd likely not be hired at all if she wasn't a victim-_

Going over the morbid list of deaths in the area alone he realized he had no idea where her accident had happened. he could have been vacationing for all he knew and just unless he knew more key details, he'd find nothing in his search... he pushed back on his chair, the distance from the screen allowing no further stroke of genius to come his way- he pulled the chair back in.

Searching Ieyasu Ayame's timetable of talks brought up a rather full schedule which he was slightly irked to see... he was hoping in his mind to find some aspect of her that would explain her underhanded way of telling people they needed to get better. If he found one good thing to smear her name in his eyes then he knew he'd feel better... It was the same fury he had with Ayame that he had with Kaname and because she was able to call him on it, it was infinitely more aggravating.

He was being petty and was aware of it even as he wrote down her schedule though she'd not be returning into anywhere close for another month and a half...

"Afternoon, Asahina-san." A school girl in one of his classes greeted him and he gave her the draining, stressful smile he gave everyone else.

"Hello. How are you?" He asked this... but he didn't care. Not in the slightest.

 

                Incoming... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: Good Afternoon

Body: I'm thinking of coming by later today... if that is alright with you. I was also wondering, just thinking really, wouldn't it be nice to go out somewhere? It can be any place that you pick, but I imagine it would give do both you and your sister some good.

I'll let you think on it... let me know if you'd like that.

 

Ren looked down at her phone under the counter and tried to not shake her head as there was a customer in the store. Try as she might to ignore her cellphone, the very idea that she might miss mail from Ukyo was worrying enough- that he was all but willing to check on her, coming to the store to see if she was alright; terrifying.

"Do you have any of those hybrid lilies?" The woman asked and Ren nodded.

"Yes, the Beloncia? I have only pink in store now, but I do have access to a lovely purple."

"Oh, lovely. Could I order some for the coming spring?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Ren wrote down in her orders book and then again on a small paper receipt for the order before handing it over.

"Thank you so much."

"I'll give you a call a few weeks before they need be planted if you give me your number or you can just pick them up at your leisure. The bulbs will arrive in a few weeks so whenever you are ready for them."

"Perfect, I'll get you to call though, I'll never remember that far..." Both laughed and Ren received the woman's number and details for a call back. "Thank you, very much and you have a good day."

"You as well." Ren bow slightly as the woman left, bell chiming when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and jumped, but it was just an email from the clothing store she liked.

outgoing... Asahina Ukyo

Subject:

Body:

She paused... entirely unsure what to write because he demanded so much information in such a few short sentences. Ren was worried about going out beside such a person, but in public that would hardly be a threat; Ukyo was a good person. It was something she had to remind herself of because she automatically felt panic first when she thought about him. He had been so gentle, so kind- and entirely forward, but gentle in hindsight. He'd been patient and even gave her warnings of him visiting like she was some kind of important dignitary that he had to be sure she even had the time... It made her feel bad that she was comforted by the measure he took.

Body: The store closes an hour early today, so if you visit you'd have to come earlier. Also, if it's alright with you, I have some shopping I have to do if you'd like to come with me... Kaori is staying home to study so it would be nice to go out.

Have a good day.

 

It took her half an hour to perfect that awkward, blunt message she sent and the last ten was just to touch the send button. Hearing the tone as it was sent off though made her feel energized because in her head, this was a serious improvement in her capabilities.

Above her as she passed the stairs Kaori's phone also got a message and Ren heard her pad quickly across the room to where it was charging; likely thinking it was Natsume.

"Ren..." Kaori stepped to the top of the stairs, leaning over the edge with her hands on the frame of the walkway which Ren disliked. "Who are you going out with tonight? Tenma has shifts at the university..." Having just backed up to see up the stairs, Ren was suddenly struck stupid and she dug her phone out of her apron and looked back up dumbstruck.

She'd sent the mail to Kaori automatically because who else did she normally message? No one... The horrible fact that Ren didn't feel comfortable replying to Ukyo's mail subjects had just dug her an unexpected pitfall...

"I- am... I was going to..."

"Ren." Kaori came down the stairs then, her steps slow and worried, face clouded with the concern that Ren wished she didn't receive every time she couldn't articulate a simple explanation that in this scenario, would get her out of trouble. "Here..." She reached for Ren's phone and she pulled it back so quickly Kaori was surprised her sister could even move that fast. "Ren, who was that message for?" The concern began to ebb a bit in place of hardened worry and Ren simply shook her head 'no', rejecting her sister. "Ren?" Kaori stepped forward again and actually grabbed at the phone, Ren stirred by indignation at the action.

"Kaori, leave it alone. It's none of your-"

"Asahina Ukyo?!" Kaori's head turned fast bearing a lack of understanding written all over her face- and then it began to filter quickly into place. The quick mind that allowed Kaori to enjoy the mess of numbers she did filed things so the gravity of the moment was realized in record time, much to Ren's disbelief. She actually saw the moment that the key note, 'Natsume' found its place amongst the data. "What is- Ren? Asahina Ukyo? You're planning on going out with Asahina Ukyo?! What about- you didn't think to tell me something like this?!"

"I didn't think it was important y-"

"Important?! You mean to the twin that lives her life as YOU!? Who is- dating his brother?!" Kaori looked to both sides either aware she was in the store now or because she was searching for answers someplace else. "What is going on here?"

Ren had never felt this level of anger directed at her- well, not in a long time anyways. The ill effect that happened with every other soul in the world, didn't come into play with Kaori however and Ren stood her ground.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, Kaori. If you'd let me finish, I didn't think it was important 'yet'... Ukyo is... has been understanding and-"

"Understanding? Understand! He knows?" Kaori paled and grabbed the counter for aid. "What are you doing?" The question was no rhetorical, her sister really did want some kind of explanation.

"You're not letting me finish!" Ren shouted back, but Kaori wasn't really hearing anything just then. "He found out- yes, and not because of me. He came to the store when you were out with Natsume and Tenma, he already knew when he got here that we were twins."

"How?" Her face was vacant now with shock and Ren came closer.

"I'm not sure exactly the details. It's been difficult to ask those kinds of things... I think he overheard Tenma and I taking when you where close by and realized then." Kaori clutched her chest having to suffer for the first time the kind of panic and fear Ren felt every time she was confronted with a man or a difficult situation.

"He hasn't told Natsume." It was declarative rather than speculative. Kaori knew the man she was dating enough to know that if he'd known this- that he'd not keep it to himself.

"No and he doesn't want to-" Kaori looked at Ren astonished. "I mean, he wants you to, it's not his place..."

"You had to deal with all of this while I was out a breakfast..." Ren nodded and the last of Kaori's color left. "Oh, Ren... I'm so sorry." She only smiled back trying to express that while difficult, she didn't want to talk about it; it was personal-

incoming Asahina Ukyo

Subject: Sorry...

Body: Forgive me, Ren... I read what it was I sent and realize that it was a lot and likely difficult  for you to respond to, especially at once. I'd like to still come and see you if Kaori will be away, that would be alright, won't it?

Kaori balked at the sentiment coming across the phone in her hand- for her sister.

"He's serious about you... and what all have you told him about us? He's actually helping you keep this a secret..."

"Only what I had to..." That was no answer so Ren had to continue. "I told him about the old house-" Kaori's face shifted to sorrow and Ren powered passed it rather than get caught up in the moment again. "and Kou... how I've been, umm, uncomfortable with people- men... since..."

"You did this because of me..."

Kaori was right.... in part.

"He understood without me saying it that you do what you do because of me..." Ren colored knowing the rest of the story and seeing parts of it in her mind.

"OK..." Calming down, Kaori let go of the counter and stood up. She looked at her sister with surprise- impressed she had actually done so well in all of this and then a bit of guilt because it was her fault Ren had had to do it alone. "So, where are you going with Ukyo?"

Ren already blushing when crimson.

"Shopping..." Kaori blinked, surprised that she could still be surprised at this point.

"You're going out with him? Is this- is this a date?" The sudden recollection of Ukyo's last meeting in store with Kaori came to mind.

"I wouldn't it call it that... it's only shopping." Ren defended.

"Aright... because this is you maybe, but what does he think this is?" Looking down, Ren did have an answer.

"I don't think-"

"He already asked you on a date once before, Ren."

"I really isn't-"

"He knows the kind of situation you in and he's asking you on dates anyways? What kind of guy is he?" Kaori's tone was darker with agitation. "Kiss on the first date, married by the third?" She continued that the second oldest brother could be so daft and forward.

"That wasn't what happened and it was only once!"

_Twice... twice he did that.... damn..._

"He kissed you?!" Kaori shouted and Ren jumped at the sound. "You told him all of that and he came and kissed you?!" Agitation had vanished in place of righteous fury.

"It's alright!" Ren said, irked by the volume change.

"'It's alright'? He's a pervert! Who does something like that? You just told him you were attacked and then he- attacks you!" Ren was worried for the phone in Kaori's hand that was being rung out like a cloth, but could do nothing to reclaim it, but she was angry when Kaori began slinging insults.

"That's enough, Kaori." Her voice was stern, not used much since the accident.

"Don't you see that he's toying with-"

"Kaori!" Her sister stopped talking. "I also have a life and I don't need you protecting me from everything." Both sister's were now stoked to fury. "I'm the eldest and I'm quite capable."

"Yes. Yes you do and only by an hour!" Kaori slammed the phone down on the counter and Ren frowned that it was her property being damaged.

"I'm going out..." Ren took her phone and placed it in the protective custody of her apron.

"Where? The store is open."

"Then deal with it! I'm making a delivery..." Ren said and took a random package from the counter as a secondary thought to Kaori's surprise. Ren was never one to speak like a petulant, little brat but there is was.

"Ren... this isn't right..."Kaori tried to reason with Ren because it was clear she was missing a great deal lately and in part because of her time with Natsume. That Ren was about to go out the door and risk people and places, driving and the unknown- showed just how either enraged Ren was- or how much she had changed while she was living her own life.

The door closed leaving Kaori to man the store alone while Ren left with the truck.

outgoing... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject:

Body: I'm sorry, but I'm unable to make plans today... something has come up but, if you aren't busy tomorrow, maybe then? I'll let you do your work now. Thank you.

Ren sent the message when she'd pulled over to looked at the address her package needed to go to and even though she was outraged with her sister's lack of manners and inability to listen at all, Ren was pleased she had sent Ukyo a response that also placed a chance to meet of her own will-

incoming... Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject: RE:

Body: Alright, then we'll make plans for tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you then- and Ren. I don't consider a mail, even while at work to be any inconvenience, so you can message me whenever you'd like.

She smiled even though she wouldn't message him while at work anyways, but it was still a nice thing to hear.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And make room for a bit O' guilt as a writer once more. But seriously, you didn't expect two sisters with switched age gap roles to not duke it out every once in a while... And Iori, what a depressive fellow. Everybody gets there's in life, I just get to do it all at once to the Asahina household because Bwahahaha. (feeling a little evil today, not gonna lie)


	32. Knocking Down Doors

                Sitting in his office, Masaomi opened his laptop and began going over his patients left for the day, visits and outpatient numbers. It was long list once put together, but he was feeling good having had a good night rest. The nice thing was that the household was brimming with life and he was pleased to hear Natsume had a girlfriend, the woman who ran the flower shop that 'save' Hikaru.

"Now for the rest of us." He muttered, hands flying over the keyboard at speeds Hikaru as a writer would kill to have. He'd not been so acquainted with computers when he'd begun his career as a physician, but after many years he could get most his paper work done at work, during billable hours and he was happy for it. He disliked bringing work home with him after all.

The knock at his office caught him by surprise and he erased his spelling mistake.

"Come in." Looking up from the screen he was surprised to see Uehara Reina. "Reina-san. What brings you here?" He asked, concerned she might have a patient that needed his care, but she offered a genial grin and pulled a small bear from under her arm.

"Just returning what you loaned me." She said and placed the bear in his hands.

"Ah, thank you. Was it helpful?" She nodded and he gestured to a chair that she took with only mild hesitance.

"Yes,  childhood things are difficult to forget, the good and bad and sometimes even adults go back to what they were comforted by in there youths. She responded well."

"She's still here though..." Reina nodded, still smiling, pleased with the return if his toy.

"Yes, she told me she wanted to give it back in case someone else needed it." He smiled now.

"She's talking then?" The small woman before him, sitting small like a child herself in the comfy chair, sighed and looked at the images of his family on the wall.

"Not quite... she writes to me, on a pad of paper. Usually single words, but she got across what she needed."

"That's good."

"... I'm curious. As a colleague, I was wondering if you wouldn't come to my family's house for dinner. I've heard you mention before you don't have family yourself out this far and I could use you help." Surprised by the request, Reina leaned back in her chair.

"I'm not sure what you're asking exactly."

And neither was he.

"I have a large family... and I take care of them. Our mother and father are often abroad- and I worry about them." Thinking of Iori, the issue with Ema and then Subaru, Hikaru and what effect all this might have on little Wataru- there was so much to consider. "We mostly live together, a third are in school-"

"You want me to evaluate your family over dinner?" She asked, blunt and incredulous.

"Not exactly... I suppose I am though really... I'm just not home enough and they are all of them my responsibility while out mother is away. I am the oldest."

"How many are you?" She asked, curious is a third were in school.

"14 boys... and my sister, Ema." Reina choked on air.

"That is- quite a large family... I thought having a sibling or two was bad... I can only imagine 14 younger siblings." He watched as she went over normal space constraints, agitated moods inflicted on siblings and everything multiplied.

He watched her head swim, tread and then begin backstrokes. She was trying to imagine a dynamic such as that, the possibilities intriguing her voracious mind.

"It has difficult moments, I can assure you." He could think of a handful off the top of his head that normal families **didn't** suffer that his did.

"It's a strange offer... and I'm interested, but I'm not sure that would be right. If you wouldn't mind, can I have some time to think on your offer?" He nodded, not having expected to ask this of her really nor get a response that moment.

"Take all the time you need... Reina." She stood up, but didn't move from the chair. "I agree with your thoughts on treatment and medications. I believe there is a different method for every patient, so please. Don't let the current method get n the way of what you're doing. I think you mindset and those like you can teach even their mentors a better way." Nodding, embarrassed with his comment, Uehara Reina left with thoughtful look.

_Hijacking doctors to figure out your family isn't what you should be doing..._

The sadness and worry in hi was too great to ignore though. It was always the way of the winter season though... With Iori things were always tedious and unstable, but the winter made him anxious, always fearful that one day he or Kaname was going to come home and find they were late in saving their brother from himself... and he hated to speak ill of the dead, but he wished that Shiraishi Fuyuka had never been a part of their lives.

 

                Opening the door was always a dangerous thing, wasn't it. You were never really sure what was on the other side, even with a peephole. The man could be just a delivery man or a pervert, the saleswoman a thief... the cute blonde a devious monk...

"Evening, Shizuka." Stunned with the door half open, Watanabe Shizuka gawked, mouth open and saying nothing, no sounds but the single guttural gasp as verbal communication shut down. "I wanted to have a word with you, and apologize if you'd allow it. Do you have a moment?" Taking a step towards the door, Shizuka backed up a half step in shock and her mind functioned on remote as she let him inside.

He'd expected her to make him talk at her door step, but apparently his finding her and knocking at her door was enough of a surprise to get him in the door on reaction alone.

"You live in a nice area, Watanabe-san." He said, prompting conversation and she closed the door, looked at him as he slipped of his shoes and shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, dumbfounded at his presence. It likely didn't help that he was in street clothes, something that didn't happen often. The reaction was... pleasant.

"To apologize... last I checked you were still angry about Hikaru- than and I now that I know what you've been asking forgiveness for... I came to give a little bit of enlightenment." Shizuka swallowed and they remained in the hallway.

"You know what I've been praying about?" She asked, sure that he wasn't that well educated in her private life.

"Yes, having three siblings that attend Meiji, it wasn't hard to find out after I knew what I was looking for." Paling and backing up while summoning indignation to defend her, Shizuka spoke back quickly.

"I think you should leave, Asahina-san."

"I'm sorry." She was surprised to hear that. "To be entirely honest, I didn't have a clue until you left the shrine last after putting a bit too much emphasis on _my_ name... I didn't mean to put you in that kind of position nor run you out of the shrine."

"That- you didn't do that. I'm sorry if you felt that way."

"You know, it wasn't your fault, right?" Confused and nervous with him in her house most likely, she could only stand there. "I don't see why they sacked you, wasn't your fault the man was being a sleeze..." She smiled at the unexpected defence.

"I do. I tarnished their reputation... I don't blame them. Well, I do, but I understand in the same breath... is this really why you came all the way here? How did you even find me?" She asked, curious, but neutral. He'd not spoken with her on equal ground before.

"Yuusuke told me who you were and getting your address from the school wasn't all that hard... I'm rather unscrupulous." She laughed and the idea of a dishonest monk as a kettle began to scream.

"Er... would you like tea?" He shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to impose." But he wanted to.

"I have enough water on for two at least. You came all this way..." She walked ahead of him and he noted that the tips of her hair were wet and she smelled like some tropical soap that lingered where ever she stepped. "Have a seat." She pointed at her small dining table which was placed close to the large back door and the small garden in boxes on the patio, shaded by the balcony above.

"I hope you don't mind mint tea..." She asked and though he actually disliked it, he accepted on propriety alone.

"It's fine... anyways, I did come here with a purpose, I hope you'll help me with this as I have come to learn something I bet you find rather uncomfortable." Coming out of the kitchen, she was slow to place his cup down, searching his expression for answers.

"I suppose it would depend..."

_Cautious one..._

" I have a big family, Shizuka... 14 siblings, only one of which is a girl, lovely girl... Two older brothers and parents that aren't around much." Wondering where he was taking his conversation, Shizuka's brows grew closer. "I'm not going to bite..." He promised. "I'm giving you ammunition. Should I ever say anything ill of you and this business, you'll have something to injury be back with... so maybe I'm not entirely unscrupulous."

"Couldn't you just not say anything?" She asked and he smiled at her innocent trust even now after being fed to the dogs by society.

"I could, but that would really put you at ease with what I know of your personal life... I have a younger brother, not at Meiji... Iori. He's a good boy, but he's a complete mess... Two years ago, he lost his fiance in a car accident. She was coming from her home to see him at ours and never made it. Died in the ambulance before even getting to the hospital... Anyways, he blamed himself for her death_"

"I don't-"

"Just listen for now." Shizuka abandoned her cup to the table and listened. "He blamed himself for her death and a few weeks later tried to kill himself..." Shizuka's eye went wide and she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

"I found him, nearly dead having tried to strangle himself... Masaomi, the oldest and a doctor was thankfully home and we got him help quickly and he recovered... him and I have always been rocking since, making a decent return to acting as brothers again since Ema joined our family."

"I'm not sure why you're telling me this."  

_I'm not all that sure either, little bird..._

"Ammunition... I have something I know that can destroy you where every you go and it causes you a lot of stress, doesn't it?" Surprised that he understood so well, Shizuka nodded.

"Yes."

"And now you have that too... you bring this information to my family's attention and you can destroy my life as well. A little piece of insurance you might call it."

"Is this so I'll come back to the shrine?"

For a moment, Kaname almost laughed at the absurd idea of him caring if she went to the shrine and prayed for forgiveness or not, but it never came out of his lips. He realized in just that moment, that it was exactly what he was doing there... he wanted her to have a place of peace to return to because it honestly seemed to help her, like it did so few.

"You might say that... it is my job." She snorted, still not believing his calling as a monk and he knew it was because she could see his heart wasn't in it.

"I have to admit. You are the last person I'd thought I would have this kind of relationship with... I just didn't seem to be able to escape you. Your brother, the shrine you attended and then your talent at finding people... and thank you. I can honestly say I'd never speak to your family what you've told me, but it's kind what you did, and it does make me feel better... you shrine works in strange ways." She chuckled and sipped at her tea and he downed his for the sake of not being rude. "Kaname... I have a couple people for work, good people, that are going out for drinks this evening. I can't promise you that I'll mislead you into giving holy advice unto them or anything, but I think I owe you a drink... I was rather sour last time."

Standing up, Kaname gave her one of his unfettered smiles which bothered her better judgement because she was trying to not see him as an attractive person and just a kind monk.

"I'm going to decline... I have duties tonight. The wicked never rest after all." He said and she stood up to walk him to the door.

"You really came all the way here just so I'd feel better?" Slipping his shoes only without unlacing them, he stood straight and fished Ukyo's keys out of his pocket having borrowed the car.

"Does that surprise you?" She looked at him, struggling to mesh the two ideas into one.

"A bit, yes. You didn't seem like you took your calling seriously." He reached for the door handle and opened it, pleased the woman wasn't unintelligent and looked beyond his pretty face... It's because she was a real person, not a fake, painted, starving magazine article trying to get on his better side.

"Well, now you can go back and pray in peace... I'll see you around." He left her door, the two steps down making her taller than him as she saw him off... it wasn't until he was in his car though that he realized he'd lied to her.

In the backseat was his monk's clothes in bright yellow and vivid purple... He'd said he would see her around, but the moment he got in the car he knew it wouldn't be at the shrine.

_So what was spending a few years as a monk if you could save one honest spirit?_

He'd never serve at the shrine again... and knew that it was in part because he couldn't live the lie anymore and because for the first time since he'd worked there, he felt like he'd accomplished something...

"I suppose it doesn't have to be a lie..." He said, turning the radio on while he drove. Just because he didn't see Watanabe Shizuka as a monk in a shrine didn't mean he couldn't see her elsewhere...

_Never dated a nice girl before... and... you can't date girls honestly when you're employed as a monk._

The house was rather calm late in the evening. Ukyo was home on his phone, Masaomi was reading a magazine, Wataru bathing, Ema watching TV with Tsubaki and Azusa while he watched the snow fall in gentle waves from the grey clouds above... they came down in gently twisting swirls and landed to soft that there infinitely detailed and fragile figures remained after impact...

"Tadaima!" In an instant everyone's attention was taken from their current distraction and at the hallway as Kaname stepped into the dim evening light.

"Kaname-nii... Why are you home?" Ema sat forward on the couch and Tsubaki turned the TV down. "Are you alright?" He smiled at her with a warmth he reserved for her and a few others only.

"Fine, in fact, very well. What's on the agenda this evening?" He said, wedging himself between Ukyo who snapped his phone shut and put it away and Masaomi who set his magazine aside.

"Why aren't you working?" Tsubaki asked and Azusa leaned at the exact same angle as his twin, puzzled now.

Iori watched quietly, surprised because he knew Kaname should be at the shrine, like the rest. His schedule wasn't subject to change so this was abnormal.

"As happy as I am that you are all worried about me, your scaring Ema... I'm just not in the place to be dealing out forgiveness anymore."

"Kaname. Speak plainly." Ukyo told him and he sighed.

"I quit today." Everyone sat up straight hearing this.

"Why?" Ema asked, her serious and worried face making him all fizzy inside, touching on the single good deed he'd done for Shizuka earlier.

"What is wrong with you?" Everyone fell silent and looked behind at the other set of chairs that Iori had left. Having clearly not been seen, Kaname frowned but kept his gaze.

"I'm afraid nothing it wrong with me... but it isn't my true calling. I finally managed to help someone today and realized that they were the only one in all the time I've been a monk that I've helped get into a better place."

"Why are you always like this? You are so frivolous and take nothing serious." The safe place he and Kaname had come to in the last year was suddenly on unstable ground and even while Iori argued that it was NOT in fact Kaname he was angry with, he wasn't able to curb the simmering temper he had been fighting for over a week.

"I wasn't happy, Iori..." His brother looked at him calmly and almost pleading, but that single sentence had the weight of being slugged in the face. It was staggering because echoed after his own brother's words was the same line, repeated in Ieyasu Ayame's voice.

"Idiot..." Leaving before he could explode, feeling that familiar need to rage on the only person that he knew would take it and accept it without negative recourse afterwards, Iori went upstairs. He couldn't tell Kaname that it wasn't him he was mad at, felt guilty even though he knew he would be forgiven... "Blasted woman."

_If it hadn't been for her, I'd be fine- managing. She's worse than Kaname with her insights... so get it out of your system..._

Pulling out his laptop, Iori pulled up Ieyasu's schedule- the nearest seminar he could attended was two and a half weeks away. He scrolled down the site and clicked a link, a second- and purchased a ticket to her next talk sited in large, clear letters "Healing isn't just about you".

"She can't even make up her mind. First 'it's all your fault' and now it's 'not just about you.'..." He pulled off his shirt then and placed it in a hamper, pulling on a crisp white t-shirt. He figured if he could attend the Q and A, get some answers from her and force her to hear him out, then he could get the woman out of his head and go back to no fighting of the tides of pain and rage that had almost left him alone last winter and were riding him hard this year around as the snow piled up around him.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two brothers are oil and water, cats and dogs... and Iori is being such a closeted Yandere... it's no wonder that Kaname gets under his skin though, the guy takes nothing seriously... but he's sooo pretty... ...


	33. Interference

                        The person at the door was not recognized when Ema opened it, the door chime having brought her from the living room. The small dark haired woman was a pretty thing and she wore a knee length green skirt and yellow tank top with a white, short backed, three quarter lengths sleeve.

"Hello, can I help you?" The women, older though very petite, smiled kindly. Ren knew who this person had to be, having arranged to make a present for her to begin with.

"I'm Tachibana Ren. I'm sorry I used this door, but I'm here to see Tenma, if that is alright."

"Of course. Come in." Surprised with the genteel girl Ema was, Ren couldn't help but find her a shy and beautiful thing. It was no wonder her family doted on her and with so many brothers each likely guarded her closely. "I hope the weather isn't too cold out. I planned on going out later with Juli." Unsure what 'Juli' was, Ren suddenly saw a small creature peer up around the corner and then come running toward Ema. "Tenma? Tachibana-san is here for you." Surprised, Azusa turned from Tenma who was very excited by the visitor.

"Ren. You _should_ know everyone roughly, but this is Hinata Ema and Azusa. Both Ukyo and Fuuto are here, but they are currently doing their own thing." Tenma, unsure who had met who in regards to Ren vs Kaori, she made the best with being insightful because inside she was squirming like a teenager. This strange relationship not only was curious between Ren and Ukyo, but it allowed her to be closer with Azusa who was surprisingly willing to engage her; happiness is what it felt like. "Speaking of Asahina Fuuto…"

Coming downstairs, Fuuto looked at the few new faces and looked between them all, a strange feeling in the air.

"Hello." Ren said, overcoming nervousness by sheer will with near perfection; strenuous as it was. "I'm Tachibana Ren, it's a pleasure to meet you." She however cursed when her store attitude came out instead of something more natural Kaori would say.

"And this is Inoue Tenma, the gardener though she is visiting with Ren here to make sure the new addition is surviving the winter." Azusa said, Tenma smiling almost beyond normal measure because he was being attentive and towards her particularly.

"Hey." As polite as he was going to be in his own house when he was thinking about Chiori, Fuuto was distracted at least by the two.

"Well, come outside and have a look Ren. We'll talk work while outside." Quick to leave, Fuuto noticing this, Ren and Tenma left, both speaking in quick tones outside where he could not hear. They were very excited, a strange thing to see on Tenma as often as he was to actually notice her.

"Both are very dedicated to their work it would seem. Ren owns a shop and Tenma works here and a botanical garden in the winter season. It’s their whole life." Ema watch the girls outside as did her brothers, but each for their own reason. Azusa admired Tenma and Fuuto, well he watched the lot of them out of boredom.

"What is everyone looking?" From down the stairs Fuuto had come, Ukyo wore a curious face that had drawn the three of his siblings to peer about.

"Tenma and Ren are outside checking on the Tsubaki." Fuuto said, rather hoping to leave the conversation until once more, he saw something off in the oldest of them all.

"Ren and Tenma you say? What brings them here you say?" Ukyo stood behind them, Fuuto's inner eye going haywire.

Ukyo saw who could only be Kaori, mild irritation suffusing his good mood. Because Natsume was not here, it was unlikely she came to check on a plant in the winter, new addition or no. This meant Kaori had ulterior motives in the Asahina house which meant him.

"I think it was just luck. Tenma was coming already and things just came together." Ema forwent saying Azusa was the reason Tenma had come over, both having something to do in the city later so they had decided to go out together; Azusa to pick up Tsubaki and Tenma to pick up paperwork from the university. Ema had a very strong feeling just looking at those two that they were dating, but just not ready to tell everyone yet... It was then that the conversation outside, prodding at the tree finished that they turned to come inside again, smiling each on their own.

Ren caught sight of Ukyo who smiled though not with much kindness in him.

"It's quite cold out there." Tenma commented and caressed her own head to melt the snow from it. "But everything looks well enough."

"Speaking of which, Tachibana-san, I'd like to ask you something about work on the gardens, if you wouldn't mind." The look he received was strange, a mixture of being ill at ease and nervous. Signs of a meddling sister caught in a rather grand and elaborate lie.

"Afternoon, Ukyo-san..." Keeping clear to act as much like Kaori as she could just so she could see Ukyo, Ren found it hard not to smile and shake apart all at once. Her insides felt like laughing and yet her brain demanded she go and sit somewhere and think things through.

"Afternoon… I am assuming based on you being here, that some things have come into the light..." Ren's face faltered then and Ukyo cocked his head to silence any further lies being told. He had quite had enough of those, especially in regards to Kaori. "I would appreciate considering I have not been the one to lie to anyone about myself, that you refrain from interfering further than this." Ren swallowed and felt terror roll over her skin and dive into her chest despite people being so close at hand. She had made a mistake in coming here... She had been so angry with Kaori and so confused by what had actually happened a few days ago with this same person- she'd made a mistake. "If that gets in the way of what is going on with Natsume… I must admit, I don't much care. Not when he's being lied to as well."

"I'm s-sorry."

Ukyo held his stance, slightly bent over her as if in enjoyable conversation, but Fuuto who had sat on the couch was seeing something infecting his house. Almost every single person in the room that very moment was wrong in some way, but those two; Natsume's woman and Ukyo were like a stereo turned way up. Even though he couldn't hear a thing, there was something wrong there. At least with Azusa and Tenma he could tell what was going on, but even Ema had picked up on that, just not the two involved.

_Idiots._

"I think it best if you show your attention to Natsume. Though the longer you wait to speak with him, the worse this is going to get."

And like magic, the room stilled as if time had paused.

"You. You a-are a very cold person, Asahina-sama." Ukyo jerked and with just a few words the entire room was directed on Tachibana Ren and him. "And it is none-" Ren thought of her sister speaking rudely to her as the younger of the two, even if by an hour, and felt fire ignite. "None of your business what I do and don't tell Asahina Natsume. You are a pitiable person, Asahina Ukyo, more so than me." He had insulted everything she knew of. Her relationship with Kaori, a sister's relationship with his brother and then Ren herself by thinking he could speak to anyone she loved in that way.

"Ren-" But 'Natsume's' girlfriend pulled her hand away with a look that finally made sense considering what just happened; to Fuuto at least. She was upset that he would try and touch her and before anyone could stop her, Ren turned and nearly ran to the front door. Ukyo was stunned where he stood, like he'd no idea what had happened.

Fuuto knew.

The entire house was a mess it seemed while he entertained himself at Chiori's expense. Azusa liked the gardener and she liked him back; neither had a clue. But sickeningly amusing was that Natsume's girlfriend liked- had liked- Ukyo and he clearly liked her back.

"Ukyo-nii?" Ema spoke first, worried about the lack of human response from her brother.

"It's fine, Ema." He answered by rote, a smile floating down to her that was empty of the real emotion. His eyes looked at the others in the room, an embarrassment contained artfully. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?"

Juli chattered in her ear while Tenma and Azusa exchanged nervous looks that reeked of awkwardness and all Fuuto could think was how stupid they all were.

_He likes her, she likes him and here they are infecting everyone with their idiocy._

He left shortly behind Tachibana Ren with a urge to put things right; at least by his record.

 

                        Incoming…

Contact: Asahina Hikaru

Body: Any chance you…

Subject: Might want to talk to me yet? I've given you space and time, but I'd like to know if you might have forgiven me. I understand if this has been too much to allow us to be even friends, but, well, I've still been thinking about all of this and you.

"Awww…. Tohru! You didn't tell me you are dating someone!" Startled by the words coming out of her mother, Tohru took her phone back as if it might burst in her hands.

"I'm not-" Looking at the message, Tohru nearly dropped the knife in her hands. "No, no, no…"

"Tohru. He sounds cute..." Her mother, Hinoka, tossed the dish cloth over her shoulder, smiling.

"You can't tell something like that from a message mother."

The relationship between mother and daughter was strange. The small figure that was her mother didn't seem capable of producing the above average children, a product of their father's genetics. The dark ash brunette had married a giant of a man and the two had created children neither parent seemed likely to have. Be it that both older sister and mother looked more like little siblings, Tohru had the unfortunate disadvantage of looking very submissive and part of that came from the fact that no one had ever been able to lie to Hisagi Hinoka.

"Well, is he?" Hinoka turned the facet on and rinsed a knife that needed re-using.

"Yes… but that isn't the point."

"I should hope not." Chided, Tohru pleaded her mother ask no more. "Is he a nice person? Smart?" Tohru groaned and made a face at the ceiling.

"He is nice and he is smart-kind of. He lied and now I'm not speaking to him. I don't have time for that-" Smacked with the towel, Tohru blocked for the next impact that didn't come, her mother back to the position she'd been before as if she'd not even moved.

"If your father and I abandoned you and your sister based on those pathetic lies you made growing up, where would you be? He's apologized however, which is a rare trait nowadays. Don't you think you should forgive a nice, kind of smart man that you like?"

"No." Blocking the next snap of a towel, Hinoka wriggled her nose at her daughters perseverance to being stubborn. "No! He lied and he was sneaky and…. he kissed me." The last bit was muffled to no end.

"Tohru… he likes you."

"You don't know that. Plus, he's older than me."

"How much?" Tohru cringed, and began cutting more vegetables, knowing she'd lost.

"Five years-"

"Oh come now. Your father is six years younger than me. Don't be a prude." Hinoka took the vegetables Tohru finished with, working side by side. "If you don't, I might have to hunt this person down myself and apologize for the heinous actions of my stubborn daughter."

"You don't know his name."

"Asahina Hikaru, dear. The name was on the message." Tohru groaned again, forgetting she had changed his name to a normal contact name instead of just deleting it.

"Fine… fine…"

"Now dear." Hinoka reached over and took the blade from Tohru.

"Mother, please. I'll do it."

"I know dear. So do it now." Tohru stare. She was 24 and studying to be a chef of quality but could she banter with her own mother… she snapped her phone open and was glad her sister wasn't visiting.

Contact: Asahina Hikaru

Subject: RE: Any chance you…

Body: Fine. I forgive you-

"Be nice, Tohru. The man might be soured if your message sounds anything like your face looks." Tohru looked at her phone as if some other world lay beyond the screen and could take her away from this very moment.

Body: I've thought about it and I realized it was wrong to be angry with you. It is your life and you can do whatever you want with it and it wasn't like you hurt me. Take care then…

Tohru set the phone down and was irked that she felt better about having this issue cleared and the slate even.

"Isn't that better?"

"Yes, mom…" Hinoka smiled and gave her daughter a hug from behind before rummaging around the fridge.

"So when you hear back, make sure to be nice. I'm looking forward to meeting this older man you've snapped up… What does he do for a living by the way?" Laughing in a burst, Tohru shook her head, resting her wrists on the edge of the counter.

"You're not going to meet him, mother. Besides, just because I've been forced to make amends, doesn't mean I'm inviting him for lunch… and he's a writer." Her mother clapped her hands, standing up from the fridge with daikon in her hand.

"Not lunch, love- and a writer… is he any good? Do I know of him?" Just then the incoming message sound rang out from her phone and Tohru grabbed it from the counter.

incoming message…

Contact: Asahina Hikaru

Subject: RE, RE, RE: Any chance you…

Body: I'd be happy to come for dinner-

"Oh no, no, no…" Tohru put a hand to her face and pulled down on it, her mother smirking with hidden delight.

Body:… Unexpected, but very happy. Do you think we might get together, just for coffee, and talk a bit? I'd like to see you before if that is alright.

"Mom!"

"Oiy, Toho, what's gotten you all upset?" Cursed as all children are by their parents, Tohru looked to her father fresh from work, the towering giant of a man that would lose fighting a kitten.

"She's meddling again, Dad."

"Hina…" Her mother stretched on her tiptoes and kissed her father however, mollifying him in an instant.

"I only invited her boyfriend over for dinner. He's a writer." Hinoka giggled, waving the daikon at Tohru.

"Oh? A boy?"

"I'm going to my room now…" Tohru left sighing, cringing and screaming just a little bit inside.

 

                        Ema had been sitting for a short while at the dinner table, the phone in her hand warm from being on it so long. Juli, close at hand took a finger into his hands to hold it, upset with the news she'd heard and on top of the strangeness earlier today it was as if things were kind of falling apart.

"She's moving, Juli. We've been friends for a few years now and I didn't even know she wanted to go abroad." The small body Juli had was not enough to embrace Ema in the protective hold he wanted.

"Chii…" The name used now synonymously for Yamada Izumi and his own, Ema. "It'll be alright."

"You think so? She's been- not normal lately, sad really, but when I ask she smiles like it's all ok… I don't know what to do."

Juli thought of when he'd last saw Chii, the look on her face of adoration being crushed. He was well versed in that face, so many wolves hiding behind it towards Chii, but in this he felt sad. It wasn't anyone's fault.

"Did she say where she was going and for how long?"

"Whose going where?" Sitting down in a pale blue/grey jacket with a cream white shirt underneath, Louis finally found his first bit of peace since the day begun.

"Izumi… she's moving." Surprised by this, Louis frowned softly.

"I'm sorry, Ema. I know she has been a good friend." Ema nodded, glancing still at her phone. "Did she say where or why?"

"She's moving to Germany… says she needs to study abroad and find her passion. She said Japan made her lonely."

"I wonder why…" Juli muttered, Ema not hearing and Louis mildly guilty at a glance.

"I'm sure she will come back to visit. Even Subaru is away from home, but he is always family. Hikaru disappears for long times but always comes back. Yamada-san is a good friend, she wouldn't go far for long." He didn't feel as confident as he sounded.

"Really?" Ema smiled, brightened by the words.

"Of course… by the way, I just passed Ukyo. Is he alright?" Trying to get off the topic he was likely in part responsible for, Louis diverted to the strange feeling in the house.

"Oh… well. There was an argument in the house again."

"Azusa and Fuuto?" Louis guessed.

"No. I think Ukyo might have said something wrong to Natsume's girlfriend. She stormed out rather angry and said some things about Natsume and Ukyo just stood there shocked... I don't think he meant to say what he did or it was taken wrong, surely… I think he's worried about upsetting Natsume with the argument…"

"Natume's girlfriend, Ren?" Louis asked for clarification.

"Yes, she was checking the Tsubaki with Tenma when it happened, even Fuuto was surprised by everything. He left soon after looking a bit angry himself… I don't know what's going on at home right now. It doesn’t feel right..." Ema looked miserable with the state of her family and Louis could only give her a hug as he was part to blame or so it felt.

"It'll get better. It always does."                     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back friends. It's been a while and a lot of things have happened, I can't even express the level of woe being inflicted in my life, but I am making an come back and this has been one I've been working on. It took a bit of serious effort and alongside someone who near demanded they act as my editor for this work, I am returned and ready to sweep you off your feet and into the arms of your favorite Asahina brother.   
> Look forward to it!


	34. Fuuto Confession - Winds of Change

                        He found her sitting among the vine flowers that normally only bloomed at night and early morning. The green house in the back of Chise's residence overgrown and as wild as the outside in full summer. This plant however had found a dark place under the skeletal canopy of a maple outside and the northern side of the house where it could bloom most the day before it eventually was beat out by the heat and light of direct winter beams.

Chi was pouting and likely because once again, Baa-chan saw things his way rather than hers. The discussion of inviting him to Chiori's other activities instantly shut down. She was being a child really, but he preferred the girl that way because he was tired- bored of having girls fawn over him. He wanted something real even if she lived in a mythical house surrounded by garden plants he didn't think grew anywhere else in all Japan.

"What do you want?" She asked him, not evening wasting the energy to glare up at him- for once he stood taller than her and that was only because she was sitting. He was thinking of his house's gardener and how Tenma would go a little crazy at Chiori's place, that woman that had bedazzled one of the twins or even the flower shop girl. Either one would likely walk into this hidden world and never come out again. 

"To watch you sulk." He told her and sat down in front of her, the chair normally for Chise his for the time being.

"You have too much fun at my expense." She warned, as if the tables would turn to make life fair just for her. Life was never that forgiving though and she didn't even have a clue how true he was entertained by her now that he was getting over her more irritating personality traits; stubbornness mainly. 

"I could have more." He told her, teasing and yet- not. She finally gave him the attention he deserved and he could see all the questions she had ever asked about why he haunted her every step.

_Why? Why are you here? Why do you have to bother me to no end..._

"I don't doubt it... why are you even here today? I thought you were busy all this week." She said, trying to ignore his more annoying quality of being present. He _hated_ when she did that.

"I missed you." He was being sincere, but it fazed right on passed her because she snorted, thinking down other paths instead of actually hearing him to his frustration.

"I'm sorry I'm not one of your groupies and chase after you." She gestured wide with her arms and mock bowed while turning to poke at the large leaves of some dark green plant with yellow speckling.

"You should be." He told her, looking at the large, hand-sized, white flowers around her again. They were pretty and suited her, more so when she wasn't angry with him. The look the same as when she make tea or tryied to read while he was visiting.

"Not going to happen." Fuuto hadn't expected to be quite so irritated with her vehement declaration. He knew she was bitter, sure, but it struck a nerve and he leaned over and kissed her, pushing her back further into the cover of the vines around her. Unbalanced by his advance, she tried to grab at anything to keep her up and only took leaves which snapped as she tipped back. Even the surprised gasps as she was both kissed and falling was entertaining- he sat back up leaving her bent awkward in the vines, clawed hands holding part of the metal bench some plants were resting on top of. "F-Fuuto!" She scrambled forward while trying to keep her distance from him while he worked to actually bring the blood coming into his own face back under control. "What is wrong with you!?" She touched her lips with two fingers and pulled them away to look at them as if expecting some visible sign of his kiss to come off on them. Astonishment suffused her entire face.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

_Well, maybe a little frustrated, but you are slow after all._

"You just kissed me!" She hollered, uncaring at this point who heard her. She moved to stand up and he did so first having more room to move.

"Was it your first?" He asked, at first because it was unlikely and she bent back in her chair having no room unless she wanted to touch him; something she was not willing to do.

"No- that's not the point." He was displeased with the answer even while trying to make sense of it in his own head.

"Stupid girl..."

She gawked, partially standing now and willing to risk shoving him if necessary.

"You're stupid-" Before she could tower over him, he took her face in his and kissed her again, her reaction to escape bringing her back onto the bench rather than the safety of standing up all the way. Chiori grabbed him to try and keep upright the second time around which unfortunately brought him with her, both grunting with the unprotected fall into the vine encrusted side of the greenhouse. "S-stop! Stop doing that!" She said and from this close he finally saw the embarrassment he wanted.

Chi was bright red, slightly disheveled from his brand of courtship and had no place to escape because he was kneeling over her.

"No." Her face went blank in shock. "I don't want to... I think I've been patient waiting for you to come to your senses, but your rather slow for such an 'intelligent' person." In a gesture of gentle regard, Fuuto pushed back the hair obscuring her face which she allowed with a tense look because she couldn't think just yet.

"I'm not stupid." She repeated, auto pilot kicking in.

"Yes... you are." Third time was the charm and just like the last two kisses, she had nowhere to retreat to. He kissed her again, a smaller gasp of surprise this time. "I like you that way... now come in the house proper... Baa-chan will want tea." He stood up and offered his hand, but Chiori stood of her own volition once afford the space, an affronted look returning to her face. "I'll meet you inside... You should fix yourself, you look like you _live_ in the wild." And she did. In her hair was leaves and vines, a small stick dangling from her shirt.

"What- What are you playing at Fuuto?" And she glared because he made the face that said 'you're stupid' without a word before he turned away. For a few minutes she stood there not able to think clearly and when she did come into the house it was ten minutes later, looking presentable if not still shocked. Fuuto stood on the single stair where the doorway gave way to the hall which made him almost as tall as she was while on the lower platform. "You'd better keep your hands to yourself, Asahina." She warned him again, but it didn't seem to be well received. 

"Fuuto." He corrected, disliking that she was putting distance between them.

"Asahina." She repeated and stood, hesitant before the stair because he was there. Unwilling to be cowed by this younger, shorter little slip of a boy, Chi kicked her slippers to the side and came towards the stair- which Fuuto put his arm out to stop her.

"Fuuto... Momotami 'Kaze' Chiori." Stunned yet again that this person knew things she'd wished he didn't, Chiori looked at him wide-eyed.

"You-"

"I like you." She stood, unmoving. "I like your house, your personality, your grandmother..." He moved so instead of his arm, it was him blocking her path. "I like kissing you, I like teasing you..." His voice changed between 'kissing' and 'teasing' to express something other than toying with her and she picked up on it. "And I want to kiss you more... tease you more." He leaned closer and for a half a beat she stayed still- then she backed away, red breaking through into her cheeks.

"You should go."

He considered it for half a second and only for her benefit. That way if she admonished him for not doing so he could honestly counter her anger.

"Will you shut the door on me when I come back?"

"Yes." The answer was instant.

"Then I'm not leaving." She gawked at the childish banter, as if she actually expected something mature from the spoiled little pop star.

"You can't stay. You have a job, a family-" 

"But I want you." He grabbed for her, took her neck to pull her in and she squint her eyes shut while pulling back- he was struck in the head.

"You daft boy- she's not going to want you if you force yourself on her- and in my house of all places..." Chise struck him again with a bamboo shoot used for plants and he ducked to avoid it, dropping to the lower level beside Chiori who was stunned nearly senseless.

"Obaa-san..." Chiori hopped over to her grandmother and Fuuto looked only partially repentant, eyes tracking Chiori carefully which Chise did not miss. She waggled the shoot at him. 

"Gomen." He said and bowed.

"I should hope so boy... I think you need some time to think about all of this." She tucked the bamboo under her arm and gave Chiori a sidelong glance. "Come back in a few weeks once everyone is calmer and thinking clearly." She lifted a brow at him when he looked up shocked at what he was hearing.

_Banishment? I'm being expelled from the house?_

"Weeks-" Finally, for the first time that Chiori could recall, Fuuto showed an expression of astonishment and was rendered speechless after that one word alone.

"Ummhmm. Come back later and if Chi can forgive you, I'll let you come back to visit... For now though, you should go home. Think about what you've been doing here." Looking at her grandmother, Chiori was getting a bit more of the seriousness of what just happened and so did Fuuto. The aghast look on his face made her genuinely pity him in light of Chise's malcontent- then he looked at her... She didn't like that look. Fuuto's face showed he hadn't even considered this outcome, that  being unwelcome was an option. He wasn't allowed in that house anymore and might not be based off Chiori's furture decision...

He left, leaving nothing but the ominous, dark feeling behind that Chiori now had to stew in for a few weeks until this could be dealt with. Fuuto had to combat the growing unease in his gut because not only could he not come to the house for a few weeks because he'd been banned, but Chiori had no phone to receive any mail he might send... he didn't know how stunned he actually was in what had happened until he realized that he'd gotten half way home by foot before he called one of his brothers to pick him up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Fuuto. I may not have liked you, but I can't help but do so a little now. You've made a mess of things and now and have some serious work ahead of you as Chiori isn't a fan of yours. 
> 
> Those brothers so far need to take advice from Azusa. He's the only one who hasn't upset his lady.


	35. Reluctant to Act

 

                Everyone had left the house early _that_ morning after, something it had not been for a while which was strange when he returned home first. With so much going on, people everywhere and then the argument Ukyo had with Tachibana Ren... it was a lot to consider. Louis was worried about the family because everyone seemed on edge. Little news had come from Subaru lately, Masaomi was gathering people for a dinner party of sorts- then there was the issue of Yamada Izumi.

He didn't like the feeling he got thinking he had something to do with her moving. It was unlikely, Izumi a girl many could easily fall in love with, that he was the cause, but he couldn't shake the irritation.

"I didn't mean to harm her." He mused, Juli listening from around the corner hoping that Louis had in fact been Chii coming home.

 _I didn't expect this to become an issue so soon. There was no time to explain either which must have seemed very cold to her, but it was strange- knowing Izumi and Ema are friends makes things very difficult._.. _and Ema doesn't know. She's was so upset about Izumi leaving..._

Louis sat down by the window and tried to think logically that speaking to Izumi was likely him reading too much into things. It could very well be that she was confessing only because she was already leaving... his mood was soured thinking about it.

"Chii is worried she's losing a friend."

"Juli- Will she be alright? I don't much like thinking I am hurting her."

"Ema will be, because she has other people, but Izumi is going away where she knows no one, right? Maybe you should talk to Chii about it." Confused for a moment, Louis couldn't tell which girl Juli spoke of.

"Do you think it will make a difference?" Juli pulled an ear down and corrected his fur, the ear popping back in place the moment he released it. "I don't know how to get in contact with her and I'm reluctant to ask Ema..." Aware only partially why Louis was rankled by the idea, Juli was about to speak when he heard the door and recognized just by the sound whom it was with assurance.

"You should ask Chii." He repeated. "They are close so she would know best." Both got up and walked to greet Ema who was happy after school and she dropped her bag to put her shoes away.

"Welcome home, Ema."

"Welcome home, Louis, Juli. How was your day?" Picking her bag back up, Ema opened the door to her room and dropped it inside. "It's nice to see the weather begin to turn around." Curious, Louis looked back to the window and did note that snow was melting.

"I didn't notice until you said so. I was busy mostly indoors..."

"We could go for a walk later if you'd like." She smiled at him which instilled a sliver of guilt that couldn't be ignored.

"Perhaps later... I wanted to ask you something. About Yamada-san." Ema nodded, her smile only slightly fazed by the conversation which was encouraging. "How is she taking this move to Germany? You seem upset about this and makes me wonder if she isn't happy about leaving either."

"Well, it was something her family has been talking about for a while, but only now had it begun to take off... She's happy about the school she's going to attend and traveling, but she seemed really upset at first and reluctant to want to go."

"Chii..." Juli scaled up her shoulder and snuggled close into the crook of her neck.

"I think- I think she might like someone- she said so before, but I don't know anything about it. She said it wasn't likely they liked her-" Louis felt an anxiety roll into his stomach, strange because it only began with Izumi's doubt.

_I didn't want to hurt her or confuse her._

He went over his thoughts internally.

"Ema..." His sister is all her loveliness looked at him with displaced concern. "Izumi came to the house a few weeks ago and she expressed to me that it was me she had... affection for." Ema blinked and looked away slightly pink after a moment. "I didn't want to upset her and politely expressed I liked someone else, but-"

"Louis-san."

"I understand and don't think that anymore, but- I was the one she has feelings for."

"And you- don't like her?"

"That's not- I do, Ema. She's a very nice girl, but I didn't want to hurt anyone." They were quiet for a long moment, no one willing to speak.

_I didn't want to hurt her. If she found out that I had been in love with Ema, it could ruin their friendship as well... I'm repeating myself like it will change things._

"Izumi is coming to the dinner Masa-nii is having... I don't know if she'll want to come now."

 _You foolish person..._ Louis said, surprised when hearing Izumi was coming to dinner.

"You're making a face." Juli explained and chittered with his little hand rubbing his chin.

"Do you- want me to see if she's coming still?" Ema asked, wishing that like Natsume, Louis might be more involved than they though. It certainly looked that way, her brothers face worried.

"I'm not sure if she should come..."

"Do you like Izumi, Louis-nii?" Guilt etched up his back and he looked down, confronted with an idea he was only coming to question himself in the moment.

"She is a kind girl and Ema's friend. I don't think that's right..."

"Because she's my friend or because of what happened before?" She eluded with kindness the war that broke out over her becoming a member of the family. The last year had been so calm in comparison, but once more the house was being rocked.

"... I'm not sure."

"You have good taste. Chii is a good girl-" But then Juli paused and found a disturbance he didn't much like. As part of the protection of Chii's, he need  watch her against the wolves. "If Chii does come for dinner, those wolves might not be drooling over the food..." Louis's head snapped to Juli and not just one thing became clear.

_It's not Ema you feared would be harmed with news of Izumi's confession, but if Izumi learned what you'd held for Ema._

A sigh came out slowly making Ema worry and fret.

_You're worried for Izumi... and you caused her harm anyways._

"I think Izumi should come to dinner and maybe you should talk to her." Juli nodded while Ema spoke who herself was rather pleased with the idea. Both Izumi and Louis together not only seemed like a wonderful couple, but the heads they would turn... They would be so pretty; Ema blushed. "Because I think you do like her and she should know.

"Ema... I'm sorry." Guilt reared again and he looked at his precious sister, not knowing when he'd healed after her or moved passed. "I did love you very much, but it didn't stay. I thought that I would always love you like that." Ema smiled, embarrassed by things she'd not had to struggle with for a bit now.

"I like having Louis as a brother. And I do love you-" Louis nodded, understanding. "If Izumi comes to dinner... you could talk to her. The weather is getting nicer and you could go for a walk." It was an idea reused, she'd wanted to walk about with him herself not a few minutes ago.

"Are you alright with this, Ema? She is your friend." But his sister smiled as if things finally made sense and had a clearer sky beyond, lingering emotions he'd felt for her still present in the brain if not the heart.

"I like the idea of Louis and Izumi. I think you both would be very happy." Feeling as if weight had been pulled of his shoulders, weight he'd thought had been from work, Louis smiled when Ema got up and gave him a hug. "I'll mail her now and see if she's coming."

Louis watched her open her phone and send a message, distracted only when Wataru came in with Iori and Futto having met up outside.

"Hey, Ema!" Wataru came up and gave Ema a squeeze with all his strength and she giggled, the family she'd always wanted seen from Louis's eyes. This was what made Ema happiest.

"Who you mailing, Nee-san?" He craned his neck up to see the phone which Iori clearly thought was rude, but was too busy putting his school things away to correct his little brother. "Izumi-san is coming for dinner?! Yahoo!" He turned in a circle and bolted down the hall, Juli glaring intensely.

"And so the young wolf learns from the rest of the pack..."

Louis blinked.

 

                Kaori put the phone down and tried to keep her inner murderer at bay.

 _I'm going to kill that man._ She swore, news of Natsume's brother speaking about her _and_ Ren in that kind of way beyond forgiveness.

_Who does he think he is? Who talks down to people like that- Ren... I'm sorry, but I told you. He's not the right kind of person for you to be dating, the worst of them really._

"He's going to ruin everything." Kaori thought of this getting back to Natsume and felt sick. She knew that she wanted to tell him everything, but she had no clue how to do it. They were having dinner tomorrow to discuss work a bit, but mainly it was a date.

_You should tell him before that brother does or another one... There are too many family members for it not to be rumor now that Ren and Ukyo got in an argument._

Kaori placed her forehead on the counter as the store was empty; she swore in hushed tones.

"He'll ruin everything." The door opened then and Kaori made to look like she was reaching for something in the counter, eyes squinting with false overextension before she actually saw the door.  "Ren-" She stood up, hand catching the counter resulting in another curse before stepping into the room behind the counter encase customers came. "You're home." She quickly noted that things were not fine, not good at all.

"Hi..."

"How are you? Are you alright?" Ren cringed a bit and furrowed, looking over the store as if it would have changed dramatically in just a day.

"I'm OK." Kaori heard the sound of anger a bit, but it was upset on her face. She wasn't falling apart, wasn't in shambles... she was shaking since coming in, but in Kaori that would have been normal, maybe even softer a reaction considering what had happened. "I'm guessing you heard?" Ren sat down by the table and in sight of the front door.

"Yeah, Tenma." Ren cringed again and set her jaw as if struggling to not show the level of her sadness or worry. It could even be anger but it had been so long really since thess emotions came with any force to know them at a glance. "What did he say to you? I can't even imagine-"

"He said to mind my own business as I was the liar... told me I should talk to Natsume."

"Talk to Natsume?"

"I was there as you..." Kaori paled and leaned forward against the table, looking into the thick, scratched up white plastic surface. "He thought I was you... and he said those things. I was so angry he would speak to anyone like that- he had no right to say those things about you!" Ren's voice rose higher with outrage and Kaori saw the same fury Ren had for her not but a few days ago regarding Ukyo.

_That guy is a train wreck. A fire climbing a building to eat the people on the top floor who can't be helped..._

"Did he know it was you after?" Kaori doubted it.

"I don't know... I turned my phone off because I didn't want to hear what anyone had to say anymore."

And that was it, wasn't it. Kaori had been telling Ren how to live her life and now Ukyo was doing the same. No one was even trying to help her anymore, just pushing through each day with her dragging behind because it felt easier.

"You look upset-"

"I am!" But is wasn't outrage that remained. She was sorrow because Ren still liked him, was confused how he could be so nice to her and glacial to another. She liked him and wanted to see him, but he had crossed a boundary and Ren didn't know how to reconcile them again. "And in front of his family... I yelled at him and left- I barely grabbed my shoes I ran out so fast- they must have thought I was crazy."

Now she was frantic. This was what Kaori had expected hours ago, from Ren to come home and unload.

 _He can't do this... He doesn't understand what he's doing to her. He just doesn't understand_ _that she can't be whatever it is he wants her to be._

"The store is going to be open for a few more hours yet. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed or take a bath. There's miso in the crock-pot if you're hungry." Ren let a long breath out and sat for a moment longer before coming around the table and hugging Kaori tightly.

"This is stupid."

Kaori laughed with the tone of Ren's voice.

"It's not easy being human like the rest of us." Ren held on still and just stayed that way. "Not when you are up against Asahina-oji-sama." Ren laughed a little and let go.

"I'm going upstairs..."

"Yeah..." Kaori watched Ren turn and go up the stairs, the creaking at the fourth last step and top letting her know when she was out of range. She waited a few moments and then went back to manning the shop, pulling out the list of requisitions for arrangements. Hunting down Asahina Ukyou's number was easy enough and he had listed his cellphone for inquiries... Kaori typed the number into her phone and stare for a few moments thinking how he'd spoken to Ren and about herself...

Contact: Baka Ero-Oji

Subject:

Body: I think it's best if you leave Ren alone...

Kaori looked at the words for another long minute and recalled how Ren stormed out, lied to her, had cried in the last little bit because Ukyou's involvement. Ren might think this was an improvement, but this wasn't right. Ren wasn't a harsh person or a liar, but this was what she was becoming. Ukyou was no good for her.

Body: I think it's best if you leave Ren alone. She doesn't want to speak to you anymore and hopes you'll be kind enough to just stay away. She's thankful for the time spent, but she just wants to leave what's happened in the past and move on... You have no idea what she has been through, not really. I was there when everything fell apart and I was the one that put her back together. I don't know what happened exactly, but she's furious. I'd appreciate if you left my relationship out of this in the future and if you harbor any concerns, I will be telling Natsume tomorrow about me and Ren.

Just- leave her alone. I think you've done enough.

She looked at the send button for a long time not sure whether to send it or no. It was invasive and obviously not her place, but how else did she protect her sister from him?

 


	36. Mistakes Compounded

                         The alarm did not wake him, not that morning. He slept so poorly, this indignant irritation keeping him awake for most the night that when the clock showed that it was 6 am, he just got up and dressed. That it was his day off was luck in itself, but it didn't stop the slow turning of the hands on his watch from making him wish it was much later. Instead he found himself sitting with a coffee growing cold in his hands, the sound of melting snow dripping from the eaves onto the stone path beyond the back door... It was warming outside, the snow melting away in patches where green things would sprout... Inoue-san would plants her seeds and bulbs, Iori would exist in his waking-dream and he himself would watch the low-light ivy creep over the house and tree which would be the only thing of Ren he had ever received.

"Damned be the worrisome sister and her version of events." Ukyo left his coffee cup on the table as he placed his jacket on, thankful that today he didn't need a tie. He'd almost walked away, keys jingling when he realized he'd left the cup behind. Backing up a step, he took the cup and brought it to the kitchen, cleaning it only because it was still very early.

Outside, the weather was warmer than it looked, cold grey clouds keeping the sun from shining brightly and he slid into the driver's seat and pulled the belt across him.

_'Best if I leave Ren alone'. I'd be more inclined to listen to her advice if she heeded mine. The girl is the complete opposite of Ren, how did I not notice this? And Natsume, if she doesn't tell him soon, I may have to get involved there and that will surely make Ren angry with me..._

Ukyo stopped at a red light and recounted how Ren looked at him when he spoke to her as Kaori. Groaning aloud in the car he flexed his fingers on the wheel seeing again that look on her face before she ran out...

"Idiot... learn to tell those two apart."

The light turned and for the most part he met no further delays in heading towards Charmed Arrangements. Once outside the store and twenty minutes later, he looked at the small window Ren had thrown an aloe from hoping to see her, but there was only a dim light inside and he grabbed his phone hoping she'd reply.

Contact: Tachibana Ren

Subject: I'm outside the store.

Body: Please come and speak to me. I doubt I'd feel comfortable with people staring while I wait all morning long outside.

A light flicked on and a face showed at the window clearly not expecting him to be looking up at the same moment. Ren's face, assuming it was her, lost all expression and then bolted away. He was about to send another txt, but in the darkened store he could see movement and he knew then from just the look on her face that it was Ren.

"Open the door please." He asked, but she shook her head and then reluctantly pointed up. "Kaori isn't at school..." She nodded which then turned to a shaking of her head.

"You should go. The store isn't open yet and- you should just go."

"Ren. I'm sorry for yesterday. I wasn't thinking clearly and I thought you were Kaori trying to get in the middle of things. I shouldn't have said what I did, but you have to know I did it because Natsume is my brother... I don't like nor agree with him being lied to." Ren looked sidelong, clearly being swayed. "You reacted the same way as I did about our siblings... please come out and speak to me. I dislike mail from your sister about our relationship." Ren jerked and looked at him, obviously two cats in the bag and both escaping his hands.

"Kaori mailed you?" This wasn't what he wanted and the fury she'd directed at him yesterday twisted on the sister upstairs, likely sleeping this early yet.

"She was worried about my influence." Was all he would say in this matter. It was already getting away from him after all and Ren didn't look at him, her face tilted to the side and intense. Then she suddenly jump out of her skin and look back towards the stairs- Kaori coming into view a moment later of Ren turning in a circle.

"What- are you doing?" Neither Ren or Ukyo knew whom Kaori was referring to. "Y-you need to get out of here." Ren unlocked the door as if to allow Ukyo in, but instead pushed passed him with rejection on her face and the beginning of tears turning down her lovely face. He stood holding the door as she went, stationary because as Ren passed he found that to be the man Ren saw in him- he'd also have to protect her sister.

"You should stay here, Kaori." He told her, but Kaori took the door from his hand and pushed passed him as well. "W-..."

"Oh..." Standing a few cars down the street was Natsume, Ren having passed him by unknowingly. He watched her, confused to why 'his' girlfriend was in the distress that she was and why Ukyo was present this early in the morning. When he turned back to ask his brother what was going on, he saw Kaori.

"What is- happening here?" He looked back as Ren turned a corner before looking at Kaori once more. Ukyo had seen Natsume get out his car and tried to stall Kaori from leaving the store without making it look strange-r, but that hadn't happened.

"You should talk to him... I'm going to find Ren." When he got close to Natsume he gave him a concerned glance even while the distance Ren was putting between them bothered him. "There is a good reason for all of this. Just- listen to her." Ukyo got in his car, starting the engine while torn between the love of family and Ren... and he did love the girl.

"What- is going on here? Who was that?" Natsume pointed down the street and Kaori found the entire vocabulary she had vanished in an instant.

"My sister... her name is Ren."

"That was Ren?"

"Yes, but I'm the one who has been working for you and- going out with you." She swallowed hard, finding it hard to breath, just as aggravated with the distance put between her and Ren- Ukyo in pursuit.

"You're twins- twin sister..." Realization came without belief in it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tachibana Kaori and I own half the shop-"

"Damn the shop." Natsume pointed now behind her and her life blood, her home and place of peace. "I want an explanation- tell me what is going on here?" He said that even though he stepped away from her and Kaori shook her head, not to him, but because she was about to do what she was going to do.

"I'm so sorry, Natsume. I- I can't talk to you right now. My sister needs my help and-"

"Is she sick?" He asked, tartly.

"Yes- No!" There wasn't a correct answer to that. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Please... let me explain this later. Please." She came closer and found he didn't like the distance and stepped back-  telling her she'd just ruined everything.

It wasn't Ukyo who'd ruined everything. It was her.

 

                        Fuuto stood at the counter telling the man behind it everything he needed of the product he'd picked out. It was set up under his name and while he had to pay for it, it wasn't like he cared much. He had money to spare and he knew he could use it as a guilt-trip later worst case. The phone, latest model and silver was water proof, highly multi functional but easy enough for even a stupid person to use.

"I need it sent out today to this address and it has to be signed by Momotami Chiori and no one else, not even her boss." The man nodded and Fuuto ignored the giggling behind him as well as the older women eyeing though with a customer of her own.

_I should have had my manager do this instead..._

He quickly thought against that as part of his image was being a _single_ idol and then stopped the phone salesmen again.

"Hold on. I need a letter out in the box."

"I'm sorry, we can't do that."

"I bought the phone, the phone is mine and I'd like to put a letter in the box. I think that should be alright, no?" Cowed by his popularity rather than Fuuto's short stature, the salesman complied and he wrote out instructions in a piece of blank paper.

   **Read all of the instructions or I will make sure no step you take will be without trouble following...**

This phone is for you to _borrow_ and I expect you to follow these rules carefully. When you get this phone, it will be charges, with my number inside and ready for use. I'm tracking the package so I will know when it's delivered so I will expect mail by the end of the day. If you don't comply I will follow you to work the next day and every day until you heed good sense.

I also don't want Chise obaa-sama knowing about it so keep it with you at all times and on vibrate.

So to make this easier.

1, turn on phone

2, put on vibrate

3, mail me

4, hide from old crone

and if these rules are followed, I will make the weeks leading up to the end of my extradition something to be remembered.

 

Fuuto folded up the letter and jammed it in the box and watched it get taped up so the woman eying him didn't try to steal it. When it was finished he asked how long it would take to get delivered and was happy that it would be going out if not by tomorrow then that day after. He was going to outwit Chise with modern technology, Momotami charms against him or no.


	37. The Salvation Of The Soul In Every Cup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go with 'holidays- you'd not have been online to read them promptly anyways even if I'd posted them...' that is my excuse.

                        The cool temperature of his room had him sitting in the bed upright, blanket loose around his waist, top half bare. Resting on his knees was his laptop, the bright screen lighting up his face and fair features; Kaname was intent on the screen. He'd received a mail from his teacher and the inner side of him that easily won over most women wonder what she might be able to teach him.

He was bored it seemed, lurking after women that didn't just flocked to him, but followed closer than a shadow, waiting for attention like puppies. He'd gotten a dose of 'wake up' from the unlikely and dearly beloved women who happened to be his sister, Ema. She was a genuine darling, the gentle soul that was slow to anger and quick to forgive. She was a patient woman that breathed modesty and made it something to covet- and that feeling never really faded. He respected his sister and family enough not to ruin it, but it was because of Ema he wanted someone with substance.

Even if he was just figuring it out officially now.

 _So, what do I do now. I found a pretty little thing that under normal circumstance would be laying next to me already I should think. When did dating become something I needed an education on?_ His other voice, trained in part as a monk, explained. _You've never dated a women  in your life. You've gotten by on a pretty face and a body that just to happens to allow the life you wanted till now. Welcome to adulthood, Kaname._

"Stifle it." Hitting the reply button, Kaname typed a quick string on words- and then deleted everyone of them, his previous self coming through in dripping innuendo he wasn't even aware he did without consideration. Careful, he took his intent and began again- and deleted it, picked up his phone and his speed-dial; the phone rang.

"Ohayo." He grinned and scratched his chest lazily.

"Ohayo, Shizuka-san. How are you?" The phone was quiet for a half second longer and he imagined she was stunned that he'd called.

"Asahina-san? I'm fine... what has you calling _me_?" She asked and his inner- needing subduing- self spoke in his head that she reminded him of ice cream in the summer, the delight unaware it was so sought after and needing quick consumption to enjoy...

"I was thinking after my last visit I'd like you to join me for coffee sometime. As it turns out, you are not the only one without employment at present and it would be nice to escape the distraught look of some of my family." He used Iori as an excuse and apologized despite the fact that Iori had only the chance to yell at him once- the boy too busy with school of late to berate him regularly.

"You- aren't a monk anymore?" She asked, stunned that he might have been banished or the likes to which he allowed a fraction of his enjoyment through as a subdued chuckle.

"A calling that did not stay with me... To be honest- I haven't ever been happy, even trying to help people. I was told I couldn't help others if I wasn't happy myself."

 _By a fortune cookie..._ He admonished himself.

"I'm not sure-"

"Have coffee with me, Watanabe-san. I'm not asking much, am I?" Logic, always logic, was what did in his more resilient targets and being sensitive was the key to breaking down those barriers. Seem- no, be genuinely open and barricades crumbles as if made of sand on the beach.

"Asahina-san..."

"I'd prefer Kaname. I'm not someone pandering faith to you, just a fellow citizen of the world." Watanabe Shizuka hedged, feeling the trap, sensing it in her bones, but unable to solidify her defences against a polite imploring voice seeking what should be simple companionship.

"Kaname. I can meet you in an hour for a bit if you have the time yourself, but I also have plans this afternoon already to consider." He smiled, curious what her plan were in all honesty, but pleased she'd relented. It was hard to not offer equal kindness and the exchanging of names was an important deal considering the strange manner their association began.

"There is this coffee place by T university. It's closer for you to travel so we'll have more time." On the other end of the line Shizuka wanted to retaliate against the obvious bid to extend time together, but was unable. "I'll see you there in an hour then, it's called 'Hazashi no Iku'."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye, Shizuka-san." He hung up and snapped his phone shut before sliding the laptop off so he could get out from his warm nest of blankets.

_I think it's adorable that she is aware of the inherent danger and yet- goes on forward. It's like she compensating for the judgemental views other have against her and fighting them by giving me the benefit of the doubt- despite alarms ringing._

Walking over to his dresser, Kaname opened the closet and paused... the normal clothing he used to put on under habit alone was no longer their and he slid the door shut once more. He stood there for a long moment before turning his back to walk to the drawers and pull out not only the days clothes- jeans and a button down shirt in a merlot he knew would match one of Ukyo's jackets nicely.

 _Innocent...I want an innocent girl, is that it?_ He smiled at the prospect of the near future. _It's amazing to see my exact opposite. Now if only Masaomi would stop prying a bit and let some normalcy to return to the house, I might talk with Iori. This mother-act of his needs to go- even Ukyo has loosed his apron strings of late... but that's a horse of a different color too._

Chuckling at the audacious lifestyle his family seemed to prefer to live in, Ukyo dating what turned out to be the 'Secret twin sister of Natsume's girlfriend who is now on the outs', 'Hikaru's mad dash from unrestrained cross-dressing to absolute celibacy' and the final act of that was all his own.

_How would the west say it? 'Win fair maiden fair.'?_

The phone chimed for the fifth time that day and Ren was too tired to answer it. It was either from Kaori or Ukyo and neither she really had any desire to communicate with. It had been four days since she'd left the shop and not returned and it was driving Kaori up the wall- almost literally. While the shop was in her sole care for those four days, it allowed Kaori the quiet she needed to do her work, study and such without having to argue because that was exactly what Ren wanted to do.

She was furious, exhausted, drained and grossly depressed and it was sickening. The first day away from home she actually gotten sick and though she eventually spoke with Kaori to calm her, Ren had made it clear she was not returning home for a time because it was she that needed the break.

It was frightening and liberating. She'd not been so self sufficient in years. She shopped for herself,  cooked for herself and because she was so stuck in her own head- she didn't have time to worry and fret about other people on the street or that walked by... It was amasing.

The phone went from a notification sound to ringing and Ren rolled over onto her stomach, laying on the bed, and reached for the phone.

Call from 'Asahina Ukyo'

That was when she saw the messages were not from Kaori, but Ukyo, the sense to accomplishment fading and butterflies crushed back down... then she read the messages and felt panic take hold.

Asahina Ukyo was an established lawyer and had a respectable position with perks Ren was just becoming aware of as she read the messages from the first to most recent.

Asahina Ukyo

: Ren, please message me and let me know you are alright. Just a word will do. (22:08)

: You are not at the shop this morning and Kaori is also concerned... Are you alright. (7:27)

: As much as I dislike saying as much, if I do not hear from you soon I will have to take measures... I am worried both Tenma and Azusa are even hovering about. (18:59)

: Tachibana Ren. As mentioned, I have taken to liberty of locating where it is you have been staying and if you do not respond via mail or at best open your door, I will be forced to inform the police that you may in fact be missing... (9:01)

Ren looked down at her phone and the time- it was 9:12 and she had ignored the message entirely assuming it was Kaori. Mortified that her imagination painted an image of Ukyo standing outside her door, finger hovering to call the police... she leapt from the bed to the door and peered out the little peep-hole- and paled.

_This isn't happening...What do I do? He wouldn't actually call the police... How did he- even find me?_

Worried how this beautiful person tracked her down at all made her cautious to open the door until she saw the look on his face as the seconds moved by. He looked genuinely upset; sad if she could go so far to admit and her heart waivered.

 _You weak and horrible thing._ She chastised it and slid the bolt out and opened the door- the soft smile that greeted her unmanned her entirely.

"Good morning, Ren."

"Morning..." He saw the curious look cross her face and recalled with much enjoyment that it was that trait that let him into her world in the first place.

"You are wondering how I found you." She nodded, nervous and not really looking at him directly. "I must admit it was through less than noble channels, but I have favors piled up by those I've helped in the past in many walks of life... but know you are wondering how I knew what you had been thinking." She didn't nod, but instead felt the betrayal of her affections run through her body with him being so close- and alone. "You have this look, when your thinking about something confusing. I find it quite lovely." The strange compliment was glazed over by the embarrassing one that came after.

"As you can see, I'm fine." He was drawn up by the cooler tone she used then.

"Staying alone and away from family is not fine. I would know because I have a brother doing the very same... that this distance includes me- it is distressing." Softening the blow of his irritation that she'd kept herself from him, Ukyo utilized Subaru's situation to his gain. "How is Kaori. I would have asked myself, but we do not currently see eye to eye and Natsume will tell me nothing."

"Natsume?" Ren face clouded then and Ukyo felt the second of his feet gather in his mouth.

"You are not aware..." Internally, Ukyo used a veritable array of words that might in fact make Ren faint. "After you left the store, Natsume arrived- he watched one girl run by while another stood in the doorway... I tried to keep Kaori within, but this did not work in anyone's favor. I thought for sure your sister would have told you and painted me in poor light- I was mistaken."

"Natsume-san knows about Kaori and I? She didn't tell me- hasn't even after four days... Oh god. I left her to run the store hopping she'd just study and not have to fight with me over all of this..." Ren backed up and held on to the door frame, sickened to her core.

"Considering how you two parted, I think it safe to say she is trying to maintain things from growing worse. It means she is not so angry to lash out." The sound of defeat from Ren was deeply wounding as she realized that even with this information, going home would not improve matters. "You can't stay here... It's not acceptable." She looked up, head shaking as if no other avenue was left to venture.

"I can't go home now... not till her tests are done- she'll never get time to study worrying about me and how I feel-"

Going home was not the option he had in mind however. It was infuriating that she was paying to live outside her home and forsaking her joy and work. She did not think to rely on him, ask anything of him and he told himself it was because they _hadn't_  been involved for very long. patience aside, he was upset that he _wanted_ her to rely on him- thought she'd might have to and found she was capable without him.

"Ren, come get something to eat with me. Think of it as only friends if it helps, but I'd like to speak to about some things- but don't make that face... I'm no more mad at you than rain in June." She didn't answer right away and instead considered carefully... the time used feeling like bugs under his skin that she might in fact tell him 'no'.

                        "I'm coming... so pushy and busy bodied as usual." Walking out of his bathroom, clouds billowing out as if he own was steam room, Natsume wrapped a towel around his waist. "Azusa- stop- I just showered." Walking passed 'Azusa', the cat turning circles around his feet, Natsume walked into the kitchen and pushed a button on his coffee machine to start it as another loud mewling sound peeled through his apartment. "Tsubaki, just wait a minute."

This did nothing to imbue the cat with patience, another loud round of 'meows' hollered at him as if he starved them- Azusa continued to brush his body against him, fur sticking to damp skin as once more emotions he just couldn't get a beat on surfaced.

Asahina Natsume fed his cats, named after his identical brothers and found a moment of quiet while the smell of coffee filled the air; it did not mean it was peaceful. In his head he watched as the girl he'd thought was his girlfriend rush by with heart-wrenching tears in her eyes... and then another one who looked as shocked as he probably looked.

_There can't be an excuse or reason good enough to explain. She lied about her name- her identity all of it a lie. I didn't even call her by her own name!_

Why this one thing bothered him most he didn't know. He'd not even known her name.

_Tachibana Kaori. Tachibana KAORI... not Ren._

He wasn't petty enough to remove her from his employment roster though he had legal right to do so. She'd have filled out forms and she cashed cheques that were for Ren- not Kaori. She _half_ owned a flower shop, was only half the woman he knew- and he'd never known they apart. Sure, some days she'd seemed different, but she worked two jobs, went to school-

_No, she didn't._

Natsume took his coffee and slid down the counter close to where his 'brothers' ate breakfast. He pet them absentminded while sipping his coffee, pissed he'd not added his favorite hazelnut cream to it first.

_They look just like Azusa and Tsubaki- even more so because they try to look the same. Which one was which? And Ukyo- what the hell was he doing there... did he know? Why was he even there- maybe he figured it out and came to confront them..._

He didn't know because aside from taking to Masaomi briefly, he'd not spoken to the family at all, not even Hikaru though he seemed busy later like Louis who actually minded his job.

"She didn't even try to talk to me- not even when the cat was out of the bag." Tsubaki looked up from his dish, meowed, and looked back down at the mention of cats. He pet them, both finding it hard to eat when they were arching their backs into his palm; purring all the while. "Did she think I wasn't trustworthy to tell the truth to?" When he picked up Azusa he placed him in the space between bent knees and chest, cat complaining as he'd not fully finished his breakfast just yet. "I never even suspected and my own brothers are identical twins."

_The irony is sickening._

"Well, you have no problem telling your opinion, what do I do now?" Tsubaki finished eating and came to get attention, sniffing at the coffee cup first as Azusa jumping off. His answer was another loud _meow_ and a headbutt.

_Get the facts before you make judgements. Don't be the fool and be sure you are right before telling others about it..._

"Dammit..." Natsume sat forward, displacing Tsubaki, and grabbed the phone of the kitchen counter. He dialed Ukyo whose number went to voicemail which Natsume did not leave. He texted instead, his brother likely at work and possibly dealing with clients which he well understood- until a text came back a few minutes after.

Incoming message

Contact: Asahina Ukyo

Subject:

Body: Sorry I can't talk just yet, really I am and I'd like to. I'm busy this morning, but you should come by the house later. It's going to be quiet with Ema taking Wataru out and the others have plans if not at work.... (10:25)

: In truth, Tachibana Ren is going to be at the house and I think you need to hear what she has to say. As hard is this might before for you, I need to warn you, it will be more difficult than you can imagine just yet- come talk with Kaori's sister and you will understand- even if you are not moved to forgive... please. (10:26)

_Doesn't he sound personally invested? Is this for helping Hikaru that he's sticking out his neck to help?_

"What do you think Azusa? You're the level minded one." Azusa turned from preening himself, coming to headbutt him as Tsubaki had, both now brushing up against him to Natsume need stand up if he wanted to remain free of fluff. "Well?" Both meowed, running ahead of him as he left the cup behind to go to his room and get dressed for the day. "Of course you team together against me..." He said, dropping the towel over the knob of the door...

 

                        The package sent to her work had confused her to no end while she tore it open during the first break she had. The cafe was slow and few sounds came into the small, brightly lit back room, Chiori throwing the brown wrapping directly into a bin.

"Strange box..." Not expecting the cell phone box to contain an actual phone, she opened the tabs and slid open a cellophane wrapped cellphone- letter tapped clearly to the front of it. Flipping open the note, Chiori went from confusion to a dry-mouth induced astonishment and the further she read, the further into a daze she fell. "He's serious..." The note, scrawled in a neat hand, was short and concise, instructions arrogantly written leaving only one such person in her acquaintance to be the culprit; Asahina Fuuto.

Momotami Chiori turned the phone on, watching the screen light up, a gentle chime she quickly set to vibrate while it finished starting up. She held it, shaking her head at what looked to not only be a brand new phone, but a new model- then a message came in.

Incoming Message...

Unknown

Subject: Who do you think it is?

Body: Save my number in the contacts right away and get back to me before the end of the day- I promise you, if you force my hand that every, single person you work beside will learn soon enough that we know each other and very well. I will make this much worse if you do not return texts, mails and such that once Obaa-san has given up her stance- never mind that. (17:35)

: In other words. Text me when you get this so I know it arrived at least. (17:35)

"What is he trying to-" She recalled not once kiss, but two and placed the phone down in the depression made for it. She told herself that she didn't like Fuuto at all let alone in that way- but she wasn't stupid enough to kid herself either. Admitting that him visiting her grandmother was cute, even if he was nothing but sassy to her. He was cute and had a nice voice as much as she'd convinced she thought otherwise- he was also younger than her, something hard to recall suddenly after he'd kissed her.

: You stupid girl. You'll make me say it because you are vivacious, stubborn thing... The phone is yours, to keep and so we can talk while your grandmother keeps me out of the house. If it isn't obvious to you yet (and it should be but you can never be sure) then I'll wait around until you figure it out, because I'm nice that way. (17:37)

Chiori placed the phone in the pocket of her yellow outfit hoping it would not receive any more messages while she worked and she got her request. This did little to make it easy in sending this invasive, abrasive person mail of any kind. What did she say? What did she talk about? She huffed angrily when she felt her face get even a little warm because she'd noticed that whenever Fuuto spoke 'ill' of her grandmother, he always used 'sama' over 'san, the disrespect needing vindication in some manner. It was endearing even if the boy couldn't say a single thing nice to her personally... Stepping out into the slow drizzle of rain, Chiori brought up the collar of her coat tighter as the cool air crept into skin deeper than when it was snow oddly.

"Oh- you stupid boy!" She said though no one was really around but the couple walking across the street. Lifting the phone she eyed the time, it was getting late into the night already and she really didn't want to provoke the pop-star in areas where her own life was involved.

Contact: Asahina Fuuto

Subject:

Body: You win... I've mailed you before midnight. I hope you are happy.

The reply was strangely quick.

Incoming message...

: I am. Now get in the car because if you get sick and the old crone doesn't let me visit I'll be furious.

 

                        Pulling up beside a dark figure in the misty rain, Fuuto pushed open the door to the back seat and slid over, Chiori looking dumbstruck. He forced himself to not insult her as much as he really wanted to be cause she was allowing the inside to get a bit wet before getting in.

"Obaa-san won't like this." Fuuto glared out the window.

"Next time say something then if this isn't what you want." She was clearly unsure if he was referring to having a cell phone secretly hidden or the event that caused the nasty side-effect. He could tell because he looked at the slight reflection she gave off in the window.

"You started this..." She retorted, but it was quiet and he let it go.

"Give me your phone." Curious, she did so because it was his in all actuality. She would never think of it as hers and once this was all finished with she'd give it back, no longer having a use for it.

"What are you even doing? I haven't called or mailed anyone else if that's what's bugging you." She said this joking, having no other persons numbers memorized or important enough to put in a phone.

"Of course you did- get it right, Momotami." He passed the phone back as a small window said 'saving', the contacts menu behind it and Fuuto's up- he'd altered it. "The least you could do is spell my name right." Sure enough, Fuuto name was correct, the spelling different than she'd thought and strangely enough, it was relevant to her in an odd way she didn't want to admit. Asahina's name was spelled with the kanji for wind or 'kaze' and the name her friends jokingly used for her at the Starlight Stage was the very same; Kaze. It wasn't because her name used the same kanji, but because of her vocal control- something she'd wanted kept from the pop-star, a person who made his career out of singing for a living. "You'll explain that to me later-" He said as if he could actually hear her thoughts. "For now, go home and act normal. And get changed before you get sick and I have to take care of that too." Chiori made a strange look that he could see, but she didn't say any of the things on her mind.

She only sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and stare out the opposite window leaving him now to be the one thinking of not one kiss, but two.

_Stupid girl..._

 


	38. Strange Confrontations.

                        A knock at the door made Ren jump out of her skin because she hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. The door, locked, was quiet beyond but for the sound that had woken her- or had she been dreaming?

"Care to eat something before meeting my brother?" Standing up from a bed not hers, in a room not hers, in a house- her head ached and not just from allowing herself be talked into this.

"Sure... Just give me a moment, please?"

"Of course. Whenever you're ready." Footsteps lead away from the door and Ren eyed the bedroom. It was one of Ukyo's younger siblings name Subaru who was away for school. From the looks of it, it was easy to tell he was a sports enthusiast and he was a tidy person- or someone else maintained the room.

Feeling pressured to go out from the room inside the Asahina home, she unlocked the door and closed it gently- coming foot to foot with a creature that stopped her in her tracks. Unable to move, the squirrel possibly from outside, Ren considered calling for Ukyo and yet unable. It chattered at her feet, cleaning his face and brushing his tail while keeping eyes on her.

"Umm..." The small face with large black eyes came closer and she backed up against the door. "U-Ukyo-sama-"

"Juli... you should be in Ema's room. Come on..." Walking passed the small creature, Juli seemed to have no intention of listening to someone other than its master. "It's fine Ren. He's quite tame and fond of everyone." She stepped closer to Ukyo who guided her passed Juli- who followed, head tilting whenever someone spoke as it interrupting.

"That- is a different pet than most." Ukyo nodded and Ren sat down on a plush chair.

"She brought Juli when she moved in."

"Moved in?" Ukyo had yet to explain the individual anomaly that was Ema.

"Ema is out step sister. Her parents had an accident when she was young and they were lost. Her adoptive father- he married out mothers." And a look of understanding crossed her face.

"She's lucky to have a family as big as this one and all of them to love her. It'll never take the place of her parents- but it helps having siblings."

"I don't think this family would keep together without everyone working on it as much as they do. It's been- hard sometimes just to sit in the same room with others."

"I wouldn't know what that feels like at all." She joked half hearted. "... Is he... going to stare at me all night because I'm a stranger?" Ren looked again at Juli who was looking at her from the far side of the couch.

"He's curious I'd think. You've only been here the once, right?" She nodded and he was happy no other incident he wasn't privy to had occurred. "So, I was wondering something that I'm not sure you'll be up to."

"Not Natsume?" Ukyo shook his head and sat down a bid further down the couch- idea of food temporarily abandoned.

"No. Masaomi, the eldest of the bunch, is having people for dinner. Natsume had invited Kaori and others are coming and I think it would be a good way to beak some of the tension that has been gathering. No one knows you Ren and I'd like them to. They have rumor to a face and while it is very much like Kaori's, you two are very different and it would be good for them to know this."

"They all know, don't they?" Ren swallowed and actually cleared her throat.

"Ema and Azusa were already here so it's easy to expect some talk has ensued..."

Looking at Ren now, he found it easier to pick out the differences between the twins. The woman with him was slightly taller is only by an inch at best, Kaori having stood smaller against the Tsubaki outside than Ren. She also was paler from being indoors mostly despite her love of plants.  Ren apparently had more curve that her sister, the narrowing of her waist to hips pleasant and distracting from the smaller bust he normally admired in women himself.

"I want to say yes- and no... I'm not sure I can do this. I'm having trouble trying to fix this mess I've made already."

"This- wasn't your doing and Natsume is going to see that. He might not like it, but he's got a strong sense of logic and family is important. He'll bend." Ren fretted, pulling at her fingertips and glancing every so often at Juli. "You can trust me. There isn't a thing you could say that would set him flying into a rage- he's just not that kind of man." She liked to think she could trust Ukyo, but the nagging voice in her head said he was steeped in wishful thinking. "I'll be back." Leave Ren with Juli, the creature coming closer as if stalking her.

"You be nice to me..." She told him and Juli chattered again, his words lost to her before he seemed to almost sigh- and rolled onto his back, belly up and... smiling, eyes closed in comfort. "I won't hurt you or anyone else. Promise." Juli rolled over and looked at her and then wriggled closer on his belly, all cuteness which she could see clearly. What she wasn't aware of was that Juli was warning her that one of the 'great wolves' was circling her like dinner and she needed to be careful because no one else was there to save her. "You are very cute." She moved her hand along the couch towards him so he could smell her and then remained still, Juli making the sighing sound again before touching his forehead to her fingers; her smile became large.

Ukyo watched this from the kitchen opening. If he didn't know Ema's pet enough to know he was tame if not a chatterbox, he'd say he was witnessing the taming of wild beast, Ren's hand outstretched to a most curiously acting Juli. He'd never seen the small squirrel so over the top genteel and Ren spoke to him in hushed words that Ukyo could not hear.

The scene of mythic proportions was disrupted with the knock of the door, the dark-hair tamer of animals no longer calm and distracted.

"I'll get it. That will be Natsume... are you sure you want to do this. He can wait if you are not ready." Worried he was pushing her of worse she herself, Ren only nodded with a half smile, hands coiled into themselves in her lap as if she was in trouble. "It will be fine." Or so he hoped because when he'd found out- not even dating the woman, he'd come to yell with some serious intention to harm and cut down, demean the twin who he _didn't_ have affections for. In hindsight, 20/20 as it were, he'd wished he have handled it better if not for this alone. As he got to the door, he was surprised Natsume hadn't just walked in, but then again, considering what this was, he shouldn't have been.

_I'm just a nervous as she is it looks... but for what?_

"Evening Natsume." His brother nodded, silent and with a sour-mood he wanted to tell his brother to abandon at the door. "She's really nervous..." It was all he could safely say without causing more trouble.

"Yeah." His shorter, auburn-haired brother was wearing a dark green shirt, no tie and one of his nicer jackets. If Ukyo was any judge he'd say that hopefully Natsume was compensating for the bitter mood by dressing at his finest.

"In the living room..."

Both walked into the room, Juli n the couch cushion Ren _had_ been in because now she was standing, the moment she saw them bowing low.

"I'm so sorry, Asahina Natsume-san and I'm- glad you are willing to speak with me." Water boiling for teat meant he had to leave for a moment which Ukyo disliked. "This is- has been- I...." A tumble of words came out showcasing Ren's inner state.

"Is it alright if we sit- I've been at work all day." She nodded and offered the couch as if it were her own home and was being exceedingly gracious. "Thanks." Ukyo came out and gave them tea, taking his own and realizing- this conversation was not meant for him.  He was going to have to sit at the table close by so as to not seem like he was eavesdropping though the entire room knew he would be.

_Damned be social politics._

"It's not-" Louder than she wanted, Ren dialed back her volume and started again. "It's not her fault... my sister. It's- my fault this all happened."

"So I've been told. I'd like to have some of the details if you wouldn't mind. I'm having a difficult imagining anything that might explain this as well as Ukyo said it would and one of my brothers is a fictional writer." The distain was clear, but Natsume was already being eating away by Ren's anxiety- he didn't want to make her upset even though he was and was angry with both sisters.

"The beginning... I'll start there..." A minute continued and Natsume drank his tea not because he wanted it but it hopefully kept Ren from thinking she was on the wire. "When we were younger... our parents dies in an accident- car accident. It was no one's fault, but suddenly we were on our own. Old enough by law nearly to be on our own and by the time all legal issue were dealt with, we were. We inherited from our father the store Kaori and I work and most the saving our mother had after the funeral; it was small." She explained as if this was important. "When we lived alone, during the legal stuff in an apartment building family owned, there was a- an..." Ren tensed up and even Natsume could tell something was wrong, human concern taking place of his personal baggage. "Someone broke into our house looking for someone who'd used to live there. They damaged a lot of things-"

"I'm sorry that happened. I must have been frightening." He didn't get the significance yet because Ren hadn't dropped it on him and not out of any ploy which made it really shine. Had this been a court case, Ren would have just won the sympathy vote of a life time and likely just ensured that she had won it entirely. Ukyo was happy that this was going to open his brother up completely to think everything out.

"It was- I didn't know what to do... He- screamed so loud. He wouldn't stop demanding I call this person I didn't even know." The bomb dropped and Natsume's eyes went wide, his body expressing that he wished she would stop speaking so to continue protecting herself. He actually leaned forward as if to place his hands on her, tea cup an obstacle unless put on the ground. "Kaori-"

 _Ami no up..._ Ukyo thought.

"She came home after it all happened. The police had been called because of all the yelling and she took me to the hospital- my arm needed a cast."

"Stop." Natsume said and placed the cup down before gesturing as if she was to set her worries on the ground and part from them forever. "It's enough..."

"It's not-" But Natsume turned his head as if to not hear her words.

"It's enough... I'm gathering the events you spoke of are reason why Kaori wasn't forthcoming." Though he couldn't figure out why. He just couldn't listen to the sister beg forgiveness while unloading what seemed to be trauma of a most serious kind. He looked to Ukyo, sitting at the table all tension and saw exactly why he'd been at the shop that morning- not only had he figured it out, but he liked the twin, the real Tachibana Ren. "Kaori..." The name was pretty, suited better than being just a 'Ren' in his eyes, but there was still unrest in him.

"She was telling you that day- Ukyo-sama disliked that she wasn't telling the truth- but I-"

"It's ok." Natsume brushed back his orange hair, more tired than after the ten hours spent at work. "This is a mess..." He said and Ren nodded though he couldn't see. Ukyo, hidden behind her was proud of her for having said as much. When she'd told him she was, to use Natsume's words, 'a mess'. "Does Kaori know you here?" Using what had been his girlfriends real name was odd, as if were salmon taking on the taste of cod.

"No. I've been in a hotel since- that day... Natsume-san. If it will help you, forgive my sister... She never wanted to lie. The only reason we used 'Ren' because I could never react fast enough being called 'Kaori' and it looked odd." The reasons behind that still vague, Natsume only nodded.

"I can't promise things will work out, Ren-san, but I will speak with your sister and thank you... It was clearly not easy to speak to me about this." She agreed in a humorous way that she wasn't even aware of, Natsume glimpsing a bit of why Ukyo liked the girl because until then, she was in no way his type.

"Kaori is running the shop alone right now... I didn't know about you finding out about us until this morning when Ukyo-sama told me." Natsume looked at Ukyo again and realized that was why his call had gone to voicemail that morning. His brother been with Ren and for a moment Natsume assumed that in a darker world, Ukyo would be a master manipulator and that it was those same skills made him a strong lawyer.

"She doesn't know you have spoken to me." Ren agreed again and he leaned back into the couch, his phone ringing out as he got mail and he checked it though he didn't care what it was at that moment.

"Kaori likes Natsume-san." Ren said, abruptly and louder as if she'd been bottling it up. "As Kaori's older sister, I think it important I tell you that." Natsume chuckled because despite it being only minutes between his own womb-mates, Tsubaki made it clear that he was the oldest as Ren just had. As if the trickling of seconds bestowed upon the first a measure of wisdom more than the others that came after... even his car acted that way.

"Thank you, Ren... I'm going to leave. I'm going to think about what you've said and get a some rest. It's been- a long day." He got up, as did both Ukyo and Ren, and he walked to the hallway beside his older brother, Ren staying in place as Juli crept closer from behind a cushion.

"A little warning would have been nice." Natsume said, slipping a shoe on while he leaned against the wall.

"Would you have listened to it. You were just as mad with me as them and no matter what happens with them, you are and always be my brother... I imagined you wanted time alone." And he was right, but Natsume didn't care to admit it. "And I did tell you there was a reason... had it not been sensitive I'd had told you from the moment I found out."

"Natsume-san..." Both brothers peered down the hall, Juli pressing his body against the front of her feet to either protect or shove her back it was cute. "May I say one more thing?" He nodded leaving Ukyo to have to finish this conversation at a later date as he left them alone. "It wasn't the break-in itself that frightened me- I..." She breathed in and Natsume wished he'd not agreed to let her continue. "I live alone with Kaori and barely leave the store. I have issues dealing with customers- but... that's because I'm afraid of men."

 _Kaori was protecting her... 'She didn't want to lie', 'there is a good reason for this', 'Let me explain, please...'_ Each hinted word from all three of them piled in and compressed. A sister protecting a sister, a lie for the sake of the greater good and the final nail- wishing to explain themselves. All Natsume could think of was his own exact actions that mirrored Kaori's to a painfully sharp point.

_I lied to Subaru about why I quit Basketball._

_I knew he'd not like the reason, but I thought it was for the best... even while our relationship sank into the dirt for years over it..._

_And when I finally wanted to get it out, it was almost too late to explain._

He hadn't said a word to tell Ren before leaving. 'Sorry' fell short of what he felt and his stomach turned sick for even putting her in the position to explain _any_ ything like that- this story even put Ukyo in the place of better brother. He'd not lied, but he'd withheld information because he'd thought it was best...

_I want a cigarette and a pile work papers ceiling high over this..._

The door swung open behind him as someone else walked into the dimly light entrance to the building. Beyond was a small corridor opened up into the wide easily 40 foot ceiling of the small scale theater. I smelled like stored costumes, secret dusty corners and of lighting that was a decade too old... it was a strange place to find a piece of heaven- for Fuuto anyways.

"Can I help you?" Curious if the lighting helped him any, his face not being recognized at first glance he answered quickly.

"I was curious about this place. Starlight Stage... I've been wanted to start an acting career and have done many other works..." His voice trailed off while he looked around. "And was suggested I come here."

"Oh? By who?" Fuuto kept the hidden smile within.

"Kaze ring a bell?" The fellow's eye brow rose up into hairline territory.

"Kaz told you that name?" He laughed a bit and hung back on the leg set back a bit, comfortable now. "She must have taken a shinning to you in some way... I don't even know if Kaze's here today. Hold on." Twisting away, Fuuto watched a guy stick his head into the auditorium and bellow.      

"Hinata! Is Kaz here today?!" His voice echoed and Fuuto got gooseflesh that rolled up his legs, into his chest right up into his neck. The sound was thrilling as someone who had wanted to become an actor for many years now.

"No- Working at Hazashi today, but in tomorrow!" A strangely soft tenor voice roared back as if being run through a machine and the volume cranked to the highest capacity.

"Well, there you have it... but what can I do for you here. You interested in maybe seeing what we have to offer and what we do?" Inside Fuuto was practically alight. The closest to acting his age in a long time.

"I'm very interested in what you have here... but just a curious question- why do you call Chiori 'Kaze'?" Instead of getting suspicious, the fellow smiled wide as if the knowledge was amusing to the very core.

"She hates that name, I'm surprised you know it to be honest... But Momotami has the vocal volume of a rock concert- without the machinery and to top it off, the woman can hold a note until the sun rises in the west. I'd call her the modern Hibari Misora expect that on top of acting she singings instead of plays enka." He laughed. "By the way, I'm Hiro. Nice to meet you." Both shook hands and Fuuto recall that it had been awhile since the last time he was treated as a normal individual.

"Kaze."

"Yup, wind given a voice that one... listen, we have auditions coming up soon for a new work in about 7 weeks. If you're interested you should come back as we are just finishing up our latest run. You should come back, we'd be happy to have you and hear what you have."

_Damn her._

"Sure, thanks for seeing to me." Both waved kindly and Fuuto returned to the door, stopping outside as if to block the path from all others entering every again.

_Kaze... that old crone knew what she was doing and Chi-... she's stealing everything from me. She has a proper family, a true singers voice byt he sound and even does what my heart wants to do- she acts, sings, works and has time to be lost in the garden as if time was nothing she need schedule around._

incoming message

Contact: Momtami 'Chi' Chiori

Subject:

Body: I'll be finished work early today... Try not to stun the girls this time. It's hard to work with a gaggle of giggling girls.

He picked up his phone to reply, but left it for a few moments while he thought. The blasted woman had little interest for anything outside her life because she was living it to the fullest- singer, actor, waitress, fairy-tale animal taming, nature manipulating princess...

_You're going to show her that you have something worth her time; full strength. Show her that you have a world she wants to get invited into... with my connections I can easily do that._

"I can do for her what I have trouble doing for myself. How's that for irony?" Stepping away from the door because in the better light of day people were already looking at him with curious, disbelieving eyes, Fuuto walked down the street to the end and hoped in the car waiting for him.

When his manager called.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only place to go when looking at the bottom of the barrel up up I suppose and I have the feeling this is exactly were Natsume feels he's standing right about now. Poor guy... not a clue did he have.


	39. BC - Before Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a few of our ladies before they met any in the Sunshine Residence. The funny this about this, is about four days ago I planned on doing just as I have posted below- but this is were it gets amusing. An email comes in today asking if an associate who draws (becoming a reader as well by the sounds) and is friends of another reader, if they might create some fanart for the girls (Ukyo Ren- they start everything those two). Naturally I have not problem with it, so hopefully we may see those here too in the future. Enjoy. XD

Inoue Tenma the day before finding a work ad as grounds keeper and gardener. The location: Sunshine Residence.

Tachibana Kaori the day after her father passed away, her mother having died before reaching the hospital.

 

Tachibana Ren the day she and her sister, Kaori, moved into the small apartment above the flower shop their father and mother left to them.

 

Yamada Izumi. Picture taken the year before she met Hinata Ema by a member of the photography class. 

 

Momotami Chiori the day after she cut her hair short- and realized she didn't know how to style it. 

 

Uehara Reina's look after kindly informing her professors 'If anyone thinks they can't take me seriously because of my face- I'll be willing to acceptable apologies once I've taken their jobs." (She's the youngest looking, having a child's face which is somewhat seen in Yuki Cross from Vamipire Knight)

 

Ieyasu Ayame after returning to school post trauma event... This is the day she recognized her aspirations in life had taken a sudden change and that they would shape her from then on.

 

Adachi Mizuki the day she was told she was accepted to the University of her choice.

 

Terumi Jinsuke's inner desire upon seeing her father for the first time after the incident involving him and a teacher at her school.

 

This is a during moment, but considering it's Juli... I'm putting it in there as he- is no girl. The above is what Juli 'sees' when Ema introduces Izumi to her brothers for the first time.

 

Forgive me for not finding a suitable Hisagi Tohru or Watanabe Shizuka, but I will keep on the hunt for them... The gender bent for a female Subaru in Sister Conflict is not horrible except that Tohru is a degree more mature looking to be honest. I also couldn't find a decent Kase Setsuka and the thing about Terumi is she's normal looking, but damned if I could find something that suited her personality/age/body build. It's infuriating but here is a peek nevertheless into some of the girls lives- BC: Before Conflict. XD


	40. Ill Conceived Plans Often Turn Out Best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick with insane flu super-bug. I think it's trying to kill me... if there are massive grammatical errors or spelling, forgive me. I'm not in my right mind. I'll got over it again later and find probably a crap-basket full of mistakes, but I swear I'll fix them I figured you'd want even a pitiful does of BC to nothing at all.

                In her head was the long list of things one needed to keep a keen eye for, but never before in any precedent was such a task being taken. The interview of Asahina Masaomi's family, Asahina Iori in particular, was one that she was greatly interested. The family dynamic of such a large family likely amplifying normal occurrences and even subjected hidden ones to brighter lights than any of them realized. It was the chance of a lifetime even though there was not a single part of it Uehara Reina would be able to speak of outside the environment itself. To any other than her superior in fact...

"Keep in mind that your subject is Asahina Iori. He is a 22 year old male, student in high school as well as a model... this avenue of occupation comes with its own trailing list of derailments by way of the human mental and physical state. Most become involved in unhealthy eating and drug habits that acerbate pre-existing traumas which I'm betting on are there considering the strange considerations of Masaomi..." Speaking to herself in a manner so as to recall back information at a later time, Reina stood in front a tall mirror on the bathroom door and placed a number of outfits that gave the feel she wished to have. "I look like _I'm_ in highschool..."

Uehara Reina suffered from not only being born a woman in a man's world, but having this genetically predisposed face that would only be appreciated in her later years. The 'baby' face was working in all its glory, it made the 29 year old, 5"5' woman look like a slightly more developed 14 year old, a fact that caused turmoil in all her schools as well as work.

"You are going for business casual, comfort without looking like I have an agenda." Reina pulled the dark blue leggings and the steel-grey peasant top that had cotton ruffle-lace around the neck. She'd have to wear a jacket as it was sleeveless and it was still cool, but it was the go-to outfit in a pinch. "Necklace or no?" Picking up the tiered chain necklace and placing it over the shirt Reina couldn't help but feel the easy part was over. "Per-fect." Happy for no good reason she set them aside for tomorrow and ran over again her check list. She had to keep in mind though she was coming as a guest to one of her superiors, she was there for the brother. "Masaomi mentioned his sister has a pet... I'll have to bring medicine for that." Before she forgot she packed away antihistamines as well as lip balm and hand lotion- the constant cleaning of one's hands in her profession leaving them perpetually in a state of dehydration and cracked like a woman in her 80's.

Reina's hand stilled over the perfume she wasn't allowed to wear at work and was her favorite. Having few such instances to use it she decided that it also was going to be used... the dinner at the Asahina household becoming more and more a chance to be human for once that just business.

 

                        He couldn't stand it and knew his brother would hound him if he knew he was being so submissive- it was just a phone and merely a text after all... but it wasn't.

_Ask her if she wants to come to dinner, make sure she is aware it is an open invite as others are coming... Tenma is a mature woman. She'll kindly accept or refuse though I think she'll agree... Or I could be hopelessly imagining things. It would not be the first time._

Contact: Inoue Tenma

Subject:

Body: I know this is late and I would understand if you were unable to attend, but Masaomi is having people over for a dinner party-type gathering. I could think of no better person to invite than you so, if you can, it would be great to see you. . .

He stare at the message even as his bedroom door opened, Tsubaki sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him. It was his early morning ritual to greet the day with affection shared with his younger brother and always appreciated- mostly. There were days Tsubaki had yet to fully awaken and merely lay back in bed with a still sleeping Azusa.

"You're inviting the gardener?" His brother said it not incredulously, but as if the idea had some serious merit he'd wished he'd thought of. "Always the straight and narrow path."

"I'm not sure Tsubaki... you don't get it either." The playful expression from his brother faded, the serious twin vibe resonating between them. "I- like this person." He'd not told Tsubaki yet that his affections, once Ema's, now lay elsewhere. Considering the last conversation about dating, he'd been unsure how to even bring it up again to clarify. "Tenma- not Ema." Just because his brother was prone to thick-headedness sometimes, Asuza made it plain.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That Tsubaki was not victorious sounding or even fazed made him wonder what was going in his brother's life that _he_ was not aware of.

"I wasn't sure how to. I didn't mean for it to happen- didn't notice when it started either." Tsubaki looked thoughtful then.

"Must like her a lot if she pushed Ema out of your mind." And recognizing the level of affection one had to have to suppress what he'd had for Ema- he was in over his head and he knew it.

"She reminds me of you a bit... Quieter, but always saying the right thing and supportive."

"And she's pretty." Azusa turned and blinked, his face blank. "The woman practically lives here 3/4 of the year- of course she's been noticed... She's different than Ema and maybe that's a good thing. I mean, she pretty, settled in- I give her the stamp of approval."

"I hardly think I need that." Azusa said, wondering if he should strike his brother for being a petulant older brother.

"I disagree... do you think- on short notice if Masaomi would mind me inviting someone? I mean, Hikaru, Subaru and Natsume aren't coming so there will be food and sitting arrangements still." Now Azusa was piqued and wondered if Kaname was suddenly coming or not, the name not mentioned on the 'not attending' list.

"Who are you inviting?" This sheepish smile came over his minutes older brother. The kind he got when meddling in affairs, teasing Ema or plotting ways to pester Fuuto. In short, it was the look of mischievousness.

"I got into contact with Kase Kana and thought it would be nice to invite her." The admission was curious considering Tsubaki had been in a strange infatuation with this person since she did this role years before. He said it separated her work until and even after then and had affected him greatly in what he wanted to bring to his own rolls then on. That this person was once again making an impact on his life meant that Ema was also waning for his brother as well, even if he didn't notice it yet. It also proved to be one of the few moments that Azusa could enact something kind for his sister and for his brother. Ema wanted a family out of the Asahina brothers and Tsubaki would be better off chasing someone who wanted to be chased.

"You should. Ema would probably like to meet someone else in our profession as she's done work in games as well." Tsubaki lit up a number of degrees as if he'd come hoping to hear just that.

"It's a done deal then. You send one to Inoue-san and I'll fly one by Kana."

What Tsubaki failed to note was in that very moment he had made it clear he was stepping down from following Ema of his own volition and once again he and his twin- his triplets in fact were moving into different pastures... even if the one Natsume had stepped was filled with thorns at present. Azusa hoped that the three of them would find happiness and sooner rather than later the issue with Ren and her sister, Kaori, would be cleared up soon. He was glad Tenma was willing to speak about it because it bothered him to see Natsume so worked up, the recent events making him more absent from the household than normal. Almost as much as Hikaru...

 

                        Like almost every day that had even the slightest chance of speaking with Ren, Ukyo woke early well before his alarm. He couldn't even say he was bothered by it and got dressed, wondering what Ren was doing in that exact moment. Was she asleep, in Subaru's room in the very same house? Did she sleep in shorts and a t-shirt or in some gauzy nightgown- he stopped himself from daydreaming because he could not afford those kinds of distractions. Not today.

Leaving his room, the house quiet and only a few brothers still at home, he had a quick breakfast. Each of his brothers he noted, those still home, were emitting strange emotions. Masaomi was very quiet and introverted, Azusa was nervous and distracted, Tsubaki was all but glaring at his phone and Louis wasn't even sitting with them, choosing to eat by the window.

"Are you sure you don't need help today. There is a lot we are asking for so many- unexpected people." Masaomi dragged himself out of his own world for a moment, taking in fresh air.

"I'll be fine. Tachibana-san has been kind enough to offer her help today." Inside Ukyo had this grin that was trying to seep out. "I could manage on my own, but with her help it should be no great feat."

"We could always have it catered, even this late..." Ukyo almost wanted to hush his brother bodily because he had more than dinner plans arranged for today. Alone officially for the first time with no tensions- this chance he would not give up or pass by... even if under the pretense of making food.

"It's fine Masa..."

"Will things ease up between Ren's sister and Natsume do you think? He seemed to like her a great deal." Everyone in the Asahina house was aware of the strange circumstance that was Tachibana Ren and Kaori. Each had their own opinion but thankfully none were too critical and were very understanding. Ema was, as always, a kindred soul that seemed to bridge the gap between all people and Ren seemed to lighten up while his sister was around- Juli being strange and more of a chatterbox lately with Ren staying with them.

"I expect so. It may take some time, but it was no simple matter to deal with. Injured pride is the culprit here." Ukyo having been subject to that very same creature not weeks before and again, he'd not even been dating his girl of choice at the time. "I expect I'll see if she's awake once everyone leaves as she's very nervous of what everyone thinks of her and begin the day." He made sure that his brothers, every last one of them, was to stay clear of the house and not come home unannounced without a text or call to him.

He demanded the day leading up to tonight's dinner to be about them and he would have it.

"She's a good friend of Tenma's, you'll look after her I'm sure." Not seeing the look his twin gave him as well as Ukyo, Azusa was really just musing to himself while Masaomi got up to do a half day outside the hospital, putting in hours at a clinic just out of city limits.

"I'll see you all later then and drive safely. It got cold last night and there is ice on the roads." Ukyo warned and then sent off his brothers, including his elder... eyes trailing down the hall where one room was still occupied.

Making himself clear dishes away and cleaning them before stalking Ren's door, which was exactly how he felt, Ukyo set the apron aside and wished ruefully that the package he'd ordered had made it to the house before today. That it had not only meant he would have to wait just a bit longer to see the full extent of Ren's array of embarrassed shades and though he was not prone to losing himself to daydreams or fantasy- he had spent some time doing just so.

Knocking on the door he announced that the house was empty as well as the time, the grey ball of fur that was Juli peering out from the corner of the hallway.

"I can make you something to eat if you'd like and have tea." He'd almost said coffee but recalled somewhere that she drank tea, even went so far to make her own- or had that been Kaori? The memory bothered him and he would have to gain clarity on that later.

"I'll be out shortly... if it's no trouble I'd like a tea." Her voice was muffled from behind the door and he imagined she was sitting with her legs over the side of the bed, hair slightly tousled- also that he'd really become a daydreamer.

"Of course." He smiled without reserve because no one was there to see it before turning away.

"Thank you." He paused, her voice closer than before as if directly on the other side of the door now- he stepped away, turning to see Juli's head hover from around the corner.

"Good morning to you too Juli." Ukyo said, passing the small squirrel who turned with him and followed for a few steps. "Ema said you may want some fruit this morning for some reason. Do you have a preference?" Not able to hear as Ema or Louis, Ukyo spoke out of habit from hearing his siblings while Juli spoke quite loudly that he could not be 'bought off' and that he was 'watching Ukyo closely'. None of this mattered once Ren came out however, hair tied back for the first time in Ukyo's presence- the result nothing short of stunning. "Morning. How did you sleep?"

Ren could hardly tell him that while it was cheeper than sleeping in a hotel, it did not improve the quality of her sleep, the house filled with what were essentially  gorgeous strangers plus Ukyo.

"Nicely. I will have to make sure to thank- Subaru, for the extension of his room." She sat down at the table, Ren not allowed into the kitchen as a guest and because Ukyo very much enjoyed seeing the play of emotions across her face when he did things for her.

"He would like that, though I'm not sure he would care one way or the other... So, are you ready for today?" The intent of his simple words was received as he'd hoped, her pure mind telling her otherwise even while she countered those thoughts.

"I'm not sure how much help I can offer, but yes. I cook for Kaori and I, but I don't know what you plan to make."

 _I could care very little, but for the company- I could ask for little else more... I could serve you on  plate except for my brothers being at the table._ Ukyo quickly turned those kinds of thoughts away.

"Nothing too difficult, just regular things really but in larger portions... Come here and I'll show you the kitchen." Juli, at the base of Ren's chair and pawing at it, was quickly stepped over as Ren walked with much inward directed anxiety. She didn't hear a single thing he said of the dinner food to be prepared, to distracted by standing this close to Ukyo... alone...

_He is not an animal and will not eat you. Stop thinking such terrible things!_

She admonished herself even while Juli was warning her quite the opposite thing. That she was going to be eaten up and she should really keep such thoughts in mind if she was to walk away unscathed.

"Like the rest of the house, the kitchen is very nice, much larger than mine. I bet you can do wonderful things here." Aware in a heartbeat that what was months of sexual abstinence in his regard was becoming a strange thing to wrangle with Ren. He'd not had any relations with Ema and while he dabbled from time to time with an ex, she had been long out of the picture.

_Wonderful things indeed._

The water near a boil, Ukyo filled a cup and handed it to Ren who smelled it as she did each time he gave her tea. It seemed to be a ritual of sorts even if the tea was the same, the woman finding enjoyment in seemingly all of life's little moments. He was impressed she was not calloused by the nature of the world, innocent to its dangers, innocent to him.

"I'm not normally a big eater in the morning so we can get something begun now, if you'd like or if you have other thi-"

"We can start now." He interrupted her as she began to wonder once more about her being with him, in the house- everything. It really was a bad habit of hers, but while he watched her sipping tea and couldn't help but stare as Ren's face seemed different when it wasn't hidden behind the length of hair she owned. "That way we can also prep for lunch as we go and be early to finish and perhaps go for a walk outside." She nodded in agreement and without a second thought took the apron he offered her, blue with black trim, while he put on a green one with cupcakes of all things. Ren couldn't help the fact that it was ridiculously cute, almost worthy of laughing out loud, but this she kept inside.

"We can start with the vegetables- can you cut thinly? Good." He handed her an array of foods he wanted prepared while taking half himself. Both washed their hands and the vegetables before starting- Juli looking at them both through the open concept window from the couch. "A number of people are coming this evening. Masaomi was intending to have a gathering to discuss things with a colleague and it became what it is now... You shouldn't feel too out of place as Tenma is coming and you get along well with Ema."

"Your sister is a very nice person- so kind. To have so many brothers looking after her must make her feel very safe and loved." Ukyo smiled wryly with that, safe only coming after a couple years living with them and perhaps more love than she'd have liked before that.

"Ema means very much to us as our only sister... "Ukyo was reminded of Hikaru as again it was made clear Ema was the first and only sister. "Hikaru won't be here tonight, but that is because he has other plans. It seems the woman who has given him the cold shoulder may have forgiven him."

"Forgiven?"

_Who else's nerves has he crawled under? Poor woman must have a sweet heart... forgiving that person. What a deceitful man... and who dresses like a woman!_

Ren could only assume considering his devious predilections that his manner of dress had gotten him in trouble, something she only now realized she was still angry about. 

"Are you still upset with him?" Startled, Ren looked to the side, Ukyo having witnessed a most displeased look at mention of Hikaru. He'd never seen Ren angry and she looked positively unforgiving if the word was ever to be given a face. He was surprised she had the ability to look so furious and that she was not all softness underneath that wonderful, naive surface.

"I suppose I am... It was most unkind to lie- and not something I am used to dealing with."

"The lie or the cross-dressing?" He asked, playfully and she blushed.

"Both, I guess... That or I am angry I could not tell the difference, but after meeting your family it's not hard to make that mistake. Your family, all of them are- very pretty." Ukyo chuckled and Ren had to stop cutting while she was blasted by the dazzling sound.

"You would not be the first to say as much and you have yet to meet them all just yet." Ren had not been introduced to the true Hikaru as well as Kaname, Subaru, Fuuto, Tsubaki nor Wataru who was in bed and out of the house fairly early for school.

"Doesn't Ukyo's mother and father come home often?" He was unsure how best to answer this question to a person who no longer had parents.

"Not so much. They work often and have to travel as well. Masaomi takes over as the 'father' and I am relegated to 'mother' which is why I take care of dinner and the younger siblings to do well in school. Masa-nii tends to worry about their health as a doctor and keeping in touch with mother and father as well as the house and bills. He really has the hardest job of them all."

"That's quiet the arrangement. Kaori and I are kind of the same, taking care of each other... she can't cook unless it's burnt fish." The tart response was bordering on normal from someone like Ren, the woman who was defensive of her sister. "But she has a skill for managing the funds- obviously... I'm the 'mother' of our situation too." Ukyo was excessively pleased that she thought herself in line with his position- except for one thing. She didn't recognized yet or had forgotten most like, that he was a man and had ulterior motives in tracking her down and bringing her into the house. He needed her out from Kaori's watchful and judgemental eye.

"Here, let me help..." Taking a leap of faith- or at least an impatient one, Ukyo set his blade aside and stood behind Ren. Her entire length was stiff with the gesture as he reached around her and took her knife. "If you cut them like this, you get a much more even cook later... and as for these, would you be able to manage this?" With hands guided by years of experience cooking for a small army, Ukyo 'educated' Ren how he wanted a few particular vegetables cut, Ren in the embrace of his body with much delight.

"I can do that." He voice shrunk back a bit and thought it was not in his nature to do so, he couldn't help but smell the soap she'd used the night before in her hair. "Ukyo is very skillful... I wonder how Masaomi-san doubted you." The statement was one to deter him, but he was having none of that. 

"Habit... it's not his forte, cooking that is. His skill lays elsewhere."

In his head he couldn't help but suddenly wonder if any person had tested their 'skills' on Ren before. He didn't think like to think so, unlikely as her parents death was in her mid-teens and the assault a year or so after- that and he found he didn't much enjoy the idea of someone else's hands on her... It made him rather irritated to not know.

"Masaomi is a doctor- and Ukyo a lawyer... what about the rest?" Being bold, this early in the morning, posed a danger for the rest of the day even as Ukyo took Ren's hand and returned the knife so she might show him what she'd learned.

"Up until recently Kaname was a monk, Hikaru is a writer, Tsubaki is a voice actor as well as Azusa and Natsume owns his own gaming company." He leaned over slightly, wanting to see her reacting to his voice in her ears. " The rest are in school really.  Subaru is chasing after a basketball career and Iori is currently a model- and Fuuto you might know better as Asakura Fuuto."

"The idol?"

"Yes..." Her excitement was quickly abated with his one word reply, that singular thing having a lovely effect on the woman. The slight distraction of Juli running laps on the back of the couch a most curious thing, but not enough to derail Ukyo in the slightest who was the only one to notice the behavior.

"I-is this enough?" Ukyo looked at the top of Ren's head then beyond. She'd somehow finished what he'd tasked her to and very quickly.

_Not nearly enough..._

"Ren... I have a question I'm not sure you'd be comfortable answering, but- I need to know."

_You know very well the answer, you just want to provoke her... don't let your frustrations ruin what you want with her you blasted idiot._

"Ok... I'll do my best."

_... you are making it too easy to want this evening catered._

"Did Ren agree to come stay here because you wished to fix things with Kaori and Natsume or that you felt safe because you don't have the same feeling I have for you?"

Ren swayed, Ukyo's arms dropping from beside her and stepping back so she could turn if she wanted. He didn't actually expect her too, fear normally desiring a way out, but she did with all the red-faced glory she could muster.

"I'm- I don't... I didn't think of coming here at all. I wasn't even thinking at all when you'd asked... you didn't give me that chance." He agreed that much, he really did leave her without a choice, but in this moment he wanted to see her squirm in hopes it out sated him even if just a little bit.

Turns out this ploy was not helping however.

"I don't mean to push or be forward, but when I asked last it was under duress... you may have been motivated to speak against your inclinations." He said this while Ren held the apron in her hands, playing with the strings she'd wrapped around the front to tie. He'd actually wanted to have to tie it up for her, but she'd quickly taken that from him with those skilled and dextrous little fingers of hers.

"No- I mean I wasn't." He loved the shades of red and pink she came up with in those cheeks of hers, they invaded her entire face if given enough time and they put to shame the very flowers that tried to mimic those same colors. "I do like Ukyo... it's just... difficult. I'm not sure what I should do or how to act."

Her blatant honesty was disarming.

"I'm glad to hear as much... and you should act and do what is natural to you. That is why I like Ren and not Kaori. On some level I could tell you two apart and Natsume as well." The admission seemed to have a real strong affect on the girl before him, dressed in snug jeans and yellow and white striped t-shirt. This genuine feelings struck her strongly and thought he was not inclined to speak without hidden meanings, for a moment he wondered if just baring the soul to women was not the best path after all and avoid all the mind-games.

"Thank you... I don't think you understand what that means to someone who has been living as another for so long. I always wondered if I'd get lost in trying to be my sister. We did everything as one person really... two people living half lives." Ukyo stepped in close, disliking her solemn tone and held her in his arms. He'd intended to toy and tease her, but she seemed to keep him a better man and didn't that just say something about her? He could add 'dispeller of evil' to the list of titles like animal tamer. "I like Ukyo-sama."

_She gives you the bow to hunt her with but conveniently keeps the arrows..._

"Would you be here if you didn't?" He'd thought it, not intending to say it.

"... No." He sighed into her hair, his 'evil' side wishing the knot to her apron was in the back while his better side was thankful he had nothing to play with.

_Get a grip on yourself._

"I want to kiss you, Ren. It has been on my mind since the first time and even more so since you came to stay here. It's all I can think of and holding you, even to comfort you, is torturous." He was warning her in some small way that she was in danger of baser instincts without trying to frighten her.

"I'm sorry..."

_Don't be sorry. Never sorry._

"I know your just a few rooms away. I know I could hear your phone chime if I mailed you that is how close you are... and if I wanted, I could kiss you if you'd let me."

 _Let me, Ren..._ Ukyo slid his hand up her arm which hers were holding the counter for support behind her. He used a bent finger to lift her head which had been tucked so nicely under his chin, that normal scent of soap a noxious thing for her safety when inflicted on him.

"Ask me to leave you alone and I will." _Just give me a reason to behave._ "Tell me you need time and you'll have it." _Only seconds if you have to give a limit on this failing body of mine._ Her silence was as much a joy to his heart as he imagine Fuuto felt in the wake of screaming, cheering hundreds of people before and after a concert.

She could barely keep her eyes on him, those dark brown eyes averted though he _wanted_ them on him, _demanded_ there focus. He felt her gazes like fingertips over his skin- a supernatural power she had over him... and he was aware of those glances. Sometimes it was the feeling that warned him she was looking at him, other times she seemed oblivious to the fact she was tracking him with her eyes. The feeling- was like nothing else. Of being lusted after, few things compared to it.

"Just one word." It was the last warning he was going to offer her and henl she used that gift, it was in his favor.

"Ukyo-" He kissed her and he knew without looking that she was gripping the counter as if it might give her some power. The gasp of surprise was hers, but he realized that he was not the only one tense by the lack of attention. While she didn't relax by any means, she kissed him back if not swamped by the more forceful nature of his passions.

"That's my girl..." He continued, uncaring that it was in his kitchen, in the middle of the day or that he should be taking care of dinner arrangements. He kissed down her neck slightly, grateful her hair was up because there was just so much, access, this way. She was a puppet in his capable hands which now held her tightly, one around her back while the other ran down her side to the soft curve of her waist- something shattered and brought a instant sense of propriety to both parties- mainly Ren.

As they both stood straight and wondered over what had been damaged they realized it was not anything in the kitchen, but rather the living room... The large center piece bowl that normally rest there was now in pieces on the floor, Juli staring before running off to the couch to watch with intense focused.

"What's gotten into you?" Ukyo asked dismissively and Juli chattered in rapid response.

"Has he done anything like that before?" And while Ukyo couldn't think of any time Juli had damaged property, it did seem keen on attacking the brothers whenever they displayed 'affection' for Ema. Too often for it to be a fluke...

"No. He hasn't." Ukyo cleaned the mess quickly and disposed of it in the trash, turning back to Ren who seemed ready to give a proper fight if he attempted anything close to what he had before. "Let's get back to work." He leaned in and gave Ren a quick kiss on the cheek, eyes on Juli who instantly was chattering in outrage on the couch, fur standing up on edge as if incited.

"Ok..."

 

                        Ukyo frowned at the grey squirrel and then grinned which made Juli spitting mad. It was a grin as if telling him there was nothing he could do to stop the assault on the innocent person in the kitchen- the attack on the bowl only a fleeting distraction. In truth Ukyo had frowned that he gave the animal such credit to begin with and then laughed at his own madness, choking up sexual tension and madness to one, blue apron clad woman.

"Who would leave a girl like that alone with one of those wolves!?" He was furious and swore then that he was going to do something about it so long as she remained in the house. Measure would have to be taken!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously... think I'm dying here. Send good vibes up to Canada folks.


	41. The Dinner To Remember PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how each roller coaster has that ONE, AWESOME rise before you loose your mind and fall of the edge of your seat as you gather up some serious negative G-forces on the way down? Welcome to the Asahina dinner folks.

                        Tachibana Ren stood a much better vigil after the first attack, the woman clearly aware that she was in danger of consumption. She did her work with hands as deft as Ema's brother, fast and sure as they sliced, chopped and diced food as fast as a machine nearly. Since he'd broken the bowl for her safety, Juli sat his own vigil and watched them in turn, Ukyo peering up every so often to see if he was still under surveillance.

To some degree, the deaf human understood that there were eyes on him- and consequences if he stepped a toe out of line again.

"It's nearly 4, I can take care of the rest if you want to get changed or rest a bit. Thank you for all you help today." The wolf leaned in closer as Ren took her apron off and he gave her a quick kiss before claiming the clothing and setting it on a hook.

"Thank you..." Bright red like whenever Chi was attacked, Ren nodded and mumbled a quiet something even he could not hear, Ukyo grinning after her as she passed until the door to Subaru's room closed- and locked.

"Smart girl..." Jumping down, pleased the bait left in the house was safe for a moment, Juli went and got himself some fruit Chi had arranged to have left out for him and drink because the work shift he'd taken today- had been very long.

_I wonder if all human girls are so much in danger or if it's that they are normal- and these brothers are a secret super-predator..._

Not long afterwards, a half hour maybe and Ema came home with Iori from school and disappeared in their rooms for a bit to get ready for guests. Louis followed soon after, a bit of a energized aura about him that was quickly suppressed under the entrance of Azusa who was clearly anxious and even fidgeting, his twin brother oblivious to the hand wringing because he himself was doing much the same.

 If he was to be perfecting honest, Tenma was the only woman he knew of that he felt didn't need protecting. She was seemingly immune to those wolves and wished it was a skill that was contagious or at its very least, teachable. In fact, if he thought on it a little more, he almost felt that he should be more curious of the woman who kept the gardens pretty and such. She was older though and very gentle, she planted nothing dangerous to even him she was so caring... So when she arrived in black pants that hugged her hips and flared out almost as a skirt, paired with a deep magenta shirt that slightly plunged... he wondered for just a tiny moment if Azusa would need protecting, that brothers head going blank even though he greeted her at the door and smiled all the while.

"Good ridden." He said thinking one wolf was occupied as the back door opened and the oldest of the pack came in- with what looked like someone Chi's age or younger- but she didn't walk or speak like one.

"Evening everyone." Hearing Masaomi, Chi and Louis came out from their rooms followed by Iori. Ren was still in hiding for her own good which was probably best, but once Izumi came- Juli was going to have to have his work cut out for him... He need to enlist Chi to help him with _that_ one for sure. "Reina, this is my brother Ukyo, Iori, Louis and my sister Ema- and that is Azusa, one of the triplets with Tenma. She works here and does the gardens during spring and summer. Every one, this is my colleague Uehara Reina." They all greeted her in kind smiles on their faces though Ukyo had to return quickly to his kitchen prison to finish making food.

"Very nice to meet you all. I thought for sure Masaomi-san had been joking when he said his family was so large." She smiled, a disarming thing that put everyone at ease, this wave of calm taking each of them and giving Azusa a chance to breath while distracted from Tenma though he was still clearly hyperaware of her being just beside him. "I only have a brother, but he's 8 years older and married for many years already. With so much age between us it was hard to like having a brother." She gave a particular smile to Chi who knew on another level exactly what that might feel like. "And this must be the small creature I heard about. I wasn't sure what he could be as Masaomi-san never got into detail- but he's a squirrel of sorts, isn't he?" Reina dropped down to his level and eyed him with child-like features governed by adult tendency. Her grey-blue eyes didn't have the wanderlust of those in their youth and her smile was controlled from years of adulthood. Dark auburn hair in thick waves not made from heat or chemical framed her face, things he could easily smell, and gave her a very ancient feel- similar to Tenma who was very sagely in her own right.

"I've had him since I was little and he's very dear to me." He couldn't help puff up his chest a pride and the doctor woman that worked with Masaomi seemed to understand his gesture and grinned knowingly at him.

"I think I like her Chi- and I have to speak to you... privately..." Ema nodded at him and picked him up, Reina watching the strangeness of the sister and the fair haired brother Louis, both very attentive to the small animal as she parted from the others.

"This isn't the best time Juli..."

"I know, but it is important- it's about _that_ one." He pointed to the kitchen, Ukyo's head bent down as he wrapped something and Juli couldn't only think that the brother was thinking his own idea to wrap up and haul off a particular person... "He's dangerous."

"Juli..."

"Chi, isn't not you I worry about. With so many here I must admit you are not in danger, but he his hunting someone new."

"I don't think-"

"Chi! He attacked the flower girl just today! I broke a bowl to divert him, but there is only so much I could do while he was mauling her..." Juli glared at Ukyo and then looked back at Chi.

"Juli!" Chi hissed and went red in the face, imagery very close to what Juli had witnessed popping into her head. "That's none of our business... and I don't my brother's don't 'attack' people... you probably misunderstood..."

"He was all over her." His blank refusal to be dissuaded made Ema very nervous. "And once the other Chi gets here, I will have too much to do to watch over _that_ one."

"Izumi? Who has you worried over Izumi?" Juli lopped at the brother into one group however.

"All of them. Even the young wolf." Chi giggled at him, trying to get rid of the pictures in her head of her brother and Ren-san.

"I'll text and see when she is coming. Ok?" Juli nodded and then puffed himself up when Ren came out, Ukyo's senses strong enough to hear the door or smell her as he turned to address the girl before she even turned the corner.

_I am watching you..._

                       

                        Some time passed and Chi didn't get a reply from the other Chi which made Juli irritated, but he was too busy avoiding feet everywhere. He'd hoped when the door rang it was her in fact and ran out to greet her, but when the door opened it was some other woman instead, Chi's brother Tsubaki balking slightly at the door.

"Evening Tsubaki. How are you?" Stunned for a moment, a rare thing Juli thought, the equally white haired two looked at each other. "Did you think I was going to turn down your invite or did Kana just not tell you I was coming?" Tsubaki smiled, quiet still and opened the door so she could come in, already reaching for his phone in his pocket.

"I may have missed a message or two." He said honestly, but controlled his inner confusion the instant she stood up from taking her shoes off. "Everyone is inside already and Azusa is there. I'll be just a minute and I'll introduce you-" His phone chimed then as the long white haired girl in jeans and a funky green top, white pendant drop earrings sparkling though the pristine, pin straight strands. Those are what made her stick out though, but those amber eyes that seemed like them might glow if you shone light on them.

It was weird to look at that girl because she was very pretty, but in a different way than new Chi. Chi was a pale blonde creature that looked like a mythical woman, ageless and wise, magic seeping from every breath while this person looked like she stepped out of a sci-fi action movie. She had a determined step, a confident face and looked like both she and Tsubaki could be from the same world. Made sense as both did work in the same industry...

"You- can't be serious..." Juli couldn't see what Tsubaki was reading, but a what had been frustration quickly turned into awe as he looked up from his phone and stare down the hall to see the sci-fi-san talking with Azusa and Tenma, those girls looking like night and day. "It was Setsuka all along?" He text quickly back into his phone a few times and then snapped it shut- and watched for a moment in quiet.

"You going to just stand there?" Juli said and Tsubaki looked down, surprised to see him.

"What are you doing down here with me? Come on, I'll help you find Ema." What Juli had been unable to read was the message that chimed when it came into Tsubaki- from Kana. It was lengthy, the voice actor quick to read lines and so quicker when not repeating them aloud.

Contact: Kase Kana

Subject: Surprise!

Body: So... you may be surprised in a few minutes when I don't show up, but there is a good reason for that. It's been driving me nuts for a bit, years really, but I couldn't do this to Setsuka anymore who- is the real voice of Song. I'll explain quickly because I kind of promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, but I got sick years back when I'd won the part already. I wasn't in a place to pass up gigs and when I lost my voice- Setsuka stepped in to keep my career afloat.  Need proof? It's in the credits which only list to 'Kase'- if you've never looked... Anyways. I think you should know because it was her work, not mine that made Song come to life. Don't, be stupid, Tsubaki! Have a good dinner with your muse, be thankful and Don't Say A Word that I told you. You know how she gets. I'll hang you along with me if you string me up and get me in trouble.

You're welcome. ;D

                        Kana

 

"That's amazing!" Chi had walked into the conversation with sci-fi-san now and was excited to hear that Setsuka also worked in the voice acting industry though she managed her sister's career and did no acting of her own. "Has she done anything I know of?" Azusa smiled over his sisters enthusiasm and wished Natsume was able to be there with them all. The lot of them could have a conversation that Ema would have remembered forever.

"She did the voice of Song-" Tsubaki said this, but only Azusa noted the odd tone, Chi recognizing the name of one of Tsubaki's all time inspirations to voice act.

"No wonder you are all friends." Chi said even and Juli scanned the living room to make sure all was still safe.

"Have you ever all worked together? It would be something great to remember." Louis chimed in and Juli considered getting his help with affairs before other Chi arrived though in all fairness, the good wolf would handle that once she arrived.

"Someone want to let Yuusuke in? The front door is locked." Unaware that he'd locked the door when letting Setsuka in, Ema let him keep talking and went to get the door herself for Masaomi who was bring food to the table with Reina's help as Ukyo passed it through the window opening.

"I'll get it." Juli followed, so many people in the room that it was very unlike that harm would come to any and so he would keep close to Chi. "Sorry Yuusuke... Hi." Chi have a wave to the girl- the only one beside Izumi, to be invited properly though Masaomi.

"Hi-" Unsure if Terumi Jinsuke should call Yuusuke's sister by 'Hinata' or 'Asahina', she avoided it by only saying hello.

"Everyone else is here already... were the buses running late today?" Chi clearly was wondering why it took the younger wolf to get home from school.

"No, just doing other things." Juli however couldn't smell public transit and smelled the clean air on the late comers clothing- meaning they had walked.

"Dinner is almost ready. You should see how many people are here. Tsubaki invited a work friend like Masa-nii- it's almost a party." She turned to quickly go back inside, Juli seeing the nervous glances of the girl beside Yuusuke as she saw how many people were actually there.

"Yuu! You said it was nothing big!" She whispered in a heated tone and he turned to her genuinely surprised. The mass of eggplant colored hair going wild around her in thick waves that perked Louis when he saw them if not from just a hairdressers point of view.

"I thought it was going to be! Where did the rest of these people come from?" He looked around, hissing himself at everyone.

"You are dead for this tomorrow, you do know this, right?" He nodded, keeping his temper in check because there really was a lot of people her all of the sudden.

"Welcome home, Yuusuke. This is the friend you mentioned, Terumi-san?" Masaomi came up with both Ukyo and Ren, Yuusuke surprised to see this person considering the mess going on around her.

"Uh, yeah, this is Terumi Jinsuke."

"Hello Terumi-san. I'm Tachibana Ren." Surprising all three Asahina brother's paying attention, Ren introduced herself with all the normal airs of a regular woman.

"It's ok to just call me Jin." Terumi admitted, subduing a large portion of herself that wanted to thump Yuusuke still. She couldn't help but feel a little thankful this person didn't know her history so for now is curbed the desire to pulverize.

"Jin. That's very pretty." The two girls spoke leaving the two that had feelings for them to watch in amazement while conversation proceeded normally so long as they were not involved. It was the testament to each's discomfort for the apple of their eye, each reacting the same and for entirely different reasons.

"Dinner is ready if you want to take seats. Sorry we couldn't talk more before getting here, Jin-san." Masaomi turned to the table, Ren sticking close to Ukyo without being close enough to touch him by accident which Juli was pleased by. "For those who don't know, we have a few brother's missing tonight, Hikaru, Subaru, Natsume and Kaname having plans already- where is Wataru?"

"I'll get him. I think he fell asleep after school..." Azusa parted from Tsubaki, Tenma and Setsuka.

"Thanks. This was kind of impromptu, but it's been a long time since we had a gathering like this." Masaomi sat down amongst the other sounds of chairs sliding into place, everyone getting comfortable. At the far end, sitting on the short side of the table was Wataru, not really sure yet why so many strange people were over. Beside him on the right  was Ema, Ukyo then Ren, Jin, Yuusuke and Iori, Masaomi sitting at the opposite of Wataru- who waved as if finally woke up. Down the other side on Masaomi's left was Reina, Tenma, Azusa, Tsubaki, Setsuka, Fuuto and Louis and who was as distracted with Ema's phone use as Fuuto was with his own.

"Let's eat!"

Wataru began before anyone else, a chuckle coming from both Reina and Setsuka.

 


End file.
